The Golden Prince (english version)
by Zialema
Summary: Imagine this: Roger asked two rivals to join forces to save his son. This is not the wisest idea, but with good arguments, it can work. And I imagined it, and here I suppose as being the result of this unexpected alliance. ! Ooc Ace and many other surprises (evil grin)! (WIP and translate work) (image from Anna-chan17)
1. Warning

**Hello everybody, here Zialema, at your service.**

**This is a big WARNING about this story.**

**Firstly, i'm not english speaking. I'm french, and this is the traduction of a story already existing that I have also wrote. So, if there are mistakes, please, be kind and tell me where (or if there are someone that know enough french for this translation, and you would want doing it for me, please, send me a pm).**

**Don't be to harsh with me *puppy eyes***

**For the story, now :**

**Here, I will... how to say in english ? Well, I could say that this aventure about Ace will be crazy. ****_Very _****crazy. And Ace is the main victim :3**

**Don't mistake me, I ****_love_****him, really. But, there is something that say '****_ama bene, castiga bene_****' (sorry for the latin, it's been a while since this clases ^^'). But I will not be to harsh with him, I promise.**

**Next, some characters will be OOC, you will see why, but you can't said that you could'nt execpt it, if it doesn't suit you.**

**Also, you can be expecting the apparition of Ann. Yeah, Ann, like fem!Ace, 'cause Hiken will take fun in switching sexe, but I won't say too much. It's call spoiling, if I speak too much.**

**There is also lemon here, I know, I'm not an expert, but if I don't practice, I can't improve. There is also some yaoï (MarcoxAce) and some other stuff in prevision. If you don't like gay interaction, please, quit this fic.**

**It's all ? Hmmm I don't think so.**

**There is also two other story that work with this one. Sadly (for you), there are in french, so … Well, one is about Sabo (Evanae is writing it) and the last is about Luffy. I will intent make the traduction, but, it's a lot of work (more than 50 chapter just for this story :o !)**

**For those that will read this story, please, enjoy ^^**


	2. Time for the youth

**So... ****_One Piece _****is the work of Oda. This fic it's just an alternate start of the story. Hope you will enjoy ^^**

**I will be honest, and say it was a pretty stupid idea I had, but I give it a try, and now, I give a try a this translation. Hope it will be good enough for you. I 'll intent translate a chapter/day.  
><strong>

**Enjoy this text !**

* * *

><p>- I'm not gonna die, Rayleigh, Roger smiled sharing one last drink with his second and best friend.<p>

- If you're not gonna die, you're gonna do what then ? Inquired Rayleigh drinking his glass.

- I'm gonna give up my place to the Youth... I will explore the other world...

- You'll tell me how it is, right ?

The two pirates snorted, just to forget the sad reality that was to come. Roger was going to surrender to the Marines. He had already contacted Garp to tell him that. This was their last conversation.

- I have a favor to... ask of you, something personal... I ask you this, from man to man, Rayleigh, Roger whispered.

Rayleigh put his glass down and leaned a little closer to Roger, feeling the serious subject.

- In South Blue, do you remember the name of the island where I always stopped out ? Roger asked.

- Yeah... so ?

- There is a woman, a beauty like you don't see every day ... I wanted to marry her, but my disease has overtaken me... Her name is Rouge... Portgas D. Rouge... She is pregnant.

- Wait, you're telling me that you're going to surrender even though you're gonna be a father ?

Rayleigh did his best to speak in a low voice. If someone learned that Roger was about to have a child, it would be bad for the mother and the unborn baby.

- I have only a single month to live, if I do not give myself away, Rayleigh, said Roger, putting his mug down. I would not live old enough to know the baby, and he neither. I don't doubt that Rouge will have troubles, that Sengoku has suspicions...

- And you want me to watch over the lady and child ?

- I would like you to be the godfather of the baby.

- I am honored, partner, and I will look after them, don't worry. Do you have a plan ? Which would surprise, knowing you. Or will you let me handle everything ?

- I already told Rouge that I'll send her someone I trust. If you ask her if it is a little Ann or a little Ace, she will know that you are the person I was speaking about.

- The baby's name ?

- We do not know yet if it's gonna be a boy or a girl. Nevertheless, there's something else, Rayleigh...

- What is it ?

- The Government and the Marine will not be blind to your presence in the South Blue, alone. You need an ally, someone who we can trust, who can cover you up as long as my child grows, and survive without you worrying too much.

- Newgate ?

- The Moby Dick will not go unnoticed outside of the Shin Sekai. I thought Garp could help.

Rayleigh choked on his drink.

- Garp ? But he is actually in the Marine ! gasped loudly Rayleigh.

Everyone looked in their direction, in the bar. What could the Kaizoku-Ou and Mei-Ô be discussing about ?

- Lower your voice, man, said Roger. Yes, I know, he is from the Marines, but he has a son too, Rayleigh... And he's a D., too.

- Marshall is also a D. and yet, you spend your time saying to Newgate that he will give him troubles.

- Marshall D. Teach does not deserve his D. I feel it. Grap is different. This is a real D, this man.

- Your explanations make no sense to me, partner... Tell me what you have planned.

- When I'm about to get executed, I will ask to see Garp, just to have one last chat with him. I will ask him to find you at the lighthouse of the Grand Line's entrance. From there, go to South Blue. You alone will know the coordinates of the island where is Rouge. I'll ask Garp to find a place where Rouge and my child can live in peace under your protection.

- You want me to raise your child in a particular manner ?

- Give them enough strength so he or she can choose their future. I do not want my child to be forced to choose a path that is not for them. I want them to exist by themselves. If they wants to become a marine, give them my blessing !

And Roger laughed before emptying his mug.

- Anyway, it's time to part ways, Rayleigh. These years of sailing with you were really great, said Roger rising from his seat.

- A mutual pleasure, partner, assured Rayleigh standing up too. A pity that it should end.

The two shook hands.

- I'm not gonna die, Rayleigh, Roger repeated with his signature smile.

Smile he displayed until the very end, even on the scaffold defying the world one last time.

For the last time.

* * *

><p>Rayleigh was sitting quietly in Garp's cabin, when he came to find him there.<p>

- You'll be in trouble up to the neck, my dear Chujô, commented Rayleigh turning his head towards him.

- Be discreet, at least, Garp growled, dropping on his bed with a deep sigh.

- Why did you agree to do that, then ? You surely gonna have Sengoku on your back if someone discover this, no ?

- Stupid question. It's a child. A kid is not responsible for the acts of their father ! What are you going todo with that baby and its mother ?

- I will do my best to help the mother in raising and protecting the child. I respect Roger, I'm not even considering the slightest adventure between her and me, yet I 'm a womanizer. I just need to find a quiet place for the both of them.

- I have an idea on the matter. Dawn in East Blue. This is my native country. Fuschia village is quiet. I will arrange everything with the residents and the mayor, but the rest is up to you.

- No worries, I will stay quiet, assured Rayleigh. When will we be in Baterilla ?

- In an hour or so. Sengoku seemed to have some suspicions, because he asked me to make a stop here, to look for a partner and a child of Roger .

- Brilliant... Rayleigh quipped. Unfortunately for him, even if he was silly, Roger could be equally brilliant, if necessary.

Rayleigh sighed deeply. He could not afford to mourn his friend now. He had something more important to do.

- I'll cover this case. Don't make me regret anything, growled Garp.

- I will not make that child into a pirate, if that's what you are implying, unless it is their desire. However, you can't ask a D. to become a common villager. They belong to the Grand Line. You know this as well as I do.

- Thank you, Silver, I had forgotten that I was a D. too, Garp snorted.

* * *

><p>Rouge had a start when a hand landed on her shoulder. So, she turned around, facing Rayleigh that was wearing a cape and a hood to mask his face.<p>

- Portgas D. Rouge ? asked quietly Rayleigh .

- It's me. What do you want ? She asked, suspicious. And who are you ?

- My name is Silver Rayleigh, you must have heard of me. For my presence here is because of a... shared deceased friend, who asked me to watch over you and his future offspring.

Showing with a finger the discreetly round belly, Silver asked in a soft voice :

- This is a little Ace or a little Ann ?

Rouge put her hands on her stomach, her eyes watering.

- I ... I do not know ... she confessed. I dared not go to see a doctor for fear that he would discover that this child is Roger's.

- I understand perfectly, assured Rayleigh. You were very brave. A D. without doubt. I'll make sure no trouble happens to you or the child. For how many months have you been pregnant ?

- Eleven.

- Eleven ?!

Rouge nodded weakly. Rayleigh scratched his head, worried. He had a bad feeling about this.

- I did my best to hide my pregnancy, confessed Rouge. With all these Marines and the agents of the Government...

- I understand that. Come one, let us go home. Do not prolong your pregnancy more than that, if you can. It's not good for your health. I will protect you.

- Why ? You do not know me after all !

Rayleigh gently took the arm of the woman, when she went to her house, apparently not very far.

- Roger was my best friend. For all the adventures he allowed me to live, and all that he allowed me to see and learn, I can only thank him by protecting the woman he loved, and the child he would have like to know. In addition, he made me the godfather of this baby. This is one more reason to make sure that everything will be well. I 'm here to help you, Portgas-san, I assure you.

- Ace... Rouge whispered.

- Excuse me ?

- My instinct tells me it will be a little Ace .

- A boy, then. A beautiful name for a boy who will do great things.

- How do you know this ? asked Rouge.

- The D. is always linked to major events, and always do great things. Personally, I will help this child to acquires the strength to live life as he'll choose himself, as I was asked by Roger.

- Thank you.

- Thank me when this little guy will have grown up and began to stand on his own.

* * *

><p>- Garp, seriously ... This is one of the most wanted pirates in this world. And you want us to hide his presence here ? Sighed the Mayor of Fuschia.<p>

- I've retired from piracy ; I did my time, assured Rayleigh, alongside Garp.

- I will take responsibility for this, Woop, assured Garp. If he does anything, you know, I'll kick his ass to the Shin Sekai !

- Perfect ! With that, I will raise Ace safely in Raftell ! Rayleigh joked.

A little girl, about a decade old, if not more, approached timidly Rayleigh and pulled on the tip of his cape.

- Excuse me ? she said .

Rayleigh looked down and crouched to his best, without releasing the baby in the crook of his arm.

- Makino, come back here, he's a dangerous man ! Said a woman.

- What can I do for you, little lady ? Rayleigh asked smiling.

- I ... I just wanted to see the baby, she admitted, blushing.

- Oh ? Ace ? Look, he's asleep.

He pushed a little the blankets, revealing the face of the sleeping infant, and gave a small smile to Makino, inclined over his arms to see the baby better.

- He has freckles... it's cute, she said smiling.

- Like his mother. Go, your mom is worried about you.

Makino placed a small kiss on the forehead of the baby and run to find her mother, leaving Rayleigh standing up again. Woop Slap sighed deeply.

- I am a former Government Agent. If there is any trouble, I would not hesitate to call Sengoku-san to tell him that the Mei-Ô is hiding the Prince of the Pirates in my village, muttered the mayor to Rayleigh.

- Doing this will be useless. I will be quiet, I promise you. I will ensure at the same time that is town lives in relative peace, while I'm here, assured Rayleigh.

- Question... the mother of the boy, Where is she ? Asked a villager.

- Portgas D. Rouge died in childbirth. Despite our presence at her side, she was not able to give birth to her son before twenty full months of pregnancy, growled Garp. Silver, follow me, I'll show you where you can stay with the kiddo.

- What will your son say ? Asked Silver.

- Dragon ? Pfff... This brat became a revolutionary ! This way.

Rayleigh followed Garp through the crowd of villagers.

- Why does this situation surprise us ? One of them commented wryly. After all, this is Garp...

Rayleigh had a discreet smile. Seriously, from the D, we could not expect anything but the unexpected, indeed.

They arrived to a house, down the village, and Garp turned the key in the lock.

- I spend more time on the Grand Line than here. You will need to clean the house, growled Garp, letting Rayleigh in. There are two bedrooms, a lounge, a bathroom, an office and a kitchen. Basically, all the comfort.

- No family pictures ? Wondered Rayleigh, observing the scene.

- Everything is in Mariejoa, or on my ship. Here are the keys.

He dropped the keys in Rayleigh's hand.

- I'll go, so Sengoku won't suspect anything. If there is a problem, send me a letter. I'll send you the doctor to examine Ace and see if all goes well for him, muttered Garp.

- Thank you, Garp.

- I 'm doing this for Ace, not for you, Silver.

- But Ace isn't old enough to realize it, so I'm thanking you for him.

* * *

><p><em>Three years or so, later.<em>

* * *

><p>Ace ran along the street, and hid behind a barrel to catch his breath.<p>

- Ace ! Come back here, you little demon ! Roared Woop, seeking the boy everywhere.

The boy put his hands over his mouth, trying to not laugh. Woop never ever find him, but it was so funny to see him run around like that. The kid was then grabbed by the collar and lead to the mayor by Silver.

- Lost something ? Rayleigh asked, pointing Ace to Woop.

- Ji-chan ! Ace moaned with a pout.

- This little rascal still found a way to steal my glasses ! Growled the mayor.

- Ace, give him back his glasses, please, Rayleigh asked his godson.

With an even more pronounced pout, Ace took out of his pocket the Mayor's glasses and returned them. Silver let the boy down, and Ace ran out again.

- What did he do this time? Asked a villager coming towards them, after crossing the kid.

- He took my glasses again, growled the mayor.

- Ace is adorable, I think, commented the woman with a smile.

- Adorable, but unbearable ! You need to do something about it, Silver ! Growled Woop threatening Rayleigh with a finger, which looked at him while raising an eyebrow at the mayor.

- You think I'm doing what ? Playing around, maybe ? Asked the old pirate. The more I try, less success I get. Roger was less untamable than is his own son.

- Hmph.

And the mayor went off, grumbling.

- By curiosity, why do you go every night in the jungle ? Asked the villager when she was alone with Rayleigh.

- I go to the Grey Terminal, with Ace. Former pirates live there. This is an opportunity to talk about the good old days, around a cup of sake. Ace likes to listen to the adventures they have experienced.

- Do they know about his father ?

- No. Neither do Ace. When he will be old enough to understand, I will explain to him who was his father, and what it means for him. For now, he is too small for that. Too small to understand the cruelty of the human being.

- Kaigun ! Someone shouted at the port.

- Well, I'll go find my godson and make myself invisible. Good day to you, sighed Rayleigh.

Rayleigh ran in pursuit of Ace, grabbed him by the waist on seeing him, and took refuge in an alley not too far.

- Ji-chan ? Said the boy, surprised.

Rayleigh let him on the floor, Haki on alert, and made him understand to keep quiet. He pushed his cloak, and put a hand to his sword, ready to defend the life of Ace if necessary. He didn't relax until he recognized the aura of Garp coming towards them a little later.

- Silver, greeted Garp by stepping in front of the alley.

- Iiiiih the jiji ! Yelped Ace, hiding behind Rayleigh.

- This is how you greet me, brat ? Garp roared, raising his fist.

In response, Ace protected his head with his little arms, wincing in advance for the blow he would certainly receive.

- Calm down, Garp. What brings you here ? Rayleigh spoke.

- I have a favor to ask of you and bad news to tell. What do you want first ?

- The bad news.

- Sengoku discovered everything, and let me finish.

Rayleigh had opened his mouth to roar something like "How could he know ? You can't hold your tongue ?" but refrained from doing so.

- He said he'll close his eyes, provided that the brat will become a marine, Garp announced.

- We have already discussed of this matter, Garp. I have no intention of forcing Ace to become what he does not want to be, and right now, being a marine is not what interests him the most. And he's only three years old, Rayleigh growled.

- Do what you want, but if he becomes a pirate, you will attract trouble to the village.

- Unless I leave that day and keep the trouble to me.

- And leaving Ace alone ?!

- No... it will only happen when he'll be able to live alone. So, what is the service that you want to ask of me ?

- I am a grandfather.

Rayleigh bugged.

Garp ?

Grandfather ?

Seeing him as a father was already a bit hard to imagine, but as a Grandpa... Especially knowing that Dragon was a revolutionary, consequently a criminal...

- Can you repeat ? Asked the old pirate.

- Dragon succeeded, I do not know how, to get into my office, in Mariejoa, during my absence, and to leave a baby with a letter saying that it was his son Luffy, born on the five May, and that he entrusted him to my care. I can't take care of the kid, not with my job.

Rayleigh interrupted Garp with his hand and crouched down to get at the same level as Ace. He had seen where was the marine going.

- Ace, I think you're gonna have a little brother, which you will have to take care of, Rayleigh said to the boy who was listening all this time in silence.

- It's true !? Marveled the boy.

- Actually, he's the grand-son of Garp, but I'll take care of him. He is still very small, so you will have to be careful with him, okay ?

- Yatta ! I have a little brother ! Roared the boy, raising his arms with joy.

- I think this little Luffy will be welcome, assured Rayleigh standing up. Where is he ?

- In my cabin, under the supervision of the ship's doctor. Thank you, Silver, growled Garp.

- Do not expect me to make a marine of him. I'll raise him like Ace, so he'll be able to choose his life.

- Yes, I know, but I will do marines of these boys, believe me !

- We'll see it ! Ahahaha !

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thanks Holymagic for the correction of this translation. With her now, I'm sure that everyone apreciate more this story ^^'<br>**


	3. You don't have the right to see the kids

**Hello, there.**

**This is se second chapter of this story, and I do hope you enjoy it. So, leave a review ^^**

* * *

><p>A quiet day in the East Blue.<p>

Great weather, not a cloud on the horizon. An almost perfect summer despite the heat.

- Where are the boys ? asked a young eighteen years old Makino, behind the bar she had inherited after the death of his father.

Rayleigh turned a page of his newspaper, sat at the counter, a cold beer in front of him.

- My _Haki _tell me that they are returning to the village. I guess they finished their hunting party, said the old pirate. We'll have to prepare the first aid kit, because Luffy always take risk, puting him in danger by trying to be like his brother, and what always led Ace in danger too, and will therefore hurt him , too, by trying to protect his little brother.

They heard something heavy been dragged into the street just outside, and the doors of the bar opened on the small figure of a child, shadowed by huge beast he dragged behind him.

Luffy placed a huge bear on the floor of the bar, with a big smile. Makino laugh from behind the counter and Rayleighraise an eyebrow, folding his newspaper.

- I hunted it alone ! Luffy stated happily raising his arms.

- I can guess it, with all your scratches... Rayleigh commented with a sigh.

- And your brother ? inquired Makino fetching the first aid kit.

- He fell asleep in the street with his own bear. Na, Oji-chan ! Ace and I found a cat in the jungle ! Can we take it home, if we found it again ?!

- A cat ? Makino state, surprise.

She lifted the small kid to sit him on the bar and began to treat his wounds with Rayleigh.

- Hmm ! It's tall, with a thick fur decorate with orange and black stripes ! Luffy laughed.

- Luffy... this is a tiger, and no, no tiger at home, Rayleigh saide by putting a bandage on a nasty cut on the cheek of the kid.

- Demo...

- I said no, Luffy, Rayleigh repeated more severely.

Luffy pouted, and once treated, he jumped to the ground.

- I finished my glass, and I'll take care of the bear. This is a very nice catch, Luffy. Congratulations kiddo, smiled Rayleigh.

Luffy chuckled and dragged his bear outside for the drive it home so that Rayleigh can prepare the meal with it.

* * *

><p>He met his elder brother who was waking his narcoleptic attack, just in front of home.<p>

- Ace ! said the little five years old.

- Nani, Lu ? Ace yawned in standing up.

- Ji-chan does not want us to keep the cat ! He says it is a tiger, too !

- Pfff... he's not funny, mumbled Ace pouting.

He dusted himself off and hoisted his own bear on his shoulders, almost disappearing under the mastodon.

- Who's not funny ? asked a villager who was delivering mail.

- Ji-chan ! This kids answered on the same time.

- Really, why ?

- I told them I did not want to take a pet tiger at home, replied Rayleigh arriving.

- Mail for you, Silver, announced the villager. And you know, Garp has already done the deed, according to the mayor. He adopted a tiger when he had the same age that Ace.

- If the Jiji did this, why not us ? Ace asked.

One could sense a pout in his voice, but the bear kept them from seeing his face. But Luffy was pouting adorably, and everybody coul see it, and this kind of pout, nobody could resist to it... unless you was Rayleigh.

- Well, unlike Garp , I 'm not a D, so I have some common sense. So, no tiger. If I find a real cat or a dog, a monkey or a tamed parrot, why not, but no tiger. Anyway , it can't enter in the house, Rayleigh growled, taking the letter given to him. Thank you for the post.

- It seems to be a regular correspondence that you maintain, Silver, commented the improvised factor.

- Oh yeah... A rival with whom I always had good relation. The right hand of the current lord of the oceans.

- Oh... well I'll let you, there are other letters to distribute.

And the man went into the little harbor village away from the house which Garp had give to Rayleigh for helping to raise the kids.

- Come on, we are going to prepare these bears, Rayleigh smiled at two kids.

They scream with joy and followed the old pirate in the garden to watch the two animals been prepared for consumption.

Who would have thought that one of the most wanted men in the wolrd, would be able to enjoy an almost ordinary life in a quiet town of East Blue ? I said almost, because nothing is trivial when the D. is involved. And he had to play uncles for two small D. who already had a lot of power through the strict training that made them follow Rayleigh, but also with the almost totally crazy and deadly they suffered when Garp was visiting.

Rayleigh put the letter in his coat and began to prepare the huge beasts, under the watchful eyes of the kids.

And who would have thought that integration in the town would be so easy ? The most recalcitrants villagers take just a year to accept the idea that they hosted two good reasons for the small island of Dawn to suffer the same fate as Ohara or Baterilla.

Rayleigh, with a smile, looked at Ace who had a new crisis of narcolepsy.

The boy still did not know who his father was. Time to him to know was fast approaching, but Rayleigh could only push it away. He did not know how the little will react when he would know that his father was Gol D. Roger, and he knew even less, how he would accept the reaction of adults if he take the bad idea of asking people outside the village, on what it would be if Roger had a son.

Men often left their passion speak for them, and said hurting thing, intentionally or not, when they left it talk. And Ace was a child. He was only eight years.

So much easier to hurt him.

Rayleigh shook his head when Luffy came back in the garden with a pen and began to scribble on the face of his elder brother, connecting the freckles on the face of Ace.

- Luffy ... Rayleigh scolded gently. He will kick your ass if he realizes what you do, and he will absolutely have this right ot do so.

- Shishishishi ! laughed the boy.

He neither knew about his father.

Whether it was Ace or Luffy, the whole village had decide to not say a wolrd about this.

Woop came running into the garden, and stopped, breathless.

- What's the matter ? Rayleigh asked, interrupting what he was doing.

He shook his hunting knife to cealn it from most of the blood and put it away.

- Sengoku ... he is ... with Garp... gasped the mayor. He said he was there just to see what looks like Ace.

- Oh shit ! Rayleigh roared by jumping on his feet, which surprised Luffy.

- They 're on their way... Garp called me from his ship. It will be in port from one minute to another !

- Luffy! Go get something to clean the face of your brother while I wake him up ! Rayleigh ordered.

Luffy stood up, leaving his pen behind, and run to the house.

- Ace ... Hey, my boy... whake up ! Rayleigh said shaking the boy.

He'll never let Sengoku approaching the boys. Whatever Garp would said on the matter, Rayleigh had made this promised to himself. As late as possible the two boys remain away from this man, the longer they would be safe, and do not risk ending up in Impel Down, guilty for their father's deed.

The little Luffy came back with a wet towel. Rayleigh took it, cleaned the face of Ace. The latter awoke with a start.

- Take your brother and go into the jungle. Quickly ! I'll met you tonight at the Grey Terminal. If I 'm not there, stay hidden in the vicinity. Do not trust anyone. Understood ?

- What is happening ? Ace asked, puzzled, while Rayleigh finished cleaning his face.

- No time for explanation. Run. Quickly.

Ace stood up with quickly, and taking the arm of his brother, they run toward the jungle.  
>Rayleigh fetched his sword in the house and went to the docks with Woop . He turned his weapon nervously between his fingers. He did not want to fight, but he would do it, if it could mean that the kids were out of danger.<p>

* * *

><p>Soon Garp's ship anchored in the bay, and two legends of the Marines put a foot on it.<p>

- Lost your goat, Sengoku-san ? asked Rayleigh.

- It's been a long time, Mei-Ô, growled Sengoku.

- Silver, greetted Garp.

- Garp, Rayleigh replied.

Rayleigh and Sengoku echange a long aggressive gaze for a moment, in silence, then the marine spoke :

- I'm here for Gol D. Ace.

- Gol D. Ace ? I do not know about him, Rayleigh said raising an eyebrow. The only Ace in this land has the name of Portgas D. Ace.

- Do not take me for a fool, Mei-Ô.

- The Mei-Ô died with Roger. I am a simple old man who tries to live a quiet life.

- We always have a cell for you, at the last level of Impel Down.

- How nice of you ! Raleigh snort.

- Where are the kids ? asked Garp.

- It could be that I don't know...

- How !? Remind me who insisted to be their guardian ?! And after that, you have irresponsiblity to not watch after them !

Rayleigh sighed.

It's true... Garp was not the most brilliant person existing...

- I know where they are, but even under torture, I will never say it. I will never let this man see the kids, translated Rayleigh showing Sengoku with his sword.

- Oh, really... We can try it... Sengoku growled.

Rayleigh had a thin smile.

- I stillknow how to use a sword, Sengoku... but I don't want this island to suffer domage... Rayleigh replied.

* * *

><p>- Nii- chan! Why are we runnig ? asked Luffy always driven by his elder brother in the jungle.<p>

- Dunno Lu'... Ace admitted by jumping over a huge root. Ji-chan told us to run, then we must run !

- We are on the territory of Dadan' family Ace !

- Who cares !? We kick their ass enough for them to understand to leave us alone !

Ace seemed to talk too fast, because the old Dadan got on their way.

- Where are you going like that, brats, hun ? Dadan growled by playing whit a huge ax in her hands.

- Get away ! roared the two brothers by throwing themself on the woman with all the power of their small body...

And... they managed to topple her, before continuing their journey.

They eventually drop, exhaust, on the branch of a tree at the edge of the Grey Terminal.

The foul smell of the place did not bother them. They were accustomed to the smell. Not that Rayleigh neglected their home, on the contrary, who would have thought he to be so careful with this. But since they were toddlers, they often came here, and were accustomed to the smell of rot and waste which decomposed under the sun beating in general very hard on the discharge.

- Ace... Luffy mutterred. You think that Ji-chan is allright ?

- Hun. Ji-chan is fine... he was the second of Gol D. Roger, after all ! Even after all these years, he can only be fine in a combat !

Luffy nodded. He leaned against his brother that hugged him, just to reassure him a little more.

- I wonder why he chose to take care of us... Luffy murmured.

Ace kept silence.

He had often thought about it. Why take care of two orphans, when he could be on the Grand Line, living a different life, more exciting and wonderful than the one in a small village lost in the East Blue ? Why did a took Ace with him, when his mother died ? Why did he absolutely want to raise him and Luffy, so they can live their lives free, as they wished ? Why could might prevent them from choosing their life ?

And why did Ace have so many questions without a single answer ?

Sometimes he envied Luffy and his simplistic mind.

- Ace... look... Luffy siad, pointing to something in the Grey Terminal.

Ace stood up and saw a boy of his age, sat not far from an old pirates band with whose the D. Brother were familiar thanks to Rayleigh. The kid seemed, although it was difficult to say with the distance, interested in the old criminals.

- Let's go see him, decided Ace.

- Hum ! Luffy nodded.

And two boys jumped from the tree to go to meet the other child. They left the last trees of the jungle and venture into the waste.

They arrived at the other kid. From more close, he was blond with short hair. He was missing a tooth on the up front. He wore a dirty blue coat with some holes and a top hat damaged, decorated with big blue goggles.

- Hi ! greeted Ace.

The boy had a start and looked at the brown hairhead that had spoken to him.

- Hey ! Look at this ! The D. Brothers ! Where is your Oji-san ?! excelmed the pirates noticing the two brothers.

- Probably taking a drink in town, lied Ace, before reporting his attention to the blond. What's your name ?

- Sa- Sabo, said the blond, surprised to see another children in these place.

And most importantly, two children know by olds criminals.

Luffy tilted his head to the side and pick his nose.

- You got a strange name, he commented.

- You got no room to speak in this, Ace snapped him, giving him a slap on the head.

- Itai ! Ahou Nii-chan! Luffy groaned, rubbing his head.

And he had a little pout.

- My pleasure, baka Otouto, Ace replied with a small smile. Well, Sabo, you 're not from the Grey Terminal, so... what are you doing here ?

- What makes you say that I am not from here ? Sabo asked, crossing his arms over his chest, defying the brown with his eyes.

- Because my brother and I went here almost every day, since we were little.

- You don't seem very old yet, no offense. What your names, you two ?

- Dazo Naisho ! Shihihi ! laughed the D. Brothers.

Sabo was quite perplexed.

- You're from Goa, right ? Ace asked.

- I can very well coming from a nearby village, Sabo replied.

- The only village on the island is Fuschia, and my brother and I are the only children there.

- Where are your parents ? They know that you are here, both close to ancient and dangerous pirates ?

Luffy laughed and rolled on the ground, without taking attention about the fact that he was getting himself very dirty. Anyway, the hunting in the jungle and the mountains had already dirty the two brothers. They already need a shower, anyway. Ace did what he coul to not laugh, for the same reason that made his brother laughing so hard on the ground.

- It's a good one that one ! he said, struggling to keep a straight face, though his smile betrayed hime.

Sabo was even more puzzled.

- Well, what makes you laugh, kiddo ? We can hear Luffy laugh just here! called out one of the old pirates turning away from the conversation he had with others.

- He asked if our parents know we're here, close to ancient and dangerous pirates ! Ace repeated.

The pirates exahnged a look, then laguh pretty hard them too.

- What did I said funny ? asked Sabo.

Ace shook his head and asked :

- What are you doing here, you too ?

- I have no parent, said the boy.

- Usotsuki ! Luffy pipped by pointing the blond.

- Nani ? What right do you have about calling me a liar ! Sabo growled, shocked.

- All rights, seeing you blushed slightly whan you answer, and that you had look away. Why do you want to pretend that you don't have parents... there's nothing funny about the fact of being an orphan, said Ace absently picking his nose.

- You are orphan ? wondered Sabo.

The two brothers shook their heads in reponse

- It's our Oji-chan who took car of us since we were babies. But, we do know our family names, that's something important, already ! My name is Ace. Portgas D. Ace ! And my Otouto is Monkey D. Luffy ! We'll be pirates, when we grow up !

- I will be the King of the Pirates ! Shihihi ! Luffy laughed.

- Don't count on it ! It's me who will become the King, baaakaaa ! Naaaaaa ! Ace responded to his brother pulling his tongue to the little Luffy.

Sabo laughed at the behavior of kids in front of him.

- But it doesn't tell us what you are doing here, Ace said, returning to the subject.

- I listen to the stories of pirates... I find them fascinating !

- Ji-chan has plenty stories of this kind ! Luffy exclamed joyfully throwing his arms in the air.

- Really? True or he has heard, or invented ? Sabo asked suddenly interested.

- Ji -chan saw the Grand Line, said in low voice the two brothers, eyes shining with excitement.

The Grand Line.

Their dream.

The stories that lulled them to sleep, their dream, had this place in common... this place full of adventures and treasures... This place that called them, drew them, and push to take off when Rayleigh will considers finished their training... if the kids were not going to the sea without the blessing of their adoptive uncle... and if Garp did not sailed by then to make them marines.

* * *

><p>Rayleigh went in the Grey Terminal, at the night fall, and quickly found the two boys talking with their new friend, a little away from one of the campfire thaht lit the place once the sun goes down.<p>

- Ace, Luffy ! called Rayleigh.

The two boys turned to the old man and ran to him with joy.

- Ji-chan ! We made us a new friend ! Ace said with a huge smile.

- Oh ? And will you introduce me to this friends of yours ? Rayleigh asked with a smile.

- Come on ! Luffy speaked, pulling the arm of their adoptive uncle.

Rayleigh did his best not to show to the kid thath is was hurt. Fighting Sengoku was not easy, even though neither he nor the marine had not put full power in the act, so the island will not be in danger.

But Rayleigh was wounded, but to not worried the two children, he would tell them nothing about it.

- Sabo ! This is our Oji-chan! Ace presented.

- Nice to meet you, little guy, Rayleigh said with a smile. I'm glad that Ace and Luffy found a friend of their age !

- I have not seen you somewhere before ? asked Sabo.

- It's possible...

- Oi, Silver ! It's your turn to bring sake ! You have it ? called out a pirate.

- Of course ! I cannot afford to forget the sake ! What would be an evening talking about the good old days without drinking ! Rayleigh replied pointing the barrel of alcohol strapped to his back, while watching his new interlocutor.

- Silver ... as ... Sabo muttered , realizing who exactly he was dealing with.

- Silver Rayleigh, former right hand of Gol D. Roger ! Aaah, that make me old to say this... sighed Rayleigh.

Sabo now understand why everyone had laughed. Here, the Mei-Ô was the most wanted and dangerous criminal. On the Grand Line, remained the Yonkou, but in East Blue...

- You're gonna tell us one of the adventures that you lived on the Grand Line, na ? asked Luffy to Rayleigh.

- Of course, boys. If you want to listen, you can, Sabo, right? said the old pirate.

Rayleigh gave a smile to the boy, and went to join the other pirates, dropping a huge barrel of sake in the center of the circle they formed.

- Oh, and I have some news from Shirohige, announced Rayleigh sitting up, framed by the D. Brothers.

- How is he ? someone asked.

- As always, according to the Phoenix.

- Ji-chan, who's the Phoenix ? Ace asked.

- Marco is his name, Ace. A little genius ... he must have what... nineteen, twenty years, the last time we crossed swords, and he managed to inflict on me a nice scar ! No wonder he is the right arm of Newgate ! He is nicknamed the Phoenix, because he is a zoan.

- Later, I' will have super cool logia ! Ace annouced.

- He reminds me of someone... but, I can put my finger on who... muttered another pirate looking at Ace.

- Regardless, cut Rayleigh wo did not want Ace's identity to be revealed like that. Newgate asked me to tell you that if anyone wants to go to sea again, he has a enough place on the _Moby_ _Dick _for everyone !

- He did not propose you this ?

- Oh, a good number of time, actually, but nothing in this world will make me decide to abandon my boys when they are just starting to develop their strength...

- Just beginning !? They already have enough strength to troppled Dadan and her band !

- Ji-chan! We want a story! Luffy pressed.

- Okay , okay...

* * *

><p>Rayleigh clenched his teeth by bandaging up again his arm in the morning.<p>

He was surprised when the door of his room opened, with Ace standing in the frame. He watched with wide eyes the scar on the arm of the old man.

- Ji-chan ? Ace asked. Are you hurt ?

- It's nothing, Ace... Rayleigh assured with a smile that he wanted comforting.

Ace came to perch on the bed and looked at the long bloody wound that was busy healing the old pirate.

- What happened yesterday ? Ace asked.

Rayleigh looked at his godson with some sadness and finished his dressing.

The time had come to said the truth.

- Sit dow, Ace. I think the time has come for me to explain who you are, murmured Rayleigh.

Ace sat cross-legged on the bed, and left Rayleigh close the door in silence.

- Yesterday, Sengoku, Garp's boss , came here. He wanted to see you, Rayleigh explained by returning to sit on the bed. I got in a fight against him, and he give me this injury.

- Why ? Ace asked.

- Do you want to be a marine, Ace ?

- Yadda !

- Why ?

- Because I do not want to arrest people who only want to live free ! I want to live in absolut freedom, as I want it !

Rayleigh put a hand on the kid's head and stroked his hair affectionately.

- Do you remember the conversation I had with Garp, the day Luffy joined us ? asked Rayleigh.

Ace shook his head telling thath he didn't remernber.

- That day, Garp told me that Sengoku discovered your existence. And he would shut his eyes on your blood, only if you join the marine, when you're older.

- Why ?

- You're not anyone, Ace. If someone learned it, you will become the child considered the most dangerous of all the world. You will be wanted without doing anything.

- Ji-chan ! I don't understand what you mean !

- Calm down, Ace... your father... was my best friend... and my captain. You're Gol D. Ace, the Kaizoku Oji. The only son of the Kaizoku-Ou.

Ace opened his eyes rouds as platter.

- Your father was the man who had everything in this world... Gold D. Roger ... Rayleigh said in quiet voice.

- But... why ? Ace asked, getting up on the bed.

- Why what ?

- I'm eight and a half years old... he died there's...

- Nearly ten years, yes. Your mother, hoping to save you, delayed your birth, Ace. That 's why she could not survive your birth. But she was happy when she held you in her arms.

- But you said Roger surrendered himself to the Marine ! Why he did it, if I was going to born ?

- Your father was very ill, Ace. That he did it or not, you would not have known him. When we conquered the Grand Line, he was already condemned by the disease. Crocus could only appeasing his suffering. Do you understand ?

- Ji-chan... why did not you tell me this, before ? Ace murmured.

Rayleigh took the boy in his arms and kissed his head.

- Because adults are crual. You're lucky that the village seems to escape the rule... Rare are those who admired or even liked your father, Ace, even on the seas. For the majority , you do not have the right to live, you should not exist. In their eyes... you are the child of a demon, but it's wrong. Everyone has the right to live, Ace ... even you. Never think otherwise. Never let others decide who you are in your place. Agree ?

Ace nodded, still against the chest of Rayleigh.

- Go back to bed, it's still early. You should not even be up at this hour.

- Ji-chan... my mom, how was she ? Ace asked in a small voice.

- Rouge was a very beautiful woman. Strong, brave, beautiful , gentle, and kind. The few months I spend with her, until your birth is not enough for me to tell you how she was. What I know is that she would have be a good mother, and although she is no longer of this world, she continues to watch over you, up there in the sky. Promise me one thing, Ace...

Ace looked Rayleigh, waiting him to proceed.

- Promise me to hide who you are as long as possible. If you become a pirate, and you shout from the beginning that you are the son of Roger, you will have the biggest forces of the marine on you're path, and you will not have enough strength to survive.

Ace stood up, arms crossed, determined.

- When I have lend a foot on Raftell, I'll screan to the world just who I am ! said the little boy.

- In these conditions, nothing to worries. Anyway, you're really Portgas D. Ace. It's not a lie, since it is the name of your mother.

- Can I tell this to Lu ?

- I will tell him myself, so he'll understand why he must keep this secret.

- And Makino-nee-san ?

- Everyone in the village knows, Ace. It is only out of it you have to be careful. Go to bed.

Rayleigh rose from the bed and took the boy by the hand and take him back to the room he shared with Luffy. There was only one bed for the boys, but it was not annoying, given their size and age.

Ace slipped under the covers to resume his slepp. Luffy immediately snuggled against his elder brother's chest.

- I had a strange dream, Ji-chan, murmured Ace.

- What was it, Ace ?

- I dreamed of a giant with a funny white mustache trying to reach my hand and offer me to become his son to live as I heard on the ocean... What does that mean ?

Rayleigh stood surprised a moment, and smiled a little.

- Your dream means that the Lord of the Seas will certainly be interest with you, Ace... now, good night.

Rayleigh kissed the boy on the forehead, and left the room.

Ace joining Shirohige ?

A very crazy idea, but it would be at least pleasant and unexpected. This way, Rayleigh would probably not have to worry on the survival of the eldest of his boys. Newgate had perhaps been a rival of Roger, but never their relation where bad. If Ace had to join him, one day, Rayleigh was almost certain that Newgate would consider him as his son, as he did with all his crew, regardless of the blood of the boy.


	4. A Yonkou in East Blue

**Hello there, new chapter fo you.**

**I really hope you'll enjoy it, and please, don't forget to leave a review, so I know thaht I'm not so bad at english and that you understand what I'm speaking about. I'm not english, but I do understand it more than I write it ^^'.**

**Well, enjoy the chapter and see you tomorrow.**

* * *

><p>Ace and Luffy looked, perplexed, at the kittens in the basket on a table in the tavern of Makino.<p>

- What are those things ? asked Ace, while Luffy pocked at them.

- Babies cats. It's called kittens, Ace, Sabo said, sitting at the table, looking at the two D with some amusement.

Both brown watched the littles creatures with suspicion. It was almost funny to see.

- There are from the cat of the neighbor, explained Makino who was wiping a glass behind the counter. And since you do not stop to request a pet to Silver-san, I thought of you when she told me about the kittens.

- But it's very small ! exclaimed both D. with a plaintive pout.

- Of course, they are kittens, Rayleigh replied without looking up from his newspaper.

- But we, we want a tiger ! Right, Luffy ? Ace said.

- Hun ! Luffy nodded waving his arms in the air.

- You are crazy... muttered Sabo at the edge of exasperation.

- It's just now that you realised it, Sabo-kun ? Rayleigh chuckled.

- It will take me over a year to get used to their madness, commented Sabo.

- I do not blame you ... after years of sailing with Roger, he always managed to surprise me and infuriate me.

- Why did you join him, if he exasperated you so much ? asked Makino.

Rayleigh closed his newspaper and confessed with a smile :

- He did not really left me choice, and... the years I spent with him were funny and full of adventures. If it' was to repaet, I would do it again. The best years of my life, I think. And raiseAce and Luffy give me reminiscence of that time I was sailing with him.

- Ace and Luffy ressemble him that much ? wondered Sabo.

- Especially Luffy. As airhead that his was, at times. But for the look, Ace is his perfect mirror, less freckles.

- Really... hmmmm ...

Sabo began to stare openly at Ace.

- Anyway ! Ace announce by standing on his chair. I don't want of this kittens !

- It's you who wants a pet, with your brother, so why not kittens ? Rayleigh sighed.

- We want a tiger.

- Ace, I said no. No tiger at home.

- But I 'll take care well of it with Luffy ! Promise !

- Ace... quick question ... you'll make it fit how in the house ? You showed me the tiger there six months ago, no ? You did well see its size, no ?

- Yes !

- He can't go through the door. It is too _big._ Then it's a wild animal.

- Pfff ... I'm sure that the pirates themselves, they have huge wild animals on their ships, Luffy muttered.

- If you are Edward Newgate, and your ship is huge _Moby_ _Dick_, don't worry about it. But if not, out of the question. I said no, no tiger. So either you take the kittens, or no pet at home at all.

- Bad Ji- chan ! growled both D. with a pout.

Rayleigh looked over his glasses, but didn't have time to do more as a villager came in running, breathless.

- Kaizoku ! he exclaimed.

Ziiiiioooooon !

Ziiiiioooooon !

It was just two kids who had run to the port to see the pirates... well, Luffy achieve to fell with his face in the snow, but they arrived before that Rayleigh was even able to rise from his seat.

- Whouawe ... Sabo was surprised.

- And you still have not seen anything, just see, told Rayleigh.

He put his cloak over his shoulders and pulled the hood over his head. With Sabo, Makino and villagers, he go to the docks.

* * *

><p>The ship was still far away, but one coul discerned the form of a Viking ship and a black flag.<p>

- It will be a great big bonus entry when we will become pirates ! Luffy giggled.

- Of course , it kicks ass almost all the pirates who come here ! Ace snorted.

- We will be the most wanted of all East Blue's pirates ! The two brothers laughed loudly.

- Boys... remember me teach you _Haki_, Rayleigh said by joining them.

- Why, Ji-chan ? Ace asked , looking at him.

- Because this pirates have the level of someone who knows the Shin Sekai. Stay back.

Silver and put a hand on his sword, suspicious.

What did someone, of this level, was doing here in the East Blu , the lowest of the four oceans ?

The ship anchored in the harbor. Seeing the flag from more closer make Rayleigh relaxed somewhat. Two crossed swords under a skull with a scratch on a orbit. Maybe it does not explain why the pirates were there, but at least there will probably cause no trouble.

- We can't, really ? Ace asked who was dying to go and fight.

- No, not those, Ace. The level is too high for both of you... one day, perhaps, but not now, Rayleigh said with a tender smile for the two small D. .

The two brothers sulk sightly and take a step back.

- Don't mourn on this, you'll have another day of glory, chuckled Sabo.

This does not console the two brothers.

Two pirates jumped ashore.

- We come in peace. We just want to replenish food and alcohol, assured one of them with black hair ponytail .

- Especially _alcohol_, said the other, a man with bright red hair with a straw hat, and scars, like the flag.

- You have the money for it, at least ? Silver asked with a sly smile.

- Yes, we have the money, it's true, hein, Okashira ? said the guy in ponytail.

The redhead looked Rayleigh and his jaw dropped in surprise.

- Silver-san ! It is ya !? he said, recognizing the former pirate.

- Hisashiburi Shanks-kun. Glad to see you took in force ! Rayleigh chuckled, dropping his hood.

All the pirates now had their jaw dropping in surprise.

Holy shit ! What the Mei-Ô (that everybody thought dead) was doign in a remote island of East Blue ?

- Woop-san, I'll make sure my old aprentice and his crew behave correctly for the duration of their stay. I would pay for the damage, assured Rayleigh.

Woop, who was with all the other villagers on the docks, looked with suspicion at all this, then shrugged, before retiring to his home, and find protection against the winter. All the villagers, except kids and Makino returned home, too.

- But what the heck are ya doing here ? Shanks inquired at his former vice-captain.

- I can return you the question, Shanks-kun. The Shin Sekai is not next door. You're tired of getting your ass kicked by Newgate ? Rayleigh chuckled. Your men may land if they behaves. I would like to avoid attracting the attention of the Marine more than necessary.

- Speaking of attention, I'll go back home, muttered Sabo.

- Huh ? But... stay here ! Stay with us ! Oji-chan has already said he saw no problem with you living here, with us ! Ace begged.

- If I really disappear, my parents will engage men to find me, and Silver-san does not have enough money to buy them and keep it secret, Sabo explain to him. See you tomorrow, anyway. Ja na, Ace ! Ja na, Luffy !

- You want me to accompagn you, Sabo-kun ? Makino proposed.

Even if the kid was not happy at home, he insisted on going back. He did not want Ace and Rayleigh to be found. If too many people came to know about them, Sengoku would be obliged to put them under arrest... or order a Buster Call.

- See you tomorrow, Sabo-kun. And do not forget that my door is always open. I would feel less alone in being the sane person, if you're there... Silver said.

- I 'll remember it, Sabo assurred before leaving with Makino.

Shanks finished telling his men to come on land and turned to Rayleigh.

- Seriously , what the fuck are ya doing here, Silver-san ? I went down to visit the place of execution of the senshô, but I didn't expect to see ya again, especially seeing that in the Shin Sekai, everybody say your pretty dead !

- I refute, I and Marco exchange letters very often, smiled Rayleigh. As for my presence here... I dedicated my life to the future. Boys, let me introduce you to your sempai.

Rayleigh turned, smiling, to the D.'s brothers.

- Sempai ? wondered Shanks.

- Ace, Luffy, this is Akagami no Shanks, a Yonkou. He was an apprentice in the _Oro_ _Jackson_, presented Rayleigh.

- Hajimemashite, Ace bowed.

Luffy had stars in his eyes.

- Shanks-kun, let me introduce you to the two future oceans' terrors... Portgas D. Ace, the young boy with freckles, and Monkey D. Luffy, the smallest. I am their adoptive uncle.

- Monkey ... as ... Shanks pipped.

- Luffy is the grandson of Garp small, indeed.

The name of Garp made the kids turned pale.

- Who would have thought he could have a child, and in addition to that, a grandson. I'm enchanted to know ya, kiddos ! Shanks greeted with a smile.

- How do the Shin Sekai looks like ? asked the two boys immediately.

- If you are two true D. as was my senshô, well I can say that the Shin Sekai is just as crazy as ya should be ! You can call me Shanks-nii-san !

- Ace ! Ace ! Ace ! Luffy called, pulling the sleeve of his elder brother.

- Nani, Lu ? Ace asked looking at the small kid next to him.

- Shihihi ! I have an idea !

Ace leaned forward to listen to the idea of his baby brother and slapped him behind the head growling :

- It's impossible ! You're just six years old, Lu ' ! Use tour brain instead of saying such nonsense ! Come on, come, we'll catch cold if you stay in the snow to do nothing ! We are going to hunt something, Ji-chan !

- Do not go too far, night falls quickly in the winter, you may lose you, Silver said, smiling.

Ace grabed his little brother by the collar of his coat and hauled behind him into the jungle.

- Real terrors that are barely six and nine years old... Well, almost ten for Ace, he will be it in two weeks, Rayleigh said with a proud smile.

- They seem to adore ya... who would have thought that the great Mei-Ô, will be in hiding just to raise children, smiled Shanks.

- Not many people. Sengoku had to wonder if he was dreaming when he heard it.

- Sengoku knows ya're there !?

Shanks was surprised.

If Sengoku knew the island should not even exist anymore ! After all, Rayleigh was one person you could pretend of taking the place of Roger as Kaizoku-Ou and neither the Marine nor the World Government did not want this possibility to achieve.

- It is a menace hanging over my head and those of the children, Rayleigh sighed. Do me a favor, Shanks -kun. If you cross Dragon, in open water, told him that if approach Luffy, I would make sure that his head will be sent as birthday gift to Sengoku.

- Why ?

- The kid does not know it yet... he is his father. Dragon dropped him to Garp when he was a baby.

- USO !

Shanks' jaw dropped in surprise.

After all, if Garp was the grandfather of the kid, it meant that the hero of the Marine was the father of one of the people considered the most dangerous of this world ! Garp father of a revolutionary and grandfather of a kid who would probably become a pirate.

Shanks closed his jaw with a small smile and tried not to laugh.

Oh, he really wish he was a little mouse to see how the old Garp live with all this...

- For Absolute Justice, the existence of Luffy is an abomination, Rayleigh growled.

- Not just him, ne... The little Ace... he looks exactely like the cap'tain... muttered Shanks, losing his desire to laugh.

Absolute Justice.

Two words that can make him lose his good humor, even when he was far from sober.

- Shanks -kun ... it's a secret, okay ? Ace is perhaps Kaizoku Oji, but if the news spreads, there will be many problems, Rayleigh asked softly.

- I understand... but to discover that the senshô had a son... Newgate'll cause a tsunami with laughter, had he learn it ! Shanks snort.

- You're not going to tell him, will you... ?

- Ya have my word... however...

Shanks took off his straw hat and looked at it.

- This hat rightful his, no... ? It was from his father, after all... he said fixing the straw hat.

- Baka, keep it, this is a gift from Roger.

Rayleigh took the hat from his former apprentice hand and put it back on the head of Shanks .

- Maybe I'll stay a little longer than expected... promised, we will be discreet, assured Shanks. Just to get an idea of the ferocity of the future.

- Beware , Shanks-kun, at this rate , when they succeed in Shin Sekai, they'll have a lot of power. At least, if they agree to follow my teaching until they have at least twenty years old.

- Do ya think they will accept to stay so long ?

- I doubt it ! And Garp must also does not decide to remove them from me to make marines of them. If something happens to me, the boys will be under his responsibility, this is what has been agreed. And also remains the threat Sengoku represents. If he has enough tolerated my presence here, I would be forced to flee, and nothing says that I could take the boys with me.

- I never thought to see ya as attentive to brats, Silver-san !

- I have developed what we call the paternal's instinct, Shanks-kun.

* * *

><p>Boys swallowed a last plate before getting up from the table of the restaurant they had infiltrated.<br>Ace hurried to open the window and with the other two, they jumped into the street, laughing, before the restaurant's owner came to them with the bill.

- I ate really well ! Luffy giggled.

- We will redo it ! Ace laughed. You will still be with us on this one, Sabo ?

- I hope so ! assured Sabo with a huge smile.

They plunged into the streets of Goa, causing disorder in their path. Until a hand seized them by the collar and lifted them all three off earth.

- I thought I told you not attracted attention, Rayleigh growled, quite upset. You'll do what you want when you'll be pirates and revolutionaries, but as long as you are under my responsibility, you behaves yoursevles !

- But Ji-chan ! protested both D. Pleadingly.

The next moment , the three children were back on the ground, a nice bump on the head each. Ace and Luffy had one more for there intent to protest.

- We return to the village, now. And quickly, you three, demanded Rayleigh.

The kids bowed their heads, contrite, and took the way for exit the town, followed by Rayleigh.

* * *

><p>Shanks raised an eyebrow seeing the three contrite kids enter the bar own by Makino, followed by Rayleigh.<p>

- What did they do this time ? Makino asked with a soft smile.

- They went in town to bring havoc there, and they have eaten in a restaurant without paying _again_. And I spend all my time to not to attract attention, Rayleigh sighed.

- Future little hooligans worthy of the name, from what I see, chuckled Shanks while Rayleigh sat at the counter next to him.

- Beware yourself, Shanks-kun. Ace and Luffy will spread choas in the Grand Line, warned the former pirate.

This made Shanks smile.

- And ya, kiddo, what's your name ? he asked to Sabo.

- Sabo, Yonkou-san! answered Sabo.

- And ya want to become what when you grow up ?

- I would like to be a revolutionary ! As Dragon-san !

Rayleigh had a deep sigh. Bad start for what Sengoku destined the children... although the Gensui wasn't interest in Sabo that he did not know, and Garp either.

- Ji-chan ? Have you thought about the tiger ? asked Luffy.

He and Ace offer to Rayleigh their cuttest and biggest puppy eyes.

- I speak for nothing, Rayleigh sighed. I said no , no tiger at home, boys !

Shanks chuckled into his glass and looked at the two brothers ewit the tavern, sulking.

- Benn, we will stay a little longer than expected, here, Shanks said to his second. I'm very interested about his future.

- As you wish, Okashira muttered Benn lighting a cigarette.

- Do not count on me to cover you with Garp, Shanks-kun warned Rayleigh.

- Promise, we'll behave, assured Shanks with a smile.


	5. How to lose 200,000,000 berrys

**Hello there, new chapter today.**

**I would also like to thanks gaarablack and bloodytears87 fr their comment.**

**Well, I hope you all will enjoy this chapter, and see you tomorrow for the next.**

* * *

><p>The two boys were sitting on the bar counter of Makino, wounded everywhere. Makino was helping Rayleigh in treating the kids.<p>

- This is at the limit of abuse, Garp Rayleigh growled without turning his attention from the huge scratch that fell over the left knee of Luffy.

- I am helping them to be strong men, enough to become admirals of the Marine, Silver, I do not mistreat my boys, growled Garp.

The Marine was at a table with Woop, eating some donuts.

- I'm already training them, do not worry about it, Garp. Look at the state they are... sighed Rayleigh ending disinfecting the wound.

He put the cotton on the counter and put some bandage on the wound.

- You didn't cry, Lu ' ! I'm proud of you ! Ace said to his little brother who had retained his complaints.

Luffy had a wry smile at his comment.

- It's over, boys, told Makino ending bandaged forehead of Ace.

Luffy looked at his brother and clapped his hands over his mouth to restrain his laugh.

- Nani ? Ace asked.

- You look like a zombie, Ace ! Luffy giggled.

- You too, Lu', replied the elder with a huge smile.

- You make beautiful zombies, indeed, smiled Rayleigh.

- You see, they have nothing ! They still manage to joke about it, showed Garp.

The two brothers jumped from the counter but remained behind Rayleigh as a security shield against their grandfather's maddness.

- Jii-chan's crazy... Luffy muttered.

- I do not allow you to say so, brat ! Garp growled offended by jumping on his feet.

Rayleigh cut his path.

The Marine had already messed up enough with the boys, with his lethal training. It was a miracle none of the boys have to go to the hospital for a broken limb, this time . The last time Ace had got his both legs plastered, while his brother had a broken arm and cracked half of his ribs.

- I have to go, anyway, muttered Garp. Be wise my boys.

He wanted to give them a hug, but the boys run away from the arms of old marine and took refuge behind the counter, in Makino's skirt who had stored the first aid kit carefully.

- Hmph... growled Garp.

- Boys, give Garp a hug, he's leaving. At least that, it will not kill you, asked Rayleigh.

- The last time he nearly crus me like a pancake ! Ace pointed.

He had a point, it was undeniable.

- More gently this time, Garp, okay ? These are just kids... asked Rayleigh.

Garp sighed and crouched. With distrust, the two brothers went from behind the counter to hug Garp that doesn't crushed them as he used to do, usually.

- I will try to be there for Ace's birthday. Takes care of them, Silver, said Garp. Goodbye boys.

Garp and picked up his coat of Chujo and leave.

Rayleigh sighed. The tornado had passed, he had now to rebuild the boys. And the fact that Shanks would probably be back soon help a lot, because the boys loved him so much. The pirate had left before the arrival of Garp, just to see if he could make some money in the neer beforereturn to Dawn when the marine would be on the way to the Grand Line.

* * *

><p>Shanks choked in his glass for laughing so hard.<p>

- It's far from funny, Shanks-kun snarled Rayleigh writing something on a sheet with a lot of application, while watching from the corner of the eye Ace , Sabo and Luffy who listened to an intoxicated Yassop, speaking about a son the age of Luffy he had left to his mother before becoming a pirate

- I find it funny, the stubborness of Garp to make marines from those two D. ! snort Shnaks.

- Somehting that will be never achieve and his stubbornes use my nerves. It's only make the kids afraid of him and strengthen their desire to become pirates... I spend my time to repair the damage.

- Otherwise, what are ya writing, Silver-san? A letter to Marco ? Shanks asked siping his drink.

- Iie, I'm working on ideas to save a boy from his worthless parentes...

The boys turned around, surprised.

- What do you mean, Ji-chan ? Ace asked.

- I'm speaking of Sabo, replied Rayleigh.

- But you know that if I disappear... Sabo began.

- Yes, I know, that's why I'm looking for an idea for this to be done more or less legally. The most doable idea at the moment has some unknown, however... Do you know if your parents would be willing to deal with criminals, Sabo-kun ?

- If it can provide them money and social progress, then yes, they would be willing to do so.

- Thinking about what, Mei-Ô-san ? asked Benn.

- Shanks-kun, would you be willing to do me a favor ? asked Rayleigh.

- If I can help my old vice-captain, there are no worries ! Shanks assured with a smile.

- Makino-san, are you willing to become the godmother of Sabo-kun ?

- Makino-nee-san is not my godmother ! Sabo pointed.

- I do not see any problem with that, but Sabo got a point, this is not the case, Makino said by bringing some alcohol from the reserve for customers.

- Sabo- kun , you know where your parents guard the papers that concern you ? asked Rayleigh.

Sabo nodded.

- So all the elements are here ... I will make a descent to town to review those papers and make sure that if your parents can no longer raising you, you will end up with Makino, Sabo-kun. Meanwhile, Shanks-kun, watch the boys for me. Once I'm done, you can try to do some buisness with Sabo-kun's parents... Concealment, kidnapping... what you want...

- We can help ? Ace asked.

Luffy and he looked up imploringly, with big puppy eyes.

- You could take incriminating photos. But we'll need probably a lot of money...

- I have three akuma no mi, including a logia. It should be able to cover most of the costs, assured Shanks with a huge smile. A plan like some of the olds days... It's been a while since the last time I worked on yer way, Silver-san ! I almost feel nostalgic... The Sensho screwed up thing every time !

- Boys .. I implore you, you will _only_ take pictures, Rayleigh said sternly. You do well to remember me that with D., nothing ever goes as planned...

Shanks chuckled a bit from this.

- How much time will be needed for the success of the plan ? Shanks asked.

- In the worst case, a few weeks. Ideally, within five days, Sabo- kun will not be forced to flee his parents...

Sabo had a hard time to realize that two huges figures of the piracy were trying to engineer something to save him from his family and give him a new life.

- If it goes wrong, you may be in trouble, Makino-san, you know ? inquired Rayleigh.

- Why not use the name of Shakky-san? Shanks asked.

- One, she's an old pirate, Shanks-kun, and two, she's living in Shabaody. I did not intend to separate the boys to save Sabo-kun. They will stay together, and I 'll do what it takes to make everything goes well. Sabo-kun, I think we should make a small detour to your home...

Rayleigh stood up and put the hood of his cloak over his head.

- The first step in the revolution begin with small actions like this ... Rayleigh announced. You will have the basics when you will join the movement of Dragon-san, Sabo-kun.

Sabo got up from the floor where he was sitting in front of Benn, with the brothers D., and followed Rayleigh.

- I'll tell you when it's your turn to act, you tow; assured Rayleigh to the two small D. Behave yourselves, while I'm away, okay?

Both D. Nodded.

Rayleigh and Sabo went to town. If Rayleigh had know what would happened while he was away, it would perhaps not have left...

* * *

><p>Bandits entered the bar, a few hours after the departure of Sabo and Rayleigh.<p>

- The band of Higuma, murmured Ace sitting next to Benn. He has a bouty, if he remember correctly.

- Do draw antention on yourselves, you and your brother, Benn said softly.

Ace stood up from the ground, took his brother by the wrist and they went to install them on the counter where Makino set before them glass of fruit juice.

- We are here to drink, that's all... We just want sake, and all will be well, laughed Higuma stroking his goatee.

- My apologies, but I don't have anymore sake, apologized Makino.

Silence fell on the festive atmosphere of the place. While the adults watched the bandits, Ace and Luffy were interested in a box on the counter, they opened it, revealing two strange fruits that barely be containt on the box.

- No more alcohol ? Then what's on their glasses ? Water ? questionned Higuma showing pirates' glasses.

- I have served them already all I had, I'm sorry, apologized Makino.

- It seems that my men and I've drank all the alcoho ... there is still a bottle that I have not opened yet. I give it to ya, if ya want, Shanks said holding out a bottle of alcohol.

The bandit took the bottle and looked at it a moment in his hand before breaking it on the skull of Shanks.

Ace and Luffy left half eaten fruits behind them and stood up, ready to intervene if Higuma did more damage.

- Aaah, what a pity, a such good alcohol... Shanks sighed dripping everywhere. Makino .. I'm sorry... Do ya have a broom ? With kids here, it's dangerous so many glass' shards.

Shanks crouched to pick up the pieces of glass thath had fell between the seats.

- Let it, Okashira ! Makino exclaimed going to fetch something to clean up the mess.

- If you love it so much, to clean , I'll make you happy, growled Higuma with a fierce air.

And he raised his sword to break everything that was on the counter.

Bad move...

Bam !

Luffy gave him a good kick in the crotch before he could do anything. Once the bandit dropped his weapon, Ace picked it up, and brandished it menacingly towards the man holding painfully his parts.

- Stop messing Makino-nee-san's bar ! If you want alcohol so badly, you should had come before ! Ace groused. You pick a fightwith the pirates will not change anything ! Get out already !

- Ace, put this sword away ! Makino asked, worried for the boy.

Alongside his elder brother, Luffy stood, ready to defend the place.

- You're gonna hurt you, it's not a toy, Gakki... Higuma growled.

- I know, and I know how to use, said Ace. Get out of here. Now.

- Enough boys , calm down , said Shanks grabbing the kids by the collar of their shirt. Ace- kun, give him his weapon back.

With hesitation, Ace finally gave back the weapon to its owner

- We'll be back... Higuma growled as he get out with his band once his weapon in hand.

And calm returned to the tavern, soon replaced by laughter.

- AHAHAHA ! You''ve got two strong knights , I believe, Makino-san ! Yassop laughed , holding his sides.

- But is that they are formidable, kids nowadays ! Ahahahaha ! Benn chortle. And you look great like this, Okashira !

- DAHAHAHAHA ! Shanks laugh too.

Shanks stopped laughing feeling the kids shaking at the end of his arms.

- Ace-kun ? Luffy-kun ? worried Shanks.

And the kids laughed hard in turn, reassuring everyone. Shanks rested them in the earth, and helped Makino to clean the mess.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Lucky yelled suddenly with panic.

Everyone looked at him and panic too when they saw what was holding Lucky in his hands : two akuma no mi already eaten by half. The mera mera no mi and gomu gomu no mi.

- Who ate them ? worried Shanks.

- It was not the dessert ? Anyway, there are not good these fruits... Ace said while Luffy pick his nose, almost indifferent to what was happening.

- I WILL BE KILLED BY SILVER-SAN ! Shanks moaned.

He took Ace by his shouled and shook him. Hard.

- Spit ! Spit ! he told him.

Immediate reaction : Ace flared, forcing Shanks to let him go.

- Aaaah ! Nii-chan is on fire ! Luffy panicked running around like a behead chicken.

Yassop grabbed Luffy by an arm, hoping to calm him, but his arm stretched out, stretched and stretched, causing even more panic among the kids.

- I 'm a dead man ... Shanks moaned, hands clutching his straw hat.

* * *

><p>Rayleigh raised an eyebrow at Shanks when he kneel before him, begging for mercy, supposedly because he was too young to die.<p>

- Na... It's me or it smells like burnt ? asked Sabo following Rayleigh.

He looked to the brothers D., too quiet to not appear suspicious, sat at the counter, face in their arms.

- What happened ? asked Rayleigh.

- We should have lock the box... it was without counting on the curiosity of the kids. It was our mistake, we're sorry, Mei-Ô, apologized Benn. They ate two of our three akuma no mi. Luffy- kun ate gomu gomu no mi paramecia and logia Ace-kun mera mera no mi.

Rayleigh sighed deeply and went to see the boys at the counter. That does not _even_ surprised that such an incident could have happened.

- Ace ? Luffy ? he called softly, putting a hand on the shoulder of the two brothers.

- We can not become a pirate anymore... Luffy moaned into his arms.

- How so ?

- If we can't swim, we're doomed to remain here, far from the sea, muttered Ace.

Rayleigh ruffled their hair tenderly and said :

- There are many îrates who consumed akuma no mi boys. If you don't fall into the water, all it's good ! Don't worry about it, boys, it's okay, really, you can still pursue your dreams... and then, wasn't it you, Ace, who wanted logia's powers ? Your wishe came true, after all, the mera mera no mi gives you the power of fire !

Ace and Luffy raised their heads to look at their adoptive uncle.

- We can always become pirates ?! Really ?! they asked hopefully.

- Edward Newgate, the strongest man of the ocean has eaten one, it doesn't prevent him from being a pirate. If you do not fall into the water or if you have someone willing to going save you if needed, it's okay, really, smiled Rayleigh.

- True ? Ace proded.

- What can I gain in telling you lies ? So, don't worry, this is not what will endanger your dreams...

The boys took refuge in the arms of the old man, drawing a smile to all those present in the bar. It was sweet family pictures that this three was forming.

- Well, Shanks-kun... I think you have a mission. You cannot fail, after the kind of trouble my boys are in, by your inatention, said Rayleigh turning to the pirate with red hair. I think it's at least three years' imprisonment and a penalty of hundred million berrys if we can prove that someone work with criminals... with that, Makino-san, new godmother Sabo-kun, will have custody of the boy... Do not fail this, Shanks-kun...

Rayleigh looked at the young Yonkou over his glasses, a smile on his lips. Shanks gulped and nodded. You couldn't disappoint the Mei-Ô without incurring dramatic consequences.

* * *

><p>- You understand, Lu ... this is a secret mission to free Sabo from his parents, Ace whispered to his little brother on the corner of a warehouse from the docks of Goa.<p>

- Hm ! assured Luffy nodding, a camera in his hands.

- Come on, it's time.

Tiptoeing, the two brothers went to hide behind a crate, with purpose to witness one of the many meetings between Shanks and the father of Sabo. From afar they saw the red-haired pirate talk to the man who couvered up his nose from the scents of sweat, alcohol and salt emanating from the pirates.

They were too far away to hear , but they saw very clearly a case to be put between them by a pirates, and the money that gave the nobleman to Shanks. Luffy did his best to take it all in pictures.

- I have the photos, Ace, do you think Ji-chan will be happy ? asked Luffy.

Ace had a huge smile on his face.

- We will see that, he replied to his brother.

* * *

><p>Garp raised an eyebrow, receiving some time later, while in his way to Marine Ford, a letter. A letter from Rayleigh.<p>

In opening it, he came across a bunch of incriminating photos, showing a noble from Goa doing business with Akagami no Shanks.

"Will you do me a small favor by doing your duty of marine ? This man is a threat to the happiness of the boys."

That was all the letter said. A huge sheet of paper just to say that.  
>He owes many thing to the pirate, after all he did for the boys. If Rayleigh thought that this man was a threat, so... Who was he to judge otherwise.<p>

Garp went to his cabin and made a call. He had nothing else to do.


	6. All will be alright

**Hello everybody.**

**This is the last chapter before Ace take off, so I hope you'll enjoy it. I will see if I can translate another chapter for today, so see you later or tomorrow ^^  
><strong>

**Don't forget to leave review, and if you see somes errors, please tell me. Thank you very much**

* * *

><p>Sabo spied from a corner of the landing what was happening in the hall of his house.<p>

A marine had come and asked to see the master of the house. He had refuse to go into the office of the father of Sabo.

Why ?

Good question !

But for once, it suited well the boy.

Ace came an hour before, through the window so nobody knew he was with Sabo, and had not yet returned. For this, he played also spies with Sabo.

- But what's he doing like that, planted as a post ? Ace muttered.

- Shh! If someone realize that you're here, we will have trouble, whispered frantically Sabo.

Finally, Sabo's father entered the hall, looking at mainre with a smugness.

- What can I do for you ? Why do you want to me, so ? said the father.

- Outlook III ? said the marine.

- Yes, and then ? What do you want from me, to dare come contaminate my house ?

The marine took a paper from his uniform and said by giving it to the noble :

- I have the order to put you under arrest for complicity and concealment with the Yonkou Akagami no Shanks. Please follow me without a fight.

- What is that story ? said indignantly noble.

- You're under arrest. My men have already arrest your wife. Your goods will be seized, and we'll entrust the care of your son to his godfather or godmother.

Ace made a gesture of victory, but Sabo put a hand on his shoulder.

- If my father corrupt him, all that will be useless, whispered Sabo.

Ace frowned and resume on spying what was happening down here. Outlook fumbled in his pockets, and finally draw a wad of cash.

- Take the money and leave me alone. And arrange you for all this, so it disappears... Oh, and release my wife , said the noble with a total disinterest.

The appeal of money was tempting. You could see it in the eyes of the marine. Nevertheless, he sighed and said :

- I also arrest you for corruption.

- What ! It is not enough for you ? How much do you need to leave me in peace ? huffed Outlook.

- The orders come from Genkostu no Garp himself, the hero of the Marine. I cannot ignore this. Please follow me in peace.

Ace turned to Sabo and gave him a huge smile.

- I think we will have to thank the Jiji, for once, whispered Ace.

Sabo smiled. Both boys hith five.

- You 're free, Sabo, Ace assured. Let's go tell this to everyone !

* * *

><p>The two boys were surprised on entering the bar Makino, to see Luffy, wirh dried tears on his face, wrapped in a towel, sitting on the lap of Rayleigh who was trying to comfort him. It was more than obvious that Luffy had a recent swim... except that with his akuma no mi, it had to be far from enjoyable.<p>

- Ji-chan ? Lu' ? What the matter ? Ace asked puzzled.

- There's been an incident, while I was hunting lunch, Rayleigh explained. Higuma and his band came here... You've fight with all you got, Luffy, I'm proud of you... and do not worries for Shanks-kun, he will not die for one arm off.

Sabo and Ace looked at ech of them, wide-eyed.

Shanks lost an arm ? Damn it ! What the heck happened while they were in Goa ?!

- The bandits came to drink and mocked Shanks-san, explained Makino. Luffy defended them and it ended in a fight. When Shanks-san returned to port, we told him what happened, since Silver-san was owhere to be found. All the bandits were killed, but Higuma managed to escape with Luffy, on a boat. The kai-o of this waters manifested his presence. He devoured Higuma. He would had go to Luffy when Shanks-san manage to save him. He put the beast on the run, but he lost an arm in the meantime.

- Daijobu ! assured Shanks arriving with his men in the bar. It's just one arm ! Luffy is alive, this is the essential !

Where should be the left arm of Shanks, now missing, one coul noted the presence of recent but pretty bloody bandages.

The three little gulped and Luffy took refuge again in the arms of Rayleigh hoping to not cry.

- Luffy, is laright... You're alive, I 'm alive ... it's useless to cry for one arm ! Ya have succeeded in doing this cut under yer eye without crying, just to prove me yer strengh, is not it ? So why are ya doing all this circus for one arm ! Shanks said with a huge smile.

- Come on, Luffy, dry your tears, comforted Rayleigh . It takes more than that to kill Shanks-kun...

* * *

><p>Shanks was off again for the Grand Line.<p>

The throne of the Yonkou was in danger for remained for so long outside the Shin Sekai, far from his territory. The whole village had gathered to say goodbye to him and his crew.

- Send ly regards to Newgate and Marco for me, Shanks-kun, Rayleigh said on the dock with the boys.

- I will definitely do it, Shanks assured with a smile.

He turned to the children.

- You don't want to stay a bit more ? asked Luffy.

- No way ! Duuuuh ! Shanks laughed sticking out his tongue to Luffy.

Luffy almost exploded with indignation, but Sabo restrained him.

- I count on you to become strong and pursue your dreams, Shanks told them to every three.

- Count on us ! assured both older.

Shanks was leaving when Luffy shouted :

- I will become the Kaizoku-Ou ! I will be the strongest and most free man of the sea ! I will be it more than you, Shanks !

Ace smiled, proud of his ambitious Otouto. If anyone other than himself should have the One Piece, he would accept only Luffy as King of the Pirates. Luffy and nobody else.

- Oh ? Ye want to challenge me ? Shanks asked. It's a nice hard, but hard to achieve...

He took off his straw hat, and looked at it for a moment before approaching the boys.

- Normally, this hat should go right to your brother Ace, but I do not think he will be upset that I confide to you. This is my precious mugiwara boshi. Take care of it, and when you reached the top, when you have surpassed me, give it back to me, na ? Shanks said by pressing the hat on the head of Luffy who refrained from crying.

- It suits you, Lu ! Everyone will know you as Mugiwara no Luffy ! Ace laughed not at all upset to see his father's hat on the head of Luffy.

- Are you sure, Ace ? inquired Rayleigh.

After all, the straw hat rightfully belonged to Ace.

- It's just a hat, and I'm sure he would not go well on me, assured Ace.

- I'm wainting you in Shin Sekai, you two. And Sabo... I hope you will succed to change the world, smiled Shanks.

- Thanks for everything, Shanks-nii-san, thanked Sabo bowing.

Shanks walked away.  
>- Ja na Sabo, Mugiwara no Luffy and Hiken no Ace ! I hope we'll meet again ! Shanks said before embarking.<p>

When he and his men were away, Woop commented :

- Finally, the pirates are not so monstrous as that.

* * *

><p>Marco sighed as Akagami no Shanks made faint half of the crew, when he took a step on the <em>Moby Dick<em>. However, the hearsay about the young Yonkou since his return from East Blue was true... he had indeed lost an arm. But what had accomplish this feat in the ocean the weakest in the world ?

- Na, Marco ... Remind me why you have black hair today ? Vista asked, trying to remain indifferent to the men (those of Haruta to be precise) which fainted under the Haki of Shanks.

- Bad joke from Thatch, Marco grumbled.

Yep, Thatch had put black dye in the shampoo of Marco... one of many jokes of the cook...

Phoenix went to the side of his captain, hands on hips, waiting for the visitor to announces the reason for his visit.

- Well, Gakki ... What are you doing on my ship ? asked Shirohige, always sat in his great chair.

- I thought ya'd be interested in what I saw in the East Blue, if yer right arm has learned nothing of the lettre he exchange with Mei-Ô Rayleigh. Marco, is it ? How'd ya feel about become a member of my crew ? Shanks said with a cheerful air.

- Come back in a thousand years, yoi, Marco sighed.

Shanks pout. And it was said that he was a terrible pirate, as he had the nerve to pout !

- Spit it out, Gakki, growled Shirohige.

Shanks drew from behind the barrel of sake he brought and laid it in front of Shirohige, before sitting cross-legged on the deck in front of the immense captain.

- That's sake is from a small island of East Blue called Dawn. It's very good, even if it does not hold a candle to that of my native country, or that of Gyojin, informed Shanks. Nevertheless, it's symbolic.

Thatch came to serve Shanks some saké, before giving the barrel to Shirohige which took a huge gulp. He then went to wait on the other side of his captain, so as not to tempt fate... Or, an irritate Marco taht have been the target of a joke of his friend, while his position and seniority generally left him unharmed with this kind of thing.

- Not bad, indeed. Well, I'm listening, Gakki . What do you want speak about ? Shirohige said resting the barrel.

- About the future. Silver -san told ya why he did not live somewhere in the Grand Line ? Akagami asked.

Marco thought deeplu about all that his former rival had said to him about it, them look at his captain, and shook his head in the negative.

- Silver-san retired on the island of Dawn to prepare two kids, more than promising, to the life of piracy, explained Shanks after he took a sip of alcohol. I left my hat to one of the two boys. Adorable demons, with strength to spare, despite their age. And since the last time I saw them, they must have progressed a lot . Careful, Newgate... I 'm willing to bet that one of them will have the One Piece and yer throne.

- You're saying that the old Silver quit the piracy to play the nannies ? Gurararara ! Just left Roger to had a kid ! Shirohige laughs.

- What are their name ? Marco asked.

Shanks smiled, which prompted the Phoenix to wonder if the pirate had no the blood of a D. in his veins. The young captain merely replied :

- You will see it when the time will came... All I can say is that Sengoku fear what they can become, and Garp wants to make them marines. Believe me, the day you come across one of them, you'd better be sit down, because even my captain would not have had the idea to do half the crap they would be able to do.

- Oooh, this is interesting and intriguing. Then I propose a toast to the future.

- To the future! Dahahahaha ! Shanks laughed, raising his drink.

* * *

><p><em>Four years later<em>

* * *

><p>- <em>Hiken<em> !

Sabo narrowly dodged the flaming attack and returned to the attack, swinging his stick coating with Haki, hoping to hit Ace, who vanished under the attack. Rayleigh watched with some pride the confrontation. The boys were strong. Very strong. It was enough to make him happy in front of their progress. Sabo compensate for his disadvantage with Ace and Luffy because he had no Akuma no mi, by his Haki of Armament very powerful and aggressive, and a lot of speed in his attacks.

- Aaaaaaaaaaace ! called an eleven years old Luffy coming in the garden where his two brothers were training. Woop said you have burned the Beltris' barn !

- Nani ? Ouuf ! Ace asked.

Distraction earned him a blow in the stomach that spread him on the ground.

- Do not let your guard down, Ace, Rayleigh reproached. You really burned the barn ?

Ace stood for a moment spread on the ground, to catch his breath, before sitting down and watching Rayleigh with surprise.

- If I was putting fire to the barn, we couldn't have bread anymore for months ! I want some bread ! It's good , Beltris' bred ! It wasn't me ! Promise ! I have done nothing this week ! For once I'm not doing joke, by the way...

Ace supported the look of his godfather, who nodded.

- I believe you. The training is finished. Shower you both. We're going to visit someone. Meanwhile, I'll go see what happened with the barn, said Rayleigh

- Someone at Dawn ? asked Sabo.

- No. We will be away for several days , so prepare some cloths. We are going to Loguetown. I have two old friends whom I would visit... I have also something I wish to teach you, Ace and Luffy.

Sabo raised an eyebrow.

- You do not need to learn this, Sabo, but them, yes, Rayleigh said.

- Oh ? Ok , Sabo shrugged without asking more questions.

* * *

><p>Loguetown .<p>

Rayleigh berthed the boat he had "borrowed" to a noble, in the harbor, and brought down the boys. He arranged his hood over his head , just a bit more to hide his face , and smiled at the boys.

- We are going to see who ? asked Luffy.

- The father of Ace, Rayleigh replied.

Ace looked at Rayleigh with many questions in his eyes.

- Roger don't have the chance to have a grave. So for those who want to pay homage or respect to him, there are only two places... Raftell and here Loguetown. The city where all began and where everything finished. This is where Roger was born, and here too where he died.

The three boys had their eyes shining with excitement.

- Let's go to see the execution site, if you want. Otherwise, I'll leave you two short hours to spare, while I go there by myself, told Rayleigh. It is not the better site for children.

- Coming ! assured the three boys excitedly.

Rayleigh smiled and led them into the streets. He couldn't attend Roger's death, since at the same time, he was on his way to the lighthouse at the entrance of the Grand Line, to await Garp, and then leave for South Blue.

So when he entered the main square, all thing where erase. All memories from this day rose to the surface, showing exactly what happened the day of the execution.

The pavement had kept the echoing roar of the crowd, the day Roger had disappeared.  
>Rayleigh could well imagine all the people who had gathered. The pirates who had assisted at the death of one of them, and civil and marines thirsty for blood and killing, who had waited with the greatest impatience, the fall of Roger.<p>

With the children, he stopped down the scaffold.

He saw perfectly Roger, above, hands bound, his smile of D. On his lips. He heard him psuh the men to the sea

- You see, partner... I am still alive, said the image of Roger with his huge smile looking at Rayleigh.

Rayleigh had a painful smile. He clasped his hands and prayed for a moment.

He closed his eyes to hold back tears and turned to the kids when he finished.  
>Respectful, three children had joined hands to pray, too. Ace was restraining his tears, you could tell it from the way his shoulders were shaking.<p>

The old pirate put one knee on the ground and took the boy in his arms. Ace buries his face in his godfather's neck and cry.

- Shhh... He would not want you to be like this, Ace... Be like him, even if it's hard. Take his example, you three... Rayleigh said in a soft voice. Whatever the future holds, keep smiling. Agree ?

Ace freed himself of his godfather's arms and wiped his eyes.

The three kids smiled, as told them Rayleigh.

- Now I'm going to buy something, and then we took off to visit an old pirate, okay ?

The boys nodded.

Rayleigh stood up and led the boys with him.

- Can I ask you something, boys ? When you will leave to accomplish your dreams , come back here and tell Roger you are the future spreading its wings, right ? He's watching you from the other world , asked Rayleigh.

- But I will not become a pirate, Sabo said. How can he be of interest of me ?

- You will participate in the active change of this world Sabo. So, obviously he's interested ! And you're the brother from sake of Ace, so his own son, in some way... And then he was the King of the ocean, you will need his blessing on the day you set out in search of Dragon.

Rayleigh entered a shop selling items for the navigation.

- Behave, boys, asked Rayleigh. Ace , do not sneeze on what is highly flammable, and Luffy , you touch, even with your eyes. Agree ? Sabo, keep an eye on them, while I order some buisness.

- Hai ~! said the three children.

Rayleigh leaned on the counter, and waited the arrival of the seller. Speaking in a low voice so that no children cannot hear what it was all about, Rayleigh quickly explained what he wanted, then placed a paper on the counter.

The seller unfolded it and read, nodding.

- I'll put it on each of the bracelets, he assured. And I would send it to the address marked on the paper.

- Thank you very much, thanked Rayleigh.

He then paid for the order and said good bye to the seller.

- Let's go boys, announce Rayleigh.

The three kids left the shop... Well, Ace on Rayleigh's shoulder due to a crisis of narcolepsy.

Once on the ship, Rayleigh looked at Luffy with a smile.

- Come on, show me what you robbed from the poor seller, asked Rayleigh letting Ace rest on the deck.

The kid had a huge smile and drew from who knows where a maritime map.

- It's for Ace ! When he will finds the One Piece, he says all the time he will do a tour of the South Blue, where he was born ! With that, he will no get lost ! Luffy said joyfully, letting Rayleigh see the map.

The pirate unfolded it with a smile, but did not comment on the crime. Booo, after all, Luffy was going to be a pirate, then a crime of this kinf before going to sea.. it could pass unnoticed by Garp.

- You'll know how to keep it secret until the day when your older will sail off ? asked Rayleigh giving back the map Luffy.

Luffy nodded and hid the map just in time, because Ace awoke.

* * *

><p>Zeff had put his foot in the ass of a client who had insulted his food, when the door opened on a man and three children.<p>

- Welcome to _Baratie_. A table for four ? Zeff growled.

The eyes of the kids was immediately attracted to his wooden leg.

- Yes and no, said the man, dropping his hood on his back after noticing that there were no other guests in.

Besides the one that had received the wrath of Zeff, who paid his bill, before getting out og there.

- Goodness ! If it is not Silver Rayleigh ! exclaimed Zeff . What are you doing here, man ? You're not off somewhere on the Grand Line stealing two or three peoples ?

The two former pirates exchanged a handshake.

- No, I behave myself since the death of Roger, while I'm on this sea. I am dedicated to the mission he told me before he leave... Surpervise the future generation. This is Sabo, a futur revolutionary, Ace and Luffy, two small D. who want to become the new king of pirates, presented Rayeligh putting a hand on the boys head.

Zeff leaned down to examined the boys who stared at hime without blinking.

- I like their eyes ! It rmind me the this k'ssou gakki of Sanji ! Have you enough to pay for the stomach of two D. ? I still remember what happened the only time our two crews had share a meal... said Zeff with a smile.

- No worries on this point, Rayleigh assured with a laugh.

- You were a pirate ? Ace asked.

- Yes ! Aka Achi Zeff ! I lost my leg in an accident, and I gave up my dream and piracy... but I found a silly kid who has the same dream as me. I just hope I can kick his ass him out of here when the time came for him to be off on the Grand Line !

- I have the opposite worry ! I do my best to prevent Ace and Luffy to go there until I have finished with their training ! Rayleigh chuckled.

Zeff gaze lingered on Ace and had a knowing smile with Rayleigh.

- Table for four, then ? Zeff asked.

- It's still early, and I want you to give a lesson that only a cook who had see the Grand Line can give them, told Rayleigh. A lesson needed for the D.

- I see ... It will be a good workout for Sanji.

- The _Haki_ is necessary Zeff.

Zeff was surprised . The boys did not fully understand what was happening, as the two men seemed to understand every word implied in the discour of the other.

- All three ? he exclaimed.

- No, just Ace and Luffy. Ace is a logia... mera mera no mi. As for Luffy, it's a paramecia. The gomu gomu no mi. Show him, boys.

Luffy stretched his cheeks as much as possible, then let them go, the skin shrinking back in their place. Ace, meanwhile, just ceate a flame in his hand briefly.

- They have a good control, esteemed Zeff. Well, I personally take care of them. This way.

Zeff turned and led the quartet with him in the kitchen.

Ace and Luffy gulped , trying to resist the temptation to steal anything from the delicious food that was being prepared.

- Gentlemen. This is an exercise. We have two kids here who will not hesitate to bite what you are preparing... Watch the food closely, announced Zeff showing Ace and Luffy.

Immediately, the cooks tightened their ranks.

- Where is the k'ssou gakki ? Zeff asked to his employees.

- Outside, smoking, said a cook.

- Find me two chairs, and go fetch me Sanji.

Two chairs were placed against a wall, and the D.'s brothers settled there, still squinting at the food.

- Well, let me explain the situation. Anything can happened on the Grand Line, and the essential mission of a captain is to ensure the well being of his crew. Also, if you run out of provisions, you must learn to be reasonable, and give your plate to the survival of your men. Am I clear ? Rayleigh explained.

The boys nodded.

- We put you face temptation, to teach you that, Zeff announced stroking his mustache. The goal is simple. You do not touch anything. I am familiar with the _Haki_, so if I take your redhand stitching food, you will soon understand why we nicknamed me Aka Achi Zeff.

- It is cruel ... Sabo commented , putting words on the message behind the puppy eyes that were doing the two D.

Then a blond kid, barely older than Luffy, but younger than the other two, went into the kitchen. Given his garnement, it could be assumed that he was also a cook.

- What do you want k'ssou jiji ? And why there's so many people in the kitchen ? he asked.

- Silver, I this is Sanji . Gakki, this man is Silver Rayleigh, you must know his name , presented Zeff.

- Vaguely ... but dunno from where... Sanji muttered. And what do they want ? Guests stay in the room in general.

- I have a deal to you, young man. You are a student of Zeff, right ? Rayleigh said.

In response, Sanji send him a kick in the stomach that Rayleigh took without flinching.

- He already has a good level, you did a good job, Zeff, complimented Rayleigh.

Sanji 's jaw dropped in surprise. Lot of adults could not take this as if nothing. And then the old man took in his belly his kick without flinching.

The other three could only laugh.

- I saw him first, Ace ! Luffy announced.

- If you want hom so badly, his yours, I don't want of a cook with kicks as dangerous ! Ace replied with a smile.

- Oh, it seems you have impressed two future formidables pirates captains, gakki, chucled Zeff with a smile. And it's not with your sissy kick and that you put a legend like Silver on the ground.

Sanji frowned and looked at Silver.

- You want to hear my deal ? asked Rayleigh.

- Spit it... Sanji muttered.

- Keep an eye on those two. If you see them trying to steal anything, hit them with all your strength . If, when the exercise is finished, you managed to hurt them really bad, I'm sure that some kitchen knives of high quality will make you happy.

- Uou've got a deal, old man, if I just have to kick their ass.

- Ace, Luffy, do not forget your lessons on Haki.

- Haiiii~! said the boys.

- I'll take my break, gakki. There's not many people so my presence is not necessary in the kitchen. I will discuss with Silver and future revolutionary in the room, announced Zeff to Sanji.

- I don't need you k'ssou jiji, Sanji grunted in response.

- I'll come see you at the end of the exercise, my boys, smiled Rayleigh.

- Ja na, Ji-chan ! Ja na Sabo ! joyfully greeted the two kids.

And the adults went with Sabo outside.

- So your name is Sanji no ? Ace asked.

Mission # 1 : distract the main threat while Luffy committed the crime.

- Yep . I'm from North Blue, respond Sanji. And you, what's your name ?

- Portgas D. Ace . I was born in South Blue, but just born, Ji-chan took me with him for me to grow up here, at Dawn. My brother is Monkey D. Luffy.

- You are brothers, but you have not the same name ?

- Long story.

Sanji lifted a leg and let it fall on the hand crawling towards a plate. Hand that retracted immediately.

- Akuma no mi ka ? I heard about it... Sanji commented. And I see you coming, the two of you...

- Oooh ... Well , let's see who wins, Ace chuckled. The cook, or both future pirates ?

- Yer proud to your desire to be pirates ? Sanji asked by cutting the way again to the hand of Luffy.

- We want the One Piece ! Ji-chan told us since we were baby stories about the Grand Line and Shin Sekai... Skypiea , the Gyojin island, Shabaody, All Blue, Raftell... Luffy giggled.

- All Blue ? repeated Sanji, suddenly interested on Luffy.

He came back to reality when a cook cut Ace fingers while dicing the vegetables. Ace pouted as his fingers retourn on his hand, accompanied by sparks.

Sanji put him back to his chair with a good kick in the stomach. Kick thaht Ace took with a smile.

- You got some really good kick... Ace commented.

- I put older than me KO and you guys, you smile while taking one in the belly... you're not common.

- I am a D. ! According to Ji-chan, this is an established fact that the D. is not common !

- And you are also gluttons muttered Zeff giving a kick to the skull Luffy who tried to steal food.

- Itai ! cried Luffy massaging his head, leaving his hat fell on his back.

- Ehhh ... I have not lost my hand with Haki, it's nice...

He wanted to kick Ace too, but Roger's son ducked.

- Silver has formed you as it should be, to meet the dangers on the road to your dreams... Keep it up and you will surpass his captain, announced Zeff.

- This is our project ! said the two brothers with an insane smile.

- He was a pirate, this Silver...? Sanji wondered.

- He was the Mei-Ô Rayleigh, k'ssou gakki ! The right arm of the King of the Pirates !

Sanji 's jaw dropped in surprise. Seriously ? This old man was the right arm of Gol D. Roger !

* * *

><p>The boys were delighted to finally give in to temptation without the risk of being hit. The restaurant food was excellent, and the Rayleigh allowed them to eat as much they wanted for once. No need to be 'reasonable', as he lways said.<p>

He was busy telling Sanji what he had seen on the Grand Line, and what he could learn there. This kid had potential, he felt. He would become someone exceptionnal, if Zeff let him go.

- Na ! You want become a pirate ! asked Luffy to Sanji.

- No, said Sanji.

Luffy pouted , and his two brothers exchanged a knowing smile, while Rayleigh chuckled.

- The D. do not know what 'no' mean. More you will refuse, more he will insist ! Rayleigh warned. Anyway, I don't let him take off to the sea before he is at least eighteen. So you have time to make you to the idea that one day, whether you like it or not, be on his crew.

- Lu is stubborn ! Ace smiled.

He defended his plate without thinking about from his little brother and stabbed a piece of meat from his brother in the way. In response, he was reward by a complaint Luffy.

- How do you force someone to become a pirate like that, commented Sanji.

- I 'm living proof that it is possible, announced Rayleigh drinking his coffee.

- The note will important, Silver. I hope for you that you don't itend to leave without paying, Zeff chuckled seeing what the brothers D. Were eating. Nevertheless, I offer you coffee.

- I have enough to pay, don't worry. I like the quiet life I have since I let the piracy, so fleeinf a restaurant without paying is not the kind of idea that I may have this days... ravaging the oceans with Roger, it's something that I miss, more than I would admit, and I can't hold back sometimes me to pickpocket one or two pepole on the street. But I made a choice that I don't regret.

His smile when he looked at the three boys, fighting for food, worth all the comments in the world.

- I understand you on this one, saidd Zeff with a smile looking at Sanji.

- What do you want, k'ssou jiji ? grunted the latter looking at Zeff .

* * *

><p>It should have be a quiet day, as usual, in the small village.<br>Rayleigh should have scold the boys after a few bad jokes, train them, and watch them grow up...

But Sengoku decided it to be otherwise.

- Follow me without fuss, Mei-Ô asked Sengoku, just in front of the former pirate as he was helping to train the boys in _Haki_. It's time for you to join Impel Down.

Rayleigh sighed.

The time had come. He would regret it, but he wanted to see them get to the top.

- I ask that you let them alone until they have their majority, asked Rayleigh showing the three boys behind him.

- I'm not there for these kids, but for you . They will not be useful to me before they are eighteen years olds, that's all, said Sengoku.

- I can say goodbye to them in private ? This is the last thing I ask to you. Consider it a small favor to your former enemy.

Sengoku thought for a moment, then notifying the three kids clinging to Rayleigh, he could only sigh. Sengoku did not want any incident. For, this he gave a moment to Rayleigh with kids.

Rayleigh led them a little away.

He blesses the fact that he came without Garp. The dld D. would have be more complicated to sow in the jungle of the island, since he had to know it as well as Rayleigh had learned to know... if not better. He crouched in front of the boys, turning his back to Sengoku.

- I would have wanted to spends a little more time together, but I believe that Sengoku doesn't want that to happen. So listen to me carefully... I 'm leaving. I 'm not telling you where, so nobody will bother you to know where I could be in hiding. You know where to find me when you will take to the sea. Whether you'll be pirate or revolutionary, you have to go through the Grand Line. Crocus, at the Phare, will give you something from me. A late birthday gift. He will also tell you where you can find me. I just ask one thing from you... do not take to the sea before the age of seventeen, and always be free in what you do. Your future choices have no importance to me, even if you have to give up your dreams, I will always be proud of you, if you make this decision without regret and freely. You will always be my boys, and I leave you with regret at the hands of the villagers. Promise me to be free and without regrets. Smiling until the end, and never giving up.

- Are you going to let them take you to Impel Down, Ji-chan? Ace asked, worried.

- No, Ace. The Mei-Ô will fight until the end. Now that I am no longer there, it's your mission to watch over your brothers. You're the eldest, so it's up to you to be an example for them. I hope we'll meet again. Do not worry for me, everything will be fine, all will be alright.

He took all the three in his arms, cannot help a few tears flowing. He would miss them.

- I love you, my boys. Continue to train to become stronger each day. To get closer every day a bit more of your dreams. Okay ? Rayleigh murmured. Oh, and Ace... Luffy... use the little power that goes with the D. after careful consideration, okay ?

The boys nodded.

- So , it's time for the Mei-Ô to take his leave. Thank for me everyone for the wonderful years I spent here... and when I say everyone, your Jiji is included, Rayleigh said rising, a slightly sad smile on his lips.

- Ja na Ji-chan, said the three kids.

And they parted, leaving a passage for Rayleigh to ran away, right on the jungle. Sengoku swore and started the pursuit.

Sabo pressed Luffy against him, trying to comfort him.  
>He knew Rayleigh for less time than the D. brothers, but he changed his life, a miracle.<p>

- Come on, Ace said.

He clenched his fists to try to hide the fact that he was hurt by this sudden departure. He did his best to stay strong, giving the example to Luffy. Rayleigh was right. Ace was the eldest Now they were only three of them it would be Ace to take upon himself their daily lives, even if the village helped them.

They went to the bar of Makino. The whole village was there, talking about why the coming of Sengoku mean.

Ace went on a table and cleared his throat, drawing the attention of everyone.

- I have a message from Ji-chan, he said. He thanks you all for the wonderful years he spent here. Sengoku no longer wants him to stay here, so he left. As the eldest of my siblings, I want to thank you for ignoring the threat that the presence of Luffy, combined with mine, represent for the island. Thank you for having allowed us to live peacefully all these years... when you would have win lots of thing by giving us to the Marine.

Ace bowed, biting a lip to not tremble with emotion.

- Silver and Makino did a good job teaching you manners, a villager commented with a smile.

- Welcoming Silver-san among us was a pleasure, and we couldn't sell an old man and two children to the authorities with a clear conscience, when they do nothing wrong, Makino said with a big smile.

- I must admit he was well integrated into the village, and had caused no problems, muttered Woop. I think I will even miss him a little, but that's life. Meanwhile you, I forbid you to do anything that will cause trouble for the village !

- We do not intend to give up our dreams, Sabo said with a huge smile.

Everyone laughed, except Woop.

- Be strong, boys, you are not alone, told them a woman.

The three young nodded.


	7. Your opinion on the futur ?

**Well, it seems that I could finish this chapter for today, so, it's cool.**

**I would like to say that for the next chapters, an ****_expert_**** will do the translation so...**

**For this chapter, I would like to said that... I can... not be shocking, but... I know some person though that what I did to Ace was a little disturbing. So, if you don't like, well, I can't help you ! (Raise their hand those you read the Warning !)**

**I would like to thanking you of following this story, and tell to you that it's not because I'm not english and write it like martian, that I don't understand it, so DO not hesitate to live reviews !**

**Well now, happy reading :D**

* * *

><p>Luffy and Sabo had been eagerly awaiting the return of Ace from his visit to Goa.<p>

It was the D-Day for the eldest of three brothers.

Ace had celebrat his seventeen birthday in the morning, with the whole village. The party was great and everyone couldn't help but laugh when the party boy had fallen asleep, face on his plate... to wake up with lots of cream on his face, with a touch of whipped cream and chocolate. Then, with the money he earned by working more or less legally, where he coul, Ace had bought a reasonable sized boat to to take off to the sea, and had equipped it for his journey.

And then, just before leaving the island, he had left for going to tattoo something (which he had said nothing about, it was a surprise), with what remained of the money.

Makino looked up from the newspaper when Ace came into the bar.

Under his more than provocative orange cowboy hat, the teenager wore a huge smile. His arms, (usually naked, with the fact that his yellow shirt was sleeveless) were bandaged, showing where he was tattooed.

- So ? Let see ! Let see ! Let see ! Luffy exclaimed, moving restlessly in his chair excitedly.

Ace had an even bigger smile, and under the curious gaze of customers and the ones of his brothers, he took off his bandages. On his left biceps spread out his name, although that between the A and the C, there was a S crossed, like Sabo's signature. On his right elbow, the letter L in the same style of calligraphy was seen, adorned with a straw hat.

The meaning was clear as day.

- This way, you will never be far from me! merely said Ace with a huge smile.

- I'll do this, too ! Luffy announced.

- Yeah, me too, laughed Sabo.

Ace chuckled, and arranged his backpack on his shoulder.

- It's time for me to set sail, he said. If I stay too long here, the Jiji will come and stop me. If we meet again in some time, Sab', I will give you a copy of my logbook, that way you can write the stories you dream from this.

His brothers stand up and accompanied him to the port.

Soon it was the whole village who met here to say goodbye to him.

- You don't want to stay, Ace ? asked a man.

- Ooooh no, otherwise I'll end up going crazy with this lifestyle too quiet for my taste, and you will be it with me. As said Ji-chan, no one can resist of the call of the black flag, and the D. belongs to the Grand Line, Ace chuckled.

- You'll give us a bad reputation, kid, scolded Woop.

- I am _Gol_ D. Ace, the Kaizoku Oji... your reputation is already set, and I save it using the name of my mother.

- Ace-kun has a point ! Makino chuckled.

- Sab'! I entrust Lu' to your car until you go join his fuckin' sperm donor. If he intent to approach Lu', made him understand that I'll turn him in BBQ ! Ace said.

Sabo had a fierce smile.

- Don't worry about it ! he assured.

- Ace ! called Luffy, very seriously.

Ola, what kind of crap will say his little brother the day when Ace finally set sail !?

- It's not because you're leaving three years before me, that you'll have more chance to get your hands on the One Piece ! I will be the Kaizoku-Ou ! You'll have to settle for the title Kaizoku Oji ! Luffy announced with a huge smile.

Ace chuckled and nodded.

- We'll see about it, Lu' ! I'll wait in the Shin Sekai to kick your ass ! Well... Goodbye everyone, and thank you again for everything you have done for me and my brothers!

- We'll miss you, Ace! saidd the villagers.

"You too," thought Ace.

He pushed his small boat out to sea, and took the oars to get away.

The separation was painful. He loved this village, as quiet as it was... he loved these evenings in the Grey Terminal, chatting with old pirates... he loved above all these precious and magicals moments of happiness from his life with his brothers.

Sometimes he wondered what he would have become without all that... but the thought depressed him so much that he drove awy quickly his thoughts, each time.

- Ji-chan... Otousan... I took off to my dreams and to the world I belong to... Ace murmured looking at the sky.

* * *

><p>Be a D. could be good sometimes.<p>

Especially when you want to play two roles, two lives, and do not get caught.

After all, who would have thought that a D. in all the craziness they reserved, are able to change completely their sex without any worries !

Learning about it, and most importantly, be able to do it at will, it was not easy, and his pride had suffer enough from it (like when Sabo had asked him for his sixteen birthday, if he didn't want some sexy garnements as birthday gift, or though that it was funny offering to him and Luffy sanitary napkins).

But for what had planned Ace, it suited him extremely _good_.

Garp will certainly understand what really was happening, and Sengoku will have to speak to the old man to understand, if he was not aware for that small particularity... but for the rest of the world... it would be a _delight_ to see them worried and panicking, plagued by fear, suspicion and hartred, without having to worry for his cover.

The first stop was the beginning of Ace of unleashing ...

* * *

><p>The bar was quiet.<p>

Not many customers. Some young peoples, but more importantly, a lot of adults.

What stood out was _this_ girl, a teenager wearing a long black coat with cow boy hat of the same color. She was an unknown to the city.

And she wreaked havoc with a simple question:

- Na... what it would be like if Gol D. Roger had a child ?

She said that sipping a glass of beer... Was she at least major to drink alcohol?

Soon, comments rang out, uttering nonsense about a potential child, and the treatment he deserves. As there was a marine in the group, the level of horror went up quickly.

The mysterious client did not flinch. Her fists clenched slightly, showing that she was doing her best to keep her calm.

What was surprising was that a youth rose from his table and struck his fist on the table and shouted :

- ENOUGH!

The client turned to the room, his face still hidden under his hat, just to watch, without saying a word as the silence fell on the bar.

All eyes were on the young man who had shouted.

- Why should a fuckin' _child_ would have to pay for his father ? He's for nothing about what Gold Roger did in his life ! And seriously, I would admire what kid ! The courage to live against all the fuckin' idiots in yer kind that spit in his face because of something against which he can't do anyhing !

The mysterious client rose, smiling. She walked to the door, and turned to the room.

- People are not that stupid, finally... she noticed with a smile. I'm _Gol_ _D._ _Ann_, _daughter_ of Gol D. Roger... and _fuck_ you, all of you who are spiting in my face ! Duuuh !

She pulled out her tongue, casting the room in amazement.

And with a laugh, the client run away.

Ace had just found his method of recruitment !

* * *

><p>A little later, after transforming once again on a young man in all his manhood, he met the guy who had defended him in the bar, while he was a woman.<p>

And he robbed his purse.

- Oi ! Give me that ! shouted his victim.

Ace laughed and sterred his target in the streets, to be away from the public. There, alone with the young, he stopped his run and gave him back the purse.

- Why did you give me back it ? wondered the guy receiving his purse into his hands.

- Something tells me that you know how to fight, and I know you got balls... Is the crazy pirate life interesting you ?! Ace offered with a huge smile.

- What ?!

- I'm Ace. Portgas D. Ace. I'm forming a crew to go to the Grand Line to become the most powerful man of the oceans. What do you think about coming with me ?

* * *

><p>And this kind of scenario was repeated on many island, more or less within the same lines, so soon, Ace found himself with two bounty on his head, even before reaching Loguetown : Portgas D. Ace forty-five million of berry and Gol D. Ann three hundred million of berry.<p>

Ace was certain that somewhere in the Grand Line, Rayleigh and Shanks were rolling on the floor laughing _hard_, and Garp (and maybe Sengoku) was choking on his disgusting mainre coffee.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in the Shin Sekai<em>

* * *

><p>A peaceful day on the Moby Dick...<p>

Thatch, in the kitchen, was not doing any joke (for now).

We could therefore expect a moment of respite from this hellish sea... but nothing is ever certain in the Grand Line.

It's for this, that everyone was _half_ surprised when it could be heard Marco, a legend of calm and selfcontrol, swear profusely and cross the deck like a rocket, to their captain.

- Well, what it is, Marco ? asked Shirohige.

Marco took his breath for a moment, then straightened up.

- We have two more _D_., off in the sea, yoi ...

Shirohige, nearly choked on his sake, which worried the nurses.

Hell will strike on everyone ! The world will go crazy ! Teach was more than reasonable for a D. so, Newgate had to worry just about Garp ... but well, two D. that appear, like this...

- This is not everything, Oyaji, Marco said.

And he brandished a wanted poster in one hand and a newspaper in the other.

'The demonic offspring of Gol D. Roger : Truth or very bad joke' said the papers, showing a picture of a girl with long black hair, her face almost hidden under her hat, leaving only to see a smile that could only shout her D.'s blood loud and clear.

- Is this a joke ? Newgate asked, surprised that was something really rare.

- No clue, Oyaji, Marco confessed. But Sengoku's taking the threat seriously, since he had put three hundred million berry on her head from the start, yoi.

- Gurarararara ! Marco ! Ask Thatch to prepare us a feast!

- What are we celebrating ?

- The fact that Roger is not so silly as it seems, since he managed to have a child ! This kid is the mirror of her father ! Gurararara !

* * *

><p>- Why are you smiling, Sensho ? asked one of the Spades' Kaizoku, seeing a smug smile on the lips of Ace, as he read the newspaper.<p>

- Not much ... Ace replied. I smiled, looking at the human stupidity spreading on paper.

He noticed in the distance the harbor of Loguetown. They would be soon there.

- We have to prepare stop here, he said, rising from the barrel on which he was sitting.

And his men were began to prepare all under the silencious order.

Ace had earned their respect in a lot of fights, which, putting them together, gave him his bounty of forty-five millions.

The highest of all East Blue ! He could be proud of this !

They anchored in port, and Ace gave his second the mission to take some men to pick some stuff. And woe to those who tried to take his share in the money assigned to this task ! Ace would not let this go. All knew is was a formidable fighter, and no one wanted to see what it was like to make him angry !

Ace made his way to the execution site during this time.

It was cold this day, so not many people were out. Nobody to disturb his day. He will have a peacefull moment, facing the place where his father died.

The young man went to the scaffold, unchanged since the day he came here for the first time with Rayleigh.

His Ji-chan told him so much about his father that Ace coul saw him perfectly clear, on the scaffold, watching him.

- Otousan... what do you think of the future to the one you gave your place ? I hope you're satisfied. I do not have much fame, but believe me, I will go as far as I can, while I have the strength to fight my way to the top. I'm spreading my wings ... Will you give me your blessing?

Roger laughed and with a smile, looked Ace with an expression filled with pride.

- _Go after your dreams and be free, Ace ! I'm proud of you, my son ! I give you my blessing ! Make yourself a name in the Grand Line !_

Ace closed his eyes, smiled and bowed his head.

- Arigatou... he whispered.

He turned away to going back to his ship, with his _Haki_ warning him of the presence of some marines in the area, including one in particular, that he crossed.

The man smoked two cigars at once.

He look ferocious with his white hair and fur jacket that was showing off his faith in Justice, seing what was mark on his back.

Ace's logia had a strange reaction in him, letting him believe that the marine should maybe have a complementary akuma no mi, or very close to his.

- You're not cold to go out like this ? he asked to Ace.

- Shihihihi ! I'm never cold ! Na, what's yer grade ? Ace laughed.

- Taisa, why Gakki?

Ace thought for a moment, hesitating a little, then said with a feral grin :

- If you have, one day, Monkey D. Garp, online, said hello to him from me !

- And who are you ?

- Portgas D. Ace ! Ja na, Taisa !

Ace went whistling back to his ship.

It was not until two hours after he left with his crew, that Smoker received a bounty from this same young man and couldn't help but swear thinking of the prey he had let escape.

* * *

><p>Rayleigh had warned him about the visit.<p>

And he knew about D's hermaphroditism to have been the ship's doctor of Roger.

For this, Crocus was not too surprised to see a girl wearing the name of his late captain, in the newspapers, while Rayleigh told him that it was a boy, the descendant of Roger.

What surprised Crocus, however, it was when the teenager in question come at Reverse Mountain, the doctor did not expect him to looks so much like Roger! Less the freckles, and he could see again his captain in his youth, just in front of me.

Ace had stood a moment with his men on shore, watching sadly the huge whale hurting itself again and again, bumping its head against the Red Line. The young captain eventually turn to Crocus whose jaw dropped in surprise at seeing his face.

- Euuuh ... konnichiwa, grettedd Ace scratching his neck pretty embarrassed.

- Goodness ... Silver had warned me for the resemblance, but there ... Crocus said. Portgas D. Ace, I guess ?

- Myself. Crocus-san, former ship's doctor of Gol D. Roger, I presume?

This time it was the turn of Ace's men to be surprised. Two things : This man was really a former member of the crew of Gol D. Roger ? How the hell did Ace know that ?

Oh, and third thing : like who Ace looks like for this old man wear this kind of face ?

- Indeed. Pleased to meet you, young man, said Crocus.

And they exchanged a handshake.

- One moment, I was asked to give you something, when you'll be here. I'll get it, said Crocus.

Ace nodded and sat on the railing of his new ship, larger than the fishing boat with which he took off.

- How do you know that he was a man of Kaizoku-Ou ? asked the second of Ace.

- The answer is simple, but I expect to see a certain person who had help in doing what I am today, before answering ! Ace announced happily.

- You are very mysterious, Sensho ...

- Shihihihihi !

Crocus returned from the laceighthouse with a small package in his hand.

The late birthday gift that had heard about from Rayleigh, before he fleed.

Ace unwrapped it and found himself with a log pose laying in his hands. On the wooden bracelet, he saw an engraved message.

'Do not forget to be free and happy. Your godfather who loves you. S.R. '

Silver Rayleigh

Ace smiled and put the log on his wrist, touched by the gift.

- You know where I can find this S.R. that had left this to me? Ace asked.

- Shabaody. It'll always surprised me that he had the courage to raise a D. ! Crocus commented.

- _Two_ D. ! In three years, the second will set sail !

- Ooooh Goodness... the Grand Line will become a real madhouse... Well, when you will be at Shabaody, greet Silver for me, will you.

- I will do it.

* * *

><p><strong>Ace : Well, 'cause Zialema is not disponible now, 'cause I just finish to turn her in BBQ, thank you for your support against this crazy chick !<strong>


	8. Phoenix vs Hiken

**Good evening, everyone !**

**Sorry about the wait, my translator got some stuff to do, so...**

**Well, here is the chapter, enjoy it, and don't forget the reviews !**

* * *

><p>- Senshôôôôô... called Ace's second in command, shaking him.<p>

Ace kept on lying on his boat's floor like a starfish, sleeping and drooling happily.

- Mattaku... How are we wakin' him up ? grumbled another pirate. It isn't convenient when he has narcolepsy crises at times like these.

- Move on ! said the ship's doctor, reaching them with a bucket of sea water.

And he poured it on Ace, who woke up with a start from his attack.

He blinked his eyes, not really woken up, water dripping everywhere. He lifted his head and looked at his men in a silent question.

- The Marines. We're gettin' ready to fight but the Chûjo who wants to attack us, he wants to talk with you, senshô, explained the second in command. He talked to us through a megaphone.

Ace rose up and fixed his hat, quite surprised. Why the hell would the Marine want to talk with him ? To make him feel bad for refusing to join the Shichibukai ? Ace's second pointed east and Ace got closer to the edge of the ship. All color drained from his face when he saw the Marine's ship.

Oh oh...

Bad news. Very bad news.

- We're not fighting... We leave, and fast, he whispered, his voice slightly trembling.

- Why, Ace-senshô ? asked one of his men. We always fight the Marines !

«Jii-chan here ! Jii-chan here ! Ace, I know you are there, answer me ! » howled Garp with a megaphone from his ship.

- Because before us, it's Genkotsu no Garp, my dear jiji ! hissed Ace, trying to keep his calm and not to shiver.

He turned toward his men and yelled :

- What are you waiting for !? For him to send you to the scaffold, like he did with Roger !? We're getting the hell out of here before he catches up with us !

His scream whipped them awake and the crew moved to get some speed. They looked like a swarming hive.

« Stop your ship, Ace ! » commanded Garp.

- NO WAY ! bellowed Ace to the old Marine, so he could hear.

« You asked for it ! You stop now by yourself or I'll make you ! »

Ace showed the finger as an answer.

As a result, cannonballs flew toward them at meteor speed. Ace managed to make it fly back by coating his leg with as much Haki as possible and shooting in it.

- We leave ! he shouted to his men without showing his back to Garp.

He tried his best to reject the cannonballs that were starting to rain on the ship. However, because the pirates' ship was smaller, they soon managed to lose the old man and his battle ship. Then, Ace let himself fall on the floor like a starfish, wheezing. His legs were hurting even with his logia fruit.

- Guys... Next time we see _this_ Marine, we don't fight. We just take off, alright ?... This guy is more than crazy, got it ? breathed out Ace.

- Hai, senshô... his men sighed.

- Family problems ? his second teased gently while sitting next to him.

- No. Just with him... If I had listened to him, I would still be home, training to become a Marine. Something that I seriously didn't want to do. I hope that we'll soon reach Shabaody…

- Question, Ace-senshô...

- Hmmm ?

- Are you serious when you're sayin' that you want to track down two Yonkou when we'll be in the Shin Sekai ?

- Shanks and Shirohige ? Yep, I'm serious !

- But, they are strong... It's suicidal...

- If you're shitting your pants while thinking of fighting a Yonkou, I can leave you on Shabaody, ya know ?

- I'm not shitting my pants ! I'm just sayin' that it isn't just some low graded pirates we're going to face off with. I'm ready to follow you to Raftell, senshô !

Ace grinned widely and raised an arm. His second got to his feet and helped his captain do the same.

- Shanks isn't an enemy, said Ace. About Shirohige, we'll see what happens ! Shihihihi !

- That's what I like 'bout you, senshô… Nothing fazes you and you don't worry about the consequences !

Someone whistled.

- Patrick ! Come here ! Your big crush did something again ! called a pirate, showing the newspaper.

The second in command dashed to see what it was about.

That was the downside of Ace's friendship with his second… Patrick fancied Gol D. Ann. And Ace didn't want to tell him that they were one and the same person. And he didn't feel the same way.

- Punching Tenryubitos in Water Seven, really ! She isn't afraid of anything, it's not Roger's daughter for nothin' ! said another pirate.

Ace sighed and sat up in a corner to fold up a rope that was lying around. He was truly proud of the right he gave to this guy. He shouldn't have walked on a kid in front of him, just because he crossed his path !

* * *

><p>Rayleigh scrolled at loosing for the umpteenth time at poker.<p>

He would have debts again. And as he would have to sell himself as a slave before fleeing to pay up his debt, he would surely miss Ace. Something he didn't want to see happen, truly.

After all this time without his boys, Rayleigh would cut his two arms to see them again, to look at what they had become. To see if they were happy. And while the oldest was probably on his way to Shabaody, he had to fall for his weakness of gambling, and be deep in debt !

Roger had told him billions of times that he was unlucky when gambling, poker included !

- So, you're giving up, Silver? asked one of his opponent.

The pub's door opened and closed again, and someone came toward them while Rayleigh was thinking hard about what he should do.

- If you please, I will take his place, said a familiar voice in Rayleigh's ear.

A warm hand settled on his shoulder, and the old pirate looked up at the newcomer before roaring with laugher.

- It seems like Rayleigh did his time, we can write him off, his head just shut down, sighed another player, putting his cards down to drink his beer.

- I'm giving my place to my godson, said Rayleigh while rising.

Ace sat on his godfather's chair, smiling broadly.

Benn taught him poker when he was a kid, and he was the best at cheating. He would get Rayleigh out of this mess for sure !

- Aren't you a supernova ? asked one of the men sited at the table.

- Hiken no Ace, three hundred million berries ! Shall we start ?! said Ace with a wide smile.

* * *

><p><em>A few plays, more or less within the rules, were enough to gain the necessary sum to put Rayleigh in the clear, who couldn't help but watch his godson's win with a grin on his face.<em>

* * *

><p>Rayleigh hugged Ace, happy to see him again.<p>

- You've grown, it's incredible, commented Rayleigh, after letting him go, to better see him.

- You haven't changed, Ji-chan ! laughed Ace, happy to see his godfather too.

- And what did I tell you about changing sex, Ace ?

- To really think before using this power ! But it gave me an effective recruitment method ! And also, it's funny how they are all panicked ! Aaaaah ! Roger's daughter is here ! Take cover !

Ace bursted out laughing, making his godfather sigh, exasperated.

- I don't doubt it... where are your men ?

- I told them they were free until tonight, while I went in search for you. None of them got it that Gol D. Ann and Portgas D. Ace are the two faces of the same coin.

Ace had lowered his voice while telling the last point, to be sure that no one other than Rayleigh heard him.

- Well, if your men don't expect you before tonight, you can celebrate your eighteenth birthday ahead of time with your old uncle ! said Rayleigh with a big smile.

Ace couldn't help but laugh.

- Na, Ji-chan ! I went to Loguetown, like promised, to have your captain's blessing, informed Ace. Oh, and on the way from Water Seven to here, I ran into the Jiji !

- He didn't bother you too much ?

Ace shuddered, making Rayleigh laugh. He could clearly see what Garp did...

- So, what will you do, once in the Shin Sekai ? You go straight for the One Piece or you plan on making some stops before ? asked Raylight, wrapping an arm around one of his godson's shoulder.

- I will go see Shanks-nii-san, to have some news. Then, I will go after the head of the strongest man on the seas, the one closest to the One Piece !

- Shirohige ? He doesn't care about it.

- Ji-chan... I want to surpass my father.

It was a simple sentence, but what it implied was clear.

Roger wasn't in this world anymore for Ace to face him, for him to say that, 'yes, I won against my father and I reached my goal'.

Rayleigh wasn't as strong as Roger. He was not him. If he were to fight against Ace, all he could have would be the satisfaction of beating up the old man that taught him how to fight. That is to say, none.

However, even with his old age, Shirohige was still a formidable opponent. A legendary man that could compete with Roger. Fighting him would mean for Ace to be as close as possible from his target.

He was a D.

The D. didn't just play in the playground.

The D. would play in the big league, even if he would get trashed beyond recognition !

Rayleigh could only pray that Newgate would leave his kamikaze boy alive…

If Ace could survive and understand the difference in level would be great, even if the chances of that occurring were low. Not only for his survival, but also for him to understand that he couldn't stand a chance.

* * *

><p>They finally reached a small bar at the top of a hill.<p>

- Before running to the Shin Sekai, Ann will make a brief appearance. Where do you suggest ? happily asked Ace.

- It depends on who you want to rouse, he sighed.

Even if he detained his godson, he would manage to do what he wants to. He knew him too well. Then, he should just give him his blessing…

- I would like to make the Jiji and Sengoku furious. That's why I'm doing that…

- I will escort you to a marine base on Shabaody later, if you wish so… By the way, how is Luffy ? I got news from Sabo. He was able to reach Dragon. It's time for him to show his value, said Rayleigh conversationally.

- I'm glad to know that Sab' managed to find the Revolutionaries !

Rayleigh opened the door while Ace told him the last stupid things he did with his brothers before leaving Dawn.

- Welcome back, Rayleigh ! Ala, what a charming young man ! He looks just like his father ! said the woman behind the counter.

Ace stood speechless.

He pointed the woman with his finger, and, with a provocative smile, looked at Rayleigh who had a bad feeling.

- You could have invited us to the marriage, seriously, Ji-chan...

Silver sighed.

He saw that coming. And Shakky just laughed, it wasn't helping !

- Itaï ! said Ace as he was hit behind his head.

He removed his hat to massage the part that was hit by the Haki coated slap, slightly pouting.

- Shakky, I don't need to present you my dear and idiotic godson Portgas D. Ace... Rayleigh sighed. Ace, Shakky is a former pirate. She had the pleasure to fight against your grand-father. And no, I'm not married. A womanizer like me, getting married ? That would be the day !

Ace bowed and smiled to Shakky, and put his hat back. The woman gave him his salute back with a mysterious smile.

- You give us something to drink ? No alcohol for the kid… said Rayleigh, pushing Ace toward a chair at the counter. He is underage.

- Oi, Ji-chan ! Firstly, since when do you bother with the law ? Secondly, I'll be of age in two weeks. And thirdly, I have a good stock of alcohol on my ship, so it's not because you are prohibiting me from drinking here, that it'll change something ! he grumbled.

Rayleigh got behind the counter and went through a door. He went back later with a sport bag which he put near Ace, and then took some papers that he put on the counter.

- Here are your papers, young man. I had them in my pockets when I left. Luffy's too. Since Makino-san is Sabo's guardian, she has his. However, you will see black on white that you have the South Blue nationality. Yet, the legislation there says that the legal age is twenty one, like in West Blue, Unlike East Blue and North Blue, where it's eighteen, said Rayleigh.

Ace swore.

Impossible ! He was the eldest ! And yet, his brothers would be of age before him ! It was unfair ! A plot ! A conspiracy !

- It's not that big of a deal, and we should celebrate the new coming in the Shin Sekai of someone that will leave his mark on this world, whether we are pirates, marines, revolutionaries or civilian, Shakky smiled.

Ace did his dog eyes, so that she would convince Rayleigh in letting him drink some alcohol.

- And, how can you tell no to someone making those eyes ?! the woman added with a small laugh.

- You can do so. I'm the living proof, said Rayleigh. Ace, do you want your presents now, or will you open them on the D-Day ?

- Now ! Oiiiii ! It's a present from you ! It would have little point to open them without you being here ! Ace took offence. I will already be on Gyojin Island, if I find a guy to do the coating, when I will hit eighteen.

- I will take care of the coating, Ace. I'm not letting your life in the hands of someone else. Shakky, what do you propose ?

- Champagne for this occasion, offered Shakky.

Rayleigh rolled his eyes and the woman went to find a bottle in the fridge.

- Take the glasses out, instead of complaining, she said.

Rayleigh dragged his feet to a cupboard to take out three glasses for the champagne and came back. Shakky opened the bottle and poured the alcohol.

- A early happy birthday to the pirate prodigy ! said the woman, raising her glass.

- Kanpai ! said the two men, doing the same as her.

And they clinked their glasses.

Ace drank a mouthful and put his glass back. He took his papers and put them in his backpack, while Rayleigh rummaged in his sportbag to take out two jewel boxes.

- This one, it's from your parents Ace. Before coming here, I made a detour by Baterilla and I found it in your mother's possessions. I think they would have wanted you to have it, explained Rayleigh, putting one of the boxes on the counter.

Ace took it and opened it, unveiling a silver locket. In opening it, he couldn't help but smile when he saw his parents' portrait inside, smiling to him. He closed it and brought the jewel to his heart.

- Arigatou, Ji-chan, he whispered, moved.

- Well, I don't know if it will go with your necklace and its red pearls… answered Rayleigh.

- Never mind it ! I don't care if it goes well together.

Ace immediately put on the locket with Shakky's help.

Rayleigh gave him the other box and this time… It was a golden necklace, with as a pendant, a phalanx sized playing card. The Ace of Spade.

Ace bursted out laughing. Really, this card would follow him everywhere !

- The Golden Ace of Spade, for the Golden Prince, breathed out Shakky, smiling enigmatically.

The two men looked at her, bewildered. But she just took the jewel from Ace's hands to put it around his neck. No other explanation. The men shared a look, but didn't say anything. It was Shakky after all.

- And here… Your last present, Rayleigh said.

And he took out of the bag… a plush toy. A stuffed tiger. Perfectly sized for Ace's bag.

Ace couldn't take it and bursted into laugher, hitting the counter with his fist. Rayleigh laughed too.

- You and you brother got on my nerves with your tiger… Now you have it… he said.

- And I'm keeping it ! Ahahahaha ! Lu' will have one too ?! Ace giggled while he took the tiger.

- Yes ! assured Rayleigh with a small laugh.

Ace look at the tiger for a while, then, like a kid, he hugged it with a broad smile.

- I understand why you left him with regret, Ray-chan, said Shakky with a tender smile on seeing this display.

- And it's just a glimpse, Rayleigh whispered.

He made the young pirate's hat fall on his back, and kissed his forehead.

- Early happy birthday, my boy, Rayleigh said.

- Thanks, Ji-chan, Ace answered.

Shakky rummaged through her décolleté, surprising Ace, and finally took out a Vivre Card.

- A one-armed Yonkou asked to divide his Vivre Card in three parts, and to give them to three brothers from Dawn Island. Here is your part, Portgas-chan, she said.

Ace thanked her, taking it and putting it in his elbow pad.

- You are going to show me your boat, or do you prefer to annoy the marines first ? enquired Rayleigh, finishing his glass of champagne.

Ace did the same.

- You can change behind this door, said Shakky, showing the door behind her.

- I'll be back, Ji-chan, said Ace, taking his bag.

Rayleigh sighed, poured himself another glass and sat to wait for Ace.

* * *

><p>Ace went through the door and stripped immediately.<p>

He then stretched, as if he wanted to touch the ceiling, and closed his eyes. He slowed down his breath, feeling his body fast changing and slightly itching.

When he relaxed his arms, Portgas D. Ace left his place for Gol D. Ann.

A young lady, hair as dark as her father's and as long, soft and curly as her mother's. She tied her long hair with a scrunchy that was at her wrist. A woman with nice curves, without being provoking, a fine but muscled figure, shaped through hard work and fighting.

She clothed herself rapidly, using for the occasion women underwear, and put her trunks inside the bag. She then put on her coat and black hat, leaving the orange one in the bag. The orange color was Ace's, not Ann's.

Once ready, she went out, her bag on her shoulder, ready to annoy the Marine.

- Will I hurt you if I say that you make a beautiful lady, Ace ? asked Rayleigh with a lopsided smile.

- No ! You would need more than that to hurt me ! Ann laughed.

* * *

><p>Patrick came back, hands in his pockets.<p>

Once again, the mysterious and enchanting daughter of Roger slipped through his fingers.

He saw her from afar, playing with the marines, like a kitten in a mice nest.

When he had wanted to help her, she disappeared, leaving only the echo of her laugh behind her.

And nothing else.

Then, Patrick heard someone whistling a song on his captain's boat.

Unknown voice. It's bad !

Patrick brought out his guns and went onboard.

He found an old man, armed with a brush, doing who knows what with it on the ship.

- What the hell are ya doin' here, Jiji !? Didn't you see that it's a pirate's ship?! Patrick asked.

He took aim at the old man who straightened up, eyebrows rising in surprise.

And he smiled to the pirate.

- You made a good choice, he has a good level indeed, said the old man to someone the pirate couldn't see.

- What did I tell you, Ji-chan ! Ace laughed, behind Patrick.

Patrick was surprised to see Ace signaling him to put his guns back.

- He's with me, so don't worry. Thanks to him, we will be able to go under the Red Line, Ace explained with his trademark smile.

- I don't trust this guy, he grumbled.

- Ooooh, you're hurting me man ! Ace said in a schmaltzy way.

- Ace, this guy will go far if he doesn't trust anybody, smiled the aged man. You found him in East Blue ?

- Yep ! And people say that it's the weakest of the four oceans !

- Ace-senshô, where did you find this guy ? Patrick asked.

- He raised me and taught me a lot of what I know, Ace answered with pride. My dear Ji-chan !

- In fact, I'm Ace and his little brother Luffy's guardian. But, I was a well know criminal once upon a time, so I was unable to keep on enjoying happy days with our little family, Rayleigh sighed in sadness.

He held out his hand to Patrick.

- I'm Silver Rayleigh.

Then, his jaw dropped to the floor.

Uso ! The Mei-Ô !?

He looked at Ace who had a Cheshire cat like smile on his face.

He knew this smile...

- Let's recapitulate... Senshô... your grandfather is the one that brought Gol D. Roger to the scaffold, said Patrick, massaging his temples.

Ace seemed like having one hell of a crazy family.

- No. He's pretending to be my grandfather. It's only an old man that pisses me off. And he has dropped me from a cliff more than once, pretending to make me a future Marine's Taîshô, Ace rectified.

- It's still thanks to him that we could live in peace for fourteen years, and he loves you as his grandson, in his own way. It's a D., you should understand him, pointed out Rayleigh, getting back to his work.

- The fact that he is a D. doesn't allow me to understand him ! Ace grumbled. Next, Gol D. Roger wasn't caught. He gave himself to the Marine.

- Why did he do that ? He had everything ! Patrick exclaimed.

- He was dying. A severe illness. Incurable. But he had a strong will, and when you listened to him, you could only follow, Rayleigh explained wistfully.

That, Patrick knew. It was just like Ace. When you listened to him, you dreamed with him, you wanted to follow the crazy path he always chose to take on a whim.

- And finally, yes, the Mei-Ô really is my godfather. Don't ask me who my parents are. That is a secret I'm not letting out until I reach the top, or in dire case, Ace said.

- Roger that, Senshô ! assured the second in command, making Rayleigh laugh.

* * *

><p>Marco stood in the branches without letting himself known, thinking.<p>

He searched in his bag and took out Roger's daughter's wanted poster, and the one from the rising pirate who intrigued his captain : Portgas D. Ace.

When looking closer, the Phoenix knew why his Haki didn't perceive them as different individuals.

They looked too much like each other to be two different persons…

Marco got the same morning on Shabaody Island, sent on a mission by his captain to take care of a small problem… Nothing that should take too much time, especially for Marco who soared through the sky, faster than any ship thank to his precious wings.

That's when he saw the young Ace from the sky. He was getting inside a bar that he knew was owned by Shakky. And he got along very well with the Mei-Ô, seeing how Marco's old rival acted with the kid.

It had captivated the Phoenix, who then landed on a branch.

About one hour later, Rayleigh walked out, with a girl this time. Roger's daughter. And yet, from what his Haki told him, it was the same person as the young man who entered previously !

Akuma no mi ?

No, reports on Ace said that he was a logia, but nothing else. And last he noticed, logia users didn't change sex as fast as they changed their shirts… Marco didn't want to imagine the three Marine admirals as women… He didn't want to have nightmares.

Nonetheless, it stayed an enigma.

Here, on his perch, he knew that both Rayleigh and the kid felt his presence. But it didn't deter him from his spying.

His sharp gaze followed them to the Marine base that the young man… Or the young woman at that time, had ravaged. Then, it followed her to the Spade Kaizoku's ship. There, after showing Rayleigh around, the enigma that was this individual with an ambiguous identity disappeared inside a cabin. She then came back as a man. A charming young man by the way !

« Too young for you » Marco berated himself mentally.

Furthermore, they would be enemies without a doubt when the kid reached the Shin Sekai.

But Marco couldn't help himself...

What were the pirates if not dreamers ?!

He had the right to dream of being with the kid…

And that made the Phoenix smile painfully.

* * *

><p>Patience was not Ace's forte.<p>

That, everyone could tell.

It was a fact, Ace was a D.

So, this spy he perceived with his Haki was starting to grate on his nerves… totally. But he was strong. Not on the level of the first part of the Grand Line, and that was intriguing.

Oh, Ace had waited for Rayleigh's departure, before letting his irritation be known. His godfather had told him not to fight because Ann already did too much. But Ace wasn't a D. for nothing. When provoked, he didn't pass on it.

And this spy was a challenge, as he was probably as strong as Rayleigh. Or even more so.

That's why; Ace swallowed one last mouthfull of his dinner and stood up.

The challenge was worth being taken up !

- Sirs, I'm coming back, said Ace, fixing his hat.

He put down his mug near his empty plate, and left the table, followed by the gaze of his intrigued crew.

- I'm going to fight. It will probably be large, so don't come close. It has been a long time since I last fought at full power, warned Ace.

His crew gazed him with wide eyes, which made him laugh with his provoking smile.

- You think that after being trained by Monkey D. Garp et Silver Rayleigh together, I was no stronger than what you saw ?! In that case, let me impress you but watch out ! he snickered.

And he left the kitchen, stretching.

Outside, he felt the spy, high in the grove where Ace had dropped his anchor.

Seeing how high the tree was, this man was exceptional, to take perch there.

Ace left his ship and went under the branch that was used as a perch. It was approximately twenty meter high, or even more.

Let's see what a small exhibition of Conqueror's Haki will do… If the opponent was acceptable, he wouldn't fall from the tree and would get the young man's message.

* * *

><p>Marco felt the hairs on his arms stand up when a wave of Haki surged in his direction. He withstood it, a lazy smile on his lips.<p>

There was some restraint in this Haki… interesting.

It was not every day that you could find a kid with this Haki. And he had the galls to challenge him ! Fushishô Marco, the Lord of the Seas' right hand man !

Marco threw himself backward, falling freely, with confidence. Perhaps he could enjoy himself a bit and make the kid understand that in the Shin Sekai, the Shirohige Kaizoku were the masters...

* * *

><p>Ace arched a brow seeing a man jumping from the tree and falling freely toward him before, breakneckingly and nimbly landing on his feet.<p>

It was a man of a certain age, probably in his thirties. Blond, with a strange haircut looking like a pineapple. Blue eyes, partially closed. A lazy and slightly interested smile. A totally carefree attitude with a hand on his hips… A nice and muscled body, with a lightly tanned skin.

A mauve shirt was open on a crest that Ace knew too well. If it hadn't been there, Ace would lick his lips like a wolf looking at a lamb.

- I hit the jackpot before reaching the Shin Sekai ? Ace was surprised but smirked.

- You brought on yourself the attention of the Lord of the Seas, Portgas D. Ace… Or should I say Gold D. Ann ? said the blond in front of him, low enough so that no one but Ace could hear him.

Ace flashed him with a predatory smile, interest showing in his eyes. He was the first one to discover the truth, and yet they had just only met !

Interesting...

His opponent had a more interested smile, seeing his reaction. It showed that the kid wasn't frightened at all, but wanted to fight more than ever, knowing that his cover was blown.

- Almost right, Fushishô Marco, Ace snickered. So, now that you got on my nerves the whole day, spoiling my family reunion with my godfather after four years of separation... You take responsibility for your shit, or are you running away ?

- You can bark, but do you know how to bite, yoi ? Marco provoked.

After that, Marco had to block a powerful kick, coming right to his face. It pushed him back from several meters, deeply furrowing the ground.

- What do you think ? Ace asked, cracking his neck, smiling madly.

Marco rushed toward his prey, and punched Ace fiercely, who shielded himself, pushed back as much as the Phoenix had been just before.

Draw.

Marco wanted to see what the kid was made of. He wanted him to let himself go, to see if he could be a nice entertainment.

- Normal ways will get us nowhere. I'm not the kind of guy that helps his captain when he doesn't need it,. I swear on Davy Jones that Shirohige will know nothing of this fight, yoi, Marco said.

- Oh ? If that's the case, I don't need to hold back. Could you tell your captain, that once I have said hello to an old friend, I will come after his head, Ace sneered, removing his shoes.

He kicked his boots which flew behind his men.

- You can count on it, Marco assured.

Swearing on Davy Jones meant gambling his pride and his life as a pirate.

And Marco was more than curious to see how this wild dog would fare against Shirohige. To tell Shirohige everything he knew on Ace would spoil the fight.

Marco set himself ablaze, blue flames coming from his forearms, feet becoming talons.

Opposite to him, Ace breathed deeply, a wolf like smile on his lips, but still serious. He took up his position, a knife coated black with Haki in his hands, yellow and orange flames flaring on his body.

- The Phoenix against the Fire... Let the fight begin, yoi, Marco whispered.

A moment later, it was talons against the blade of a knife.

Fire against fire.

-_ Enjomo_ !

A circle of fire grew around the two enemies.

- Afraid I will take off ? Marco snickered, attacking once again.

Ace evaded and came back thanks to a skilled foot work that Marco avoided by flying slightly.

- Iie. I just don't want my men cutting in my pleasure ! The young wild dog said.

And Ace laughed.

Even when his blood flew, Ace kept on laughing.

Marco felt his own smile broaden. This kid had potential. It was incredible ! This kid was a true D. ! A rookie was nearly keeping pace with him ! This pirate didn't belong to the Paradise. He belonged to Hell. To the Shin Sekai !

Marco was nearly choking himself with his saliva, laughing, when he was hit by a scorching elbow in the gut.

The two opponents were laughing without ceasing their fighting.

An interesting battle for sure.

And truly thrilling !

Talons cut down Ace's forearm, making his blood flow, tearing apart the skin from his elbow to his wrist. Taking advantage of it, he caught the Phoenix's leg and knocked him down.

Marco got back on his feet with agility.

A kick bursted his nose, but that wasn't important, more so with his powers which healed him. He felt a blade going up his ribs, but that wasn't important too.

No, the most important thing was Ace, because he was preparing something big.

Really big, seeing the flames gathering around him.

They suddenly jumped back, avoiding another pirate charging them, spoiling their fun.

- Why didn't I get an invitation, right, Hiken ? He asked, licking his dagger's blade.

A Supernova, like Ace. But nothing like the young D. He had interrupted them, and no one interrupted the Phoenix. Even less for such a futile reason. And during such a fight.

Marco took the impudent's head within his talons and with a quick movement of his leg, he sent him on the tree behind Ace, who didn't react.

The pirate, who had the gut to interrupt them, stood up never again.

Ace and Marco kept face to face for a time.

They couldn't take the fight up again. It was too late for that.

- Let's continue this fight in the Shin Sekai, Marco said. I'm already late I and still have something to do.

Ace pouted and the Phoenix had to fight against his own will to not jump on the young pirate opposite to him. He had such an endearing face.

- I'll be waiting for you in Hell, and I hope you'll even stronger than you are right now when we'll see each other again, Portgas D. Ace, Marco said.

Ace smiled broadly.

- It's a shame that it has to finish so soon, I was starting to enjoy myself… Since I left my brothers, I don't find that much opponents who can withstand my full power, and this damned Sengoku doesn't let me play with his admirals ! Ace said.

- Perhaps Roger's daughter will have more luck, yoi. Well then, ja na, Hiken no Ace.

And Marco fully transformed into a Phoenix to take flight.

Ace ended his Enjomo and came back toward his men who watched him with awe.

- I have good news, men ! I have challenged Shirohige ! Ace told them with his large smile.

- For now, senshô, you're hurt, his second assessed.

Ace looked at his forearm.

Making this wound disappear with his power was tempting. But he wanted to keep a reminder of this fight. An interesting fight indeed.

* * *

><p>Thatch watched Marco thoughtfully, getting a nasty cut on his chest healed by the nurse. It went between his last three left ribs, as if a dagger went up straight, and could have been deadly.<p>

The Phoenix had a wondering look and a small smile his friend knew too well. The question was, was there a link between this and his unhealed wound.

- Marco... you came back flying, right ? Thatch asked.

- Of course, yoi, the Phoenix answered looking at him with a raised brow.

- So your powers are still working… Why do you bother healing this wound normally, and leaving a scar, when you could just make it disappear !

The nurse finished healing Marco and the Phoenix stood up.

Without answering his friend, who didn't let him go out of his sight, he went to see Shirohige.

- Well, my son. Who inflicted this mark upon you in Paradise ? The Yonkou asked.

You could feel his worries in his voice. A fatherly concern.

- It was my own fault, Oyaji. But I have to say, I found this wild dog and I couldn't stop myself. I got curious, he piqued my curiosity… It has been a while since I last felt such an enthusiasm while fighting, Marco told with glowing eyes.

Shirohige's brows shoot up in interest.

- Roger's daughter isn't the one we should worry about, yoi. She only exists to play cat and mouse with the Government and the Marine, he informed. The Spade Kaizoku's captain, Portgas D. Ace was my opponent. We couldn't finish our fight but he will come after your head, Oyaji. I will stop here, and don't spoil your fight, yoi !

- Gurarararara ! Really !

Marco had a carnivorous smile, like some kind of implicit message that didn't get Thatch. But not Shirohige, who answered him back with his own smile.

- Thanks for this interesting piece of information, my son. Let's keep an eye on this boy.

- He certainly has the Shin Sekai level, but he will get crushed by the other Yonkou... Well, I have some doubts concerning what Shanks will do to him. Hotheaded kid. But you know how the saying goes… "like father like son", yoi ?

Shirohige furrowed his brows as he didn't get this part of the message.

Marco turned around and walked away without explaining himself, whistling.

He would let Shirohige solve this riddle alone. This kind of information shouldn't be told leisurely. Even if it was in front of Shirohige. Furthermore, the Yonkou would immediately see the resemblance between Ace and Gol D. Roger when the kid would reach the Shin Sekai.

Thatch followed the Phoenix, determined, to his cabin and stood in the door's framing while Marco fell on his bed. The one at the other end of the room, normally occupied by the second division commander had been empty for five years now.

- Admit it, Marco... you found a guy to share your bed with on Shabaody. Good enough to make you smile ! Thatch snickered. I believe seeing your smile that he is quite a good lay !

- Something you don't need to know, since you're only after women Thatch, Marco snickered too.

- Tell me !

- The door, yoi.

Thatch closed the door and went to sit on a piece of his friend's bed.

- I don't know how good he is in bed, or even if he is interested in men. What I do know, is that something in him made me fall for a kid. And the dumbest thing is that the kid is the one after Oyaji's head.

- Nooo... You aren't serious ?!

- Yes I am. I fell for Portgas D. Ace.


	9. Dawn's promising future

**Hello, there !**

**It's been... a while. Yeah, really long time. But I lost contact with the one doignt a translation and I have to seek an other one who do this chapter.**

**So, I hope it will be a translation good enough for you to understand.**

**I would like to thanks Silver Dragonfly who took the curiosity to look at the original version and put a comment there. I would like to thanks too bloodytears87, Girl-luvs-manga and Gaarablack for taking the time to put a review.**

**For now, I hope you will enjoy this chapter and see you soon !**

* * *

><p>Ace held on his hat the best he could, as his men and him were facing the blizzard of the winter island on which they knew they could find Akagami no Shanks. After so many days looking for informations on him, he found some, and, going to check, bam! His !haki detected him and his men on top of the mountain of the winter island.<p>

- Defying two Yonkous at the same time is not a good idea ! Patrick shouted to ensure Ace heard him.

- I know that ! Ace assured him with a big smile.

- You already threw the gauntlet to the Shirohige Kaizoku ! Why take on Akagami too ?!

Ace couldn't hold his laughter in.

- We're not going to fight ! Only if you're stupid ! We're just here to say hello ! Ace let out.

- Say hello ? Senshô, have you lost your mind ! We're talking about a Yonkou ! Mataku, you're irremadiable !

Ace smiled at this remark. Ooooh yes, he knew he was really irremediable !

They arrived at the top.

There, they found themselves facing the entrance of a cave.

Shanks was inside.

He felt it.

Ace stepped inside, and walked on, keeping his senses on alert. You never knew.

Shanks was sat in front of a campfire. He looked up, locked eyes with Ace and smiled.

- Where's the ten years old or so nipper I left in Dawn with one of my akuma no mi ? asked Shanks, standing up.

- You're still holding a grudge for that incident ? Ace wanted to know with a slight pout.

- Dahahahaha ! It's good to see you again, Ace-kun ! You grew up so much my boy !

Ace exchanged a manly hug with Shanks, under his men's stunned gazes. Fuck ! With Ace, you were going from one surprise to the next ! First the more than famous and overpowered family, and now, he was all buddy-buddy with a fearsome pirate ! With a Yonkou !

And then, Ace shrieked in terror while pointing at Benn.

- What ? Benn asked while stopping in the act of lightening his cigarette, surprised.

- Your hair, Benn ! Ace answered, shocked. It's not black anymore !

- I grew old, what did you expect? You'll get there too!

- Let your men in, Ace ! Gentlemen ! I want the party of the century ! Dawn's promising future is in the Shin Sekai ! Shanks shouted, raising his bottle of rhum.

* * *

><p>It was just one comical scene after another, with drunken songs and laughter. The few recruits who had joined Shanks after the East Blue incident even asked Ace to perform Makino's inn's scene that the older members of the crew, that had witnessed it, liked to retell... Ace entered into the spirit of the game joyfully, with loads of really distorted details, which made everybody fall prey to fit of the giggles.<p>

- Ace-senshô was crazy when he was a kid ! laughed one of the Spades.

- Yassop ! Show us Ace et Luffy after they ate the akuma no mi ! Shanks asked with a smile a mile wide.

- So, imagine kids as tall as grasshopers ! Yassop put his mug down and stood up so everybody could see him.

And then, Yassop sticked a finger up his nose, saying with an uninterested air :

- So what, it wasn't dessert ? Anyway, those fruits were not good...

Everybody laughed, as Ace hid his face to try to hid his embarrassment. He stood up and said :

- Guess who I'm imitating !

He put both hands on his head, pretending to panic :

- AAAAh Silver-san's gonna kill me!

Then he grabbed Yassop by the shoulders to shake him like a rag doll, shouting :

- Spit ! Spit ! Spit !

Then he threw himself at Benn's feet, saying :

- Meeeercy, Silver-san ! I'm too young to die ! I have so much to discover ! Don't kill me ! It was an accident !

Everybody laughed, and Benn clapped.

- Very good imitation of the Okashira ! Shanks' second sniggered.

Shanks was laughing so much he couldn't stand, while Ace was taking an elaborate bow in front of his improvised public.

It was good to see Shanks again.

Just like during the few months he spent in Dawn, being with him was synonymous of laughter on the horizon. Ace sat back down near Shanks to stuff himself full again, a gigantic smile on his lips. He actually regretted not being able to smile more when the Yonkou tousled his hair with affection. It was nice having a big brother, especially when it was Akagami no Shanks, the more out of his tree Yonkou there was.

* * *

><p>Everybody was nearly unconscious, because of drunkenness. Ace and Shanks, still nearly sober (though Shanks was nearly always constantly drunk, making one worry when he was sober), had retired in a corner, to share a bottle, and speak of this and that.<p>

- And now that you are here ? Shanks asked, taking the bottle Ace was handing him.

- I'm aiming for the big shoot. Shirohige, Ace answered.

- Why am I not surprised ?

- Because I'm a D., and that madness is a _fait etabli_ with people like me ?

They shared a brief laugh.

- I'm having trouble with Big Mum, Ace... territory problems, Yonkou business, nothing too interesting for you, I'm afraid. However, if the need arose, I'll be ready to lend a hand in your battle. You'll only have to call for help, Shanks told him before taking a sip of alcohol, serious once again.

- It's nice of you, Shanks, but it's my battle. Ma pride would take a beating if I had outside help, Ace answered. And I've already told Shirohige that I'll come for his head. His right hand man must have passed the message.

- Oh, you've met Marco ? I dream of drafting him in my crew, but he's always telling me to shut up...

While retelling this, the fearsome Yonkou had a little pout that cracked the younger man up.

- Oi, Shanks ! I'm still a kid, so I'm allowed to pout, but you, you're an adult and a Yonkou ! You are not allowed! Ace told him.

- Okaaaay... Roo, what a kill-joy, Ace ! It's Silver'san's brand that ! Your father too pouted often !

- He was allowed, 'cause he was a D., my dear Shanks !

- Otherwise, did you really meet Marco ? How did it end ?

Ace showed him his right forearm with his sacrs for an answer, with a fierce smile.

- Well then, you impressed me, Ace… Shanks admitted, understanding the message. But don't forget, if you're in need of help, you've got my Vivre Card. Oh, and one more thing, Ace... I don't know if Silver-san told you about it or not... But keep a close eye on one of Newgate's men. Marshall D. Teach...

- The false D. ? Ji-chan told me that that was how my father talked about him. He warned me about him, before I left for Gyojin Island. I'll keep an eye on him.

- Be careful. He's the one who gave me this.

Shanks pointed at the scars above his eye. Ace nodded.

- I'll keep a wall at my back and my dagger in my hand in his presence. Anyway, I'm not supposed to be all buddy-buddy with him, if I want his captain's head, Ace assured him.

- Kampai, Ace. I'll pray for you.

Shanks took a sip of rhum and gave Ace the bottle, from which he sipped, directly from the neck of the bottle.

- Kampai, Shanks. I'll pray for you to develop a better taste in alcohol than your current one! Your rhum is even worse than bear piss ...

- Do I want to know how you know what bear piss taste like ?! Shanks snickered.

- No, you do not.

- Then I won't ask ! Dahahahaha !

* * *

><p><em>A few days later, on another island<em>

* * *

><p>Ace kept his hands in his pockets when the enormous and imposing fishman stepped in his way.<p>

- I will not let a mad dog like you near Oyaji-san, the mastodon dressed in a kimono told him.

- And I have no intention of letting a leashed dog from the Government, whatever his reasons for agreeing to serve may be, step in my way, Ace announced.

- I'm gonna teach you who is the master of those waters. You won't get near Oyaji-san.

And Jimbe took his guard.

- Sorry for you, but the Prince came to get back what's his by birth, Ace muttered between his teeth.

And he dropped in position himself.

* * *

><p><em>Five days later<em>

* * *

><p>The <em>Moby Dick<em> moored on the island the pirates knew that Jimbe was fighting against the Spades Kaizoku's captain.

The island's shore was dotted with some deep craters, some of which were still smoking, indicating a very violent fight. Shirohige was worried, where was Jimbe?

Ace was sitting quietly against a rock, as if he was waiting for the Yonkou, in the mist of his men. He looked unhurt. Strange…

- Your friend Jimbe gave me a three days warm up. Three days of epic battle. If you're looking for him, he's under a doc's care, on the island's other side.

- Namur, Izou, go and check… Shirohige, who was standing in front of the railing, asked, without letting the kid who wanted his head out of his sight.

The two commanders nodded and got off the boat in order to run along the beach to reach the island's other side.

Marco was standing on the railing, as taut as a bow. He looked down when Thatch pulled a bit on his pant leg to catch his attention.

- Is he the mad dog who managed to give you a scar? The cook asked, pointing at Ace, who was staring defiantly at them with a provocative toothy smile.

- The same, yoi.

He looked back to Ace and shouted at him :

- I think that we'll gonna be able to finish our fight from Shabaody !

Ace's smile widened, and he put himself in his fighting stance. Scratch marks could clearly be seen on his right forearm.

- The wait is killing me! Ace announced.

Marco had an answering smile. He couldn't wait either. He was preparing to take flight to fight, when his captain's bisento was put in his way.

- Portgas D Ace, Spade Kaizoku's captain… Ye're here for my head, aren't you? Then, why lose time? Shirohige asked while stepping off the ship.

Marco sighed, a bit disappointed at not being able to fight Ace. But he knew that the battle against Shirohige, even if the result could be foretold, would be more than interesting.

Ace couldn't stop himself from whistling, seeing the gigantic pirate jump on the ground.

Rayleigh always told him that Sirohige was tall… But this, this was more than tall ! He was nearly a giant !

However, fighting this man would allow him to face his dream head on.

And his Haki was clearly telling him that they were not on the same level, with this giant of the oceans!

But whatever, it was occupational hazards! The same kind of trouble that had often popped into the life he led!

- I'll take your throne, jiji! Ace shouted, unflustered.

- This we'll see, gakki ! Shirohige snickered.

The first attack unlatched.

Fierce.

Too quick.

The young man was not able to dodge.

The seismic wave caught Ace in the stomach, and he was projected in the air before falling heavily farther away on the ground.

- Well, even if he managed to hurt you, he was no at Oyaji's level, Thatch sighed, persuaded, like the others, that the fight would end here.

- Shut up and observe, Thatch, Marco murmured back.

This kid had some ressources… It was not enough to knock him out, Marco knew it, he could feel it.

Shirohige turned around as if to go back to his ship when he heard:

- _Enjomo_!

He turned back to see a wall of flames rising between Ace and his men.

- Sensho! the Spades shouted, caught in their tracks as they tried to see how the young man fared.

- Stay where you are! It's my fight! Ace shouted.

Ace was laughing as he stood up, which surprised all the pirates aboard the _Moby Dick_, including Shirohige. Apart from Marco, who couldn't stop smiling like a deranged man, fighting against his want to finish his fight with Ace.

He spat on the floor a bloody gob of spit and wiped his mouth, still laughing.

- It's been a long time since I've been hurt so much by a single blow! I nearly felt nostalgic of my Jiji's punches! Ace said, getting back in position.

- This guy's a monster, Thatch observed, wide-eyed.

- Na, he's a D, Marco corrected with a toothy smile.

Shirohige observed Ace.

Why was he feeling nostalgic in front of this boy?

- _Hiken_, Ace screamed.

His fist, black with Haki, sped towards Shirohige, who cut it easily. He sent a new seismic wave that Ace barely dodged.

Next, it was the dagger against the bisento's blade.

The earth shook slightly under the shock and split a bit between them.

Ace's eyes stayed locked in his opponent's, he was still smiling and laughing.

And wham!

A hit with the handle, and Ace was thrown on the ground, on his stomach. He crouched on all four, staring at Shirohige in defiance, still smiling like a madman. He would not give up. Even if it meant his death, he would not give up.

It was the reason why his demented smile was still on his lips, even at the giant's feet. A young mad dog who wanted, without a care as to the price to pay, the place of the old alpha dog of the pack.

Dying while trying to accomplish his dream… What better way to go!

- You got a lot of potential, brat… Shirohige told him with an appreciative smile. It would be silly to die here. Accept my brand and become my son to live, as you see fit, on the oceans.

Ace froze up and stared at the hand held to him. He lifted his head to meet Shirohige's eyes. It was the only time his laughter stopped and his smile dropped, to show surprise.

Just like in this dream he had when he was a kid…

The same scene. The same words.

The same proposal.

Marco arched an eyebrow. That, he couldn't have foretold.

- Oyaji likes him, Thatch smiled. I like him. He'd make a good little brother!

- He still have to agree, yoi, Marco answered.

Ace stood with difficulty, exhausted by pain, but held his ground. He threw his head back, and, smiling anew, he said:

- Sorry but… taking your head is the only mean I have left of surpassing my idol… Even if I die, I'd rather kick the bucket trying to make my childhood dream come true.

He got in position again, shouting:

- Patrick! Take the men and run! If you meet one day with a kid sporting a straw hat or a revolutionary with a top hat, tell them that I died for my dream!

Ace stepped back a few feet.

- SENSHO! His crew screamed.

Already, flames were winding around Ace, and a ball of fire resembling the sun was coming in existence in his hand. Next, he injected as much Haki as he could in it, which blackened the flames in their majority.

A black sun, as dark as the night, from which some orange rays escaped.

Everybody stared at this sun, and, without knowing why, shivered.

Shirohige tensed up, ready to destroy the attack.

- This is my last card… Ace announced with a mad smile. After, it hits or it flops, I know that for a fact. And if my head have to fall, it will fall with a smile.

- Give everything you have, kid… It's been nearly twenty years since I haven't met such a tenacious adversary, Shirohige told him, smiling. Not even one with such a provocative smile, even at death's door…

- Why die sad, when you die for your dream?!

And he screamed, throwing his attack at Shirohige.

He knew he'd be vulnerable if it failed.

He couldn't stop himself from laughing seeing his attack reduced to nil. The only thing that stopped his laughter was a new seismic wave that sent him into unconsciousness.

Ace fell back again on the ground and moved no more.

His crew shouted, calling to him, asking him to get back on his feet.

The wall of flames went out, except where fire caught into the herbs and trees.

The Spades rushed to their captain.

- Marco, Thatch, we're taking that kid on board, Shirohige announced.

The two commandants jumped on the ground to accomplish their task. Their respective division went to separate the Spades from Ace.

The young man, even unconscious, still had a smile on his lips. A serene smile.

A D worthy of Roger, thought Shirohige, who couldn't dispel this feeling of familiarity that had been reinforced during the fight.

* * *

><p>Marco looked down on Ace when he began to move.<p>

- Slept well, yoi? Marco asked with a thin smile.

Ace's eyes popped open while he was still lying on the deck of the ship and he stared at Marco, surprised, his eyes filled with lack of understanding.

- Welcome on the Moby Dick, the mother ship of the Shirohige Kaizoku! Marco informed him. Oyaji must be nearly as headstrong as you are, and he decided to make you one of our brothers.

Ace sat up, never letting his interlocutor know that he was a mess. Fuck! Yet he was hurting everywhere!

- What happened to my crew? Asked Ace, for who it was top priority.

- They were brought aboard one of our ships, Marco answered. They will be treated well, don't worry, yoi.

Ace looked at his hands and bugged. A bug that shattered his pride.

No shackles.

His strength was so negligible that constraints were not necessary… ouch.

- You're not a prisonner, Marco told him, as if he had read his thoughts. You're supposed to be our new brother, so fetters would be useless. And then, you saw the result of the fight,. Anyways, if you need something, ask me, yoi. I am _supposed_ to be the _eldest_ of the bunch of _kids_ of this crew.

He had accented his speech, so Ace would realise who held the reins, apart from Shirohige… And for him to understand that the _Moby Dick_ was not short on crazies.

Marco stepped away. However he turned with a smirk as he heard Ace mutter :

- The day I ask for help from my enemies will be the day I'll throw away my D.

The Phoenix looked at Ace for a few seconds before going back to him. The young man was curled up on himself, his bag held against his chest, beginning to work on some plans to get himself out of trouble… with Shirohige's head included on the package. Marco squatted in front of Ace and told him :

_- You_ decided alone that we were your enemies. Oyaji wants you to become one of us, so for us, you are not an enemy, yoi.

He stood up.

- I'm going to see if Thatch, the fourth fleet commander and incidentally the head cook, can bring you something to eat. Oh, and I believe I'm the only one to have make the connection between your two bounties, I'll keep that to myself, if you'd rather, yoi.

And there he went, whistling, looking for his friend's pompadour. Ace took the medallion hanging at his neck and opened it so he could look at his parents' portraits.

- Talk about a D… I'm pitiful, otosan… Ace sighed.

And he closed the medallion.

This crew would regret taking him on board.

A devilish smile stretched his lips at this thought.

Ooooh, they would regret it really ! The next days would show them what hell Fushia went through for long years…

A hell made by a D.

A small evil laugh escaped him.

* * *

><p>Rayleigh's eyebrows raise veeeeeeeeery high as he was reading Marco's letter, which announced him a few things:<p>

One, they met Ace, in the Shin Sekai.

Bad news, but evident: Ace hadn't had the strength to defeat Shirohige, even if he could more or less rival Marco.

Good news, the boy was still alive.

Reading this, Rayleigh had a relieved smile.

Two, Shirohige wanted him to join the crew.

Knowing Ace, it would not go down easily, and the pirates would pay for taking him aboard against his will. Rayleigh however would have no concern if he agreed. He was touched that Newgate had judged Ace worthy of wearing the crew's colors. No matter what Ace would do, Rayleigh would never question his choices. What was the point? He tried reasoning with Roger when he learnt that he was dying, and it ended by the conquest of Grand Line! And Ace was even more stubborn than his father!

Three, Marco knew about the connection between Roger's mysterious daughter and Ace… Even if he wanted to know what Ace was at birth… That is to say, a boy or a girl?

Well, at least the Phoenix will take care that nothing happened to Ace and will keep his beak closed for Ann.

Rayleigh sighed and folded the letter, thanking Shakky who had given him a glass of whisky.

- Something interesting? Shakky asked.

- Do you know where Garp is at the moment? Rayleigh wanted to know, lifting the glass to his lips.

Shakky raised an eyebrow, and stopped to think, her cigarette between her fingers.

- In the Shin sekai, I think… Why… Oooh! The woman said.

She laughed a little, realising what Rayleigh had been thinking about.

- How will Newgate react, you reckon? Shaky asked.

- No idea, but it will be funny. _Very_ funny. But not necessarily for Ace!


	10. A mad puppy on the Moby Dick

**Hello, there !**

**Thank you very much for my 'Guest' (Spanish his way more easy than french, it's understandable. I do know it, I'm part spanish. But keep hope Hebinekojin is working hard on the translation); gaarablack (wait a little vit, will you ^^) and Girls-luv-manga (we will see Garp, but wait a little).**

**I really thanks to the ones who favorite and follow this story, and please, don't be afraid to leave some feedback !**

**And thank you to for Hebinekojin for this hard work. If you see some mistakes, please, tell us for the chapters to come !**

**For now, enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Bam !<p>

- Fifty-nine... Vista muttered while rubbing some hair lotion on his bald patch, hoping some hair would miraculously grow.

Whistling, he put his hat on his head and headed out on the bridge, looking for Thatch and Marco, since the two commanders had decided to take care of the inflammable mad dog the young pirate was, that their crew had *hum* kidnapped *hum*, to make him one of them…

- So ? Vista asked, settling against the rail near Thatch.

- He managed to steal Blamenco's hammer, Thatch announced. Beg the question how he managed to take it from him and how he knew it'd be there...

- How did Oyaji sent him fly ?

- Hit with the bisentô's handle. Lower abdomen. A little lower and he was castrated.

Vista grimaced in compassion.

He stared at the young man making a new acrobatic act, speeding in front of them like a meteorite to meet a new wall of the ship and make a hole in it. Vista felt sorry for the on-board carpenters. Ace was occupying his time meeting walls, and slowly, the _Moby Dick_ was beginning to resemble a piece of Swiss cheese.

- Sixty, Thatch numbered.

- He's got hope, or is he suicidal ! Zehahahaha ! Teach sniggered, not far, biting in a tart.

- I'd rather think he doesn't have any common sense, Vista sighed. But what's in this kid's head, seriously?! Did he fall on his head while younger ?!

Splash !

- Sixty-one, Thatch counted. And I think that he indeed must have fallen on his head when he was a kid... like, more than once.

He stared as Namur jumped in the water to fish Ace back.

Back on the deck, blood and water dripping from him, the young man tried to get his breath back, still with his smile and demented look. He felt around his neck, making sure his jewelry was still there, and glanced at the log on his wrist, to check that it was intact, before Marco grabbed him by the neck and steered him away from Shirohige, so he could try and heal the young man a little... which didn't go without a few flames and angriness, of course.

- I don't understand why he's still wearing a log only useful in the first part of Grand Line, Vista said. Well, it's true, we're in the Shin Sekai ! It's useless, here !

- From what I've seen, there's something engraved on it, it may be of value to him. Right, I'm going to make him a little something, Thatch muttered, stepping away from the rail. Oh, and Teach, the tarts are for everybody, don't devour them all, be nice.

- Zehahahaha ! I'll try, Taishou ! Teach snickered while biting in another tart.

* * *

><p>Ace tore himself from Marco's arms and walked away taking his shirt off, so he could wring it.<p>

- I fished the hat out, Namur announced nearing them, holding the orange article of clothing in his webbed hand.

Ace growled a vague thank you. He threw his shirt on one of his shoulders and took the hat. Namur went back to his preceding activities, which were not fishing a suicidal kid back from the lunatic waters of the Shin Sekai.

- You'll let me take care of you, yoi ? Marco asked.

- I'm a logia, I don't need medical care, Ace muttered while putting his shirt back on.

- You won't have me believing that you're as fit as a fiddle, when you must have one or two broken ribs.

Ace turned his back on him and concentrated on examining his hat to see if it had been damaged.

- Your tattoo has a specific sense, or your tattoo artist really made a mistake while doing it ? Marco asked while opening the first aid kit on a barrel, so he could take some bandage out.

- It's on purpose, Ace answered.

- Take your shirt off.

Ace kept a sigh in, so as to not hurt himself, and complied. Marco palpated his ribs carefully, trying to see where Ace was hurt.

- I don't understand how a big guy like you can be afraid of the nurses, Marco told him finally finding a hurting place, proof that Ace really had a broken rib, if not more.

- I received too much medical care when I was a kid. It made me sick of white blouses, Ace grumbled while trying to ignore the pain.

Garp was responsible of the fact that he visited hospitals _way too often_.

- I see... Try not to move, yoi.

Marco bandaged Ace's ribs expertly, trying not to hurt him too much.

- And then, since I've had my logia, doctors _hate_ me_,_ Ace growled.

- I know what you mean... the bad habit of going up in flames, while in pain, trying to feel better. Otherwise, the S, what does it signify ?

- Why should I tell you ?

- Only curious, I'm not forcing you to answer. Just making conversation, so you won't withdraw in a corner scheming against Oyaji's head... plans that will fail. And that, we both know it, yoi.

Ace bit his lip, hesitating between laughter and pain. Yes, he knew it was hopeless, but wasn't there a saying stating that when there's life, there's hope ?! And he himself was both a desperate _and_ hopeless case.

- Sorry, Marco excused himself, aware that he had hurt him. I'm nearly finished. You can feel lucky. Few would manage so well with only two broken ribs after so many attacks from Oyaji. It should help you, until your akuma no mi heals your ribs. Internal injuries always take more time than external ones, from what I read on logia, yoi.

- It's one of my brothers.

Marco stopped fiddling with the bandage around Ace's torso to look at the young man. What was he talking about ?

- When I went to sea, I had the first letter of my two brothers' first names tattooed on myself, so I could have the impression that they'd always be with me, when I was alone, Ace explained. Sabo is the S. Luffy, he's the L on my other elbow.

Now that he had said so, Marco indeed remarked the presence of an L crowned by a straw hat on the opposite elbow to the S.

- Who is the oldest ? Marco asked, finishing the bandage.

- Me. Sabo's the next one. We only have a few months difference. Luffy is three years younger than us.

- And what do they think of the fact that you became a pirate, do you know ?

- Luffy and I have nearly the same dream. When I left, he told me that it was not because I left early that I would find One Piece before he did. As for Sabo, he wants to change the world. He's seen too much rottenness, to let it multiply like that, without doing a thing. So, even if what he'll do will no doubt amount to little, he wants to participate in the overthrowing of the established order.

Marco nodded for an answer.

- There. It should do you good, yoi, he said, stepping away. Why do you persist, when it's obvious you don't have the level. Oyaji could kill you inadvertently, yoi.

Ace offered him a huge smile and said:

- What's more noble than fighting and dying for your dreams ? Thanks for the medical care !

He put his shirt back on and went to the place he generally put himself on the ship.

Marco stayed looking at the kid for a while with a smirk on his lips, thinking back to what he said.

It came from Roger, that...

He put the medical supplies back in the kit and went to give it back to a nurse, when...

- THAAAAAAATCH ! Vista screamed.

The Phoenix sighed. What did Thatch invented_ this time_ ?

* * *

><p>When Thatch and Marco came to see him Vista was trying at all costs to pull his hat off with Blamenco's help, but it was glued to his skull.<p>

- You'll pay for this, Thatch ! To replace my hair lotion with glue, it's low ! I'll kill you, as soon as I manage to take my hat off ! Vista hissed.

Marco sighed and looked at Thatch.

- Me ? But I didn't do anything ! Thatch assured. Well, it was a good idea, I'm going to congratulate the person who thought of this straightaway !

- Don't play innocent ! Haruta isn't on board to mess things up, you're the only one, here, able to do that ! Vista hissed.

- Need some help ? Marco proposed.

He lifted a leg, making his talons click.

- Marco, ye're scary when you partially transform one of your legs. Seriously, one could think your leg's broken, Blamenco commented.

- I can't do a thing if the knee articulation of birds is reversed. Alright, you need help or not, yoi ?

- No thank you, Vista declined. I'm still quite found of my head, pal, no offense.

Marco shrugged his shoulders, retransforming his leg and putting it back on the ground. He stared at Thatch insistently. The cook lifted a hand as if to testify under oath.

- Pirate word, I haven't done a thing this time ! He assured.

- I believe you. Any idea on who could be the culprit ? Marco sighed.

If Thatch was guilty, he would have run away long ago so as to not incur his victim's wrath.

Thatch shook his head.

- Vista ? Did you recently bug someone ? Marco asked.

- No. Not that I know of, the swordsman growled.

Marco sighed and went to Vista's private bathroom that he shared with Blamenco, in their quarters, so he could lead a token investigation.

Everything seemed to be in its place. Nothing suspect on the horizon.

Marco took the guilty lotion and examined it. Nothing out of the ordinary. Even the smell. He put some on his finger. And waited. Rapidly, the lotion hardened. It really was glue. Marco briefly activated his powers to melt it and put his finger under the water, before going back to his examination of the bottle.

He turned it around and it was then that he saw the hair.

A black hair, which had stuck to the product by inadvertence.

Marco took it between two fingers and looked at its length and appearance. Too long and not curly enough to be Vista's, it was for sure. Well, the hair was really, reeeeeeeeeeeeeeally long. Marco was surprised he hadn't seen it as soon as he had taken the lotion.

- What are you doin' ? Thatch asked, pocking his head in the bathroom.

- I'm looking for the culprit. Who's got long black hair in the crew, yoi ?

- Teach... Izou...Atmos... Vista ? After, the hair is short, if you're looking for black hair.

Izou... ? It could match, but it wasn't his style to do such a thing, especially to Vista.

- How long are Izou's, yoi ?

- Well... good question. To the shoulders, I'd say. Why ?

Marco showed him the hair.

- Too long and not curly. It's not Vista's, you agree ?

Thatch observed the hair.

- I agree. It looks like one of Izou's, Thatch commented. Atmos' are not as wavy or shiny.

* * *

><p>Izou took the lipstick away from his mouth and stared at Marco and Thatch in his cabin.<p>

- Excuse me ? You want me to _what _? Izou asked.

- For you to untie your hair for a moment, it won't be long, yoi, Marco asked.

- In aid of what, I ask you. Do you know how many _hours _I spend doing my hair ?!

- We're looking for the guilty person who replaced Vista's hair lotion with glue, Thatch announced. Our only clue is a wavy black hair.

Izou sighed. He finished putting on his lipstick, checked the result in his mirror before putting the tube away. He then untied his hair, letting them cascade on his back.

The other two compared their only clue with Izou's hair, but the okama kept his _easily _shorter.

- I don't know if it can help, but when I was going back to bed, after my guard, yesterday in the night, I saw a girl near Vista's and Blamenco's cabin, Izou said, tying his hair again. I couldn't see her correctly, but it wasn't a nurse, that, I'm sure of. Never seen her here, by the way. I thought Vista brought her from some island or another for a little bit of fun.

- Thanks for the info, Thatch said.

Izou shrugged, and the two investigators left.

- Okay, we need to look for an unknown person with long black hair that is walking around incognito. I'm gonna warn Oyaji, or you'll do ? Thatch sighed.

Marco stared pensively at the hair, and finally asked :

- According to you, Roger's daughter, how long is her hair, yoi ?

- How would I know, I've never seen her ! Why do you ask ? You think that the mysterious and elusive Gol D. Ann was wandering on board and thought 'hey, I'm gonna prank Vista' ?

A smile stretched the Phoenix's lips, he appreciated the idea. Why not, exactly ?!

* * *

><p>Ace came out of his thoughts when he saw de Marco's sandals right in front of his nose.<p>

The Phoenix squatted and showed Ace a hair.

- Is it yours, yoi ? Marco asked.

- Seeing its length, I doubt it, Ace answered, whithout understanding why the Phoenix came to ask him.

- Maybe it's Ann's...

Marco brought the hair closer to Ace's mop, with a smirk. Both color and wave were equivalent, but not length. But if he remembered well, 'Ann' had _very _long hair... then who knows...

- Not the slightest idea, Ace snickered. You'll ask her when you see her, this famous Ann ! Who is she ? Do I know 'er ? Is she pretty ?

The Phoenix understood perfectly that Ace was arsing around... raaaha, young ones, those days...

Marco threw the air in the sea and stared at Ace, his hands on his waist.

- Nevertheless, it's not nice what you did to Vista, yoi, Marco observed.

- I didn't do a thing to him, Ace took offense.

The kid looked like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth, with this innocent look.

- Really ? Marco said with a smirk.

- Without proof, your accusations are not valid, my Phoenix friend. Prove it, and we'll speak about it. And last I checked, my hair was not long enough for this hair to be mine.

Ace stuck his tongue out.

Marco held a smile in.

A real kid. He was a real kid. They already had Thatch on board to liven things up, with Haruta as an accomplice, generally, now, they had Ace.

* * *

><p>- Something's wrong, my son ? Shirohige asked Thatch who was staring pensively at the crew members.<p>

- Hmm ? Oh, no, it's just that I'm wondering why my last prank did not go off, Thatch muttered, still thoughtful.

- YOU'RE A PAIN IN THE ARSE ! Marco screamed, from the crows' nest.

Everybody looked from the Phoenix that still was unseen, somewhere high up, and then branched off on Thatch.

- I did nothing to Marco ! I nearly lost my _life_, the last time ! Thatch took offense. And he was not the one I aimed for with my last prank !

- Marco ! Shirohige called with his resounding voice.

A few curses and soon, the Phoenix took flight, to take human form back on the deck, in front of his captain, bare footed, a letter in his hand, and an exasperated air on his face.

- What's happening to you, my son ? Shirohige asked.

- The kid should have been delivered with his manual, that's why I'm complaining, yoi ! Marco growled. My shoes landed right in a puddle of glue left _on purpose_ by that brat. I'm going to kill Rayleigh !

- What does the Mei-ô have to do in this ? Thatch asked.

- You ! You can smile, yes !

Marco fingered Ace who was trying not to laugh, not far, sat on a barrel, no doubt planning something.

- You're gonna pay for my shoes, yoi. I _know _it's you, yoi, Marco announced pointing the finger on Ace.

- Me ? But the only thing I've done today, is meeting eight walls, and I didn't touch the crows' nest, Ace said with his innocent air.

Shirohige took a sip of alcohol, finding this scene extremely interesting.

- Stop, Marco, explain to me what the Mei-ô have to do with this, Thatch asked.

Marco pointed the finger at Ace.

- He should have delivered him with the manual, yoi, the Phoenix declared.

Shirohige looked at Ace curiously.

- You know the Mei-ô, kid ? the Yonkou asked.

Ace took on a pensive expression, unwilling to answer, preferring leaving this joy to Marco.

- According to what he's telling, he's the one that raised the kid, Marco sighed. He is his nephew, in some way, yoi.

Everybody stared at Ace with wide eyes. Ace had to hold a laugh in... Even the ferocious Shirohige Kaizoku were impressed! Should he tell them Garp had participated in his education ?

- By Davy Jones ! Formed by Rayleigh in person ! Vista exclaimed.

- It's not surprising he's so tough and stubborn ! Thatch commented, trying not to laugh.

Ace stuck his tongue out.

- Why, for goodness' sake did he raise you ? Shirohige asked, intrigued.

- I've always wondered, Ace vaguely said.

And the next minute, he was rushing at Shirohige, going under the bisentô that should have sent him to other side of the ship, moved his fingers in position for a _Higan_... and a seism sent him in the sea. Perfect way to change the subject and avoid upsetting questions.

- I'll go get him ! Namur said before diving.

- And, what should Silver have told us ? Thatch asked going back to the previous conversation with Marco.

- That the kid _particularly _likes pranking people, yoi, Marco sighed. As if our hands weren't full enough with _you._

A nurse went to Izou and murmured something in his ear.

- WHAT ! No way, you're kidding me ! The okama exclaimed.

- It's written black on white, Taishou, the woman told him, showing him a paper.

Izou took the paper that was being held to him, and read it a least thrice to make sure he wasn't dreaming. If he hadn't been wearing make-up, he would have been red with anger.

- Who is the imbecile who thought himself funny writing in my check-up that I was pregnant !? the okama roared.

Thatch and Marco looked at each other, and leant against the other, laughing, like all the other pirates, Shirohige included.

Ace had imaginations, that, he could be granted. They'll just need the mental strength to survive his madness and his assassination tries, until he stopped those, and agreed to join them. And pray that Thatch and he didn't join forces.


	11. Slept well, Sleeping Beauty ?

**Hello there !**

**New chapter for you.**

**But this time, I want to say something else with the habitual thank you of the unique ones who put some review.**

**I'm a little sad to see that it's always the two same that leave some review on this chapter. If there were the only ones to follow the story, I coul understand that, but there is more than fifteen personswith this story in their favorites and folloinwg this.**

**So, I'll not deal with this saying that if I don't have any more reviews, I'll cease the translation of this work. The orginal story have some success, I have no obligation of looking for help about this translation. If I'm sadly begging for review, it's because without them, I don't really know what you like or despite in my work, and I can't make any progression. For now, if I see that it's always the two same who put reviews, well, there will be no other update for this month. Thank you very much. I don't want review for every chapter, but one, for time to time, tellng me 'hello, this is what I think of your work and I think you coul do this or this in the futur'. It's all.**

**So thank you very much for Gaarablack & Girl-luvs-manga for being there, and sorry about my earlier message.**

**For now, enjoy this chapter and see you next time, hoping that I din't speak for nothing.**

* * *

><p>Marco turned around hearing the door of his cabin opening. He put down his glasses and his pencil, totally disinterested about planning the itinerary he was up till now busy with, for the next destination, when they'll weight the anchor.<p>

The Phoenix opened his mouth to say something, shut it and reopened it, to finally say :

- Do I want to know what you're doing in my cabin, Speed, with only a _towel, _yoi?

- I've got something on underneath, Marco, Speed Jiru growled, closing the door behind him. As for my other clothes, they ended up in ashes. I presume you know what it means... Portgas strike _again_. I came to see you to know if I could borrow some clothes. We just got in, so I presume I've still got time to buy some more, and to give you your clothes back.

Marco raised an eyebrow and went back to his chart, pointing at his wardrobe.

- No problem, help yourself.

- Thanks, mate.

Marco put his glasses back on his nose, and concentrated again on his work.

- Na, Marco... reassure me... Thatch and Portgas didn't join forces, did they ? Speed asked, searching through his comrade's clothes.

- No. Thatch proposed, but Ace stuck his tongue out saying that he wouldn't put his genius in service of his enemies.

- Nearly everybody had something done to them, apart from Oyaji... it sucks, and he's been on board for only a few days.

- He wants Oyaji's head, and he wants to end his fight with me, yoi. Anything else, is a study.

Speed turned around, putting a shirt on.

- He's studying our crew's organisation, seeing the backdraws, and the good points, while disorganizing us the best he can, Marco explained. He's learning from what he sees, without even knowing it, yoi.

- This kid is a monster... his comrade sighed while putting a bermuda short on.

* * *

><p>Ace grimaced and swallowed a first pill, without water.<p>

Eurk.

He put the drug box away, took out another, for his narcolepsy. He opened it by rote... and he froze.

Empty.

He swore.

It didn't prevent the crises, but it allowed him to feel them coming, at least. And there, he had _nothing_.

Ace threw the contents of his bag around, hoping to find at least some tablets that he had misplaced, but nothing. Panic was beginning to set in. Shit! What was he going to do?!

- Shit, he swore, tidying up his things.

He stood up, and felt in his pockets.

Nothing either.

Not even some money to buy more on the island !

- You lost something ? Thatch asked.

Ace jumped and took his guard, his dagger in his hand, facing the commandant who was only bringing him some lunch in Marco's company.

- Zen ! I have no intention of attacking you with rice and a mug of sake ! Thatch laughed a little. You got a problem ?

- Not your problem, growled Ace.

He couldn't imagine telling them that he didn't have any more drugs for his narcolepsy.

Marco raised an eyebrow.

It was obvious Ace had a real problem, seeing how he had searched through his things.

- You lost something, yoi ? the Phoenix asked.

- Hmm... yes, my peace, Ace told them.

He had no intention on revealing his weaknesses behind enemy lines.

Marco raised his second eyebrow.

- No, seriously, if it's something important, we can help you find it back, Thatch assured him, putting Ace's meal on a barrel.

Ace tried not to get mad.

- Leave me alone. Thanks for the food, Ace growled.

He let himself fall against a wall, obviously wanting to sulk.

- We'll soon reach an island, yoi. If you go out of the ship, take care where you're going, it's not part of Oyaji's territory, Marco muttered.

- I don't need you to worry about me, I'm big enough to take care of my own arse, thank you.

Marco lifted his hands to signify defeat and went away, taking Thatch with him.

- What's happening to him ? Thatch asked.

- Who knows. Maybe he's beginning to be fed up that not one of his tries are working. We're starting to reach the hundreds, after all, yoi, Marco sighed.

- A hundred in not even a month … He's really resourceful !

* * *

><p>A scarf to hide her hair, a pair of sunglasses, nothing more simple to render Gol D. Ann incognito.<p>

At least, that's what Ann hoped when she slipped in the streets, looking for a way to make a new supply of medication.

- Ace... no, Ann ?

Ann turned around and was relieved to recognise Benn.

- Benn ! the pirate said.

- What are you doing here ? You're presumed missing ! It's been nearly a month since anybody had any news from you or your crew ! Shanks' second chastised her. Okashira is worried sick you have no idea!

- Long story... and you, what are you doing here ?

- It's our crew's territory, what do you believe ! You got a problem ?

- I'm looking for a place where I can redo my drug reserves for my narcolepsy... I don't have anymore, and I'm not in the best situation there is.

- Hmmm... so that's why you tried to disguise yourself...

- Is my disguise so pathetic ?

- You didn't bandage your arm.

Ann lowered her eyes on her arm and swore. Okay, she really did zap that.

- I'm pathetic, Ann sighed.

- Na, come... you're going to tell us all your troubles over a mug, it will make you feel better.

* * *

><p>- So, you see, there, I attempted a gentlemanly approach and all that, Thatch retold Marco.<p>

- And she tried to castrate you, yoi ? Marco tried to guess, opening a tavern door.

He stopped on the threshold, with raised eyebrows, surprised to see Ace in his young woman's appearance.

Thatch whistled.

- Roger was spoiled to have such a daughter, the cook commented sitting near Ann. Can I buy you a glass, Gol D. Ann ?

Click.

Marco hit his face with his hand, seeing Shanks aiming at Thatch. The Phoenix was totally exasperated. Shanks was always exasperating him. The only surprise at the time, was maybe the fact that Akagami was reunited with his late captain's child in the same bar, and for him to be so protective.

- Your hands in your pockets, Shanks hissed, frightening.

- Shanks, it's okay, I can still defend myself against womanizers, don't bother, Ann muttered. And thanks, but my mug is still full.

Marco put his hand on Shanks' gun, exchanging a look with him, and the captain lifted his weapon.

- Thatch, if you sit at the counter, step away from the miss, you're going to end with burnt hands, yoi, Marco advised.

Bam !

Ann's head landed on the counter, and didn't move anymore.

Marco checked on her, worried.

- Everything's alright, it's normal, said Shanks sitting near Ann, totally serene.

He took his cape off and put it on Ann, hiding her tattoos, that could have betrayed her, this way. Thatch apparently didn't saw them, since he hadn't commented on the subject.

- Normal !? A lass die, like that, and you find this _normal _! You killed your late captain's daughter, didn't you ?! Thatch yelped.

- She's _sleeping,_ Shanks rectified.

Benn entered the tavern, a paper bag in hand.

- I found the meds, Okashira. Hey, the Shirohige ! Did they lose something ?

- Somebody, perhaps. You remember how Ace was, as a kid. Unruly. A D. no doubt ! Shanks snickered.

- Ace ? Portgas D. Ace ? You know the kid ? Thatch was interested.

- Ace still has to reimburse him an akuma no mi and some meds, the one they were speaking about muttered, sitting back on her seat.

- Slept well, Sleeping Beauty ?! Shanks teased.

Ann ignored the tease. Nice girl, Ann, no biting Shanks-nii-san...

- Catch, Ann. Here are the meds, Benn said, throwing the bag to her. I took the opportunity to rebuild your reserve for your second little problem.

Ann turned around on her seat and caught the bag.

- No, seriously, you know Ace ? Thatch insisted.

- Oooh, yes ! Shanks laughed.

Shanks drew his sword and warned Benn.

- Don't touch Makino-nee-san's bar ! Beware, I know how to use a sword, even if I'm only ten years old ! Shanks imitated.

Ann laughed with Benn, remembering the incident.

- Say, Ann, in the end, did Ace and Luffy got their tiger ? Shanks asked, putting his weapon back in its scabbard.

- You know Rayleigh. When he says no, he means no, Ann sighed. Maybe I should go, if I want to escape after I make Sengoku and the Jiji bitch. I'll reimburse the meds when I can.

- No need, it'll be money the Okashira won't spend on alcohol. Maybe he'll rediscover what it feels to be sober, Benn snickered while lightening a cigarette.

Shanks yelped and Ann laughed, inclining her black hat on her face. She saluted the two pirates with her hand and left, without looking once at the Shirohige.

- For a while, I felt like my Haki was wrong, and that I was sitting near Ace, Thatch muttered pensively.

Marco merely ordered a drink.

* * *

><p>Ace was surprised when Marco gave him a glass of water, the next morning, after the young man failed three attacks on Shirohige.<p>

- It's always easier to take drugs with a glass of water, yoi, the Phoenix said.

- Thanks, Ace answered.

He searched in his pockets, took the now full box out, picked two capsules and put them in his mouth before swallowing them with half the glass of water. He put the box back and took another, from which he picked another capsule that he swallowed with the remaining water.

- What are you suffering from, exactly ? Marco asked, taking back the empty glass.

- Nothing much. Did Thatch unmasked me ?

- No. He just had the impression that his Haki was messed up. It looks like you're really attached to Akagami, in any case.

Ace put his meds back and hoisted himself up on the rail, looking at the sea.

- I grew up with stories on Grand Line and the Shin Sekai. Not only on Ji-chan' part. Each evening, as far as I remember, we went to Grey Terminal. There, for a great part of the night, Ji-chan spoke about the ocean during his time, with some other pirates. Everybody had his stories, his adventures. His ups and downs. His laughs and tears. I grew up surrounded by that. When Shanks arrived in the village, Lu' and I, we were so excited. He retold lots of other stories, he told some we had already heard from Ji-chan, but from his point of view, when he was a cabin boy, and that was always funny. He only remained for a year amongst us, but he quickly became a big brother. And then, he saved Lu's life. For this single reason, I will always be grateful. That's why I'm attached to Shanks. Not to forget, that without him, Sab' would still be prisoner of the rotten things pretending to be his parents, who had made an encaged bird out of him.

Ace sighed and rubbed his neck, slightly embarrassed.

- My life is not the most interesting. You must have something else to do, Ace excused himself.

- You didn't make another hole meeting a new wall, and I didn't encounter any bad prank from either Thatch or you, yoi. So, no, I have nothing else to do, and on the contrary, I find your story very interesting, Marco told him.

Ace hugged his legs to his chest with his arms, still looking at the ocean.

- Why are you hiding, if it isn't too indiscreet ? I'm not asking how you manage to change your gender like you change your shirt, just why, Marco asked.

Ace stayed silent for a while, wondering how to explain, before saying :

- I was eleven, the first time I entered a bar. It was out of the village. I wanted to know exactly why Ji-chan always told us that adults were cruel. It was the first time I asked this question, the one Ann is always asking : What would happen if Roger had a kid ?.. I heard so many horrors. I was judged guilty as if I were my father himself. I felt ill. I even questioned my existence, at this moment. Nobody wanted me to live, everybody wanted me dead, if they knew who I was... Coming back to the village, I regained confidence in myself, seeing that even if the majority of the people would have stoned and skinned me without a thought, there were still some people that appreciated me for who I was, no matter my blood... Even old Woop liked me, despite the bad pranks I did to him. I decided that as long as I hadn't surpassed my father, I'd keep my mother's name. The one with which I grew up, so as to not have problems. The Portgas one. Once I will have outmatched my father, I plan on telling everybody who I really am, and tell them to go fuck themselves. Meanwhile, I unwind under the guise of 'Ann'. It's silly, but it feels good. I look at the idiots uselessly moving about, smiling, in the shadows.

Ace sighed and let go of his legs.

- In a sense, I'm lucky. I very well couldn't have survived. Be killed or grow up with people that would have hated me, Ace sniggered.

- What happened to your mother, yoi ?

Ace looked at Marco, his eyebrows raised at the question.

- Sorry, I shouldn't have asked, Marco excused himself, guessing the answer.

Ace took his medallion off and threw it to Marco who opened it.

- She carried me for twenty months, hoping to hide me from the hunt of the Gouvernment and the Marine. Dead because of a prolonged pregnancy. When Ji-chan found her, she had already carried me for eleven months. I've been told she was smiling the only time she carried me in her arms, Ace said.

- Ann looks like her.

Marco tossed the pendant to Ace who put it back around his neck. He put his head in one of his hand, feeling hazy and pathetically collapsed on the ship deck.

- Ace ? Are you feeling alright, yoi ? Marco worried.

Ace looked at him with a slightly out of itair, and soon fell asleep. Marco was surprised for a while, and laughed a little. Narcolepsy ? It was amazing that he managed to survive Grand Line despite this !

* * *

><p>- Some medication against narcolepsy ? The head nurse wondered. Something like that doesn't exist. No treatment can touch the illness' cause. It can only appease the symptoms. Some stimulants for the hypersomnia phases, and other molecules of the type found in some anti-depressants, for the cataplexy. I thought you were insomniac, Taïshou, not narcoleptic.<p>

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! The kid is dead ! Thatch screamed, somewhere on the deck.

Marco sighed as the nurse commented with a silent 'oh', understanding the Phoenix's questions on narcolepsy.

- I'm going to reassure them, yoi, Marco said.

- Good luck, Taïshou, the nurse laughed slightly.

Already, people were tearing their hair out, trying to decide what to make of Ace's body. And how could he have died, and everything.

- He would have made such a good otouto, Izou sighed.

- Your fault, Oyaji ! By dint of sending him into walls, you broke him ! Thatch accused, while trying not to cry.

- Rubbish ! He managed well up until now ! Shirohige roared.

- Calm down ! Marco shouted over the crowd.

Everybody looked at him.

- He's alive, yoi, Marco reassured.

- He's not moving, Marco ! You can't be more dead ! Vista told him. And to think I started to like him...

Marco sighed and elbowed his way near Ace. He knelt on the deck and plucked one of his feather with which he tickled Ace's nose.

The jetof flames the young pirate made, sneezing, nearly burnt Shirohige's mustache.

Ace sat up, rubbing his nose, his eyes hazy. He suddenly realised that everybody was staring at him strangely, and felt somehow lost all of a sudden.

- Slept well, Sleeping Beauty ? Marco teased him with a smirk.

Ace jumped on his feet and threw himself at the Phoenix who didn't waste time taking off, completely transformed.

- Come back here, bird of ill omen ! Ace screamed.

Everybody stared as Ace agilely climbed up to the crows' nest to run along a mast and from there, threw himself on Marco. He caught his legs and refused to let go. Surprised by the sudden weight, the Phoenix lost altitude, and dived in the ocean, under Stefan's curious eyes.

- Wooofff ! The immense dog barked before jumping in the water, thinking it was a game, as Namur went to fish them out.

Blamenco sighed deeply.

- I'll have to wash Stefan _again_, the commandant sighed.

- What's happening in the end for Ace ? Vista asked.

- It's narcolepsy, the nurse Marco had interrogated explained. Marco-taïshou came to ask me about it.

- Wait... narcolepsy, isn't it this sickness that make you fall asleep anywhere, at any time ? Izou wondered.

- Indeed, Izou-Taïshou.

- Am I the only one amazed, or did the Paradise become so _calm _that even a narcoleptic could become a formidable Supernova ?!

- A dying man managed to conquest the Grand Line in its entirety, Shirohige said, shrugging, observing Namur bringing Marco and Ace back on board. So, why not a narcoleptic becoming a supernova ?

Everybody sighed infuriately, while Shirohige laughed lightly. For him, the kid was worthy of Roger. A D. like his old rival would have wanted.

For the remainder of the crew, it was something to add to the list making Ace a tiring phenomenon. Were there much more things like that?


	12. Omake : Gol D Ann

**Well, hello there !**

**It seems that I didn't speak for nothing in the last chapter, so here you go, this is a little omake about different reaction about Gol D. Ann's bounty. So we go back in the time, just after Ace departur from Loguetown !**

**Then, I would like to thanks everybody who send some review on the last chapter : Sparrow 1011 (Ace is going to visit his brother someyime later, we will not see what Sabo is doing while Ace enjoy his life ) , Bloodytears87, Onee-chan1999 (nooo ! don't do the puppy eyes ! please, I can't say no to them !), Girl-luvs-manga (I'm not crazy enough to ask this to Marco. I really don't want to die ^^'), gaarablack (well, you'll have to wait a little, sorry, 'cause now it's an omkae).**

* * *

><p><em>Marine Ford<em>

* * *

><p>Garp was peacefully snoring in his office, taking some time off he didn't deserve, since he hadn't work at all today.<p>

His peace of mind was not troubled even by Sengoku's howl of rage that went through all the Marine Headquarters. Aokiji, in an office not far from Garp's, picked some things up and left, whistling. Tsuru, in her office, on the level just under Garp's, evacuated too with a sigh.

It was well-known, if Sengoku howled with rage, it was going to swing in Garp's office.

And, as if to give truth to the habit, Sengoku entered in his old friend's office like a hurricane, ripping the door off its hinges. It woke Garp with a start, who looked with a stupid air at his superior, who was fuming with rage.

- I thought Roger had a son ! Sengoku screamed, striding towards Garp.

- Why are you telling me this ? You've forgotten Ace ? Garp was surprised, settling a little bit more comfortably on his seat.

He casted a tender look at a photo on his desk, taken by Makino, showing a sixteen years old Ace, embracing his two brothers, all three of them with very wide smiles.

- Then explain me _that_ !

Sengoku brought down a wanted poster on Garp's desk.

It was one of a young girl around seventeen of age, sat on a roof, dressed all in black. She had on a simple black cow boy hat, tilted on her face, hiding her eyes, only letting her provocative smile, which was screaming her D blood, be seen. In one of her hands, a sword handle could be guessed at.

Then, Garp saw the name, and his jaw unhinged.

_ Gol D. Ann_

«_ - Naaa, Jiji... Ji-chan told me that some D. with akuma no mi can change their gender at will... how ?_ » Ace had asked him the last time they saw each other.

- So... Did Roger really had a son, or did you and the Mei-ô agreed to screw me over? Sengoku growled.

In reply, Garp took the newspaper he hadn't yet read and went through the recent wanted posters that had appeared. He found Gol D. Ann's wanted poster, awfully high for a first one, then unearthed what he wanted. And it managed to aggravate him.

Ace had the nerve to do that...

Taking the wanted poster, he put it under Sengoku's nose.

_Portgas D. Ace_

- It's a boy, even if appearances suggest the contrary ! And that damn kid is screwing with us ! Garp growled. This kid became a pirate, when I clearly told him that he would be a marine ! I'll kick his ass!

Sengoku was a bit surprised. He looked again at Ann's wanted poster and said :

- Roger's son is an okama ? We already had Izou from the Shirohige and Ivankov in the Revolutionaries... That one... I did not see it coming.

- He isn't an _okama_ ! He's an _hermaphrodite_ ! Garp rectified.

- That's the strangest thing I've ever heard. You're taking responsibility of what will become of Ann or Ace, whatever his name, because I don't want to hear about anymore D. in piracy !

Garp had a deranged smile.

Ooooh yes, Ace would feel it, alright !

* * *

><p><em>Loguetown<em>

* * *

><p>Smoker swore profusely seeing the wanted poster for the kid he had met not two hours ago in his hands.<p>

But that was not what was worrying him the most.

It was the smile the kid had on his wanted poster. A smile similar to Roger's, on his old wanted poster.

- Smoker-san ! Tashigi called, rushing towards her superior.

She tripped herself on her own and collapsed on the floor.

- What's going on, Tashigi ? Smoker growled while helping her get back on her feet.

- It's terrible ! Look at what just came through ! the young woman told him, giving him a wanted poster.

Smoker took it and felt his mouth open.

They were messing with him !

Roger... had a daughter, before he died !

Smoker facepalm.

The world would soon turn into Hell !

* * *

><p><em>Dawn<em>

* * *

><p>Woop bugged on Gol D. Ann's wanted poster.<p>

He took his glasses off, correctly wiped them clean, before looking anew.

No, his eyes were not playing tricks on him. It really was a woman, and Ann really was written.

- Ace got his bounty ! Ace got his bounty ! Luffy happily crooned in a corner of the tavern, under Sabo's and Makino's laughter.

- There's nothing to be proud of ! Woop growled. And even less knowing that he's having fun shouting, for one, who he's the child of, and for second, making people believe that he's a girl !

Everybody looked at Woop, surprised. The two brothers bent over the bounty in their hands, looked at each other, then at Makino, before the three of them turned toward the mayor.

- What are you speaking about ? Look ! Sabo told him, brandishing Ace's wanted poster.

Woop had another bug. And, like an automaton, he showed them Ann's.

Makino remained extremely surprised, as Luffy gave an almost hysterical cry, while Sabo was hitting the counter, where he was installed, he was laughing so hard.

- AHAHAHAHA ! And then he yelled at me when I offered him the corset and garter belt ! Sabo laughed.

- Nii-chan became crazy ! Luffy screamed, in total panic, his hands on his hat.

- Well, it looks like Ace managed to find a way to put in application what Garp taught him, Makino sighed.

- But where is the interest ?! Woop roared, angrily pinning the wanted poster on the table in front of him.

- Ace is proud of who he is, but he promised Ji-chan that he wouldn't claim the name of Gol D. Ace before he reached Raftell, told Luffy, coming to take the wanted poster to look at it closer. It's a way to prove that he's proud of whose son he is, while respecting the promise he made to Ji-chan.

- Still, it makes a total of three hundred forty five million berrys. It's a lot for a first ! Sabo noticed wiping a tear of laughter.

- Of all the big shots still there in East Blue, no bounties are higher than our dear little captain of the Spades Kaizoku's, Makino smiled. Give me the bounty, Luffy. I'll keep it under the counter.

* * *

><p><em>Shabaody<em>

* * *

><p>In the slave auction house's backroom, in the midst of some unlucky persons who would soon be sold, Rayleigh unfolded a newspaper to while time away. Seeing what the front page was saying, about Gol D. Ann, he couldn't hold a frown in. Nevertheless, a relieved smile stretched his lips when he read what Ann spent her time saying :<p>

_« I'm proud to be Gol D. Roger's daughter, and screw all of you who spit in my face because of my kinsfolk ! »_

His godson was incorrigible, but knowing that he was still proud of who he was, and strong enough to bear human wickedness ... it was enough to warm the heart of the old pirate.

He looked through the bounties, and had a tender smile in front of Ace's. He grew up so much, in three years. He resembled his father a lot, the day Roger came to Rayleigh in order to proposition him to become a pirate. It made him tear with nostalgia and pain. Despite the years, he still missed Roger all the same. He missed the time spent sailing with him. But for nothing in the world would he regret those years in Dawn, with his boys.

Rayleigh took Ace's and Ann's bounties, and rolled them to cram them in his coat. Then he took his alcohol flask in his pocket and took a sip, before he slouched against the cell's wall, smiling.

- Why are you smiling, Silver ? asked a former pirate, near him.

- Gol D. Ann, my old friend Roger's daughter, is on the way to regain her throne.

And Silver toasted the air with his flask.

- Kampai, Roger, he murmured before swallowing another sip.

* * *

><p><em>East Blue (Buggy)<em>

* * *

><p>Another mad party.<p>

Really mad.

Even if Doke no Buggy was only a small fry, he could be counted on to know how to party. Nevertheless, Buggy was in a bad mood. A _kid_ with an horrible orange hat _dared_ to have a highest bounty than his !

- Buggy Senshô ! Look what just appeared in the newspaper ! somebody shouted.

- Yes, I know, about this Portgas D. Ace, Buggy, slouched in his armchair, muttered.

- Not this ! It's something that will turn the piracy world on its ear ! Every spotlight is on this girl !

Buggy caught the newspaper he was handed and his head fell under the surprise, while his eyes bulged from their orbits.

- NANI ! Senshô had a daughter ! he exclaimed.

He quickly read the article, then observed the poster more carefully. It was a shame that the hat hid such a large part of her face, because it would have allowed him to see if she looked anything like her father, but Gol D. Ann's smile was enough of a proof.

- Let's think, if she is senshô's daughter, she must know where her father's treasure is, as well as the road to Raftell... Buggy thought aloud. But her bounty is the problem. Either the Marine overestimate her based on her ascendance, or, she is stronger than she looks... what to do, what to do...

* * *

><p><em>And for the future Mugiwara Kaizoku.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Zoro<strong> paused his training to read the article everybody was talking about. He stayed a long while pensively looking at the wanted poster, then smiled fiercely. Roger's daughter must be formidable. Even if he was aiming for Mihawk, once he left in the pursuit of his dream, he'll try to find her, so he could gauge her level.

* * *

><p><strong> Nami<strong> listened to the commentaries of the Arlong Kaizoku, on the news of Roger's descendant. She took the bounty, the newspaper, and read it attentively, sat in her corner. It was strange, but from what was retold, this mysterious Gol D. Ann hadn't committed any crime. So, why a bounty ? The evidence was quickly revealed as she read... this girl's crime, who was not a lot older than her, was only to be born. To be born and proud of her father.

* * *

><p><strong>Usopp<strong> stared in perplexity at the same article. Then, he smiled. He wished he could meet her, she must have so many things to tell about her father, that the general public did not necessarily know. And that comforted him in his idea. Looking up at the sea in front of him, waiting for the moment when he would have enough courage to sail, Usopp was confirmed in his idea. There was no shame in being the child of a pirate. All men were idiots, you could not blame them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sanji<strong> put back Ace's bounty, remembering the few words they exchanged, when he came to the Baratie, once he started his career in piracy.

«** Luffy, Sabo and I, we'll accomplish our dreams whatever the cost might be. And you, will you stay until the end of your days here, moping, while with just a yes you could be sailing towards your dream? Think about what Lu' suggested you, because there may be no other proposal like this massive gold one.** »

- K'ssou gakki ! Look at this ! Zeff said with an hilarious smile.

He showed him Gol D. Ann's wanted poster.

Sanji had a slightly familiar impression, that he quickly dispelled making his danse of the noodle, a heart in his eyes.

- What a ravishing beauty ! Aaaah ! The ocean's jewel finally has a face ! She must be the One Piece ! Sanji said.

Zeff was careful not to tell him that for one, Ann was Ace, and for two, that the One Piece and Roger's boy, were two different things.

* * *

><p><strong>Chopper<strong> went to see Kureha and tugged on her sleeve, catching her attention.

- What's the matter, Chopper ? Doctorine asked, interrupting her reading in front of the fire, a bottle of plum alcohol in her hand.

- Why do everybody insult her when she's done nothing wrong ? Chopper asked, showing Gol D. Ann's wanted poster.

- Because she was born, Chopper. Her father is the man who had everything in this world... Gol D. Roger. He was a free man, with a head full of dreams, as many as there are stars in the sky. He proved that nothing was impossible, when you work towards it. A D. This kid will be one, a D, I'm persuaded of it, all you have to look at her smile. You see Chopper, this kid is very strong. No matter what everybody says about her, and she, she continues to smile and live as she sees fit. The only fact people see about her is that she is a demon's reincarnation, but the truth is that she is the daughter of a man who accomplished a lot. She'll put her mark on the world in some way.

Chopper looked at the wanted poster again.

- What is this D. ? he asked.

- One of the greatest mysteries of this world...

Doctorine smiled and swallowed another sip of alcohol.

* * *

><p><strong> Nico Robin<strong> stared at the newspaper.

She felt close to this young girl. Hated by the world, for something she had no responsibility in. Nevertheless, Robin had to admit that this Ann had more courage than her. She completely assumed who she was, and fiercely smiled to the people spitting in her face.

« _Live life to the fullest, it can be beautiful, if you open your eyes. What are you waiting for ?_ » the young lady's smile seemed to tell Robin.

Miss All Sunday sighed and folded the newspaper. She nevertheless smiled. The world was intriguing, and that young girl was proof of it. Basically, she would be curious to make her acquaintance.

* * *

><p><strong>Franky<strong> whistled in an appreciative way while reading the newspaper.

- Eeeh... there's something to be jealous of Roger, he commented. This girl is a real zessei bijin !

- Who ? Mozu and Kiwi asked, leaning over Franky's shoulder to look at what he was reading. - Gol D. Roger had a daughter, if you believe the rumor ! I wonder if she inherited the _Oro Jackson_ !

- She's cute, it's true, Mozu commented.

- It's a shame she's wearing a hat, it's nearly hiding her whole face, Kiwi added.

- She is draped in mystery... it's _suuuuuuuuuuuuuuurper enigmatic_ ! And _suuuuuuper cool_ !

Franky laughed a little and downed his bottle of cola.

* * *

><p><strong> Brook<strong> found on one the ships captured by Thriller Bark a newspaper speaking of Roger's daughter. He leant against the mast to read it.

- Poor kid, but very courageous, Brook sighed. Roger was a rookie, when I left Laboon behind me... I wonder what he's done for his daughter to be insulted that way in the newspaper. Though, you can't deny she's very strong. To keep smiling nonetheless. What are the wounds hidden by your smile, Kaizoku Hime...

He then turned the poster around, as if hoping to see under Ann's coat.

- It's a shame you're wearing some trousers, Ann-san... Tell me, that on your next wanted poster, you'll show me your panties ! Yohohohoho ! Brook said.

* * *

><p><em> In the Shin Sekai, with the Akagami Kaizoku.<em>

* * *

><p>All the pirates that had been part of Akagami's crew for a long time, and who knew Ace's real identity, were gathered in a corner of the ship, led by Benn. They were gathered around both wanted posters, extremely puzzled.<p>

- We need to tell the Okashira, Lucky said.

- He's gonna go into cardiac arrest, seeing that, I think we shouldn't tell him, commented Yassop.

- But he needs to know !

- Stop. I'll show him, Benn decided.

And he went to see Shanks, slumped in a hammock, a bottle of liquor in one hand. The Yonkou lifted his eyes to look at his right hand man who presented him with both bounties.

Cling !

Shanks's bottle broke when he straightened suddenly.

In less than two seconds, his eyes were bulging out of his orbits, and his mouth was gaping wildly, hitting the floor between his feet.

Every pirate on board was quasi sure their captain could be heard in the whole of the Shin Sekai when he screamed :

- NANI !? ACE BECAME AN OKAMA !

And Shanks stopped answering.

- Okashira is broken, Lucky sighed, biting in a gigantic piece of meat.

Yassop took the bounties from Benn's hands and presented Ace's. Shanks immediately straightened and ordered a party, his lips stretched in an enormous smile, to celebrate the young pirate's next entry on the Grand Line. Yassop presented Ann's bounty anew, making a countdown with his fingers.

- NANI !? ACE BECAME AN OKAMA ! Shanks shouted again, as Yassop stopped the countdown.

- What do we do ? Benn asked. We're still partying ?

- We're switching alcohol brand ! Shanks demanded.

- Alcohol has nothing to do with it, Okashira, Yassop assured him.

Shanks pouted and ripped the two posters from his sniper's hands.

- Well, we're sailing towards Shabaody ! I want to speak with Silver-san the quickest I can ! Shanks ordered.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in West Blue<em>

* * *

><p>The world was changing.<p>

The next generation was on its way.

And once again, the D. would let a deep imprint on the world.

At least, that was what Dragon thought seeing Ann's and Ace's wanted posters.

Dragon understood at once that they were two sides of the same coin, when he saw the posters. The smile was enough to associate one with the other. But who was really this person ? Portgas D. Ace ? Gol D. Ace ? Portgas D. Ann ? Gol D. Ann ?

And was it really his or her real name ?

The only certitude, was that he, she was a D., and that, Dragon was sure of.

He leant against the railing of his ship, staring towards East Blue, thinking about his boy. He was curious to know what the association of the two young D. could give. Would it be enough to change this oh so rotten world ?

- What are you vthinking about, Dragon-boy ? Ivankov asked, cutting into Dragon's thoughts.

- The future, Dragon answered enigmatically.

* * *

><p><em>Ace, for his part, suffered from a long series of sneezes that nearly caught his sails aflame. <em>


	13. I'm in the Shin Sekai and here I'll stay

**So, hello everybody.**

**New chapter for you today, and I can say that It's the last chapter after Ace make his choice about joining Newgate.**

**But for now, here, we have a very special guest. Please, make some noise for Garp !**

**Well, thanks again for everyone reading this translation and specially for gaarablack, bloodytears87 and Girl-luvs-manga for the review, it realy make me happy.**

**So please, enjoy this chapter, and don't forget reviewing, it take just two minutes ^_^'**

* * *

><p>Garp wondered once again if he should curse or thank this Akagami no Shanks brat for the piece of information.<p>

Because now, he was both hopping mad and worried !

By all the gods, why did Ace have to go after Shirohige's head ?! Well, basically, Garp had to admit that he was proud of the boy, because he was bold. But still ! He was not your run of the mill pirate! He was Gol D. Ace! The son of Shirohige's rival ! He would lose his life!

Then, for Garp, there was no question of Ace joining the Yonkou. Oh no no no no no ! The old sailor was going to quickly find the kid and kick his arse till East Blue ! There, he would start his training back from nil intensively, in order to make a true marine out of him and his brother Luffy ! Garp would have wanted Sabo to choose the Marine, too, but the kid mysteriously disappeared, and something was telling the old D. that he chose a path quite different than that of justice.

Biting into a donut, Garp scanned the horizon to try to find his idiotic grandson. He should never have entrusted his education to Rayleigh…

* * *

><p>Ace woke with a start from a narcolepsy crisis.<p>

Something was wrong.

His gut was telling him that something was _really_ wrong. That he was in grave danger.

Looking around him, while getting up, the young man remarked nothing out of the ordinary, well, as much as he could tell since he had only been on board for three months.

But he had to retreat, and _soon._ That was what his gut was telling him.

Picking his bag and hat up, Ace slipped himself onto the deck to the large mastiff, under the suspicious gaze of Namur who was discussing something with a man of his division. He ended up sitting next to Stefan who raised his head to look at him before returning to his chew toy. At least the young pirate had nothing to fear from the beast, and it was pleasant company. Not constantly asking him to talk about his life, or to join the crew.

Ace put his hat on his head and half-pulled his dagger from its sheath, ready to sell his skin really expensivelly if needed.

* * *

><p>Jozu lowered the telescope, frowning.<p>

It was bad.

Garp was here. And when Garp was here, it was a sign of events that were everything but normal.

- Oyaji ! Genkotsu no Garp's ship is in sight ! Jozu announced.

Shirohige frowned, while Marco swore profusely. What was the old marine doing here ? They only had to hope that Ace would not get into his head to try a surprise attack at this moment, otherwise, things would become very complicated. Since nothing was ever easy with Garp in the vicinity... if Ace got himself into it, they would neversee the end of it.

- Marco. Let's welcome our dear Garp as we should, Shirohige asked.

- NOTICE FOR THE TAISHOU ! GET IN LINE ! Marco shouted.

His avian vocal chords allowed him to be heard in the whole ship. Soon, the commanders present on board were in two lines, making some sort of way to their captain. There were five on board, at the moment : Marco, Jozu, Thatch, Vista and Namur. The others were spread on the other ships, around the Yonkou's territory. Around the rest of the crew gathered, untrusting. If the commanders were getting into line, you had to stay on your guard.

And as always, Shirohige took his perfusions off, to the greatest displeasure of his crew. But well, the Yonkou was stubborn, and that was why a nurse had to bring the medical material inside of the ship.

Soon, the Marine ship boarded them and Garp jumped on board of the _Moby Dick_, still devouring a pack of donuts, his dog mask dotted with a few crumbs.

He walked through the commanders who remained on the lookout for any suspicious gesture of the old marine.

- Well, Monkey. To what do I owe this surprise visit ? You want to talk about the good old time? Shirohige asked before swallowing a whole barrel of sake in a few gulps.

- I'm not here to natter. I'm here to get back someone I've been looking for for a while, already. This Akagami kozzo made me believe that you had him on board.

- And who are you looking for with such passion, my old enemy ?

- My grandson.

Shirohige's eyes went round, while all the commanders chocked with surprise. It was already enormous to imagine Garp having a child...

But a grandson !

- I've got nobody wearing your name, on board. This gakki misinformed you. If I cross way, in the Shin Sekai, with your grandson, I'll tell him that you're looking for him, Shirohige told him, getting his bearings back, even if he was trying not to laugh.

Garp himself remained a phenomenon, despite his age... the Yonkou was curious to know what it was for the grandson... and more importantly, who was the kid of the old marine...

- I didn't tell you that he was using my surname, since it isn't the case. Come out of hiding, k'ssou gakki ! I'm going to teach you the difference between what you became and what you were supposed to become !

* * *

><p>Ace froze, gulping, as he heard Garp screaming after him.<p>

Ooooh, no, he may be a kamikaze, but he was not suicidal !

Fingers crossed, the young D. prayed to Davy Jones that he could escape the wrath of the old degenerate.

* * *

><p>- Who are you looking for, Monkey ? growled Shirohige.<p>

Garp pulled Ace's research poster from an inner pocket of his suit and brandished it high enough so that Shirohige could see it.

- Hiken no Portgas D. Ace is my stupid grandson. Get out of here, Ace ! It's useless to hide, it doesn't work with me, you know it !

- Time out ! Thatch said. Ace ? _Your _grandson ? It must be a case of mistaken identity, because he is, apparently, Silver's nephew, isn't he ?

Garp rolled the poster and went to the side, towards Stefan's kennel, a fiery smile on his lips. A thin smile stretched Shirohige's lips, who signaled his men to let Garp do what he wanted.

* * *

><p>Ace nearly went into cardiac arrest when Garp appeared at the corner of Stefan's kennel, saying with a mad smile :<p>

- Found you, Ace !

Ace made off immediately, narrowly avoiding a punch that was intended for him, and that broke the deck, startling Stefan.

He ran on the rail, taking the risk of falling in the water at any time, and tumbled, completely traumatized and scared, in the middle of the commanders, who were surprised by the face he was making. Well, where was the smile he stubbornly kept, even during the flights the Yonkou made him do, each time he failed an assassination attempt ?

- I'm going to kick your arse till East Blue, Ace ! Garp roared, following his grandson. And we'll talk again of your future in piracy !

- No way ! I'm in the Shin Sekai, I'm staying ! Ace retorted while throwing himself to the side to avoid another punch that broke the deck.

- Oyaji, what do we do ? Jozu asked.

- I find this familial reunion very interesting... Marco, keep count of the holes Garp is making. We'll send the reparation bill to Sengoku, said Shirohige, settling a little bit more comfortably, with a smile showing his teeth.

Ace had finally been caught by his shirt and was struggling to try and get away.

- Can you imagine how _worried_ I was to not have any more news about you in the newspapers ! Did you think for just a moment about what could happen to you on _this _ship ! Did you forget who you are, or are you trying to die !?

And bam !

One nice bump for Ace, and one !

- Itaï ! But let go of me, jiji ! Ji-chan knows ! If I was in any danger, he would have come to retrieve me by the scruff of my neck ! Ace growled while trying to kick the old marine. The only person who's at risk of killing me, for now, is you !

- I'm taking you with me to Marine Ford ! And you'll see what I do with weaklings like you ! You'll be a Taishou of the Marine ! Pride for all ! An example for all citizens!

- Get the violins, Genkotsu is making his speech, Vista sniggered.

Taking him at his word, Thatch began to mimic the action of playing music.

- Leave me in peace ! roared Ace. I don't wanna become a marine ! Do I have to write it in the poneglyph language for you to understand !?

- You're going to be a marine, Ace ! Whether you want it or not ! There, we're going ! I'm not taking any more of your time, Newgate ! I'll be back one of those days to send you to Impel Down !

And Garp strode to his ship, insensitive to Ace who was trying to flame up, key word being _trying_, so as to escape his degenerated jiji.

- I regret to tell you that I'll keep him, Monkey, Newgate said while standing up. I find this boy interesting at the highest point. Although I'd love to know a little more about this boy's strange family tree for his grandfather to be a marine like you, and Silver to be his uncle ... I intend to integrate Portgas D. Ace in my crew.

- Really !? Garp said, turning towards Shirohige, an insane smile on his face.

- Yes, Monkey...

- When do I have my say in this story? roared Ace. Tell me when you'll be done deciding for me!

- When you're of age! Garp retorted.

- You should have make me adopt the East Blue nationality !

Bam!

Another bump for Ace.

He decided to sacrifice his shirt. He flamed up. It was his favourite... the jiji will pay him back dearly for this sacrifice.

Thus freed, even if bare-chested, Ace immediately distanced himself from the old degenerate, so as to save his poor skull.

- Why don't you go running after the Kaizoku Hime instead, hey ? Newgate said, pointing his bisentô threateningly on the marine.

Marco kept himself from facepalm exasperatedly.

Something Ace did not hesitate to do.

Come on, Newgate ! You just threw Garp a line ! He's going to raise to the bet !

Except that the most unexpected thing happened : Garp was surprised. Open-mouthed, eyes nearly popping out, and a small drop of mucus flowing from the nose kind of surprise.

He stared at Ace, and pointed to Newgate, surprised, trying to send him a message.

- Oyaji, it seems, is pretty unobservant, yoi, Marco sighed, feeling an obligation to explain the situation.

- And what right do you have to say that, eh Marco? asked Namur.

- Because it's true. So, I think that the answer to the question you're somehow trying to silently convey to Ace, Monkey, is 'no'.

- I don't see what you're speaking of at all, but something's clear, I won't become a marine... Ace, who had again taken refuge at Stefan's side, growled. I'd rather throw myself into the ocean _now_, than give up on my childhood dream, and turn my back on the universe that I was brought up on me since I was a baby.

- You are aware of the trouble that I have given myself to make you a strong man, Ace ! growled Garp, striding threateningly towards the young man. You were to become a Marine. It was an agreement that we reached !

- I was eight years old when Sengoku arrived in Dawn to screw over the quiet life that Lu' and I had with Ji-chan ! If I remember correctly, he closed his eyes on Ji-chan's presence there, if we became Marines ! We should have joined the ranks at our majority ! And, what happened almost four years ago ? Sengoku came back to send Ji-chan to Impel Down ! And you speak of agreement after that ?!

Ace took a few steps back when Garp was too near.

- Ji-chan did more for us than you'll ever do, Jiji, Ace hissed.

- I should have sent him to the scaffold, after Roger, it would have spare me a lot of trouble !

Ace instinctively reacted. He slapped Garp. He looked at him with a fiery and teary look. He hurt his hand, but it hurt less than Garp's words.

- Take what you said back, Jiji, or the next time, what your face will get will be my flames, Ace hissed. And remember that without him, I'd probably be questioning my existence, since you never helped me, when the people were spitting on me for something that I'll always be proud of.

Garp put a hand on his cheek, confused.

Before things could escalate, all the commanders got in the way, including Shirohige.

- Out of my ship, Monkey ! Newgate ordered.

Garp seemed to hesitate. With one last glance at Ace's furious stare, he turned around to get back to his ship.

- Take care of him, Newgate. Even if he is an idiot, I care for him a lot, Garp growled. And I'm counting on you, damn bird, to keep your beak closed.

- Even a tomb is more talkative than I am, yoi, Marco assured him.

And the marine ship sailed away.

Ace freed himself from the commanders and went to sulk in his corner.

* * *

><p>Not long after, Thatch came to see him, handing him a lollipop.<p>

- We won't ask, if you don't want to talk about it. If you have a concern, you know where to find us, the cook told him. There, sweets are good to lift your spirits. I'd proposed you some ice cream, but it would have melted before you could savour it, and I finished the last of the chocolate last week.

Ace looked at the sweet hesitantly, to finally take it, muttering a thank you. Thatch looked for a while at Ace, still curled up on himself, two pulsing bumps on the top of his head, lost in thought, mechanically playing with the strawberry lollipop in his mouth, that the commander had given him.  
>He really was a kid.<p> 


	14. I won't be the king

**Well, good morning every one. This is THE chapter, I think. Yeah, because in this one, we say good bye to the Spades Kaizoku.**

**For now, I would like to thanks Girl-luv-manga (thank you for you fidelity, if I can do anything for you, tell me ^^) and my 'Guest' (the sequel ? This story doesn't have sequel because it's in progress. If your speaking about the story about Luffy or Sabo, I will think about it (well, the story about Sabo, you have to ask it to Evanae)).**

**For now, enjoy this and see you later !**

* * *

><p>- We're gonna find nothing here, Thatch growled, putting a liana aside. I doubt he's somewhere here.<p>

- Shut up and go on, yoi. We have to find him before Oyaji realise he disappeared, Marco sighed.

- Five months already... I'm beginning to lose hope on him joining us, Thatch sighed.

- You should never lose hope. He opened up to the crew, I'll remind you. He's hanging on with us both majorly, but he's more social than at first.

- But he's still after Oyaji's head...

- He may have a good reason, yoi.

- Who's got a good reason for what? asked a voice behind them.

Both Shirohige's pirates turned to see the most unexpected scene that was : Ace slumped on the back of a tiger the size of an adult man, as if it was a living plushie. Seeing the lump on the animal's skull, it had to resign itself, against its will, to the parasite glued to its back.

- What are you doing on a tiger ? asked Thatch, who had put himself slightly behind Marco.

If the animal attacked, the Grilled Chicken would be there to allow him to escape.

Ace laughed and joyfully buried his face in the beast's fur.

Yes, the tiger really was reduced to the state of a living stuffed toy.

- When I was a kid, my brother Lu' and I found one, while hunting. Ji-chan didn't want us to bring it back home, Ace told them when he came back up. We pissed him off with this for months, we tried everything, but he never accepted. When I saw him, before entering the Shin Sekai, he gave me a stuffed tiger as a reminder of that.

Marco tried not to laugh, something Thatch was openly doing.

Original idea, both as a gift and as a pet.

- We were looking for you, exactly, yoi. It was too calm, Marco said. What are you doing here ?

Ace lost his smile and straightened to sit cross-legged on his improvised mount.

- I needed to think a little, he confessed.

Thatch leant against Marco's shoulder, to better look at Ace who was nervously playing with his hat's decorative strap.

- Can we help you ? Three brains are better than one, Thatch said.

- No. But thanks for asking.

Ace patted the tiger that turned on its legs and disappeared in the jungle again.

- Well, at least we know where Ace is. And that he is not in immediate danger, Marco sighed.

* * *

><p>Everybody was still feasting on, when Ace came back to the ship.<p>

Marco being one of the rare still sober ones at this moment, saw the young man sit in a corner, his head in his arms. Taking a full mug that nobody had touched (who knew why), the Phoenix went to see the young man and handed him the glass. Ace absently took it and put it on the ground.

- Why are they partying ? Ace muttered.

- Who knows, yoi. Only for the pleasure of partying. The pleasure of being alive. To show the dead, the ones who left us too early, that they are happy in their memory, yoi, answered Marco while staring at his completely wasted comrades.

Ace made no comment.

- I do not want to rush you, Ace, I know it's an important choice, but we need you to do it quickly, Marco sighed. You have only two alternatives, I know that it is difficult, but think about it. Either you leave, which will make us all sad, and you start again from scratch, or you stay, you agree to wear Shirohige's mark, and become one of his sons, yoi.

- I already see the headlines in the press : Gol D. Roger's son becomes a pirate under Shirohige's orders, Ace muttered, low enough to only be heard by Marco.

- Nobody has to know, if you don't want them to. That's what Ann is here for.

- Na... Shirohige... why are you all calling him Oyaji ?

Marco smiled while looking at Shirohige, who was laughing at one of his sons' dirty joke.

- He calls us his sons. The world hates us for what we are, I don't need to teach you that. It makes us happy. Even if it is only a word, yoi. So, to get even, we call him Oyaji, Marco answered.

He sat cross-legged in front of Ace and asked him :

- Why do you call Rayleigh 'Ji-chan' ?

- As far as I remember, I've always called him that... Those are the first words I spoke, according to the villagers. I spoke while learning how to walk. Makino-nee-san told me that this day, in the bar, she was holding me by the arms, so I could learn how to walk. Ji-chan was in front of me, stretching his arms out to me, telling me : come see uncle Rayleigh. So, I walked, and I fell in his arms calling him 'Ji-chan'.

Marco smiled a little.

- I'm in a deadlock, mate, Ace confessed. My whole life, my objective was to surpass my father. Even if Ji-chan told me that whatever I did, he'd be happy, as long as I was free to choose, to surpass Roger is... what's driving me on. What's pushing me to always give my best, when it is not about protecting my relatives.

- What's that got to do with your persistence to defeat Oyaji ?

- My father is dead. Shirohige is an adversary he never overcame. From the rare ones still alive, he's the only one, that I know that if I fight him, I'll get a death I can agree with. There's still Sengoku, but I don't want to trouble my relatives by ending in Impel Down, and then for my execution to become a freak show, like for my father. That's what I'm afraid of. And last but not least, I don't want to disapoint Ji-chan. He's done so much for me...

- Whatever you choose, you won't disappoint him, Ace. I know Rayleigh, and I can tell that seeing your level, what you are, all he can be is proud of you. As for surpassing your father, there are many other adversaries with the same level, if not stronger. Genkotsu no Garp, for exemple. Even if he is an idiot, he'll understand perfectly that you do not want to suffer the humiliation of a public execution, yoi. That said, he's your jiji, so, you're the only one to know what he'd do.

- You chose a bad example, Marco. It's in part thanks to him that I escaped Sengoku all this time.

Marco's eyebrows rose. He knew Garp was attached to the kid, but he didn't know that part of the story.

That, he didn't see coming. Rayleigh didn't save Ace in his own? Garp was involved? How was such a thing possible ?

- My father managed, how, I don't know, for Garp and Ji-chan to work together to shield me from the government's hunt. I narrowly escaped the massacre that was raging, there. The jiji proposed to Ji-chan to settle down on Dawn, his native island, as I grew up.

- Baterilla, South Blue, the massacre ?

Ace nodded.

- All because of me. For my life, he murmured.

- No, all because of an abomination called Absolute Justice, yoi. You need an enemy your father couldn't defeat, don't you ? Well, here's the biggest. Absolute Justice. What do you think of this enemy ? There is not one more dangerous. The risk of public execution is there, but it's worth it, isn't it ?

Marco had to keep from smiling, seeing the flame in Ace's eyes.

- You want to talk to Rayleigh, before ? Marco proposed.

- Right in the middle of the Shin Sekai, at the risk of the communication being intercepted?

- Have you already flown, Ace ?

Ace frowned. Marco signaled him not to move and went to see Shirohige.

- Oyaji ! Marco called, slaloming between his totally wasted comrades.

- What, my son ? Shirohige asked.

- I'm going to leave with Ace, for a few days. If everything goes alright, we'll have a new brother, once we're back, yoi, Marco announced.

- Eeeh... no problem, my son ! Go ! And be careful !

Marco went back to Ace.

- Gather your things. We're taking off, direction Shabaody.

- Heey ? Ace wondered.

- Hayaku, yoi.

Ace grabbed his bag, and followed Marco towards the crow's nest.

- We're not gonna end in the water ? Ace asked. Maybe I should take my feminine appearance, I'm less heavy...

- You want to explain to everybody how you manage that, and why you're doing it, ?

- No.

Marco scaled the ropes easily and slipped inside of the crow's nest.

He caught Ace's hand to lift him at his side, the stepped on the edge, before transforming.

- Climb on.

Ace settled his bag on his back and hoisted himself on Marco.

- I'm not going to get in the way ? Ace asked, a bit unsure.

- No. Ready for your maiden flight, yoi ? A real first flight, compared to all those times I caught you in mid-air, after you went flying.

Ace nodded his head and Marco let himself fall in the air, before wildly flapping his wings to climb up.

- Wicked ! Ahahahah ! Ace laughed.

Marco gave a faint smile, happy that Ace was once again in a good mood.

They had a long, probably dangerous way to go, but they would reach their destination, and come back in one piece.

* * *

><p>Marco landed on a branch in a tree of Shabaody's mangrove swamp, and let Ace slide from his back, before assuming his human form again.<p>

- I need forty eight hours to recover from this flight, yoi, Marco told him. I give you this lapse of time to make your choice. I'm not moving from here.

- Thanks, Marco. I'll repay you some day, Ace told him.

- Accept our mark, and we'll be even.

Ace breathed deeply, and jumped on the ground, wrapping himself in flames in order to cushion his fall.

Once on the ground, he briefly looked up towards the branch, to see Marco settling peacefully on it (avian instinct ?), then turned on his heel and ran towards the Thirteenth Grove.

* * *

><p>Sabo nearly choked on his drink when the door suddenly opened. Rayleigh folded his newspaper, surprised. Shakky continued to wipe a few glasses, a small smile on her lips.<p>

- Konnichiwa, Ace-chan, she greeted him, without even bothering to see who it was.

Ace bent over his knees, out of breath for having run so much, in order to loose the Marines he met on the way.

- Ace ! You manage to escape the Shirohige ? Rayleigh wondered.

Sabo left his seat, smiling.

- Hey, Ace... what is this face you're making ! Sabo sniggered.

- Hey ! Sab' ! It's nice to see you, Ace huffed with a brief smile.

He straightened, still a bit out of breath, and rushed to give his brother a good hug. He noticed that Sabo had two tattoos, one on each side of the neck : an ace of spades on one side, and the letter L with a strawhat on the other side. And on a golden chain, his own emblem, the crossed S.

- It's good to see you again, mate. I was worried when there were no more news about you in the newspapers, Sabo told him.

Ace bowed in a salute to Shakky, then let himself fall on a seat, facing Rayleigh, at the table his adoptive uncle was sitting. He Iet his head fall on the wood and sighed.

- What's wrong, my boy ? Rayleigh smiled, tenderly ruffling his hair.

- I'm dead because I had to loose a battalion of marines to get there and because I have a tough choice to make, Ace muttered.

Rayleigh chuckled.

- Told you so, Sabo. Never bet with Shakky, the old pirate said.

Ace looked up to see Sabo count a few notes he handed Shakky, sighing.

- Na, Sab', whatcha doin' here ? muttered Ace.

- I was assigned to monitor the island. The Tenryuubitos often pass through here, to buy new slaves. Furthermore, I'm not very far from the three principal places of the Gouvernement. And I can also liaise with Ivankov who is twiddling his thumbs in Impel Down, Sabo explained. Who would suspect someone who behaves like a noble, seriously ? What my parents taught me, I use to pull this system down, and it's working pretty well. I've already sabotaged two ships of the Tenryuubitos ! Otherwise, you, you're not in the Shin Sekai wreaking havoc with the Spades ?

- The Spades are in bad shape... Didn't Ji-chan told you ?

- No. What ?

- About five months ago, I've been _kidnapped_ by Shirohige, because he wants me to join his crew... Since then, I've been killing time meeting walls, at each failed assassination attempt. I stopped counting when I reached three hundred... the fact is that I have to choose now. And like an idiot, I grew attached to them...

Ace straightened and passed a hand through his hair, leaving his hat on the table.

- You dreamed about this, when you were a kid, Rayleigh remembered.

- He did ? Sabo wondered.

- Yes. I remember. It was after we met, that I did, Ace said. I don't know what to do, Ji-chan. If I can't fight this enemy, what do I have left to success where my father failed ? What do I have left to surpass him ?

- To have a familly, Shakky answered.

Ace stared at her, surprised.

- I didn't think about it, but it's true, by having a familly, you'll succeed where he failed, Rayleigh said. It is less glorious than to take the head of the Lord of the Seas, but what you'll earn in return will be worth more, I am sure, Ace. Roger died before having that family, leaving behind his two most precious jewels, which completely erase the value of the One Piece. There is only you, now. And you are the proof that he did not managed to have a family. When he was about to have it, his health declined. But you are healthy, so you can do it.

- But I'm afraid of being thrown out, when I'm beginning to get on well with them, if they discover who my father was, Ace confessed.

- Marco unmasked you, didn't he ?

- He told nobody. Not even his captain.

- Oooh... interesting, Shakky said with a mysterious smile.

- You're scaring me with that smile, Shakky. I think I'm gonna make myself a nice roasted chicken, Rayleigh muttered. I'll have more peace of mind.

Ace looked at the two former pirates, not knowing what they were talking about.

He looked at Sabo, so as to see if he could shed some light on the subject, but he didn't know either.

- Anyway. Whatever you'll chose, Ace, you have my blessing, Rayleigh spoke. Even if you decide from one day to the next to become a marine, I will always be behind you. As long as you don't decide to embrace Absolute Justice.

- I'd rather die ! Ace took offense.

- So... will you take the mark of the Lord of the Oceans ? asked Sabo.

Ace pouted, still a little bit hesitant.

- Marco-chan will laugh his ass off if you agree. His captain will have stolen Roger-chan's greatest treasure, the one that can eclipse the One Piece! Shakky snickered.

- Telling me that doesn't incite me to join them, Ace confessed. But I think that it is time to make an announcement. Can I have something to write with? I've got a letter to send to the jiji. And a rendez-vous to give to the press.

* * *

><p><em>Sometime later<em>

* * *

><p>- Luffy ! called Makino, stepping outside of her bar.<p>

Luffy turned away from his fishing and looked at the woman.

- Gol D. Ann is making an announcement, in Shabaody ! she told him.

Luffy abandoned his fishing gear and rushed into the bar. The villagers left him a place right in front of the screen where a denden projected an area in ruins of the mangrove. Ann was standing on what had been the roof of a building in her long black coat, black hat on her head, hiding her upper face.

Luffy would have recognised her in a crowd.

« -Ladies, gentlemen reporters ! Thank you for being here ! I could have done just a small thing, but we always see the big, in my family, so I am following the custom and I do it in a flashy style! What I have to say will not take long, but is very important! Ann told them after a moment of waiting.

- Can you confirm the existence of One Piece ?!

- Are you really Gold Roger's child !?

Ann lifted her hands to quiet the journalists' questions.

- I really am Gol D. Roger's child. I won't tell you where I was hidden all this time, the charming people who saw me grew up are rare examples showing that the human beings aren't only imbeciles slaves to their passion. As for One Piece... who knows... if it exists or if it doesn't exist... Whatever, it's such a beautiful dream ! Keep on running after it, what you'll find during your quest is much more valuable than all the treasures of this world !

- Are you going to walk in your father's footsteps, and become the Queen of the Pirates ? asked a reporter.

- That's why I asked you to come, today, Ann announced. I've driven the marine mad, without ever telling my intentions. Am I in the run or not ? Who knows... today, I'm speaking clearly ! No, I will not be the Queen of the Pirates ! My princely title is enough for me ! But I, however, want to designate the one that _will_ be the Kaizoku-ou ! The one that I judge worthy of taking the throne my father left vacant !

Ann pointed in front of her as if she could, through the cameras, point the finger on Luffy.

- There is a boy who will set sail in approximatively two years! This boy has something that belonged to my father! And I count on him to become the next Pirate King! Mei-O Silver Rayleigh knows that it will be him! Akagami no Shanks challenged him to become the King of the Pirates! I challenge him to succeed where I fail again ... to surpass my father. I count on you! I know you can hear me and recognize yourself! I'll wait for you here on the Grand Line! Prove me that I was right to bet on you! With that, I'm done.»

Ann jumped behind the ruins on which she had been standing and was quickly chased after by the Marine.

- Yakusoku, Ace. I will be the Pirate King. Let me take over, Luffy said, tipping his hat over his eyes.

- When I said we would be in trouble if Ace became a pirate, Woop sighed.

- I think he showed a lot of nerve, on this one! To convene the press just for that! You heard him, Luffy-kun! a villager said.

- I'm going to train harder, Luffy assured. Nii-chan is counting on me.

* * *

><p><em>At the same time, in Marine Ford.<em>

* * *

><p>Garp didn't know what to think of this interview Ace gave.<p>

And he was extremely surprised to receive a message from him.

Opening the letter, he knew that something had to happen to his grandson by adoption, for that to happen.

« I, the undersigned Gol D. Ace, alias Portgas D. Ace,

Hereby waive my rights to One Piece and the treasure on Raftell in favor of the first pirate who manage to surpass my late father Gol D. Roger.

I renounce, moreover, to lay claimon becoming the new King of the Pirates, but keeps my innate title of Prince of the Pirates.

This document bears the signatures of witnesses Sabo and Silver Rayleigh, making sure that I am in full possession of my faculties, as much as a D can be, when I write this note. »

And indeed, at the end of the document, an elegant Gol D. Ace, accompanied by the signature of the Rayleigh and Sabo, was found.

The door of Garp's office opened on Sengoku.

- I've just seen the interview ! What is this kid playing at ?! the man roared.

- He clearly renounced to follow in his father's footsteps. It's written black on white in the message I received, Garp announced with a sigh. I don't know why, but I'm under the impression that something happened for that to occur... something that's telling me that Ace has no intention of settling down.

- Do something, he's your adoptive grandson, isn't he ?!

Sengoku slapped both hands on Garp's desk. The man reached into his drawer and pulled out a rice cake.

- Senbei ? he proposed.


	15. He only wanted to have fun

**Good evening everyone.**

**This is the last chapter for this month. I do hope have as much reaction in this one than I had in the original version... because I did all I coul for it to be fun.**

**For information, the misfortune of Kizaru was inspired by a french fanfic title "20 façon de les rendre fous ".**

**For now, thanks you to Girls-luv-manga and Blue wolf Miko, and envoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Ace and Vista stared each other down over their respective cards.<p>

- You play for high stakes, kid... if you lose, you, and you alone, will have to do my _entire_ fleet's chores, you know that ? Vista asked. Don't get big-headed because you defeated Doma the Bohemian, and his entire crew, all on your own !

- I can recite every law I'm going to break shouldering this, Vista, if I won, so don't worry about me... I'd rather worry for you... no sake for three months... it'll _hurt_... Ace snickered with a fierce smile. And I wouldn't get big-headed for so little, Vista. Even if I was named commander, it wouldn't happen.

Thatch tugged on Marco's sleeve who leant over him from his makeshift seat, without letting go of his newspaper.

- Such a kid, he's supposed to be _only _eighteen ? Thatch inquired about.

- Yes, yoi, answered Marco.

And that was only a question of time, according to him, before this kid was put in command of the second fleet. A question of time before he had to show himself even more prudent in his behavior, so the young man wouldn't notice that his elder had feelings for him. Marco feared that it would break the friendship so dearly acquired between him and the young D.

- SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT ! Vista swore.

He held onto his hat with both hands seeing the hand Ace had just showed. The young man took the ace of spades out of his hand and kissed it.

- We'll have to keep an eye on that ace. Each time you have it, you always won, Thatch sniggered.

- False. Marco always have an ace of clubs, in this case, Ace innocently countered.

- Was Rayleigh the one who taught you how to play ? asked Vista.

Marco chocked on his laughter in his newspaper. Rayleigh had no luck with gambling ! He was the worst teacher there was !

- Fortunately not ! Or I'd spend my time losing ! Ahahaha ! It's a good one ! Ahahaha ! laughed Ace. It'st Benn who taught me the basis when I was a kid ! Na, Marco, what are you reading that's so fascinating ?!

- Roger's daughter who is still messing with the Gouvernment and the Marine, yoi, the Phoenix said with a smirk.

- She's showing on a lot of islands where we are, Vista observed. She's not trying to get Oyaji into some funny business, I hope?

- I doubt it... Ace said while picking his nose.

- What do you know ? Thatch asked.

- I'm a D., it's enough ! the young man declared with a huge smile.

- Marco ! Oyaji's asking for you ! called Izou.

Ace picked the newspaper up when the Phoenix got up from his barrel, and opened it to read.

- You playing, Thatch ? Vista said.

- What do you bet? asked Thatch.

- My cut of the next loot.

- Works for me. I'll do the same. What are you looking at, Ace ?

- The revolutionaries' actions and the bounties. Just to be sure that the littlest one is _still_ on Dawn, and that the other one didn't get himself killed while trying to change the world, Ace muttered, hidden behind the paper.

- What an adorable big brother you are ! Thatch smirked, pinching his cheek.

- And I'm makin' sure that a bastard is staying far from East Blue, too. Let go of my cheek, or you'll regret not burning your fingers in the kitchen.

Marco came back soon after.

- Ace. In the meeting room.

- I did nothing, I swear on my D. ! Ace assured.

- When you say that, it doesn't inspire us to believe you, Vista commented with a smirk.

Marco overturned the crate that served as a table for the two poker players, making them roar with indignation.

- And you two, go gather the other members of the second fleet, yoi. We're speaking of a mission.

Ace folded the paper and gave it to Marco, going to the ship's meeting room.

* * *

><p>Some members of the second fleet observed, with attention and amusement, Ace and Teach that were staring at each other like two wild beasts ready to pounce on and Teach. Ever since his first day on board, Ace had been clear with the older D. He didn't like him. Besides, Teach was the same on occasion. After all, Rayleigh had often told Ace to not lower his guard in Teach's presence, and Shanks had added a layer.<p>

- Zehahaha... you think you're scaring me ! said Teach.

- If I wanted to scare you, I would have used Haki, for that, growled Ace with a fierce smile.

Teach snarled, and Ace growled like a wild beast in response, his snarling lips showing his white teeth.

- Hide those fangs and calm down, yoi, Marco asked, entering the room. No cock fight on board.

Everybody stared at Marco, with a smile.

- Comment on my avian comparison, and I'll deprive all of you of your share of the next loot, the Phoenix, who saw it coming as big as a mountain, warned. Everybody's here, yoi ?

- Yep ! a pirate assured.

- Then, I need a volunteer for a solo mission, and a small group for an ambush. Our targets are a mafioso and his associate that are trying, by all means, to spread their trade on one of Oyaji's island.

Marco plastered some pictures on the board, then a map of the island, and a list of their habits.

- What does the solo mission consists of ? asked Teach.

- Not for you, Teach, yoi. We need someone to reach our man without being suspicious, and wham, kill him. The head will be exposed for sometime on a spike in public, yoi. Thatch will be there to supervise things and cover for the one that will be going solo.

- I'll do it, announced Ace.

Everybody looked at him.

- What ? he said, surprised of the attention he garnered.

- The man got a bounty of fifty millions berries more than yours. You're sure you can do it ? asked a man from the division. Life is short, Ace, it would be silly to die at your age... You're gonna be nineteen in two weeks, you know...

- Stop mother henning me ! Even the Jiji is more dangerous than that guy, according to me ! Otherwise, when can I go, Marco ?

- I'll give you the details later, the Phoenix said.

* * *

><p>« Thatch, you'll look after Ace, won't you, yoi ? I don't want to have to explain to Rayleigh how and why he ended up in Impel Down, and it would be stupid for him to have a narcolepsy attack during the mission » Marco said in the denden.<p>

- By Davy Jones, Marco, I'm not five ! Ace took offense to the baby denden in Thatch's hand.

- I'll watch over him, little phoenix, assured Thatch with a gigantic smile.

He put the denden away.

Since the second fleet still didn't have a new commander, Thatch had been designated to coordinate things.

- Well, guys, you'll do what you have to do, said Thatch to the remainder of the division. We'll meet here, at sun down. Be careful during the attack. I don't want wounds, or witnesses. Clean and quick. It's your specialty, no ? Edwin, you are the fleet's second, I'll let you coordinate things.

- No problems, Taïshou... On the other hand, I don't want to hurt your feelings, but Ace _already_ left, a pirate said pointing at something behind Thatch.

Thatch turned around to see that indeed, Ace had disappeared. His absence was _blinding_. The commander shook his head, a smile on his lips. Ace was _incorrigible_.

- It's Ace-san, said Patrick who ended, like Ace, with the Spades, being integrated in the second fleet.

* * *

><p>He regretted not being of age, because if he had, he would have impersonated a client, and wouldn't be in this rottensituation.<p>

Ann swore to herself that if it ever came to anybody's ears, she would do a _massacre_. Worst than a Buster Call !

Shouldering Ann's role to be an oriental dancer, was not the easiest ! But why did the target had to enter a bar with dancers, hu ?!

And for the bouncer at the entrance to be _too __on the level_to let him in as a client ? What could she do if she was not twenty-one !

To pass herself as an oriental dancer was a blow to her pride, and it was hard to do ... luckily nobody who knew her would attend that, and even less people knowing she was Ace.

Especially with the huge tatoo she had on her back, it was even harder to stay incognito.

She already suceeded in convering the ones on her arms, without it being too suspect. She thought about it, it was positive !

She finished putting the last touches to her outfit, thankful for her very long hair, that hid her back. She put a veil on her face, thus hiding the face everybody knew belonged to Roger's daughter.

Hope it will be enough...

True, on her wanted poster, Ann was shown with her hat masking the upper part of her face, but you could never be too careful.

- Next dancer ! somebody shouted.

It's amazing what some money could help in this case. Ann was alone now, since she had paid the bar dancers to go for a walk ... paid with money stolen on the way, of course.

- You're new ? asked the waiter when Ann appeared before him.

Ann nodded, trying not to appear too nervous, and thus, too suspect.

- You're on. You dance and that's all. You come back when the music ends.

Shit, Ann had forgotten that she didn't know how to dance. Large defect in her brilliant plan!

She was pushed on the scene. And the music started, as the curtain rose in her back.

Some improvisation, some swaying, and it should be alright! Shit, after all! She was a pirate, not an opera rat!

She turned around, dancing ...

And nearly went into cardiac arrest, even as she managed to keep her concentration...

She was not the only one, seeing that Thatch, disguised as a waiter, stared at her with round eyes.

And seeing the way he moved his lips, it looked like he said Ace, and nothing else !

Ann had to stay concentrated. She could beat Thatch later, once the mission was over, and once she'd be Ace again...

Ann stepped on the scene, around which the clients were gathered.

Moving towards her target, without stopping to dance, she tried to calm her heartbeats.

A little bit of chest wriggling !

And thengetting down to come back up !

Let's move that bum !

The worst humiliation of her whole life, and Thatch was not helping, trying not to laugh. The improvised dancer's cheeks were red with shame under her veil.

Ann breathed deeply, looking for anything that could help her accomplish her mission, all the while slowly turning on herself.

Bingo ! One of the mafioso's men had some scimitars at his waist !

Still dancing, she went to take the weapons, charming the man. It could be useful sometime being a woman !

Thatch must have realised her idea, since he put a glass in front of the man, allowing Ann to get the weapons without problems.

Shit, Thatch had one of those smirks on his lips, that let presume that the blackmail materiel would be _huge_ !

Ann whirled on itself, as if the weapons were part of the choreography ... that she did not have, anyway ...

The music was coming to an end, it was time.

« Now or never » thought Ann.

In a few steps she was on target, and wham !, the head jumped.

Everybody jumped from their chair, as Ann caught the severed head between her teeth.

Some slashes with the swords, and she cleared a way backstage to flee.

* * *

><p>Ann hid there, in the toilets, so she could become the man he was, again, and hurried to put back on his masculine clothes. Ace went through the window while finishing to put his elbow protection on and ran in the street.<p>

Thatch was out, too, but he had encountered some obstacles.

- _Enjomo _! Ace shouted.

The wall of flames rose, allowing Thatch to retreat.

He followed Ace's steps, vibrating with silent laughter.

Ace climbed on a roof, and quickly looked for some flag bearer to plant the severed head in his hand on. Finally finding what he was looking for, he put the head on it, engraving with fire the crew's brand on the dead forehead, and jumped in another alley, where Thatch met him.

- You... You're playing a dangerous game ! How do you do that !? asked Thatch with a gigantic smile.

Wham !

Ace kicked the wall, really near Thatch's head, leaving an imprint in the cracked concrete.

- Zen, Ace... it's just that it's dangerous passing yourself as Gol D. Roger's child ! said Thatch, aware of the deadly aura that emanated from his young friend.

- The one who is playing a dangerous game is you, Thatch. That's my business, not yours, Ace groused. And I'm not passing myself as somebody else, I am who I pretend to be...

- Stop... you're serious there ?!

- Why did the Mei-ô suddenly retired, if it was not to raise the Kaizoku Oji ?! Continue on the subject, and I'll sent you my other foot in your face to flatten your pompadour ! Marco unmasked me the first time we met, you're a bit late, but you should follow his example and keep your mouth shut !

- I'm going to think about buying some glasses... Ace, seriously, I did not want to offend you...

Ace brought his foot back on the ground and settled his bag on his shoulder, and then his hat on his head.

- You didn't offend me. I just don't want to be spat in the face for this, Ace sighed. That's why it is only when I am in my Ann disguise that I use my father's name. And no, Portgas isn't a pseudonym, it's my mother's name. Well, I'm done, are we going to wait for the others ?

Ace used his best puppy dog eyes on Thatch.

- On our way, mate ! sniggered Thatch passing an arm around Ace's shoulders. But don't believe that I will let the oriental dancer thing go ! It's col-lec-tor, serious !

Ace was burning with shame.

* * *

><p>Marco sighed deeply in relief, seeing the entirety of the second fleet coming back onboard the mother ship, a few days later. He patted Ace's shoulder who turned towards him.<p>

- Congratulations, Mister I got a bounty of five hundred million berrys, yoi, the Phoenix awarded with a smirk.

And he handed him his new bounty.

- Yatta ! screamed Ace, mad with joy.

Well, he was still fifty million short to attain his objective at this time.

- Thatch, meeting room for a report in front of all the commanders and Oyaji, Marco demanded.

- We'll have a small party for our otouto's last bounty, as well as the new year and his birthday... Oh, I didn't tell you, Marco ! Come here, little phoenix !

Thatch put one arm around Marco's neck who looked at him suspiciously.

- I've seen Roger's daughter make a demo of oriental dance... I swear to you ! You missed that, it was hilarious ! True, Ace ?! said Thatch with a dirty smile.

Ace went aflame at once, making those that were near him step away. He was going to _kill_ Thatch.

- I don't want to know a thing on that subject. She's a big girl, she does what she wants, Thatch, sighed Marco.

He went in the direction of the meeting room, Thatch still clinging to him.

- Roooh, not even a small reaction, when you dream of putting him in your bed, sniggered Thatch in a low voice when they were alone in the ship's corridors with his friend.

- Shut up, growled Marco. If I'm hanging round him, Rayleigh will swallow me whole.

Thatch pouted.

Marco turned around and stared right in Thatch's eyes.

- Keep your tongue for all things about Ann... You know Squardo would pay dearly to run her through, yoi.

- If I took care of making this small joke with you, it's because Ace told me you were the only one in the know. I must say I've been more than surprised seeing... well...

He drew in the air the curves of an imaginary woman.

- Looks likethat it's a capacity going hand in hand with the D., yoi. Then, imagine, Teach or Garp, Marco muttered.

Thatch grimaced.

- I'm gonna have some nightmares... the commander said.

Marco made sure not to tell him what Ace told him, there was two sine qua none conditions, _before _they could use this ability, and that neither Garp, or Teach seemed to be able to. Thatch's nightmares would be his personnal revenge.

- Oyaji knows ? the cook asked.

- Yes. They're waiting for us, yoi.

They started to walk again and Marco entered a room of the ship accessible for their captain. All the commanders were gathered.

- I'm back, Oyaji ! Thatch joyfully announced.

- Welcome back, my son, saluted Shirohige.

Marco sat on Shirohige's right, around the table, and Thatch took his seat, the second free one on their captain's left.

- So, how was the mission ? Shirohige asked.

- Another succes for the second division. The ambush happened like clockwork. No wounded, no witnesses, no innocent victim. The place was cleaned, too. As for the solo mission... I was useless. We really under estimate Ace.

- What do you mean ? Speed Jiru asked. We know he's a brute, given the way he tamed Doma, but infiltration...

- He managed to pass through security without trouble posing as he member of the staff of a bar. He managed with what he could find there to behead his target, and got away. The mission was a _too easy _for him.

- Ace is a kid... and he managed to make them believe that he was a waiter or a barman ? Atmos wondered.

Thatch tried to stay serious.

- Seems so, yoi, said Marco.

He discreetly extended a leg under the table until he reached Thatch and drove a claw coated with Haki in his friend's shoe, who jumped with pain.

- Marco... we'll have a talk after the meeting, asked Shirohige, realising what the Phoenix had done. Otherwise, since Thatch said so well that we underestimate Ace, we'll put him to the test. If he's successful, I do not think anyone will object to making him the new Nibantaï Taïshou.

- There's one who will be happy, laughed Izou while looking at Marco.

- Go fuck yourself, Izou, Marco muttered.

- Izou, go and fetch Ace, Shirohige asked.

Izou stood up and left, whistling.

He came back a while later with Ace who said, pointing the finger on Thatch :

- Thatch was the one who did that, Oyaji ! I had nothing to do with it this time !

Everyone turned to look at Thatch, to know what Ace was talking about.

- Ace... when you're summoned, _never_ said that, before we accuse you specifically, snickered Curiel. We ask ourselves _too many_ questions after that.

Ace made a simple 'ah' and had an embarrassed smile, scratching at a cheek.

- Ace. Be serious two minutes, asked Vista.

Immediate effect.

Ace crossed his hands behind his back, lost his smile, and straightened on his legs, like standing to attention.

This, it was a remain of Garp's training.

- You wanted to see me, Oyaji ? Ace asked.

- Yes, my son... since you joined us, you never cease to impress us. For that, I think it's time to put you to the test. I'm sure your over-zealous imagination will find something flamboyant to do for the crew, said Shirohige.

- You're leaving me free of what I can do ? Ace wondered.

- You'll have to do it alone. As for preparation, you'll have all the help you'll need, however.

A fierce smile stretched Ace's lips. He had this idea in his head...

- I'll need to be deposited on the other side of the Red Line, Oyaji, said Ace.

- I think we should have assigned him a specific mission, Namur muttered.

- Impress us, my son ! Gurararararara !

* * *

><p>The meeting room was nearly empty, except for Shirohige, Thatch and Marco.<p>

- Alright, what happened exactly ? the captain asked.

- Ann happened, apparantly, yoi, Marco sighed.

Thatch couldn't hold a small laugh in remembering the moment. It would be a _pleasure_ to remind Ace of it until his last day.

- He knows ? Shirohige wondered.

- Seems so.

- Then tell us about it, Thatch, asked Shirohige. What really happened for you to smile like that...

Thatch mopped a tear of laughter and said :

- Well, right after I hung up with Marco, Ace disapeared. I spent some time looking for him, and then I gave up. I went to the bar where I heard that the target was having a drink, and I posed as a waiter. I stay for approximately one hour, before a new dancer was announced, an _oriental_ dancer, mind you, who was working for the bar. Then, I feel Ace... I turned to the scene, and then the turn of events of the century... if I hadn't seen her from near, that other time, in the bar, with Akagami, I wouldn't have recognised her... Gol D. Ann. An oriental dancer. With Ace's aura. I couldn't _not _get it, especially since during her little charm number, I caught a fleeting glance of our crew's brand, well, an identical one to Ace's... It was _really_ difficult to stay serious. Then, he managed to get his hands on the scimitars of one of the mafioso's muscle, and innocently, he came to dance in front of the guy and ziiiouuuu ! No more head ! Well, after, he disappeared once again, to meet me at the exit, as virile as a male teenager could be, with the target's head. He may have blown a fuse a little, but well, I understood the message ! Mum's the word !

Shirohige had a bug.

- _Oriental Dancer_... repeated Marco, exasperated.

- Belly dancing, the outfits with a very low neckline and everything ! It must be said that he's got good moves ! assured Thatch. I give you my word, Oyaji !

Marco and Shirohige looked at each other, before bursting into laughter, followed by Thatch.

* * *

><p>- Aaaaaaatcha ! Ace sneezed.<p>

- Catching a cold ? Namur wondered.

- No, must be Thatch who is speaking ill of me behind my back... muttered the young man while rubbing at his nose.

* * *

><p>A few guys cut Ace's road as he was about to enter a building half in ruins, in Shabaody.<p>

- What is a Shirohige kaizoku doing here ? asked one of them.

- I came to see if my brother could help me out, Ace answered.

He rummaged in one of his pockets and pulled an ace of spades out.

- Give this to Sabo. He'll understand, Ace asked, giving them the card.

One of the guys paused and then took the card, before entering the building. He came back with Sabo soon after, who welcomed Ace with a huge smile.

- You can't do anything without me, mate ! sniggered Sabo.

- I've got you at hand, I'm taking advantage !

- Happy belated birthday, Ace ! So, come here ! Tell your brother what you need !

He tugged Ace with him in the building. They climbed two stories of stairs half smashed, and entered a large room. Some people stared at them but Sabo signaled them not to bother them.

- So, what sort of idiocy are you planning that for you to need me ? asked Sabo who knew his elder well.

- This time, I'm going solo, it's practically suicide what I have in mind. But Oyaji wants to test me, so, might as well go for the high stakes ! Shihihihihi ! Ace sniggered.

- You, one of those days, you're going to get killed... Tell me what you want to do ?

- Do you have Marine Ford's blueprints ? Something accurate, with this or that office's location ?

Sabo looked at his elder, wondering if he was serious.

- Warn Ji-chan, beforehand, asked Sabo while going to a cupboard.

- Done already ! He told me that he won't come and get me in Impel Down if I failed !

Sabo took something in the cupboard and went to give it to Ace.

- It's one of the copy we have of the blueprints. Be careful, mate, okay ? said Sabo, worried.

- I can promise you a big show ! Ace assured him. I'll give those back when I'm done !

- No. Keep them. It's a copy's copy's copy. No problem. It's for you that I'm afraid, Ace. You'll need something for the Portal of Justice, nonetheless...

- I have what I need, don't worry.

* * *

><p>Breaking into Marineford during the night was hard word.<p>

He had to board a Marine ship as a stowaway and he _nearly _got caught, but wasn't discovered thanks to a cat that had slipped onboard too.

But even this was not enough to derail Ace from following his idea.

Like a shadow, once inside the beast's lair, he came out of hiding. He avoided all the patrols and every floodlights.

Once inside the principal building, he sighed silently.

First stop, Akainu's room.

The admiral was deeply asleep.

Ace quickly raided the cupboards in the greatest silence, and found the admiral's briefs. With a bad smile, he took them before sneaking off unnoticed.

Second stop, Kizaru's.

There, he took all the bright yellow suits he could find.

- Who's there ? asked Kizaru, waking up with a start as Ace was opening the door to leave.

Ace stayed hidden in the shadows, praying for the Admiral to be too sleepy to remember about Haki.

Kizaru moved around a bit, before settling back down.

- Must have been a dream... the admiral said.

Ace went out of the bedroom on tiptoes, the suits held against him.

He would end going into cardiac arrest with all that.

The young man raided the kitchens, empty at this hour of the night. He stuffed himself without a care in the Marine's refrigerators, before pilfering a cooking pot and sneaking off with it.

Back on the quays, he filled the gigantic cooking pot with water and went to hide in a relatively safe place. He poured the dye in the water, then the suits, before mixing the whole with his arm, to warm the water.

- Alright, it'll be ready by the time I'm finished with Akainu's briefs and the mail, Ace muttered. I'm gonna spare Aokiji. He let me go last month, saying he was too tired to chase after me.

The Marine would hate him, from what, he hoped...

He breathed deeply, to calm himself, and went back to his tricks.

There, he was tempting the_ devil_, he was sure of it.

But he couldn't not smile like a demented person while pushing open Sengoku's door.

On tiptoes, Ace went to the Gensui's goat, who woke up hearing him.

- Na, you hungry ? Ace mumured. Check what I've got for the nice little goat...

With a smile, he took Akainu's briefs out of his bag. The goat stood up and grabbed one of the briefs that she started chomping on joyfully. Ace let the other briefs drop and took a camera out to immortalize the scene.

Sengoku turned over in his sleep, and Ace privately thought that it was time to go.

Once out of the room, he once again pulled open the blueprints Sabo gave him and found where the mail was gathered.

- But if I burn them, it will raise the alarm... hmmm... I'll do this while I leave... muttered Ace under his breath. Let's see what happened with Kizaru's suits.

The result was _insane._

That was what Ace thought while putting the suits, now a flashy pink, on a rope to dry in the Marine's laundry room.

It was hard not to laugh aloud.

He pulled his camera out and immortalized the result.

And then he left.

* * *

><p>Garp woke up with a start.<p>

The first thing he noticed, was that there was _a lot_ of mail in his room.

That was not normal.

Then, there was light.

He stood up, still half-asleep.

Clic !

This on the other hand, woke him up totally.

Ace was sat on a chair's back, surrounded by his flaming fireflies, a camera in hand, and an insane smile on his lips.

- Ace ! What are you doin' here !? growled the old marine.

- You didn't wish me happy birthday, so I came to demand my present ! Ace laughed.

- Your present !? It's my feet kicking your arse, brat ! I'm going to teach you a lesson for joining Newgate, k'ssou gakki ! I'm going to kick your arse till East Blue to intensify my training, and make a _real _marine out of you !

- Instead of worrying about that, I'd look at what I'm wearing, if I were you ! Shihihihi ! Thanks for the picture, everybody'll laugh seeing it !

Garp realised then that there was a teddy bear under his arm, and a pair of matching briefs. The briefs, he knew about, but the teddy, that, it was all Ace.

- Ja ne, Jiji ! Don't get burned ! _Hidaruma ! _Ace laughed.

The fireflies exploded, setting the entirety of the Marine mail, that he had gathered in the room, aflame. It made an important enough diversion for him to jump through the window. He rushed to the harbour, untied a zodiac, and left, sticking his tongue out to his grandfather, who was running after him in his briefs. Once he reached the Portal of Justice, Ace pushed the button of his detonator, and the doors opened, allowing him to flee. He mopped a few tears of laughter and stress up. It had been a close thing, but what a laugh.

* * *

><p>Kizaru, in his briefs, found his suits on the laundry room's line, where he was joined by Aokiji yawning fit to dislocate his jaw, and an enraged Akainu, in his only surviving briefs.<p>

- You wanted a change, Borsalino ? asked Aokiji with a tired air.

Kizaru went on admiring the job.

- Mmmmh... no. I'm just admiring the results. I knew I heard some noise in my room... the admiral answered, untroubled by his so nice suits' new colour.

Sengoku came to see them, a vein quivering on his forehead, in the company of a Garp both somewhat burned and drenched (drenched because he tried to swim in pursuit of Ace, before being called to order by Tsuru). Tsuru was with them, stoïc.

- It's yours, Sakazuki, I suppose, muttered the Gensui, showing Akainu what was left of some briefs.

Aokiji had to lean against a wall not to fall down in laughter. Kizaru's face split in a huge smile.

Akainu angrily took what was left of the article of clothing.

- What happened ? Tsuru asked.

- Not the slightest idea... it's a very beautiful pink, by the way, said Kizaru, going back to staring at his suits.

- Did something happened to you, Kuzan ? asked Sengoku.

- Not that I know of, the admiral answered.

Garp sighed and laughed a little, with an insane smile.

- Garp, you've got some explanation for all this ? Tsuru asked.

- My grandson Ace came to demand his birthday present... He must have had fun on the way ! Aaaaah, this boy, incorrigible ! snickered Garp.

- Portgas D. Ace came here !? Sengoku exclaimed. He went into our rooms to steal our things, and fed my goat with Sakazuki's briefs !? Is he insane !? It was a grave mistake you made there, Garp !

- Roooh, he's just a kid ! He's only nineteen ! You can't hold against him the fact that he wanted to have fun !

* * *

><p><em>The next day's morning<em>

* * *

><p>Rayleigh was peacefully reading his newspaper outside of a cafe, when he was treated to the most unexpected scene: Kizaru, running after pirates (until now, nothing unusual) in a <em>fushia pink <em>suit.

Rayleigh put the newspaper down, cleaned his glasses and put them back.

No, the admiral's suit still was as pink as it was.

At his side, Ace (under Ann's disguise) brandished a camera with an insane smile and photographed the admiral.

- You did this ? Rayleigh asked her.

- Shihihihi ! Roger's child laughed.

Rayleigh looked at Ann with a smirk, and lifted the newspaper. When he saw what was on the front page, he put it down and took his glasses off. He massaged the bridge of his nose, and sighed.

Ann was _incorrigible._

* * *

><p>Marco stayed frozen seeing the front page of the newspaper. One could believe he had been hit by lightning.<p>

« _A Shirohige Kaizoku infiltrates Marine Ford to wreak havoc. »_

A picture of Sengoku's goat eating some briefs, specified as being Akainu's in the caption.

Another with Kizaru's suits that had lost their legendary yellow for a very provocative pink.

And another one showing Garp fresh out of bed, a teddy bear plushie under one arm with some teddy briefs on.

Marco folded the paper.

He didn't want to see the rest. Ace _really_ was out of his mind.

Sighing, he went to give the paper to Shirohige, a persistent smile on his lips. It took his whole concentration not to laugh.

His captain was speaking with Shanks, who was visiting them at the time, for an ever going negotiation.

- Oyaji, I think there's something more interesting in the paper than a conversation with this gakki, yoi, said Marco offering the news to his captain.

Shanks raised his eyebrows, surprised, looking at the paper changing hands.

It didn't take long for the ship to suffer from jolts because of the laughter of the Lord of the Oceans.

- Gurarararara ! His father's son, that one ! Gurarararara ! Marco ! Shirohige laughed.

- Oyaji ?

- Move Ace's stuff in your cabin ! We have a new Nibantaï Taïshou ! Gurararara !

- I'll do that at once, yoi.

And Marco left.

Shirohige gave Shanks the paper for him to read.

The next moment, the young Yonkou was rolling on the deck, laughing out loud.

* * *

><p>Luffy avidly read the article relating his brother's exploits.<p>

- « Portgas D. Ace, former captain of the Spades, piracy's shining star, who integrated the Shirohige Kaizoku's crew recently, managed, during yesterday night, to go in and out of Marine Ford. He also succeeded in taking the personal effects of two admirals, in their rooms, in their presence, to dispose of them in a way he saw fit, like can be seen on the pictures. At the end of his infiltration, he dared to enter Genkotsu no Garp's own room, the Marine hero who put Gol D. Roger on the scaffold. Taking his picture of him fresh out of bed with a teddy bear under one arm, the young pirate next fled, leaving the entirety of the Marine's mail behind him, burning. He precised he didn't push the offence by changing the old marine's briefs, explaining in the letter he joined to the pictures « that some things must never be seen in order to not be traumatized for life. ». The reason of his actions is unknown. Does Shirohige want to defy the Marine by showing his power in the form of his last recruit ? The Marine refused to comment on the subject. As an answer to this totally suicidal action whose goal still stay mysterious, the little prodigy of piracy's bounty raised to five hundred and fifty millions berries, putting him in the three highest bounties of the Shirohige Kaizoku's crew. »

Luffy rushed to the bountys and grabbed Portgas D. Ace's.

- You're a criminal genius, Nii-chan ! Luffy laughed. Makino !

- Yes, Luffy ? said Makino who had been smiling all the time the future pirate read the article.

- We have to change Ace's bounty !

Makino took the paper Luffy was handing her and plastered it on the wall behind the counter, replacing Ace's former bounty.

- And Ann ?

Makino had Ann's bounty under the counter, so if strangers came for a drink, they would not be suspicious.

- No change.

- Ace-kun took a lot of risks... but it's so funny we can only congratulate him ! a villager laughed.

- A toast for Ace-kun ! said another villager.

- KAMPAI ! chorused the other clients, drinking.

- Stop that ! We're going to have a bad reputation and it will be his fault ! growled Woop.

* * *

><p>Marco felt reassured seeing Ace back in one piece in the Shin Sekai.<p>

- My bounty raised to five hundred fifty millions berries, did you see ! the young man said, jumping from the stolen zodiac on the _Moby Dick_.

- I'm surprised they didn't raise it higher, yoi.

- I still have the pictures. Oh, you don't know the funniest ! Kizaru really wore the suits I customized !

- You really are lacking in common sense Ace...

- That's a fait établi, I'm a D. !

He went to see Shirohige. On his way, everybody clapped him, enlarging his smile.

- Here am I, Oyaji ! I have some pictures, if you're interested ! said Ace, brandishing the pictures.

Shirohige stared at Ace, serious.

- I did something stupid ? Ace asked, unsure.

- You'd better stay on top of the reputation you gained with this action, Ace, Izou told him with a smirk.

Shirohige laughed a little and offered Ace a big smile.

- What you did was very dangerous, Ace. Extremely dangerous, Shirohige told him. You were very lucky to get out of there alive. Nonetheless, it was a great show, nothing less could have been expected from you. I am satisfied by what you did, my son !

Ace had a gigantic smile.

- Give us the picture and go get some rest. Thatch will prepare us a feast, to celebrate your exploits and your return ! It will be told on all the oceans how a D. made a fool of the Marine in the space of one night, for a long time ! Marco, escort Ace, please !

Ace briefly bowed and left with Marco to go back to his fleet's dormitory.

On the way, he had a narcolepsy attack, which made the Phoenix laugh.

* * *

><p>Ace came back to himself, on a bed. Not a hammock, in his fleet's dormitory.<p>

The medical bay ?

Opening his eyes, Ace recognised Marco's cabin. What was he doing here ?

- Slept well, yoi ? the Phoenix asked, quietly sitting at his desk.

Ace sat up, on saw on his left, against the wall, Rayleigh's plushie. Plushie whose existence only Marco and Thatch were aware of.

- What am I doing here, and why am I finding this, here ? Ace asked, taking hold of the tiger.

- This is your new cabin, Marco smiled, looking as his younger brother sitting up.

- Hu ?

- The test was to see if you were worthy of being the crew's new Nibantaï Taïsho. Seeing what you accomplished, one can only questioned the fact that you were not named earlier, yoi.

- Stop !

Ace jumped on his foot, brandishing his plushie in front of him.

- I've been in this crew for less than a year, I spent five months, before that, trying to murder the ship's captain, and wham ! I'm chosen, like _that_ !?

- Oyaji made his choice, Ace. He can be more stubborn than you, and this you know well, yoi. You can only shut up and accept what is done, said Marco going to seat cross legged on his bed, in front of Ace's.

Ace lowered his head, ramming his hat onto his head.

They really wanted him to do something stupid. Putting him near the Phoenix, it was the worst thing to do. Even if the promotion honored him, he was scared that his teenaged hormones would get carried away and made him do something stupid.

- You've got nothing to worry about, I don't snore, Marco joked, sensing the young man's uneasiness. We're going to the party, yoi ?

He, also, cursed and blessed this situation.

He could only hope that he would be able to control himself.

To see Ace walking around bare chested all day long was of no help. But hey, it didn't matter. He was not the kind of person to spit on presents given innocently.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, and for the ones who want to laugh a little, there is some fanArt about Ann in my profil. There are some good representation, so don't hesitate to look at them.<strong>


	16. Drunken confession

**Well, good evening everyone, this is Zialema.**

**So, this is the new chapter, hope you will enjoy it, 'cause I'll begin to do just monthly update about this work.**

**For now, thank you to Girl-luv-manga and gaarablack.**

**Enjoy the chapter, and don't forget review.**

* * *

><p>The kitchen was eerily quiet, just troubled by Ace's -who was stuffing himself- serious chewing and whispers exchanged between Thatch and Haruta, sat at a table.<p>

- You sure, Haruta ? Thatch asked.

Haruta sighed exasperedly.

- If you're not in, stop whining and start preparing the meal, before Ace finishes our reserves, he said.

- Ace, are you soon done ? Thatch asked, turning to the young commander.

The young D.'s stomach answered for him, making Haruta laugh.

- So, it's simple, Thatch, are you in, or not ? asked Ace.

- Well, that is, it seems tough... thirteen against three... Thatchgripped.

- Twelve, I won't attack Marco, I _still _want to keep living! Haruta rectified.

- I've got a non-agression pact with Marco. I don't bother him, and he helps me in my solos, Ace annonced, engulfing a new haunch of meat in his mouth.

Thatch had an indecided air on his face, and finally shook Haruta's hand, and then Ace's.

- This prank will be _deadly_, said Thatch with a mischevious smile.

- They're going to suspect something, at lunch, Haruta remarked. We need to divert suspicion until tomorrow morning. I have two three things I can start anytime. Do you have something ?

- No, Jozu threw away my tools, growled Thatch.

- I'm on cleaning deck duty, with my fleet, this afternoon... I'll try to improvise something, Ace announced.

- You improvise nothing, yoi. You do your job, yoi, Marco reminded, entering the kitchen.

The three conspirators watched him warily.

- I want to know nothing about what you're conspiring about, I just want an apple, yoi, the Phoenix informed them.

And he went to the crate of fruit that was lying in a corner of the kitchen, served himself and left.

- Don't forget to list what we'll have to buy on the next island, Thatch, the Phoenix said, leaving.

The three conspirators looked at each other and Ace sighed.

- Understood, I'll try to bribe him, he said.

He swalllowed what was left of his snack and jumped from the worktop where he was sitting. Haruta and Thatch looked at him with a smile as he left in search of Marco.

- How many time before he threw himself on Marco, you reckon ? said Haruta.

- If we don't do a thing, in eight centuries, they will still be dancing around each other, those two, Thatch sighed.

* * *

><p>An argument broke out at the commanders' table at noon, surprising everyone.<p>

Haruta stood on his chair, staring defiantly at Thatch. Everybody stared at them with wide eyes, as they were tearing each other to pieces.

- Thatch ! Haruta ! It's enough, both of you ! growled Shirohige.

- But Oyaji ! This shimp is insulting my cooking ! defended the cook, pointing at his colleague.

- Of course ! It's inedible ! retorted Haruta.

- What do you have instead of your tongue, man! This is as good as usual! exclaimed Ace (who could barely be seen behind the piles of plates stacked in front of him) taking Thatch's defense.

- You've fallen very low, Thatch, if you need the help of a _kid_ to defend yourself !

- I said ENOUGH ! exclaimed Shirohige, as Ace was getting out of his seat. Everybody sit, and eat ! Not one word more if it's to quarrel !

Silently, they sat back down, and lowered their head to their plates.

Marco raised an eyebrow, and exchanged a glance with the other commanders sat at the table. Yes, there really was something fishy, this time. One glance towards Shirohige, and the Phoenix saw a smile sketching under his moustache. Rhalalala, the infernal trio was composed of real kids, and Shirohige gave them free reign...

Bang !

Nobody wondered when Ace fell head first into his plate, in front of Marco. It was beginning to become a true habit.

* * *

><p>The deck was quasi desert.<p>

Only the twenty men of the second fleet were on it, busy cleaning it with lots of brushes and soap, just to get rid of waste and other horrors that had dried there since the last cleaning (I'll let you imagine what could be found ... urine, shit bird, vomit, blood and many others ... it's a pirate ship, by Davy Jones!).

Ace stood up to fix his hat and noticed that one of his men was not working, and was content to eat in a corner, fixing Ace stubbornly with a smile.

Marshall D. Teach, as usual.

The long handle of his brush on his shoulder, trying to keep his temper under control, Ace went straight to the man who did nothing to even make people believe that he was working.

- Marshall... Can I know why you're not with everybody, working ? Ace asked, coming to stand in front of the man.

- It's too hot to clean the deck ! Zehahahaha ! sniggered Teach.

- If you're so hot I can refresh you. But I fear that it will not please you.

Both D. stared fiercely at each other, without one or the other getting flustered.

- Take your brush and get to work, Ace ordered.

- Negative, Taïshou ! I don't take my orders from kids ! Zehahaha !

The next moment, he was on the deck's other side, after getting a Haki filled kick in the arse. Everyone looked at him sliding in the foam and water, before getting back to work.

- Get to work, Marshall, or I'll give you another taste of what a kid's feet can do, said Ace threateningly.

Grumbling, Teach went to take a brush, and a bucket full of soapy water, to get to work.

- Edwin, please ! Ace called.

His second straightened.

- Take Patrick, and bring the tarts back to the kitchens. Come back with water for everyone, except for our first-rate loafer, Ace asked while pointing with his thumb at the tarts Teach didn't have time to eat.

- On it Taïshou, the pirate assured.

He went to see Patrick, on the other side of the deck, and together, they put their brushes against the mast, before obeying their orders. Ace went back to his post, and began to rub the deck anew with minutia, uncaring about the heat, and the sun.

And even about the burning stare of two blue orbs that were avidly fixated on him from the crews nest...

* * *

><p>Marco was always the first to wake up.<p>

It was usually still the dark of the night when he opened his eyes. For a long time, he woke up at this hour to do his best to forget that the Nibantaï Taïsho's bed remained stubbornly empty, since the death of the former commander. He had been a brother, for Marco, more than anybody on board. Probably due to the fact that the deceased commander was also a kind of avian zoan.

Then, there had been Ace.

The kid also woke up early. At first, it had been his hope to surprise Shirohige fresh out of bed, trying to get his head. Then, only because Rayleigh got him used to it. For Marco, it was a wonderful thing to share the moments of the gray dawn with Ace, learning more about him, or only watching the horizon and the sea, their world, in the company of a person who was dear to him. The kid had left his imprint on him. A joy of life more than unexpected that managed to shake the Phoenix's feathers' lethargy off, offering him a second youth, him who had always felt so prematurely aged.

And then, Ace had been made Taïsho.

The second bed of the cabin wasn't empty anymore. Marco once again had somebody with which he could speak in the darkness of the night, before closing his eyes. And with Ace, he was sure to get to sleep with a smile.

Well, embarassing dreams involving Ace, and even Ann when she manifested, (which always preceded a letter from Rayleigh who gave his godson a rollicking for the umpteenth time, but Marco would never dare warn his former rival that Ace was always waiting for the letter with a smile, _before_ he made Ann reapppear, for the simple pleasure of getting another one) became more and more numerous, but there was nothing to do. For one thing, Ace absolutely refused to wear a shirt, too proud of Shirohige's mark to hide it. For another, the reason why Marco nowadays liked to wake up early, was because when the sun started to light the cabin, he could see Ace, sleeping, with just his boxers on, which allowed the Phoenix to get an eyeful without Ace being none the wiser.

Like all mornings, from the depths of his bed, the two blue orbs turned towards the slender form on the other side of the cabin. Ace looked so young, so innocent. So cute. Seeing him, like that, no one would imagine that he was a pirate with a bounty of almost six hundred million... Ace was the archetype of those who needed a single glance to be given the keys of Paradise without any confession...

A growl made Marco smile.

And like every morning, the fight started... or how Ace was waking up.

First, there were a few injurious grunts adressed to the sun and pulled a blanket over his head. And since it ended up bothering him, the blanket was sent sprawling on the chair of the second fleet's desk. Ace then imitated a pancake, before getting rid, muttering, of his pillow on Marco, who, used to it, caught it from the air (the first days, it had been quite surprising receving a pillow in the face). The young man then fell on his stomach, Rayleigh's plushie under his arm. And since it was not the most comfortable of positions, he always woke up.

- Good morning, Ace, Marco saluted when his younger brother growled.

And he sent the pillow back on his head. A little game that became common history to start the day in a good mood.

- Yo, Marco... where's my blanket, this time ? Ace muttered.

- On your chair, yoi.

Ace straightened just enough to see his comforter, and then let himself fall back on his stomach like a beached cachalot.

- Why did you get up in the middle of the night ? asked Marco, sitting in his bed.

- Shihihihihi ! You'll see soon ! answered Ace.

- What a bunch of kids you are, the three of you ...

Marco stood up to go ruffle Ace's hair.

- I'm going to take a shower, try and tidy the battle field your bed is, yoi, the Phoenix announced.

- You say that eeeeeeevery morning, Ace noticed.

Marco locked himself in the bathroom, saying :

- That's because it happens every morning.

Ace smiled and got up, cracking his back, before going on a quest to get his blanket, shuffling.

* * *

><p>It was calm. Too calm.<p>

And that was worrying Shirohige. Especially since in a corner, Thatch, Haruta and Ace were laughing themselves silly and whispering between themselves.

Making a tour of the deck, the Yonkou noticed the absence of his commanders, except for Marco who was reading the news on a barrel, not very far.

- Marco... go and see what your brothers commanders are doing, Shirohige asked.

Marco folded his newspaper and went to see Shirohige.

- With all due respect, Oyaji, I do not want to go back there, yoi. I've already gone, and what I saw... no, seriously, Oyaji, I think it's better for their reputation and their pride for them to stay in their cabins until the storm is gone.

- Hogwash ! I want to know why they are reclusive !

Marco knew that discussion was useless with Shirohige.

So, he sank below the deck to the commanders' cabins and came back a while later, looking like somebody who had seen a ghost.

- They're coming, Marco breathed.

He vigorously shook his head, trying to disloge the images seared on his retina.

A few seconds later, the twelve commanders who had locked themselves in their cabins stepped on the deck. And silence fell, soon broken by nearly the whole crew's roaring laughter. The ones responsable for the prank were laughing the loudest, of course.

Twelve of the sixteen formidable commanders of the Shirohige Kaizoku were dressed as _bunnies._ _Sexy _bunnies_._ Furthermore, _pink _sexy bunnies !

Shirohige was speechless.

His commanders looked at him in supplication, and with a nod, the captain authorised them to take the crumbs of their pride in their cabins. Once they were away, the whole ship shook under the giant's laugh. Between them three, Thatch, Haruta and Ace were capables of the worst follies.

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing.<p>

Especially knowing that the commanders had their revenge for the bad prank of the bunny suits.

Now, the time was for celebration. They managed to take out an important ship of Kaidou's fleet and got their hands on something that could be described as the loot of the century !

For once, alcohol flowed freely, completed with more or less sober laughter, songs and other things.

From his place, Marco, one of the only ones to never go overboard with drinking, watched his brothers court ridicule with a blasé smile on his lips.

- Maaaaaaaaaaaarcoooooo-chwaaaaaaaan ! Is your mug empty !? Hic ! gasped a totally ravaged Thatch, passing an arm around his friend's shoulders.

- No, it's not empty, yoi. Don't bother with it, sighed Marco, getting rid of the drunk's arm.

There was some hysterical laughter and Marco saw Ace on the verge of being ridicule. In a few steps, he was at his side, and took his mug away from him.

- Bbbbbbbuuuuuut... Marco, you're mean ! Hic ! Ace moaned.

- Time for bed. You've had enough for tonight, yoi, the Pheonix sighed, puling Ace to their shared cabin.

Ace let his friend pull him, pouting, extending his arm to try and grab his mug that was telling him goodbye, still with the others drunkards.

Once in the cabin, Marco forced Ace to sit on his bed and began to take his shoes off. Ace stayed unmoving for a while, still pouting, before looking down at the older man.

Marco was surprised when Ace pushed him with all his strength, making him fall on his bum.

- Oi, what are you doing, Ace ? the Phoenix asked.

Ace slid on the floor and climbed on Marco's knees with a wolfish smile. Before the first commander could make sense of anything, Ace captured his lips in a kiss full of passion. Marco wanted to protest, but Ace jumped on the occasion to enter his tongue in the older man's mouth and deepen the kiss, making the older one moan lowly, who surprised himself by answering to the kiss, despite the fact that his reason was telling him to stop, since Ace probably wasn't conscient of what he was doing, given the quantity of alcohol he had drunk.

The two commanders regretfully let go of each other because they lacked oxygen. They stared at each other, Marco a mite surprised, and Ace with undisguised desire for Ace. Winding his arms around the blonde's neck, the younger went back to the older man, he played for a few seconds with the phoenix's earlobe and murmured :

- Aishiteru, Marco...

The Phoenix raised an eyebrow, but he felt Ace fell on his shoulder, in the middle of a narcolepsy attack. Marco stared at him for a moment, somewhat overtaken by the events, and then smiled. As best as he could, he settled Ace on his bed and started to take his shoes off again as well as his short, before pulling the comforter on him.

- I'm no big fan of fairytales, but if you want to take the role of Sleeping Beauty, I have no choice but to try to be Prince Charming, yoi, Marco said softly, sitting on the edge of Ace's bed, looking at the sleeping young D.

He drove a wild wisp of hair that had settled on the young man's face away and smiled at him.

- Drunken confession do not really count, but I'll keep it in my memory, murmured Marco.

He leant over Ace and softly kissed his lips.

- Aishiteru, Ace... Oyasumi nasai, yoi, murmured Marco.

He kissed him a second time and stood up. Giving the young man one last glance, he went back on deck, to try and put the reveling drunkards to order.

* * *

><p>Ace woke the next morning with the mother of all headaches.<p>

He sticked a furredtongue out.

Ewww ! He drank too much !

He opened an eye, and noticed Marco's absence, from the bed in front of his. The young man straightened, holding his head. What time was it ? He stood up, growling, and left for the bathroom. The mirror sent him an unflattering picture of himself, given his hangover. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his reflection again. He frowned, noticing a blue spot in his hair.

« But what is that thing ? » wondered Ace.

He raised a hand and grabbed the object he was curious about. In his hand, was the proof. A feather covered with harmless light blue fire. One of Marco's feathers. But what was it doing there ?!

Ooooh shit ! He must have done something _really _stupid !

* * *

><p>Marco turned from his discussion with Jozu (the only other commander, with Izou, to not go overboard with alcohol), when Ace arrived like a cannonball on deck. He stood for a moment, breathless, saluted Jozu briefly, then turned to Marco, blushing furiously... that was a first, a blushing Ace !<p>

- M-M-Marco... can I talk with you for a moment... in private... please ? said Ace, hands behind his back, crosing his fingers.

- No problem,. Jozu, can you take over for me, the time for Ace to tell me what he wants, yoi ?

- Go, Jozu said.

He took the map and the log pose Marco gave him. Ace let the Phoenix pass him, and followed him in their cabin. There, the blond sat on the corner of his desk, as Ace closed the door. The young man swallowed, inhaled deeply, then went to stand in front of Marco. There, he bowed deeply.

- I'm sorry for what happened yesterday evening, it will not happen again, Ace excused himself.

- Straightened yourself, and repeat your excuses while looking me in the eyes, Marco asked.

Ace stood up, scratching at a cheek in embarasment.

- I'm sorry ? he asked.

He could not help but look away, blushing, so he did not see the brief smile that stretched Marco's lips. He rose from his desk and walked over to Ace. By instinct, he retreated, and soon, he was stumbling against the cabin wall, close to the bathroom door. Here, Marco pressed a hand just next to the young man's head, before bringing his face close to his.

- Do you at least remember what you did last night ? Marco asked.

- No, but I found one of your feathers in my hair, Ace confessed, blushing furiously. So I suppose ... well ... we ...

- You thought we had sex, didn't you ?

Ace nodded, still hesitant.

- I like you a lot... I do not want to screw our friendship up, Ace murmured, looking at his feet. I'm sorry if I hurt you.

Marco had a tender smile. He took Ace's face in the palm of one of his hands and pulled him to him to kiss tenderly. The young man did not expect it. The moment of surprise gone, he answered, leaving access to his tongue to the Phoenix. Marco moved a little closer to Ace, to deepen the kiss, embracing him in his arms. He felt delighted with the happy moans that the young dark haired man in his arms let out, just because of a simple kiss.

When they reluctantly parted, breathing heavily, Marco stroked the youngest's cheek and whispered in his ear :

- Nothing happened yesterday evening, since you had a narcolepsy attack, right after you told me that you loved me, yoi. And seeing how drunk you were, I would feel bad for taking advantage of the situation.

Marco nestled his face in the younger man's neck, tasting the smooth and hot skin with the tip of his tongue, before he bit the tender flesh to leave a mark, using a small bit of Haki for this, incidentally, pulling an enticing moan from Ace.

- Don't believe that I'll let it go like that, now that we're here, Ace, said Marco.

A large smile lightened the young commander's freckled face.

- I _can't_ wait to taste my punishment, he tried with a oooh how sensual voice.

He lowered his eyes to meet Marco's. The Phoenix glued himself a little more against Ace, restraining his hands over his head with a soft but firm grip.

- You're playing with fire, Marco constated with a smile.

- Seeing that I am made of fire, I think you're the one playing with it, Ace retorted with a teasing smile.

- I'm a phoenix, yoi. Nothing anormal.

They started to kiss anew, much more passionnetly, swallowing each other's moans like starving men. Ace ended the kiss when the presence of a wandering hand in his shorts, squeezing his coming alive member, surprised him.

- Oooh... No underwear, this morning ? Marco said with a smile that gave Ace goosebump.

- I was in too much of a hurry, getting out of the shower.

They kissed again, as Marco was opening the young man's shorts.

That's when the door opened on Thatch, still hung over.

- Breakfast is served... muttered the cook, stepping in the cabin.

Marco closed his eyes, trying to keep his calm, so as to not kill his friend where he stood. Thatch really was the king of bad timing... but really the king...

Thatch noticed what was happenning, opened his eyes wide, and, prudently walking back to the door, a smirk on his lips, he said :

- Hmmm... do go on, continue as if I didn't come ! I'll managed for something to breakfast with to be left over, when you'll come !

And he closed the door before leaving, roaring with laughter.

Marco swore in his mind that Thatch's next share of the loot would be seriously diminished for this interruption. He was going to regret it, but really regret it...

- Marco ? asked Ace.

The Phoenix looked back at him, and could only melt before the puppy eyes that the young D made.

- Will you show me how phoenixes play with fire, ne ? asked a pouting Ace.

A wide smile returned on Marco's lips and he hastened to push Ace on one of the bunks, ready to show him what he meant by 'playing with fire'...

They just had to pray that Rayleigh would never hear of it, or Marco would surely end as a grilled chicken.


	17. The end of a traitor

**Well, hello there. It seems thath Hebinekojiin could translate this chapter more faster than I could guess, so there it is.**

**For now, if you expect me to follow Oda, well... sorry to disappoint you. I do hope thath you will like this chapter, anyway, so, leave some comment and enjoy it.**

**Oh, and thank you to damichan, Girl-luvs-manga and gaarablack.**

**Well see you later.**

* * *

><p>Marco spit his coffee back and stared at it, indignant.<p>

What was this horror !?

He sniffed the somber liquid prudently, as around him the other caffeine addicts from the crew had the same reaction he did.

- Don't drink the coffee, growled Ace sniffing at the coffee pot. It's the Marine's...

- How do you know ? Jozu asked, in front of him.

- I don't want to remember the traumatizing episode when the jiji thought that making me gulp down_kiloliters_ of Marine coffee would cure me from my narcolepsy.

- So that's why you're drinking it with milk, yoi ? Marco asked, pushing the vileliquidaway from him.

Ace nodded.

- Thatch had a mission in a Marine base, recently, didn't he ? asked Vista.

Everybody looked towards Marco to have confirmation.

- I'll make sure he won't have any such mission, Marco assured.

Everybody looked at Ace next.

- What ? the young man asked.

- Avenge, us, Ace, asked Curiel.

- Na ! Not my problem !

Ace swallowed his glass with a grimace and stood up, a huge smile on his lips.

The prank was original, even if using the Marine's coffee was a limitless cruelty. Instead, Ace would have opted for some deca.

Whistling, trying to motivate himself to do his paperwork, Ace entered his cabin... and froze.

Everybody lifted their noses from their breakfasts when they heard an enraged Ace scream :

- THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATCH !

- He's going to avenge us, looks like, in the end, snickered Namur.

Marco stood up to go and join Ace.

- What's happening to you ? the Phoenix asked.

Ace pointed a shaking finger towards his bed, pale with contained rage.

There, displayedprominently, an oriental dancer dress was waiting. Marco did his best not to laugh. He closed the door and went to pick the dress up. He stood in front of Ace and put the dress against his chest.

- Well, he did choose the right size and colour, yoi. Although, for the chest, it looks a bit tight, for Ann, snickered the Phoenix. Try it, for show.

Ace's fury reddened his cheeks, showing that he didn't appreciate.

- Gomen. Couldn't stop myself... Marco excused himself.

A smile was still on his lips. He kissed Ace to gain forgiveness, nevertheless. The young man absent-mindedly answered the kiss, his mind already busy working on his revenge.

Ace came out of his cabin like a hurricane. Thatch gave him the means to get revenge on both Izou and himself, without knowing it. Marco followed in his footsteps, to see what Ace would do. Curious, the Phoenix looked as the young D. set the outfit on Izou's bed, before writing a small message, imitating the best he could Thatch's handwriting, that he slipped in the dress.

- That's all ? Marco wondered, as he had expected something more surprising, coming from Ace.

- Ooooh, no, the young man said as he came out of the room.

He went back to their cabin, pulling Marco by his hand.

- Come on, Ace told him.

Marco had a bad feeling. When the young D. had this smile on his lips, it would be anything but common. Ace pulled the mattress from his bed up and showed him what he had hidden underneath.

- Do you think it will fit Thatch ? asked Ace with a Machiavellian smile.

Marco stood frozen by the sight, before turning on his heels and going to search through his desk. He pulled a notebook out and ticked something off.

- What are you doing ? asked Ace, puzzled, coming to look over his shoulder.

- I put a list together from memory and a little bit thanks to everyone, on board, of who Roger was and what he accomplished, yoi. I cross off everything in which you beat him. And there, you've just outdistanced him in the category 'devilishly funny and stupid ideas', Marco explained.

- Is the list long ?

- Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery. And you did not even reach the quarter, yoi.

This pulled a happy smile from Ace who happily kissed Marco on the cheek, making him smile.

- Perfect ! It means that I still have a lot of things to do !

The two commanders laughed a little, and Ace put his mattress back in place.

- I'll act after lunch. I won't say no to a helping hand, said Ace.

- What sort ?

- To neutralize him. I'll take care of the rest.

Ace used his best puppy eyes on Marco.

- Pleeeeaaase ! Ace whined.

- Alright, the Phoenix agreed.

He couldn't say no to Ace when he used this face. _Especially _when he used that face. The younger man had a radiant smile, and left saying :

- In the meantime, I'm going to close his door ! Tell the others to lock their doors, so Thatch won't try to help himself in their wardrobe, please ! I'm going to warn Jozu !

Marco stared as Ace left the cabin, a smile on the corner of his lips. Thatch never could find a way to make the Phoenix an accomplice in one of his pranks. Ace did it. Maybe it was why Marco accepted that, that in exchange, he was spared the foolishness of their little brother...

* * *

><p>- Joooozuuuu, said Ace with a huge smile.<p>

Jozu lifted his nose from the newspaper and stared at Ace, wondering if he had reasons to worry with this smile.

Ace put one arm around the diamond man's neck and murmured in his ear :

- If you need anything in your cabin today, I suggest going to fetch it now. Till this evening, it will be locked.

- Why, for goodness' sake ? Jozu asked.

- Nothing against you, it's Thatch.

- I'm reassured, said Jozu, in a not-really-convinced way.

He stood up and went to his cabin.

Ace took the newspaper, and read it quietly. He couldn't smother a laugh when he felt his cook friend's suspicious stare on him, as Thatch had expected him to jump on him to get revenge for the dress. Revenge was on its way, but that, Thatch did not know yet.

- THAAAAAAAAAAATCH ! screamed Izou.

Thatch turned on himself, surprised to see their okama comrade coming towards him, enraged.

- An anonymous admirer, he ?! I'll give you bloody anonymous admirers, you idiot ! roared Izou, pointing his gun under Thatch's chin.

- Calm down, mate ! I did nothing to you ! said Thatch who didn't understand what it was about.

- Really ?! And what about the dancer dress I found in my cabin, freshly imported from Alabasta ?! It's nothing, maybe ?!

Thatch was surprised.

He turned towards Ace, who had retreated towards Stefan, whistling, a brush in hand, so as to brush the pet dog.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACEEEEEE !

Shirohige looked as his younger son walked near him with a smile. He sighed, swallowed a sip of alcohol, and called out to Ace :

- My son ! Come here for a moment !

Ace changed direction, and still twirling the metallic brush between his fingers, he went to see the captain.

- What did you do, this time ? Shirohige asked with a smirk.

- But nothing at all, Oyaji ! said Ace with a false air of innocence. You can't prove a thing !

- Gurarararara ! Careful not to get bitten by your brother !

- Shihihihi ! I'll think about it ! Is that all, Oyaji ?

- Go, my son.

Ace went back to his previous destination, whistling, and agilely jumped on the back of the huge dog who, at that point, stopped chewing away at his toy. He nevertheless rapidly came back to what he had been doing, indifferent to Ace who was struggling with the hair he was trying to brush. Whose idea was it to get such a _gigantic_ dog with such hair !

* * *

><p>Thatch woke up with his skull on the verge of breaking apart.<p>

It's hurt really bad.

He sat up with a growl, wondering what he was doing smack-dab in the middle of the deck, leaning against the mast. And then he sneezed because of a draft. He rubbed his limbs, in the hope of warming himself up... and froze.

He jumped up and noticed what he was wearing.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACEEEEEE ! he screamed, red with shame.

Flopping on Stefan's skull, Ace laughed seeing the result of his revenge on Thatch.

- Ace, make sure to carry to your tomb how you managed to find this Tahitian woman's outfit, yoi, said Marco, sat on the crew's gigantic dog's kennel, a little over Ace.

Ace made a happy shishihihi, all the while looking as Thatch was running to his cabin, while everybody was laughing at him. Even Oyaji couldn't stop, and that was causing a lot of tremors on board.

Unfortunately for Thatch, he found his door's handle melted. He looked everywhere to get some men clothing, but it was impossible to access his comrades' cabins.

He was stuck in this more than humiliating Tahitian woman's dress !

And what's more, Jimbe was on board, today ! Rahhahhhha !

At a run, trying to keep some modicum of dignity, Thatch crossed the deck till he reached Stefan's kennel, blushing under the laughs and whistles of his brothers when he passed. The commander stopped running. Jimbe was sitting near the dog, smoking while discussing with Marco, still on the kennel's roof, and Ace, slumped on the dog. Jimbe stayed as impassive as ever in front of the spectacle, which was not Ace's case, who had buried his face in Stefan's coat to try and smother his laughter.

- Stefan, up my dog ! said Thatch with a devilish smile.

Stefan woofed and stood up in his kennel, briefly pushing it up, forcing Marco to leave his perch.

One gesture with his arm to Stefan, and the dog rolled on his back, crushing Ace under his weight.

- Good dog, Stefan ! snickered Thatch, scratching the dog's belly, who woofed happily.

- He killed Ace-kun, I'm sure of it, sighed Jimbe.

- We don't hear him anymore, yoi, Marco commented. Thatch, I _still_ need Ace.

Thatch stopped, and they all listened...

- Zzzzz...

Marco roared with laughter. That was really Ace, this, falling asleep in the worst situations ! It was a miracle he didn't offend him by having a narcolepsy attack while they were together, busy making love...

- How did Silver-san managed to survive with such a phenomenon ? sighed Jimbe.

- They are three brothers, Jimbe. And the youngest is a D., too, said Marco. And he's got some training, he was Roger's right hand man, so, he's got weapons to tame Ace and his brother, yoi.

- I wonder if Roger himself would have had as many crazy ideas that this kid got. Well, Thatch-kun... If you hold your reputation dear, go and get changed !

- I _can't_ ! I can't access any cabin ! Mine is barred ! It's impossible to knock the door down ! Thatch whined.

- Ace never do things by halves, yoi. And you know that. You pulled the wrong rope, Thatch, with your prank this morning, sighed Marco with a small smile.

- But I was thinking that it would add some spice to your relationship ! the cook defended himself.

- We don't need that, believe me.

- What did he do ? asked Jimbe.

- Sorry, Jimbe, but it's an allusion to something I'll carry to my grave. Oh, and Thatch, I don't think Ace is finished, yoi...

* * *

><p>Marco raised an eyebrow, seeing the outfit that had enraged Izou back on Ace's bed.<p>

- Instead of looking at that, come and help me, Ace asked from the bathroom.

The Phoenix shrugged, and joined his young lover in their quarter's bathroom. Ace was half dislocating an arm and his neck, to apply some cream on his back, while looking at the result in the mirror. The colour and texture of the product managed to efficiently mask the Shirohige's mark, while imitating the young man's copper complexion. He had already erased the tattoos on his arms thanks to that.

- What are you preparing, yoi ? Marco asked, taking the tube from his hands to continue to apply it.

- Making Thatch regret bringing that dress on board, sniggered Ace. We're on a call, so, it's perfect, really !

- Ann is going to the town tonight ?

- Hell yeah ! And Thatch won't forget it soon !

- You're going to end up stuck, one of those days, in Ann form, without being able to go back to being Ace, yoi...

- Kill joy.

Marco couldn't stop a smile.

- Na, Marco, do you have a trick for me... Ace asked.

- For ?

- Against Haki. If I don't want to be recognized, if Thatch is going out with some company, I must be able to elude Haki.

- There is one, but you won't like it, yoi.

- Still, say ?

- Kairioseki. Haki perceive your power at a point in time. Everyone who has mastered Haki, on board, can recognize you thanks to that. But with some kairioseki, you are inevitably weakened.

- I'm gonna look really _good_ with karioseki shackles, snort Ace

Marco sighed and went back to the cabin. He opened one of his desk's drawers and came back with a small cloth bag that he put Ace's nose.

- Oyaji had me wear this, when I had trouble controlling my flames, yoi.

Ace opened the satchel, as Marco went back to applying the cream on his back. Inside of the satchel, there was a simple ring made of kairioseki. Grimacing, Ace put it on his finger. It was his size, and the reaction to the rock was strangely weak.

- Yes, it's weaker than normal kairioseki shackles, yoi. It's normal. I'm done with your back, show me your face, now, I'll erase some of your freckles.

Ace turned around, and let Marco work, after he kissed him on the forehead.

* * *

><p>A bar on Shabaody was where Ace would give Thatch the last assault for the day.<p>

Marco slumped on Rayleigh's shoulder, when quasi all of the Shirohige commanders entered the room, so as to enjoy the show that would be a bit peculiar... but that, they didn't know, since they were here to de-stress at the beginning.

- Ace is exhausting, yoi, Marco muttered. How did you manage, all those years...?

- Discipline, my dear, discipline. Without that, Shanks would still be playing in East Blue like Buggy ! My godson prepared a bad prank _again_ ?

- You'll see.

Meanwhile, a depressed Thatch, dressed with his own clothes again (Ace had sworn to bring to his tomb how he managed to barricade Jozu and Thatch's cabin door), shared a table with Rayleigh, not far from the cabaret's scene.

A dancer went back to the wings, and a calmer music was put on in expectation of the next show.

Marco sat with Rayleigh at the table, where Shakky had already joined the two others Shirohige commanders who came for a drink.

- It's a shame Jimbe didn't stay, commented Namur. And that Ace didn't come.

Marco sighed heart-breakingly, making Shakky laugh mysteriously.

- Your choice, Marco. Either I castrate you, or you keep away from Ace, Rayleigh quietly warned.

- I think you misunderstood why I sighed, Rayleigh, but you will soon understand, yoi. I believe _he_ studied the thing a lot, to better manage. And if you really want nothing to happen between Ace and me, you'll need to do something worse than lock him up, or lock me up in Impel Down. We already had this discussion, Rayleigh. _Thousands_ of time, yoi.

- _Your attention please_, _we have a special demand for one of our client's birthday !_ a waiter said in a mike, coming on scene, cutting through what Rayleigh would have answered.

An oriental music sounded, and the curtain moved aside, revealing a young dancer in costume, with a veil covering the lower half of her face.

- Oh, some oriental dancing ? asked Vista.

- No, it's more tribal fusion, Shakky rectified with a smile, recognizing the dancer. It's nearly the same, except that the dance borrows some movements to other folkloric dances, from flamenco to hip-hop. And the costume is much more... disparate, I'd say.

Marco face-palmed.

Ace dared to do that again... and this time, it was his right to be jealous.

Rayleigh, at his side, was open-mouthed, and his eyes were nearly out of their orbits. Shakky had a small laugh, looking as the dancer held the pirates spell-bound, making them whistle in appreciation.

Then, the dancer climbed on the table, crouching down in front of Thatch who cut his perverse imaginings short when he realized who was in front of him. A kiss on the cook's cheek was all that was needed for Rayleigh to pull himself back in control. The dancer added to the affront by winking to Marco who was trying, with more or less success, to restrain himself from making a jealous scene in public, to not let the cat out of the bag. Rayleigh jumped on his feet, enraged, and growled :

- Gol D. Ann... I hope you have a good excuse for your behavior, because I'm going to kick your arse to Raftell !

Ann embraced her uncle's neck and kissed him on the cheek.

- Happy birthday, Ji-chan, even if I'm a little ahead of time ! Shihihi !

And she ran away, an enraged Rayleigh in pursuit, out of the bar. He nevertheless glanced at Thatch, showing him that his life expectancy was _drastically _reduced_._

Shakky was laughing like a hyena, and Marco had let his head fall on the table. Ace was going to hear about it...

- You caught her eye, or is it me !? Vista laughed while burying his elbow in his cook friend's ribs.

Thatch was in _shock._

- We've lost Thatch, snickered Curiel. Still, who would have believed that we'd met Roger's daughter like that, and that she'd offer us such a spectacle !

- And Thatch will pay with his life ! Rayleigh didn't look happy ! laughed Namur.

- She's not a bad dancer, the kid, Speed Jiru commented. I wonder if she didn't go to Alabasta, for that.

- Who knows... it's a secret she'll take to her tomb, smiled Shakky. Everything alright Marco-chan ?

- Somebody got a handkerchief, yoi... growled the Phoenix.

Everyone looked at him, surprised. He was holding his nose with one hand, and a few drops of blood were dripping between his fingers.

- Mate, how long has it been since you had a nose bleed because of a lass ? asked Blamenco, getting some kerchiefs from a pocket in his neck. You want some too, Thatch ?

The two commanders divided the Kleenex between themselves. To tell the truth, realising that it was Ace greatly cooled Thatch's fervor !

- A good ten years, I'd say... muttered Marco, burying his nose in a Kleenex.

He was going to kill Ace.

But _really. After_ he killed Thatch who must have felt that Marco was quite resentful for that kiss...

* * *

><p>The noise of a canon pulled Thatch from his sleep.<p>

He half-fell out of the bed. Jozu helped him to stand up, and they rushed to dress, before joining the others on the deck.

Some rookies, as usual, were pissing them off. Unfortunately for them, Marco got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, still offended by what Ace did a few days ago, despite the pampering the young man had done to try and gain his lover's forgiveness. Soon, Thatch and Jozu joined him on the attacking ship.

- Attention underneath ! screamed Ace, letting himself fall from the rookies' ship's crews nest.

The young man had managed, apparently, to climb there without being seen.

Everybody stepped away and sbam ! Ace landed on the deck in a flurry of flames.

Between the four of them, their business was quickly concluded and they went back to their ship, taking the loot with them.

* * *

><p>Marco held the akuma no mi that was part of the booty to Thatch.<p>

- It's yours, yoi. Well, to sell or to eat ? the Phoenix said.

Thatch took the fruit in his hands, proudly looking at it, imagining the small fortune he would get for it. They had just come back in the Shin Sekai. He'd have to wait for an island to sell this gift from heaven.

Ace, one of Marco's arms around his shoulders, looked at Teach, feeling the killing intent coming from him. If he hadn't been warned about that man, he would have felt nothing, and would have congratulated Thatch stupidly, without perceiving that one of their companions, one of their _own brothers, _was on the verge of killinghis best friend.

Pulling on Marco's sleeve, the young commander managed to attract the Phoenix's attention, who frowned at seeing him so serious.

- Thatch is going to get killed... Ace whispered in his ear.

Marco frowned even more, but Ace didn't look like he was joking. He even looked worried.

- Who ? asked the Phoenix.

- If I tell you, you'll believe that I'm lying, and you won't look after Thatch, so no, I won't tell a thing, muttered Ace.

Before Marco could say anything, the young commander had left to see Shirohige.

- Oyaji ? May I borrow the denden for an important call in East Blue ? Ace asked.

- Yes, why, my son ? Shirohige wanted to know.

- The five of May this year is more than important, smiled Ace. Today, an hyperactive D. is setting sail from Dawn !

- You should have said so when we were still in Shabaody, this way you could have gone back on the Grand Line to see him, my son !

- He's got something else to do than worrying about his brother, now. His priority, is to find some nakama. I'll find an occasion to go see him, and if I have to, I'll at least be there to welcome him in the Shin Sekai... and maybe even kick his arse until Raftell !

- Gurarararara ! Go ! Go wish your brother a happy birthday !

- Thanks, Oyaji !

Marco looked at Ace pretending to be in a good mood, getting away. Sighing, the Phoenix looked at Thatch, decided to keep an eye on him.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later in East Blue<em>

* * *

><p>Makino's bar's denden rang, making her jump slightly as she was preparing Luffy's birthday cake.<p>

- Moshi moshi, she said, taking the call, whipping her hands clean.

« Hey, konnichiwa, Makino-nee-san ! » Ace's happy voice told her on the other side of the line.

- Ace ! It's been a long time ! Still busy wreaking havoc in the world, from what I read in the news this morning !

Ace's laughter rang from the denden.

« Na, Lu' already left ? I hope he didn't, I couldn't call before because of an attack. »

- No, not yet. You want to talk to him ?

« If I can. »

- Give me the time to hide his birthday cake, and I'll go fetch him.

« No problems, Makino-nee-san ! »

Makino put the denden on hold and went to hide the cake, laughing lightly as she heard Ace noisily exchange words with somebody on his side of the line, she could hear everything.

- Ace, I'm done, I'm going to fetch him, said Makino, stopping near the denden.

« Arigatou ne ! said Ace before threatening one of his comrades : Vista, if you're only here to piss me off, I'm taking your swords and I'll thrust them in your arse ! »

Makino shook her head and got out of the bar.

- Luffy ! she called.

Luffy stopped putting provisions in his small boat, and he looked at her.

- Somebody for you on the denden ! Makino announced.

Luffy let go of his work and went to the bar. Putting the denden out of hold, he said :

- If you're calling to dissuade me from leaving, Jiji, spare your breath, I'm nearly done with my preparations for leaving !

« Then I'm calling just on time ! »

Luffy was surprised when he recognized his elder brother's voice.

- Ace ! That you ?!

« Who do you think it would be, na Lu' ?! Happy birthday, little bro' ! There it is, the great day ?! »

- I'm ready to take up your challenge. Roger's daughter's challenge was retransmitted here. I'll be the King of Pirates !

« I'm counting on it. Na, Lu', in Loguetown, buy a logue pose for your navigator, 'kay ? Classical navigation instruments do not work on the Grand Line. It would be stupid for you to get lost ! »

- I'll remember ! Na, will you come and see me ?!

Ace sighed and said with an ounce of sadness :

« I don't know Lu' when I'll can. Something is brewing on board, in my own fleet, and I don't like that. When things will be better, promise, I'm coming to see you. If ever I can't, I give you my word that I will be there to welcome you in the Shin Sekai. »

Luffy had a disappointed pout.

« I know you so well that I imagine you pouting, but believe me, Lu', I'll do all I can for us to be able to see each other quickly. Do you trust your brother ? »

- Hm ! Luffy assured.

« Then, don't be disappointed. We'll see each other, you can be sure of it. Oh, and take one thing in, Lu'. Open your ears wide, because it will save your life, no doubt. »

- I'm listening, Nii-chan !

« Better be under-estimated, than over-estimated. Surprise your adversary, and you'll won. 'Kay ? »

Luffy recited in his head the words of his elder, and assured him that he got it.

« Oh and tell me, you'll still going to take Sanji as your cook ? »

- More than ever !

« You'll tell him hello from me, and that from where I am, who knows, maybe the All Blue of his dreams is within the reach of my fingers. »

- Shihihih ! He's gonna hate you, but I'll tell him !

« Allright then. I'll let you go. I've got one of my friends to look after, if I don't want his body to be found tomorrow morning. »

- I'm sure you'll manage to save him, Ace ! We'll see each other on the oceans !

« I'll ask Ann to come and see you in Shabaody. »

- I do not intend to become Luffyko in the coming days ! I don't even understand what you find amusing in doing this, Ace !

« Shihihi ! It's a secret that will be buried with me ! ».

* * *

><p>Thatch jumped on his feet, at the commanders' table, surprising everyone.<p>

- Didn't you get enough revenge for my last prank, Ace ?! Why are you pouting in front of your meal ! Isn't it good ?! What's the fuck happening !?

Ace lifted his eyes from his plate. It was his first plate, and he had only eaten half of it, when his comrades were already on their second and without doubt last one.

- I'm not really hungry, today, Thatch, that's all. I've got nothing against you, or your food, rest assured... I don't know... Ace assured, embarrassed about worrying his friend.

Thatch shrugged but sat back down.

- Marco, you didn't get Ace preggers, at least ? Haruta laughed.

The Phoenix and Ace glared at him.

- You need remedial natural science courses, mate ? I can give you some, but it will be scorching, and unpleasant, Ace muttered.

- Ok, Ace is sick, Fossa noticed. Such behavior is not in his habits.

Ace sighed and went back to picking at the food in his plate.

Marco stared at Ace pensively. The slight stiffness of his shoulders showed that he was ready to jump up, for a fight. And he knew who the opponent would be.

Teach.

It had been easy to guess. Very easy.

Given his electrical relationship with Teach, it was natural that Marco called into question the basis of the threat perceived by Ace. Which was why Ace had refused to give a name.

Nevertheless, Marco had observed Teach, and seeing the way he was looking at both Thatch and the fruit, he understood that Ace's worries were justified.

« _This Marshall will cause your doom, Edward, remember what I'm saying, a friendly piece of advice. One warning towards this false D. _» Roger himself had told him during a meeting of their two crews.

Ace was here for his father.

He was here to make sure that nothing would happen to their crew. To _their_ family. Marco had yet never seen him so worried and serious. It was nearly frightening.

- Ace, Marco said.

The young black haired man looked at his lover in front of him.

- Nothing will happen, yoi. I'll personally make sure of it, yoi. So just relax and breathe. Nothing will happen as long as we're here, the Phoenix assured. Do you trust me ?

Ace nodded.

- Then, everything will be alright. Count on me.

Ace offered him a brief smile, and went back to his plate with some more appetite.

- What's going on ? Atmos asked.

- Nothing much, yoi, the Phoenix answered, taking a sip from his glass of alcohol.

* * *

><p>Whistling, Thatch was on his way to his cabin to retire for the night, unaware of the silent shadow that slipped behind his back.<p>

The blade of a dagger glittered brightly in the dark corridors of the _Moby Dick_, ready to take the life of the commander.

And the blade swung, easily sinking in the flesh in front of it.

That's when a firm grip grabbed the hand holding the dagger, and threw it over without the slightest problem to the ground, making Thatch jump under the enormous noise. The corridor lightened with Ace's green fireflies, as he pushed Thatch behind him. Marco had Teach's knife in his gut, and was holding the man on the ground with all the power of his talons.

- Thatch, you're not hurt ? Marco asked.

- What happened ?! Thatch, who didn't understand a thing, exclaimed.

- Ask Ace.

- This morning, when you showed everyone the akuma no mi, I felt Teach's intentions. If I hadn't been warned about him, I would have missed this, Ace explained. I warned Marco, and we did our best, him to keep a close eye on you, and me to keep watch on Teach. Like could be predicted, he jumped on the first occasion you were alone, to try and kill you.

- Me... ? But... why ? What did I do ?! Thatch exclaimed.

- What's with all this noise, growled Jozu, coming out of his cabin, not far.

- We've just saved Thatch's arse, yoi. Go wake everyone up, please. Ace and me, we're going to bring this swine on the deck.

He tightened his talons around Teach's throat, making him gulp.

You didn't enrage the Phoenix without impunity, on board. Because an angry Marco, it was a hopping mad Shirohige, and that, it was veeeeeery bad. Teach cursed Ace and spat :

- I'm going down, and Gol D. Ann will fall with me !

- Not our problem, I believe, Marshall, said Ace while raising an eyebrow. You bring whoever you want down with you, even if I doubt you'll manage.

- And moreover, what does Roger's daughter got to do with your treason, the Phoenix noticed. On your feet, we're going to settle this in front of Oyaji.

Everybody was up in very little time.

Shirohige had never been so livid in his life. There, standing in front of Teach who was kneeling, in heavy chains, under the tight surveillance of both Marco and Ace, the Yonkou was both angry and sad. He loved Teach like a son. He offered him a family. And Teach spat on all that, when he tried to kill Thatch.

- What is your excuse, Marshall D. Teach, to explain your behavior ? asked Shirohige, his voice filled with muted anger. Why did you attack Thatch ?

Teach gulped trying to keep his smile, but didn't answer.

- Answer, ordonned Marco, tightening one of his talons on Teach's shoulder painfully.

- Taïshou, you're hurting me ! growled Teach.

- And that's my aim, yoi. So, your answer !

- Alright... it's... it's because of Ace Taïshou... or should I say Gol D. Ann Taishou... He ordered me to kill Thatch Taïshou because he discovered his second identity ! I swear to you, Oyaji !

Silence fell on the deck. Ace face-palmed, and sighed :

- If the situation wasn't so serious, I'd nearly laugh.

- Ace ! Turn around ! asked Izou, stepping forward.

Ace turned around, questioning, facing the crew.

- Pull your short down, so that everybody can realise that Marshall has gone round the bent ! asked Izou.

- No but you're mad, Izou ! shouted Marco.

- Rooo, shut up, Marco, growled Izou.

- If it's the only thing to do, said Ace, shrugging.

And he started to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his short.

- He's really going to do it ! Vista exclaimed.

- Taïshou ! Taïshou ! Taïshou ! the second fleet cheered.

- Ace, please ! Don't do that ! asked Marco.

- Enough ! growled Shirohige. Ace, pull up your short, you're walking around bare chested all day long, it's enough to know that you aren't a woman ! As for you, Teach... I forbid you to call me Oyaji. You spat on our family and on me ! This word is an insult in your mouth ! There's only one punition for your actions !

Ace obeyed.

- Oyaji ! How can you believe the child of your own rival ! He tried to kill you multiple times ! I've always been a good son ! Why don't you believe me ! exclaimed Teach.

- Shut your fucking big hole Marshall D. Teach ! Thatch shouted. And stop with your rubbish ! And get through your thick skull that one, Ace is a guy ! And two, his name is Portgas D. Ace ! And three, we don't give a fuck if he is the son of one of Oyaji's rival or everyone else ! He's one of _our_ _brothers_ !

- Let this be a lesson for everybody ! You don't spat on family ! growled Shirohige.

- Oyaji, may I tell him a few words before you execute the sentence ? asked Ace. Please, it won't be long.

Shirohige nodded and Ace squatted at Teach's level. Taking his hat off so it would stay between him, Teach and maybe Marco, Ace whispered :

- If the fact that I was unmasked would push me to kill someone, I would have done all I could to take Marco's head the first time we saw each other. Don't hope that in the other world, my father will welcome you with open arms. You are a false D. You do not carry the _will_. You're only a usurper. Even Garp is more of a D. than you.

Ace put his hat back on his head and stepped back, imitated by Marco.

Nobody looked away from Teach who begged pity and mercy till the end, until Shirohige's bisentô cut his head that he picked up, before brandishing it, as a warning for everyone, before throwing both corpse and head in the sea, when he was sure that everybody had understood the message.

They all went back to bed.

- Marco. Ace, called Thatch.

The two commanders turned around, and their friend hugged them.

- Thanks for saving my life, guys, said Thatch.

- That's the use of having brothers, yoi. Thank Ace, if he hadn't noticed, you'd be dead, mate, said Marco.

- Iie. It's Ji-chan and Shanks-nii-san that you should thank ! snickered Ace. If they hadn't been here telling me 'Beware Marshall D. Teach, Ace', I wouldn't have noticed a thing.

- If you hadn't been amongst us, they could have told you all they wanted, it would have changed nothing, Thatch remarked. Oh, and Marco... you should share ! We know Ace is _hot_, but don't keep him all to yourself !

In the next moment, Thatch was running away, a jealous and angry Phoenix in pursuit.

Ace look at the chase, vaguely wondering if he would join it, but a yawn made him go in the direction of his cabin.

He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned around to see Patrick, extremely serious.

- What is it ? Ace asked.

- Is it true what Marshall said ?

- That I asked him to kill Thatch ? The day I'll want someone of this crew's death, mate, you'll know it ! Am I twisted enough to hatch such an idea ? I may like to drive people up the wall with my eternal kid's pranks, but killing people, I do that face to face.

- Not on this point... about you and Gol D. Ann... well it's true, when we cross path with her, or when we hear about her, it's on an island where the crew lowered the anchor. I didn't notice before, but it was the same, when we were still in East Blue.

- For that, it's your call to believe who you want. If I have to lower my short to prove to you that I'm a guy, I'll do it, no matter what Marco says. Ask all the questions you want to anybody you want, to have an answer on this subject, I'm not stopping you. Is that all ?

- Yes, sorry Ace-san.

- Don't excuse yourself, mate, there's no problem ! And on this, good night !

And Ace walked in his cabin and closed the door behind him. He took his clothes off and burrowed under his sheet. Taking hold of Rayleigh's present, he stared at the plushie in the darkness. Now that the case was closed, maybe he could go and see his brother.

The door opened and closed the more silently it could.

- Am not sleeping yet, Marco, said Ace. So, did you get him ?

- Jozu pulled him to their shared cabin, yoi, sighed Marco.

In the darkness, Ace could only guess the outline of Marco's greek godlike body, as he was undressing.

- Are you angry with me ? asked Ace, putting Rayleigh's present down.

- I'm starting to be used to it, with you, yoi. Nevertheless...

Marco slipped under the sheets near Ace, and began to slowly devour his skin, torturing the young man's nipples between his expert fingers.

- I put up with you walking around bare chested, but what is under your short, it's all _mine_, are we in agreement, yoi ? whispered Marco, before nibbling on Ace's ear.

- Hai~ ! assured Ace.

He turned his head and Marco devoured his lips, letting one of his hands wander on the younger one's sex.


	18. Let's go down the Grand Line

**Well hello, there !**

**Thanks you to Gir-luvs-manga and Ghostunderasheet for their review.  
><strong>

**Also, tonight, there is for you a new chapter, so I hope you will enjoy it and don't forget to leave some review.**

* * *

><p>When Ace entered the following morning, later than usual, in the refectory, everyone stopped talking. Too late, Ace had heard what everybody was going on about... Did Teach tell the truth ?<p>

- If you've got a problem with me, I'm listening, but don't talk about me behind my back ! Are you pirates or aren't you ?! If there's a problem, tell it to my face ! Ace immediately grew angry.

- Relax and sit down to breakfast, Namur told him.

- Not as long as I am not told to my face what the problem is !

- Ace. Sit down and breakfast, ordered Shirohige. No fighting in the refectory, you know that very well.

- Alright Oyaji, Ace growled.

He reluctantly took his seat near Thatch who had just finished serving everyone, and poured himself a glass of coffee with milk. One of the cooks came to speak to Thatch in the ear and he nodded before standing up.

- Oyaji, what you feared has been proved true. The drinking water reserves have been poisoned, it has just been confirmed to me, Thatch announced loud enough for everybody to hear.

- Thank you for checking. I presume that nothing suspect was detected in the food, Shiroige said.

- I checked the food we're eating now myself, before preparing and serving it. I will, with my fleet, spend the next hours checking the entirety of our reserves.

- I want the mechanics to ensure that the ship was not sabotaged. Marco, I want us to head right now to an island. Ace...

- I'll search through Marshall's things to discover if he didn't leave some clue behind, and I'll make some effort to eat less, Ace muttered, finishing his coffee.

He stood up, and left in the direction of his fleet's dormitory.

* * *

><p>Izou found Ace in the crews nest at lunch time.<p>

- You're coming to eat ? the okama asked, hoisting himself to his side.

Ace closed the medallion, the inside of which he was staring at, and shook his head negatively.

- What's wrong ? asked Izou.

- I'm disappointed, it's all. I hoped that everybody would do the same as Patrick did yesterday night... that the one who have a problem with what Marshall said would come to me to talk about it. Instead of that, it's sideways looks and whispers behind my back. Fuck all ! Since when do pirates behave like that !?

- And in what Teach said, is there an ounce of truth ?

Ace stared at Izou, surprised.

- You wanted us to come see you directly to tell you face to face what's bothering us, well, so that's what I'm doing. I do not question your loyalty to Oyaji, I know you're a good son. To be frank, I even have no problem with you, and I don't believe a word that Teach said ! But if it can make you feel better, then, I'm asking, Izou sighed, sprawling against the railway, his hands in his sleeves.

Ace laughed a little.

- There you are ! Izou said. This, this is the Ace I know ! The one who spends his time laughing and smiling like there won't be a tomorrow ! So, you're going to climb down from here and tell the whole crew to fuck off.

- Oyaji said no fighting in the refectory, and seriously, I'm not hungry.

- You're freaking me telling me that you're not hungry...

There was a rustle of wings and Marco landed on the railing in his animal form.

- Ace. Come down, yoi, Marco demanded.

- Demo... Ace tried to protest.

- Your choice... getting down of your own will, or I'll force you to come down.

- Need some help ? proposed Izou with a dirty smile.

Marco glared at him.

Ace sighed heart-breakingly and jumped from the crews nest to brutally land on the deck. Marco came to join him, and soon, Izou joined them.

- I'll say it... so what if some don't like it... Ace muttered.

- What ? Izou wanted to know.

- The only true thing in Marshall's flannelling.

- Don't even think about it, Marco said.

- Because Marshall really said at least something true ? Izou wondered.

- The explanation is way too complicated to speak about it so casually. I heard it once, and it took me the whole night to understand it, yoi.

- You're vexing me ! Ace took offence.

- Weren't you the one telling me that Garp didn't shed a lot of light on the subject ?

- Phoenix one, Hiken zero, Izou counted, smiling. Oh, and Ace... if you're not willing to breach the subject on your own, don't force yourself, alright ? You are who you are, everything else, your past and all, we could give a damn about it.

- Thanks Izou... muttered Ace.

And they went through the refectory's doors. This time, the topics were different. Whew, the storm was gone, apparently. But Ace still didn't feel at ease. He sat in his seat, in front of Marco, and vaguely thanked the cook that served him. He started to pick at the food in his plate, and then Marco was fed up.

Ace was surprised to see a fork stabbing some food in his plate before coming level to his mouth.

Fork being held by Marco.

All the commanders looked at them, trying to see if they were not hallucinating. Then, quasi the whole crew, Shirohige included, started to laugh uproariously. Thatch even put his head out of the kitchen to see why everybody was laughing.

- Marco ?! But what are you doing ?! exclaimed Ace, while blushing furiously.

- Since you decided to behave like a child, I'll consider you a kid, yoi. So, open your mouth and eat, sighed Marco.

- You're crazy !

- Ace...

- But...

Ace was silenced by the fork that took the occasion to get in his mouth, leaving the young man blushing even more. And the laughing doubled. Thatch's jaw fell under the surprise, a slight laugh coming out of his throat. Those two, seriously !

- Eat, Ace, Marco asked.

- Mmmh ! Ace protested.

- Ace.

Ace frowned.

- At least to give me my fork back, yoi, Marco asked.

Ace reluctantly ate what was on the fork, and let the flatware leave his mouth with an upset pout.

- Eat on your own, if you don't want me to do it again. It doesn't bother me to do it again.

- Marco, my son, you take really good care of your young lover ! Shirohige teased.

- I don't want Ace getting depressed for some bullshit worthy of a kindergarten's playground, that's the nuance, yoi.

- Aren't you going a bit too far ? Vista asked.

- We are adults. Adults tell things face to face, and not behind other people's back, yoi. Furthermore, we are all brothers, here. All the more reason to speak face to face.

- The incident is closed, about Marshall D. Teach and what he said yesterday evening. If anyone got a problem concerning what was said, come to me or Ace. Now, eat, Ace, before Marco took it upon himself to feed you your plate with _his _fork, Shirohige said.

Everybody chuckled, and Ace literally burned with shame. Nevertheless, the atmosphere was less tense, for now.

- Good appetite lovers ! called Thatch, while putting another dish on a table.

- Don't make me regret saving your arse, Thatch, growled Ace, stuffing his own fork in his mouth.

* * *

><p>While searching through the ship, it was discovered that Teach had prepared a life boat to escape, once he had the fruit. There was even a diary there, explaining that he had engineered that a while ago, but the name of the fruit was also found : the Yami Yami no Mi. Nobody on board had the slightest idea of what its power was. As a precaution, Shirohige had decided to take the fruit, and Thatch had been compensated by Marco's care. For now the Phoenix was looking for Ace who had retreated in their cabin, because their captain wanted to see him.<p>

Marco found Ace, busy with his division's paperwork. Well, that was the case before his latest narcolepsy attack...

The Phoenix stared at Ace for a while, moved, as he slept like a log, before he bent over him and woke him up with a kiss on the temple.

- Wasn't asleep ! Ace assured, waking with a start.

- I'd be tempt to believe that, but you've got half of the rapport you were reading printed on your cheek, yoi, said Marco with a smile.

Ace glared at Marco and rubbed at his eyes, and then his printed cheek.

- What do you want ? Ace muttered.

- Oyaji wants to see you.

Ace yawned and stood up, limplike a marshmallow. The Phoenix supported him with a smile, putting one of his arms around his shoulders, and pulled him with him to the deck.

A few commanders could only smile seeing the duo.

- Aren't they cute ? We should try to find something to add some spice between them... Thatch murmured to Izou, who was next to him.

- I'm in, the okama chuckled. Seeing that they are akuma no mi users, we can expect anything and everything... imagine Ace expecting a child from Marco !

This simple hypothesis made them roar with laughter.

Marco must have felt that something was being plotted behind his back and Ace's, because he threw a dark look at the group that was smiling a little bit too suspiciously.

- You wanted to see me, Oyaji ? asked Ace, trying to look more awake than he was.

- Did you have an attack, my son ? Shirohige asked with a smile.

- Do I still have the report printed on my cheek, or what ?

- No, you're just not as energetic as you should be, yoi, Marco sniggered.

Ace shrugged and looked at his captain.

- Do you remember Gold D. Ann's challenge, some time ago ? Shirohige asked.

- Of course, why?

- I'm curious about who the pirates that are going to answer it are. I want you to check on them. For that, I'm asking you to go down in the Paradise. And if there's a crew that catch your interest more than the others, you have my authorization to proceed to a more in depth and longer study on it.

Ace let his jaw drop, understanding the implicit message behind the order.

His captain had given him a solid gold excuse, set with precious stones, to go see his brother and stay as long as he wanted with him ! It also gave him a very good excuse to go away from the heavy ambiance that was still there, even if it had been a week since the incident, to wait for things to go down ! How much he adored Newgate in those moments ! Only negative point, he would have to part from Marco... but the Phoenix offered Ace a smile, looking like it was not important. So...

- I love you, Oyaji ! said Ace with a huge smile.

- Be ready to leave, we will be leaving you on Gyojin, and Jimbe will take you with your Striker to Shabaody. Oh, and if you find some information on this _yami yami no mi_, take note of it. I've got a bad feeling about that.

- I'd be more than happy to accomplish that mission, Oyaji !

- And if you cross path with Roger's daughter, apologize to her. Her father was right. Do the same to this dear Rayleigh.

Ace bowed and rushed to prepare his things, deliriously happy to know that he was about to see his little brother again.

- I think that we should wait for Ace's return, Izou sighed. We're barely a few hours from Gyojin island.

- Wait for a mo', I've got an idea, said Thatch.

And he went to see Shirohige.

* * *

><p>- I'm done, I think, Ace said, scratching at a cheek, after having given instructions to his fleet for his absence.<p>

He glanced at his list to make sure of it, then looked back at his men.

- I was clear enough ? Ace asked.

- Yes, Taïshou, his men assured him.

- Then, I'm leaving, do not make too many stupid things while I'm not there.

An attempt at humor to not show that he was beginning to choke on the gloomy atmosphere of the last days.

- You make more on your own that the whole fleet combined, Ace-Taïshou, one of the pirates sniggered.

- Shihihihi ! Well, do so, so that upon my return, we'll still have our _badass _reputation_,_ in the Shin Sekai, alright guys ?

The whole division raised their fists in answer.

- I'm going to scare the rookies in the Paradise, sniggered Ace. On that, ja na !

And he left his fleet's dormitory, picking his bag up on his way.

He saluted all the commanders gathered to wish him a good journey, and offered a huge smile to Shirohige. The young man noticed with a hint of sadness that Marco was not there to tell him goodbye.

With a sigh, Ace jumped from the ship on the quay that he crossed to Jimbe's ship.

- Hey, Jimbe ! Ace said with a smile seeing the fish-man.

- Ace-kun, it's a pleasure to see you, the Shishibukai assured. Your _Striker_ is already on board.

Someone stepped on the ship's railway and told Ace :

- You took your time, yoi. Did you get lost in the ship ?

Ace immediately looked up, surprised to see Marco, on the ship, looking at him with a smirk, a bag on his back.

- What are you doing here ? Ace wondered.

- Oyaji asked me to go with you, to make sure that you won't fall in the ocean during your travel. And as I've got wings, the both of us can easily move around. Don't worry, I won't step in your way when you reunite with your brother, yoi. Let's say that you, you observe the rookies, and me, I'll look for infos on the akuma no mi.

Ace smiled radiantly and accepted the hand that Marco was handing him to climb aboard.

- I'm happy that you're travelling with me ! Ace assured. And my brother won't mind ! He'll jump on you to know if I'm taken good care of on board, and for you to tell him what you have lived through as a pirate !

He kissed Marco on the cheek. Oh, and Luffy might worry about our relationship, if he could understand it, but then, it was Ace's problem, not his.

Marco chuckled and then gave Jimbe a hand so he could climb aboard too.

- Gentlemen, we're going. Direction Shabaody, Jimbe told his men.


	19. Stop to Shabaody

**Well hello there, new chapter for you. Hope that you will envjoy it and see you next month. Don't forget to leave some review !**

* * *

><p>Ace and Marco entered Shakky's bar.<p>

- Konnichiwa, Ace-chan, Marco-chan ! The woman saluted them, smiling. If you're looking for Ray-chan, he is in the process of coating a ship. Nevertheless, he should be done incessantly.

- Arigato, yoi. May I have a glass of whisky ? Marco said, settling at the counter.

- Of course. And for you, Ace-chan ? Do you want to drink something while Ray-chan isn't here to prevent you to ?

- No, it changes the quality of my flames , and I've already broken my _Striker_'s engine eight times like that. I'm going to abstain, Ace declared, sitting himself next to Marco who put a hand on his knee.

- Mmmmh... otherwise, let me guess how I might be useful ...

Ace had a huge smile and leant against the counter, staring at Shakky. He put a hand on Marco's, waiting for Shakky to finish guessing how she could help him.

Shakky stabbed her cigarette out and reached into her pack to take another.

- I think I've got an eternal log for Drum somewhere. And I think I remember that dear Doctorine knows about the D.'s _small peculiarity_, Shakky finally said.

She put the cigarette to her lips and Ace lighted it for her.

- Drum ? Marco repeated.

- Indeed, Marco-chan. Something's telling me that the future Kaizoku-Ou will go through there. If he isn't there when you arrive, try Alabasta, Shakky said.

Marco searched through his bag, and took some maps out. He checked them and selected two.

- Start of the Grand Line, yoi. Drum is known to have good doctors, said Marco, studying the map while taking the glass Shakky was handing him with his other hand.

- The situation isn't the best, on Drum, at the moment. The king is bad. The country is very sick. Your presence may not be appreciated.

- Perforce, we are _pirates_, Ace sniggered. So, Lu' may go through there ?

- That's what my nose is telling me. Check there, and next, on Alabasta. Of course, I won't say a word about my sources.

Shakky had a mysterious smile that made Marco, who had changed maps for the Alabasta one, raise an eyebrow.

- Oh, and Alabasta, it's where Sir Crocodile established himself. Scandal and revolt are rumbling. It hasn't rained for a long time, except on the capital, Shakky announced.

- Thanks for the info. How much for your eternal log ? said Marco, putting his maps back in his bag.

- It's free. Bring it back to me when you'll come back to go back in the Shin Sekai. Ala, Ray-chan, they were waiting for you !

And indeed, Rayleigh had just entered the bar, his tools for coating on his back. He was nearly bowled over when Ace threw his arms around his neck.

- I, too, am happy to see you again, Ace, Rayleigh assured him with a smile.

He kissed his godson on the forehead and saluted Marco with a nod. The Phoenix stood up and bowed in front of Rayleigh to apologise.

- One moment, Marco, asked Rayleigh.

He went to put his tools down in the next room and picked his saber up from behind Shakky's counter. He drew his weapon and pointed it at Marco.

- What did you do to Ace, this time ? asked Rayleigh, serious.

- Ji-chan ! Ace took offense.

- It's not about Ace, yoi, said Marco, straightening. It's about Marshall D. Teach.

- Oh ? said Rayleigh, surprised.

He lowered his weapon, and waited for explanations.

- If Roger was still alive, I would have apologised to him, in Oyaji's and our whole crew's name, yoi, Marco explained. He was right about Teach. It nearly cost Thatch his life. If Ace hadn't been here, Thatch might have been dead, today, yoi.

- What happened ? asked Rayleigh, putting his weapon on the counter.

- We found an akuma no mi. It was Thatch's by right. As soon as Teach saw the fruit, I felt he was up to something. I warned Marco, and we managed to save Thatch. Oyaji punished him, and Teach is no more.

- An akuma no mi ? Shakky inquired.

- Yami yami no mi, it's all we know, Marco announced.

- I've never heard of it, Rayleigh noted.

- Me neither, Shakky confessed. I'll research, if it can help.

- No, that's one of the reasons I'm with Ace while he's going back to the Paradise. Don't deprive me of my work, please, yoi.

- You're way too obsessed by work, Marco ! Ace took offence.

- It's only my second obsession. If I tell your dear uncle my first obsession, I fear I will lose my feathers.

Rayleigh threw a very threatening glare to Marco before turning to his godson.

- Take care, Ace. Garp isn't in Marine Ford anymore and he hasn't gone to the Shin Sekai... Rayleigh warned, concerned.

- I'm more afraid for Lu' than for me, Ji-chan. I will, nevertheless, be careful, Ace assured him.

- Oh, and Ace-chan, there's a very exciting rumour crossing the seas of our world on Ann. I think you should sit. You're telling him Ray-chan ? said Shakky.

Rayleigh put his sword at his waist and sat at a table in one of the bar's corner. Shakky put a glass of alcohol in front of him.

- I advise you to sit back down, Ace, said Rayleigh with a smirk before taking a sip from his glass.

Marco and Ace sat back down looking at Rayleigh who thanked Shakky.

- You, well _Ann_, have a lot of success, those last times, started Rayleigh.

- I've got something of a bad feeling, yoi, said Marco.

- What's happening ? asked Ace.

- A lot of people dream of marrying her.

- _What..?_ But... why ?!

- Because now, to become the King of the Pirates, it is thought that it is necessary to reach Raftell _and _to take the Kaizoku no Hime, Gol D. Roger's only daughter, as your bride.

- NANI ! Ace exclaimed, his jaw dropping.

A murderous aura rose from Marco.

- Ooh, are you jealous, Marco-chan ? Shakky asked, smiling.

- And I've got every right.

Rayleigh stood up and drew his weapon.

- Let's settle things the pirate way, Marco. I'll make sure that you'll understand really well what I think of your relationship with Ace.

- Ji-chaaaan... Ace sighed.

Marco sighed and stood up.

- Let's go, Rayleigh, said the Phoenix.

Rayleigh turned around and left the bar.

- Marco... Ace stated, grabbing his sleeve as he was standing up.

Marco smiled at him and kissed him.

- Don't worry, yoi, Marco reassured him. Let's meet in say, two hours. Enough time for Rayleigh to calm down. And then, we'll leave.

He kissed him one last time and left to join Rayleigh outside. Ace turned back to the counter and let his head fall on it with a pout, making Shakky laugh.

* * *

><p>Ace took the inventory of his bag and their provisions, on the mangrove's bank, with Marco, in front of his <em>Striker<em>.

- We are ready, assured Ace.

- The logs ? Marco asked.

Ace lifted the eternel log pose Shakky had given them.

- You'll be fine, flying for so long ? Ace worried.

Marco looked at him with a smile, an eyebrow raised.

- Are you doubting my endurance, yoi. I think I showed you enough time that it takes a lot to get me out of breath, yoi, the Phoenix implied.

- Will you got some for me, at our next stop, you think ? asked Ace with a fierce smile.

- We won't know that until we're gone. Travelling the Paradise again... I nearly feel _nostalgic_.

- Can I confide in you, Marco ?

- Of course, Ace.

- I suddenly feel _old_. Well, it's true... for me, yesterday still, Lu' was the small carefree kid that was running after me in the forest, when we were hunting... and now... my lil' brother is walking in my footsteps, ready to answer my challenge, to resume carrying my torch. Lu' is seventeen... I added a few years suddenly.

- You feel _old_ ? Remind me your age, Ace ?

- Twenty.

Marco shook his head and transformed.

- On your way, _jiji_, Drum is not next door, yoi ! the Phoenix said.

Ace, laughing, jumped on his Striker, looked one last time at Shabaody, and activated his akuma no mi, making the engine of his Striker roar.

« I'm coming, Lu' » thought Ace.

Marco took flight and they left the mangrove.


	20. For sale, giant lizard named Dragon

**Well, the last chapter was a little short, so here I give you another one ^^**

**R&R and enjoy**

* * *

><p>Ace picked up the newspaper a guy who had the stupid idea to pick a fight with him had dropped.<p>

- Thanks for the paper, said Ace, walking away.

Alright, he had to find the cafe where Marco told him they were to meet before leaving, once they had rested and had stocked up. On his way, Ace read through the last news. Nothing very interesting, except that a former Taiyou Kaizoku had his arse handed to him, in East Blue. Don Krieg was captured too, with Doke no Buggy. An incident in Loguetown was talked about, but no details were added.

Ace opened the paper to look for the bounties and froze.

There it was.

Right in front of his eyes.

Luffy's huge idiotic smile, and his straw-hat.

A smile worth forty-five millions berrys. As much as Ace's first bounty.

- YATTA ! Ace screamed, earning everybody's surprised stares in the street.

Ace hugged the bounty with a huge smile.

His little brother, too, started with a bang !

It was in a glowing good mood that he reached the cafe where Marco was already waiting for him.

- Well, what was in the paper for you to be in such a good mood, yoi ? asked Marco as Ace sat in front on him.

- Look at this idiotic smile ! said Ace, brandishing the wanted poster of his brother.

- Oh ? So that's the beast... Give it to me.

Ace let Marco take the bounty and started to read through the paper.

- He's got a good face, said Marco with a smile. Oyaji's going to like him.

Ace's chuckle died when he read a strange ad :

- « For sale, giant lizard named Dragon. A few training problems, but he's very affectionate. If you don't want to keep him as pet, he will still be another thing to add to your barbecue. »...the hell ?

- A secret code ? Marco muttered, raising his eyes from the bounty.

Ace looked at the three letters that signed the ad :

S.A.L.

He swore, understanding what it was about.

- Ace ? asked Marco.

- That _bastard_ approached Lu' ! I'm going to kill him ! Thanks Sab' for the info ! Ace growled, searching through his bag for something to write with.

- Hey, what are you muttering about ? Oi, Ace !

- It's a message from Sabo. He said that the bastard went near Luffy, something we won't tolerate, since he abandoned him.

- Who ?

- His father. Dragon.

- The Dragon? The revolutionary ?

- The same. The jiji's son.

Marco massaged the bridge of his nose.

Garp really was crazy. First, he helped Rayleigh to save Roger's son, next, he was revealed as being one of the most searched after person in this lowly world's father... how did the old marine manage to live with that, especially knowing that the oldest of his grand-children had a total of five hundred fifty millions berrys on his head, and that the youngest one had made a sensational debut in the Paradise with forty-five millions. Sabo didn't have a bounty, since to continue what he was doing, he had to stay incognito, but that didn't stop the young man to deal with not so legal things.

He had to be cursed. But really.

Ace was boiling with rage and worry in front of Marco.

- Ace, we're leaving, Marco decided. No stop till Drum, yoi. You won't be reassured as long as you won't see your brother, will you ?

- Can you fly till there without rest ? asked Ace.

- If it is on the to do list, I'll do it. Let's go, yoi.

* * *

><p>- I'm folding, said Namur, putting his cards down.<p>

He looked at Izou, Vista, Jozu and Thatch who were still in the game.

The evening was fresh, especially since neither Marco nor Ace were there to warm them with their akuma no mi against the cold that was creeping everywhere in the ship, since they were coming near a winter island.

- Since when do you know ? Thatch abruptly asked.

- About what ? Izou answered. I raise.

- Don't play stupid with me, you know what I mean.

- I think I need a decoder, because I don't understand what you're talking about, Vista muttered while arranging his cards.

- Six months, Jozu answered with his gruff voice. After, he does what he wants, I only hope for Ace that Oyaji knows about it.

- Heyyy ? You're speaking by telepathy or what, you two ? Namur asked.

- Na. I can think of only one subject for Thatch to worry himself sick about, especially after what happened with Teach. Since when do you know, Thatch ? Jozu answered.

- Since his mission before he went to wreak havoc in Marine Ford. Yes, Oyaji knows.

- And Marco ?

Thatch chuckled.

- If Marco didn't know, you think he would have sulked after what he did for Rayleigh's early birthday ?!

- Oiii, moshi moshi ! Translation, please ! Vista reclaimed, moving a hand.

- Ace and Ann, was Jozu's sole answer.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah ! said Izou. Well... approximately since the same time Jozu did.

- Four months, for my part, answered Namur. Vista was with me at that time. I think that apart from Teach, and Oyaji without a doubt, we're the only ones to know on board. Nevertheless, I wonder since when Marco knows...

- Since the beginning, Thatch answered. I fold.

- _The beginning _? Izou choked.

- Even before Oyaji, yeah ! Since their altercation in Shabaody.

- Quite honestly, I do not see why Ace does it, Vista told them. What is so interesting making the world believe that Roger had a daughter ? And most importantly, to impersonate her !

- Vista, are your eyes working ? Do we have to give you one of Roger's first bounties for you to realize the idiocy of what you just said ? Namur sighed.

- Ace looks like his father, you can't deny it. But what's bothering me, are his siblings, declared Jozu. And, too, how he manages to disguise himself so well. Even Izou, who could easily be confused with a woman, can't do it as well as Ace. It's time.

Izou started to show his cards, and, one after the other, the players that hadn't fold showed their cards. Vista was the winner of the hand.

- Adoptive, Thatch answered. From what I know, Roger's lass died in childbirth. Prolonged pregnancy. Sabo's parents are rotten nobles that Rayleigh more or less legally got rid of to make them lose their son's custody. As for the last one, he's one hundred percent Garp's grandson. Ace told me nothing about his brother's parents. As for how he manages to disguise himself, it's not a disguise...

Everybody stared at him.

- The best would be for him to explain, said Thatch. I spoke too much, didn't I ? He's going to kill me, when he's back...

- He will, probably, but he doesn't have to know, Namur sniggered. We just have to pray for Squardo to never learn about it.

- I nevertheless doubt Squardo is a match for Ace. And anyways, he already doesn't like Ace for the simple fact that it was Rayleigh who raised him. But I wonder how Rayleigh managed to obtain Garp's complicity !

- Word is that in his last moments, before his execution, Roger spoke with Garp to ask him to help Rayleigh, muttered Thatch, while picking up the cards that had just been dealt to him.

- Roger lacked common sense... asking a marine for help, it's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, Izou sniggered while arranging his cards.

- Like father, like son, Vista chuckled. Ace inherited that.

- Seems, however, that it is the little Monkey who shares Roger's character, from what Ace told me, smiled Thatch.

* * *

><p>Ace stopped his <em>Striker<em> in the middle of the ocean, in front of Mihawk's small boat. Marco landed on his companion's craft's mast and waited, ready for a fight despite his nonchalant air.

- I'm looking for the Akagami idiot. You know where I can find him ? Mihawk asked.

- In the Shin Sekai. What are you doing in the Paradise, anyways, Mihawk, muttered Ace.

- I was sailing around, when rookies interrupted my quietude. I followed them in East Blue, that's all. By the way, I crossed path with a young mad dog who resemble you, Hiken, there. On Zeff's doorstep.

- How is the old man doing ? Marco asked.

- He's managing a restaurant, from what I saw.

- Dracule Mihawk... tell Shanks that you picked on that _mad dog_ and he will _kill_ you on the spot, and I'll be right behind to roast what will be left of you, if I didn't manage to out-speed Shanks, Ace threatened, tilting his hat on his face .

- You know this kid, Hiken ? Mihawk asked.

- If it's the person I'm thinking about, then yes, I do know him better than you think.

A small smile stretched Mihawk's lips. He tilted his hat on his eyes and leant against the mast of his boat.

- This kid... Monkey D. Luffy... isn't he from Genkotsu no Garp's family ? It wouldn't surprise me, he yelled at me because I used some Haki against one of his men. His right hand, I'd say. Anyways, it doesn't tell me where Akagami is. He'll be delighted to learn that I found his hat, but that if he wants to get it back, he'll have to go down the Grand Line.

- Question, Mihawk, before you go, yoi, said Marco.

- What ?

- How much for you to obtain information from Vegapunk on a precise akuma no mi, without it being known from all the Marine ?

- More than you have in your pockets, Fushisho Marco. If your captain wants information, tell him to come ask me in person. And tell him that if he has an alliance with Roger's daughter, to say it loud and clear, instead of staying indifferent when she plays on the islands of his territory.

- From what I know, Oyaji doesn't have any alliance with Gol D. Ann, said Ace. Nevertheless, I think that Shanks like her. On this, neither Marco, nor me, have arrived. Have a good trip, till the Shin Sekai.

Marco took flight and Ace started his engine once again, speeding up after the Phoenix on the ocean.

Mihawk took a notebook from his coat and wrote what he learnt :

« Rookie Monkey D. Luffy : Knowledge of Haki. Link with Genkotsu no Garp to confirm. Linked to Hiken no Ace, but how still to clear. Linked also to Akagami no Shanks, but, there too, point to clear. Keep an eye on it, especially his right hand, Roronoa Zoro.

Shirohige Kaizoku in possession of a mysterious akuma no mi. Stay on my guard. »

He didn't even turn his head when he heard an explosion coming from where the two commanders left. He knew there was a Marine fleet there, and so, they must have tasted the powers of two of the most formidable commanders of the Shirohige Kaizokudan.

* * *

><p>Rayleigh was in a bad mood and regretted being forced to stay on Shabaody. He couldn't afford to get into contact with Luffy, even if Dragon had met the boy. The Marine didn't know where he was, he was even thought dead, it was the price to pay to be able to witness his boys' success.<p>

The former pirate opened the paper and sighed in relief.

« I accept the purchase of the giant lizard named Dragon for my barbecue. Thank you to deliver him to Stefan in the Shin Sekai while I'm in the Paradise looking for a new straw-hat. »

A.S.L.

Ace had received the message and had gone the quickest he could in search of Luffy to make sure he was alright.

« I get my hands on you, Dragon, believe me, I'm tearing your tongue out and I will make you pay for what you did to Luffy. »

Rayleigh took a feather and some paper that he found in the bar and began to write a message.

* * *

><p>Dragon raised an eyebrow, the next day, when Sabo put two articles on his desk.<p>

First, Ace's answer.

Then, Rayleigh's message :

« Looking for a flying lizard descending from a monkey for a settling of scores. Contact the gentleman in blue for the place of rendezvous ».

- And ? asked Dragon.

- We are three to be angry. You swore to leave Luffy in peace ! Sabo got angry.

- All I did was help him.

- He didn't need your help ! Luffy managed without you all those years ! And suddenly, you're coming, one day, and you think that maybe you're just helping him a tad ! He _hates_ you, you know that ! If he didn't spat in your face, it's because he didn't recognize you, according to me, what is, in essence, not surprising ! Luffy got more affection for Garp than for you, it says all !

- To fight for the world requires some sacrifices, Sabo-kun, you know that.

- Don't play that game with me, I've seen the message you left to Garp when you abandoned Luffy. Ace read it too. And Luffy found it, unfortunately, and when I remember the expression on his face that day, I suddenly feel like murdering you. I may agree with your methods and your convictions about the world, reason why I'll spare you. But about Luffy... that, it's an entirely different story.

Sabo turned around to go back to his occupations, saying :

- Silver Rayleigh and Portgas D. Ace are after your head... don't count on me to protect your back.

- Thank you for the information, Dragon said with a smirk.


	21. Drum's Witch

**Hello there !**

**I made this chapter originally for give some explanation about Ace particularity, with some 'medical' background. But at the same time, I had questions from people about the fact if this character could get pregnant... so, now that you know this, you know what you can expect about this chapter.**

**Also, Id'like to thanks Girl-luvs-manga and Gundum-grrl for their review. And for the 'chapter' that were skip, it's because 1 : they are omake, so I can post them when I feel like doing it (it's my work, so the author has no reason of complaining). 2 : I'll publish them if I don't have another chapter translate for this month, so you'll not have to wait for too long before another update of this story.**

**So now, enjoy this chapter and see you soon !**

* * *

><p>Ace had left the <em>Striker<em> in a quiet corner of the winter island, so nobody could find it. After all, the papers reported a recent pirate attack, so it would be better not to frighten the population, since they were here only for information.

- We're going to see the doc, and at the same time, on the way, we're looking for info on your brother, alright, yoi ? asked Marco, wrapping himself in a cape so as to not seem too suspect, walking around in just a shirt and sandals in the snow.

- No problems, assured Ace, closing his black coat.

And they went towards a village they had felt with their Haki, walking in the deep snow for a long time.

* * *

><p>Doctorine came outside, intrigued.<p>

It was always snowing on Drum. It was strange that today, the sky would be clear, and a perfect blue. Especially this high up.

She walked to the edge of the mountain on which the castle was perched to look at the island. She stepped back when a huge bird with blue and golden flames flew quickly in the air, nearly crashing into her. The old woman glimpsed a human silhouette on the bird that flew over the top of the mountain for a bit before landing.

- Well, well, it is not every day that I've got such a visit, the woman said with a smirk, not in the least perturbed.

- I hope we're not imposing, said the young man who came down from the bird's back. Are you Kureha-sensei ?

- Call me Doctorine, kozzo. And who are you, both of you ? The zoan included, of course.

The bird took human form again after she said this.

- His name is Ace, mine's Marco, yoi, the Phoenix answered.

- You're here for the secret of my youth ?

And the old woman drank a sip of her plum wine.

- The fact of being a phoenix gives me the advantage of being preserved from the passing of time. As for Ace, he's still too young to complain about that.

- To be frank, it's my godfather who sent me to you, to make some enquiries about something... a bit peculiar, and rare are those, in the Grand Line, who know something about it, said Ace with a big embarrassed smile, scratching his cheek.

- Ah. Well, come inside. And don't close the door, or Chopper will get worked up.

- Chopper ? Ace asked.

- My little assistant. He doesn't like humans much, they hurt him deeply.

Doctorine turned on her heels towards the entrance of the castle. The two pirates stopped on the threshold, seeing the flag floating on the castle's roof.

- Problem ? asked Doctorine. If it's about the flag, it's just that a failed doctor who admired pirates is resting here.

Marco took his hood down, and Ace did the same with his hat. They simultaneously put a hand over their hearts in a sort of salute, stayed unmoving for a while, before following the woman again, after paying their respects to the flag.

- What crew ? she asked with a smirk.

- Shirohige Kaizokudan, answered Marco.

- You're really far from the Shin Sekai, in any way. This way.

She had them climb some stairs and enter an office. She showed them a chair so both men could get rid of their coats.

- So, what is it about ? asked Kureha, taking another sip of alcohol. Climb on the bed, there.

Ace sat on the bed, nervously playing with his hat, trying to find a way to explain the problem.

- Doctorine ? a small soft voice said.

Ace and Marco leant to see, in the door's threshold, a sort of plushie with a big pink hat.

- Everything's alright, Chopper, they are clients, said the woman. Pirates with a not so black reputation, if such a thing exists.

- Tanuki ? asked Ace.

- Reindeer, Ace. A zoan, even, yoi, said Marco. Hello boy.

The reindeer shook, from his antlers to his hooves.

- If you want to hide, try the other way, yoi, said the Phoenix with a smile.

The reindeer immediately did it.

- Well, let's go back to our problem. You don't look sick, kid, so, what's the problem, said Doctorine, bringing her attention back on Ace.

- Well... how to say... I... I'm a D... the losing generation, if we can say it like that, and what's more, a logia, said Ace, increasing his nervous playing with his hat.

- Ooooh... ehehehehe... hermaphrodite, then ! I hadn't seen someone like that for a long time ! said the old woman.

- Doctorine ? What is he talking about ? asked Chopper.

- What can you tell me about Klinefelter Syndrome, Chopper ? asked the woman.

The small reindeer stepped in the room, curious, but nevertheless mistrustful.

- It is a sickness touching a man in five thousands. It's a defect, during the meiosis of the parents' subject. A mutation, triggering a bad repartition of the sexual chromosomes, ending with the majority of the people suffering from it being born with two X and a Y chromosomes, so three sexual chromosomes.

- It is such that D. suffer from this syndrome every three generations. Our young friend here seems to be the prize winner. What's your family name ?

- Portgas D. Ace.

- You'll thank all the Portgas for this poisoned gift they left you !

Ace had a slight embarrassed blush.

- The person must be treated with testosterone as soon as the first signs of puberty appear, said Chopper.

- I'm under treatment since a long time already, but that's not why I'm here. I have some questions... And I'd like to have some answers...

- I'm listening ! Alright, dear Phoenix, go for a walk outside, I'd like to still have some measure of intimacy with my patient.

Marco looked at Ace, then at Doctorine, and Ace again.

- I'll give you the summary. You'll already know what I'm going to ask, anyway... Ace, even redder, muttered.

- Try not to let the wrong cat out of the bag, Ace, I wouldn't like for that to travel too much, said Marco. I'm going to stretch my wings, while you're talking, yoi.

And he left.

- Alright, so, you said you were a logia too. You know what it means, don't you ? said Doctorine.

Ace nodded.

- What does it means ? asked Chopper.

- Decomposition, recomposition of the DNA, this is what happens for a lot of akuma no mi, and all this, in the space of a few nano-secondes. Logias and zoans are part of the pack, as do a few paramecia. It just happens that some D., who obtained such akuma no mi, and who have, added to that, this illness, found a way to change their gender, taking advantage of the deep modification to... put their Y on the shelf, if I can put it this way !

The old woman chuckled and Chopper looked at a very embarrassed Ace, with a lot of interest.

- There's only around ten D. who nevertheless managed to do that, said Doctorine. And apart from that, what do you want to know ?

- Let's say that I have a tendency to... have fun with my female appearance... but up till now, I never reflected on the fact that I may be putting my life in danger or not... and seeing my sexual orientation, I'd like to know if I won't find myself...well... pregnant.

If there had been a hole somewhere, Ace would have jumped on the occasion to get in it and make himself forgotten. He was so embarrassed that he was at risk of getting himself on fire at any time.

- I will need to auscultate _miss_ Portgas, announced Doctorine while putting gloves on.

- Please don't take offense, but I'd rather not. Let's say that _miss_ Portgas isn't the winner of the award of most appreciated person on Grand Line. And that she could be sufficient reason for Drum to suffer a Buster Call, Ace muttered.

- I don't care about all that. Chopper, leave me with him, please, the woman growled with a sadistic smile that made Ace being drenched in cold sweat.

Chopper, too, knew this smile, and he left.

He was in the stairs when he heard screams of pain and indignation, with a very colorful language.

* * *

><p>Chopper went outside, and immediately lost himself in the contemplation of the Phoenix who was lazily playing with the clouds. Marco quickly understood that he was the center of interest of the small reindeer and landed in front of him.<p>

- I've never seen birds like you before here... where do you come from ? said the small reindeer, extending a hoof towards the Phoenix's beak.

- Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm only a mythical zoan, yoi, Marco chuckled softly.

Chopper jumped a little and rushed to the door, to, once again, hide in the wrong sense.

- I already told you, last time, in the other sense, said Marco.

He extended a wing, wanting to reassure Chopper.

With very small steps, Chopper came back to Marco and hesitantly touched the flaming feathers.

- They don't burn... It's strange. They're warm, still, the small reindeer muttered in ecstasy.

- I am a phoenix. A creature that conquered the sky, and that live the nearest to the fire. And that is very near since my friend has the mera mera no mi, yoi, Marco explained.

He transformed into human again, squatting in front of the small reindeer. He kept his hand extended and let some blue and golden flames dance in it.

- What is that tattoo on your chest ? the small reindeer asked.

- Nearly the same thing than this.

Marco pointed the black flag that was floating above the castle.

- Ace and I are pirates, yoi. Two commanders of the strongest man on the oceans. He took us with him, in his crew, as his sons, then, he became our father. To wear his mark is a huge source of pride, yoi.

Chopper lowered his eyes. Marco gently caressed the fur on one of his cheeks, before slightly pinching his nose.

- You want to fly, kid ? Marco proposed.

- Fly ? Chopper repeated.

Marco turned around and transformed, before stretching his wings.

- Climb on, yoi.

- I... I don't know... Aaaaaah !

Marco had just taken his shorts in his beak, and had thrown him on his back. Without giving the small reindeer time to gather his mind, he was already in the air.

* * *

><p>From the window, as Ann was sulking while becoming Ace again, Doctorine looked at the two zoans flying through the sky.<p>

- The Shirohige Kaizoku are in the top three weirdest pirates that I've ever known, said the old woman.

- We may be outlaws, but we're a family, Ace said, putting his shorts on. What are the other two crews ?

- Your late father's, and this Akagami kid's!

Ace smiled with a dash of pride.

- And you, you're a real case, Doctorine told him.

- I can be proud of who I am, can't I ?

The young man put his shoes on.

- I never said the contrary. Well... since we're here, in need of some medicine, perhaps ?

Ace took his bag to check his reserves.

- I'm going to need some, yes...

Doctorine went to one of her cupboards that she opened. She searched through the products inside, and finally threw a box of pills at Ace.

- And do you have something for narcoleptics ? Ace asked.

- Nay, sorry, I have nothing left, it's a bit hard to obtain components with the country's actual situation. Were you told already that you're lucky to be well developed in your pants ?

- Yes, and I was told too that my logia may be responsible for that. I presume I'll have no luck trying to leave without paying.

- I'll let you go free of charges, because Chopper's smile is priceless.

- Nihi... if my brother comes here, pray for him to have some restraint, because, if not, he'll end up in his plate, with a lot of luck.

- Goodness... two D. As if Genkotsu no Garp wasn't, on his own, a source of trouble, Doctorine sighed. By the way... Why is a big guy like you distrustful of doctors ?

- Ask this k'ssou jiji of Garp... thanks for everything.

Ace put his coat on and his hat on his head, before he left, his bag on his shoulder. Seeing him, Marco landed.

- Thanks for those answers, Doctorine-san, said Ace.

He gently tapped on Chopper's hat when he had slid from Marco's back, and took his place between his lover's wings.

- I hope you liked it. Have a good day, yoi, said Marco.

And he took off.

Once in the air, as they were flying down to the snowy city, he heard Ace heave a big sigh.

- Ace... I don't want to know, yoi, Marco told him.

- What ?

- I don't want to know if yes or no the kid option is to be thought about. I'd rather see what happens when and if it will happens.

- Anyways, Doctorine had no answers on this subject... there was no precedent, but nothing said that it isn't doable. In short, she told me nothing on the subject... Let's ask in the village, to know if they've seen Lu', and if they didn't, I'll ask them to tell him that I'll be waiting for him in Alabasta.

Marco raised an eyebrow, but didn't answer.


	22. The little brother is finally there !

**So hello there, knewo chapter for you.**

**Before letting you read it, I would like to say that for two arcs (Alabasta & Skypiea) the story will be with Ace and Marco as spectator of Luffy's crew adventure. Sorry if some of you doesn't like it ^^'. So now, you know what to expect. It will took 25 chapters.**

**So, for now, enjoy this one and see you ! Oh, and for july there will be no update because I will be working for university's expense, so, the next chapter(s) will be in august.**

**Thank you for Girls-luv-manga (Sorry, but I have another name for a boy, but I think nobody will object this one I set my heart on ^^').**

* * *

><p>They had been in Alabasta for a few days. And still no sign of Luffy.<p>

Ace was beginning to doubt Shakky's legendary flair, or Marco's certitude on the fact that Luffy had nothing to fear on Little Garden.

At that point, he decided to stay in bed to _sulk._

It made Marco smile when he came out of the bathroom of their hotel room, and found him still in bed, perfectly awake, a pout on his face.

- Ace, get up, yoi, said the Phoenix, picking his clothes up to get dressed.

- Don't wanna, Ace growled, burying his face in his pillow.

- Ace... your brother won't come quicker if you stay in bed.

-I still am worrying myself sick, and, because of that, I feel like _sulking._

Marco put his shirt on and sat on the bed near Ace. He kissed him in the neck and murmured to him :

- Be a little more patient. You have to trust your brother more. Do you have faith in him ?

Ace nodded.

- Then get up, and go ask around town, look for him. Who knows, he may be arriving while we're talking, yoi.

Marco kissed him once more before murmuring that he loved him, making Ace answer with a smile. The Phoenix stood up and went to pick his shoes up.

- I'm going back to find some information on the mysterious akuma no mi, we'll see each other at the usual place for lunch, ?

- Hai~ ! said Ace.

Marco finished putting his shoes on, and kissed Ace one last time, before he left, a small tender smile on his lips seeing the young man's bad will.

* * *

><p>The city was bustling, noisy, alive.<p>

Ace resettled his hat on his head to protect his eyes a minimum, still going through the town, his senses and Haki on the alert.

From time to time, he felt like somebody was observing him, but it was normal, what with the huge tattoo on his back, and his weapons on his belt : hunting knife, saber and pistol.

You could never be too much equipped in the Shin Sekai, even when you are a logia !

He mechanically arranged the log pose on his wrist, and put his bag's strap correctly on his shoulder, while sinking in the crowd.

A fierce smile and he managed to persuade a pickpocket to renounce targeting him.

Ace went on his way in the street.

He had asked nearly everywhere, but there was still no sign of Luffy. His stomach manifested itself. Zounds, he left that morning before having breakfast, and now he was hungry. Well, he'll have to find a restaurant to eat in before running without paying.

A merchant called to Ace :

- Oh ! Anchan ! I've never seen you around ! Is it your first time coming in Alabasta ? What do you think of this ? Look at that ! It's a golden apple !

And he showed him a golden apple. The prospective confidence trick. The tourist trap.

And it _still_ stank of paint!

Ace was tempted to ignore the merchant but he put himself on Ace's way on purpose.

- Wait a minute ! I've got something to tell you in private. I found this extraordinary treasure while exploring ancient ruins !

Alright, it was his life, Ace didn't, but _really,_ didn't give a shit !

- If you eat a morsel of this mysterious golden apple, you'll be able to live for a thousand years !

Eternal life...

The worst confidence trickthere was...

Ace answered him with a still polite smirk :

- Sumane na, but living for a thousand years is of no interest to me. It will already be good if I survive today.

And he went back on his way, leaving the flabbergasted shopkeeper. He couldn't hold a sigh in, hearing two people ready to take the bait.

No but seriously, it was obvious that it was a scam ! You shouldn't go over the limit !

He couldn't smother a small laugh when a woman brought them back to reason. Thankfully, because 1000 berrys for an apple covered in golden paint, seriously...

Ace stopped near an old woman who had a clairvoyance stall. He rummaged through his bag and pulled Luffy's bounty out. He felt somebody stopping to look at him, but didn't care. Even if that man was very strong, surprisingly so, for this part of the world, anyway, relatively to the rest of the population, he was no menace to Ace. He was a Shirohige no Taïshou. He had been trained to fight by Rayleigh in person since he learned how to walk. He was no light weigh. He was not a rookie anymore, he was somebody who knew the Shin Sekai and managed to stomach the madness found there.

- Konnichiwa, obaa-san. I'd like to ask you something, said Ace to the old woman while putting the bounty on the table. Have you already seen that man ?

- Hum ? Monkey D. Luffy ? said the old woman.

Ace felt that the attention on him was increasing. Strange...

- There are chances that he is in this town. I've been looking for him here for some time already, Ace went on.

He didn't add that not having found him was worrying him. He was praying that his brother hadn't under estimated the Grand Line, and died stupidly because of that. Knowing his stupid brother, it wouldn't surprise him.

The old woman thought for a while and answered :

- I've never seen him. So da, if you're looking for someone, you should head to the restaurant a little lower in the street. The boss knows everything that's happening in this town.

- Sore wa domo, Ace thanked, bowing.

He rolled the research poster and put it back in his bag.

- A restaurant, hum... I was beginning to get hungry, anyway. Might as well get a bite to eat before lunch.

And he walked away to the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Smoker was looking for Mugiwara, when he remarked a strange crowd in front of a restaurant.<p>

Apparently a client died suddenly, as he was chatting with the restaurant's boss. It was suspected that the dead traveler had eaten a 'dessert strawberry', a spider egg looking like a strawberry, which killed the one that ate it a few days after, before a poison emanated from the body in the following hours.

That's when everybody screamed, intriguing Smoker. People were talking about resurrection. What was this nonsense ?

Smoker would have liked to get near to know what exactly was happening, but it was impossible. That's when everybody screamed :

- YOU FELL ASLEEP ?!

Smoker raised an eyebrow. He could see the scene that must have happened : a traveler falling asleep in his plate and waking up suddenly to clean his face on a woman's skirt. It made him smile.

The crowd dispersed, totally disinterested. Smoker was about to do the same, when he felt something... a strange reaction from his akuma no mi.

It happened only once, three years ago, in Loguetown, when he met Portgas D. Ace, then aged of seventeen years old.

So, Smoker directed his steps towards the restaurant.

He came in at the moment Ace put his fork down, piles of dirty dishes surrounding him.

- Ah, I'm not hungry anymore ! Ace happily said, cleaning his teeth, sat at the counter. By the way Oya-san, is this guy in town by chance ?

And Ace searched through his bag to take Luffy's bounty out, intentionally ignoring Smoker behind him.

- He's a pirate wearing a mugiwara boshi... started Ace, showing the bounty to the inn-keeper.

- I suppose eating in public does not pose you any problem, Shirohige Kaizokudan, Nibantaï Taïsho Portgas D. Ace, Smoker growled.

Ace sighed discreetly. That's why he didn't want to talk to him, because now that everyone knew _who_ he was, it was mass panic ! And yes, nobody recognized his tattoo...

- To be frank, Smoker-taisa, yes, I have a slight problem when I eat _alone_ in public. I always end at one time or another with my head in my plate, and there are none of my nakamas to spare me that. I'm ruining myself in shampoo... Ace snickered, drinking his glassunhurriedly.

- What can attract a despicable pirate like you in this country ? Smoker interrogated.

Ace put his glass back on the table and turned around on his seat, smiling.

- I'm looking for my otouto, Ace calmly announced.

- That's the worst excuse I've ever heard from a pirate, Smoker growled.

- Oh, you're vexing me, Taisa, because it's true ! My otouto recently entered the Grand Line, so, Oyaji gave me some holydays so that I could welcome him ! By the way, did you sent my good souvenir to this jiji of Genkotsu ?

- No. I don't see why I would have to do this for a pirate. I didn't forget how you made fun of me, in Loguetown.

- I've always been an infernal kid, and that's still the case, everybody will tell you that, on the _Moby Dick _!

The restaurant was dead silent, everybody looking worriedly at Smoker, standing up, still smoking his cigars, and Ace, sitting, leaning against the counter, smiling carelessly with provocation and insolence under a hat of the brightest orange.

- So... Ace spoke again, to shatter the silence. What should I do ?

- Stay sitting and let me arrest you.

- Denied. I don't feel like it. I've got someone to meet in two hours. I can't stand him up, trying to please you.

- Well, I knew it, Smoker sighed. Anyway, I'm here to look for another pirate, even if I'm not lacking in the department of wanting to strangle you and send you to Impel Down. Your head isn't one of my priorities, at the moment.

- I'm delighted to learn that ! Ace sniggered. If that's the case, let me go. Promise, I'll be good !

And he stuck his tongue out, still smiling, annoying Smoker all the more.

- I won't do that. By the way I can't, Smoker growled as his fists were starting to smoke. Because I'm a marine and you're a pirate.

Ace understood then why his akuma no mi had a strange reaction when Smoker was around. That man had mastered smoke. Something very near fire.

- What a stupid reason, commented Ace. So, we're going to have fun, aren't we ?

And his smile widened.

Before the two adversaries could do anything, Smoker folded towards the back, as if he had just received a projectile in the back. Ace lost his smile seeing Smoker being projected on him. It even nearly made his eyes pop out of his orbits.

And wham !

Wham !

Wham !

Wham !

And a last wham for the road !

How long had it been since Ace had face-planted into a wall ? He was nearly nostalgic, even if he didn't like it. He _never_ liked it.

Ace growled. He stayed motionless for a while, then unearthed himself from the rubble. He stood up and dusted himself.

- Kono yarro, growled Ace. But who was it !? Fuck !

He resettled his hat on his head after making sure that it was intact.

Smoker, too, stood up.

- Somebody's fucking with me... he growled.

He searched for his lighter to relight his cigars.

Ace was already going back through the multiple holes, all the while grumbling :

- What was the idea ? Doing this to me...

He stopped seeing that he had interrupted a family meal while going through a few walls.

- Please accept my apologies for having interrupted your meal, Ace excused himself, bowing.

And he went on his way, not forgetting to grumble again. It was the bad day to annoy Portgas D. Ace. He was worried, and so irascible. And as everybody knowing him could tell you... an irascible Ace, it was a _flammable_ Ace_._

- Who is the imbecile who did this to me ?! Fuck !

What's more, he had lost his otouto's bounty and his bag was _still _in the bar.

Suspicious, Ace stopped for a moment to check on his collection of Vivre Cards in his elbow protection. He took a quick stock of them : Shanks, Sabo, Jimbe, Thatch, Marco, Shirohige, Shakky... everybody was here !

Well, that was positive. Now, about the idiot who attacked him...

Cracking his fists, Ace went through the last holes, a hand on his gun.

That's when his anger melted like snow in the sun...

Luffy was there, unaltered. Just a few centimeters more, and way more force. That was the reason why Ace didn't recognize him with his Haki !

Unfortunately, Smoker was right on Ace's heels, and he too saw Luffy.

Ace was just starting to say his brother's name when the marine flattened his face on the floor.

- MUGIWARA !

Ace made an effort to keep calm.

This marine _dared to spoil_ his reunion with _his lil' brother..._

- I was looking for you, Mugiwara, growled Smoker. I knew you'd come here, in Alabasta.

Luffy spat back what was in his mouth and exclaimed :

- The Kemuri ! What are you doing here !?

- Yarro... growled Smoker, on whose face the food landed.

- Chotto matte ! Luffy demanded.

He gathered all the food in his mouth, bowed while articulating a 'thanks for this meal' with difficulties before leaving at a run.

Smoker ran in pursuit. Ace managed to unstuck his face from between two stones, picked his bag up and ran after them, smiling.

Luffy was there, and strangely, Paradise itself looked more exciting than before.

He rummaged through his bag and finally found his baby denden that he used to contact Marco.

* * *

><p>Marco lifted his nose from a book on akuma no mi when his baby denden rung. In all Alabasta, there was only one person that could call him.<p>

- What's up, Ace ? Marco asked while taking the call.

« I found my brother ! »

From the way he was talking, and the noises, Marco could guess that Ace was running.

- What stupidity did you do this time, yoi ?

« Me, I didn't do a thing! But Lu' got a good old Taisa from East Blue after him ! Seeing his level, he can win, but he ran away to not start a fight, so, I'm running after him ! I don't know how it's going to end, so, I'll contact you again later to tell you all about it ! »

- So ka. Don't cause your brother too much trouble. I'll wait for your call, yoi.

« Shihihi, we'll see ! Ja na, Marco ! »

- Ja na, Ace.

And Ace ended the call.

No sweet nothings on the denden, if the conversation was intercepted, and it went back to Garp... brrr...

Marco finished flicking through his volume and put it back on its shelf. He put his reading glasses in his bag and went to the exit. Once outside, he opened his shirt, proudly displaying his tattoo. He turned into an empty street and transformed, before elegantly flying off.

* * *

><p>Ace had managed to find his brother. From a roof, as he was running to catch up to them. He saw his brother's crew. They looked nice, they had an appreciable power, for the Paradise. Alright, they were not ready for the Shin Sekai, excepted Luffy, maybe, but if he could make them understand that they couldn't constantly rely on Luffy, then maybe they could power up.<p>

Ace saw his brother preparing to fight.

Okay, as Luffy's Nii-chan the least he could do was help his otouto and he owed it to being a D., a Shirohige and a Taïshou to make a classy entrance. He accelerated a bit, coming level with his brother who still hadn't noticed him and armed a _kagerou._

- _White Blow _! Smoker threw.

- _Kagerou !_ retorted Ace.

And his ball of fire dissipated the smoke.

Taking advantage of his flames, Ace dispersed himself to reform back on the street, in his fighting stance.

- You again, growled Smoker.

Ace smile lightly and said :

- Forget it. You made two mistakes. The first, you are smoke and I am fire, our capacities make a fight useless. Your second mistake, was to attack this pirate right under my nose.

He heard some gossiping, and then Sanji's voice asking with a small snigger :

- Oi, you got some light, by chance ?

Ace chuckled and lighted the cigarette he must have between his lips, with a small snap of his fingers.

- You owe me thirty millions berrys, Sanji, you remember ?! he said.

That's when Luffy screamed in joy and threw himself on his brother's back, who weathered the assault without trouble:

- Ace !

- Hisahiburi, Lu' ! the oldest brother said with a huge smile. You didn't change !

- But didn't you tell me that you wouldn't be able to come down ?!

Luffy pulled himself from Ace's neck who told him :

- Not before I sorted a bit of trouble out. The problem isn't one anymore, and so here I am !

The marine crowded the street a bit more. Smoker had been kind enough to say and do nothing.

- Okay, we can't talk for the moment. Take your men, now that I've memorized your strength, I'll find you easily. Scram, I'll hold them back ! Ike !

- Ja ne, Ace !

And Luffy ran away.

Everyone followed him.

Ace brought his attention back on Smoker who looked like he hadn't understood everything. Whatever, Ace was deliriously happy. His brother had built his strength up, and he was managing well... roh, he must have had an excuse not to have fought against Smoker, Ace was sure of it.

He had to make an effort not to jump with joy !

- I don't understand, Smoker confessed, crossing his arms on his chest. Why did you help Mugiwara ?

- Eh ! A big brother is always worrying for his little brother when he's in trouble. It's even more complicated because I've got two brothers to look after.

- What do you mean 'otouto' ? You're not implying that... ?

- I'm thanking Davy Jones that Lu' is the only really irresponsible one of my whacked out siblings... You'll have to excuse me, but I've got to catch up on three years of separation.

And Ace set himself aflame.

- Get out of here ! Smoker demanded. Portgas D. Ace.

- In your dreams, _Kemuri-_Taisa, Ace answered.

And he intensified the strength of his flames, nearly making them burst.

Soon, he was only a silhouette in the flames.

- _Enjomo _! Ace exclaimed.

And a wall of flames came to be between him and the marines.

- Who would have thought that a guy like you would be Mugiwara's brother, growled Smoker while changing his fists into smoke.

And he threw them into the wall of flames that exploded, before levitating in the air, followed by lots of black smoke and explosions.

Ace took advantage of the diversion to escape, a smile on his lips.

* * *

><p>Marco landed on a roof to look at the smoke and flames flying in the sky, tightly mixed together.<p>

The guy with the moku moku no mi had been a bit dumb, this time. There was no fight more useless, seriously. Sighing, the Phoenix took flight, looking for Ace's aura in the streets, flying high enough for nobody to notice him.

* * *

><p>Ace found his brother quickly enough.<p>

From a roof, he looked at him fidgeting all over the place, apparently lost, and sitting on a barrel. Luffy was irremediable. But he was his beloved little brother, so, he was excused.

- Spotted, Ace ! exclaimed Luffy.

Ace burst into laughter and went to the edge of the roof he was on.

- I can't believe it, you found a way to lose your own crew ! Roger's son said.

And he jumped in the street. He caught his brother in his arms and gave him a virile brotherly hug. How he had missed Luffy... That's when Ace remembered that Dragon, according to Sabo, came into contact with Luffy. He put his brother at arms' length, and looked at him worriedly.

- What did that swine dared to tell you ? asked Ace, very worried, praying that his brother hadn't been morally hurt by this meeting.

Luffy tilted his head to the side, not understanding what his brother was talking about.

- What are you talking about, Ace ?

- You didn't see someone who should have never approached you, in your travel from Dawn ?

- If you're talking about Doke no Buggy, he is a disappointment !

Luffy pouted. Ace felt a bit relieved. Luffy could not lie to him. He was already a bad liar, but for their family, he was even worst. Dragon probably did not introduce himself and maybe didn't even talk to him. That was a positive thing.

- Hisahiburi da na, Luffy, Ace smiled.

- Too true, Ace ! Shishishishihi !

Without conferring, they took place on each side of the barrel, to arm-wrestle.

- Already three years, seriously... smiled Luffy, taking his brother's hand.

- I can tell you that I felt old when I realized that in Shabaody ! answered Ace. But you're always following behind me, like when we were kids ! You didn't change for that !

- And I'll surpass you !

- I'm counting on you for that !

- You didn't change either ! On the other hand, you're so much stronger than before !

They started their comparison of strength, without losing their smiles or stopping their conversation.

- Well, the Shin Sekai isn't East Blue ! Ace sniggered, tipping his brother's arm with difficulty.

- Na, do you remember that time when you stole a hundred watermelons from the farmer and you spat the seeds in his face before running away !? said Luffy, managing somehow to reverse the situation.

- That wasn't me ! It was you !

- And when Ji-chan caught up to you, he gave you a huge bump on the head !

- That was you, too ! Sab' and I couldn't stop laughing at that point !

The effort made them red and the barrel finally broke.

- We really haven't changed ! Luffy smiled.

- Yep ! Ace approved. All good memories ! Oh, and Sab' and Ji-chan give you their hellos ! I've seen them on the way, in Shabaody !

- What is Sab' doing there ?

- This and that, he uses what his parents taught him against the Tenryubitos...

- And Ji-chan ?

- He's waiting for you, what do you think !?

- Oh, Ace ! Makino sent you her hello, and Dadan told me that she was missing us, and you in particular !

Ace raised an eyebrow and nearly laughed himself to death. He was happy that Makino had sent him her salutations, but Dadan... He remembered the misery they brought her each time they went through her territory ! What fun they had ! Okay, knowing her, she most certainly must have said something like 'we're happy to be rid of you' but it was the proof she missed them!

- Ahahahaha ! And she was the one spending her time complaining when we made raids on her territory when going from to village to the Grey Terminal ! Ahahahaha ! It's been a long time, seriously ! Ace laughed.

And he wiped a tear of laughter.

- Beltris's barn burned down again, too, Luffy announced.

- This time, old Woop will not be able to put the blame on me. By the way, Lu'... this shirt, why does it seems familiar ?

- Oh ? That's one of your old shirts.

Now that Luffy had told him so, Ace remembered having a shirt like this one, yes... his brother took it, instead of taking his own clothes... seriously...

- Did I tell you that you could take it ?! asked Ace.

- Why are you complaining, you're bare-chested !

Ace smiled. His brother was right on this point !

- Okay, you win this one !

- Let me see the mark !

Ace let his bag fall to his feet and turned around to let his brother admire the mark in its entirety. It was a huge pride to wear it. Ace did not regret ending up agreeing to Shirohige's proposition.

- I presume that if I propose you to join the Shirohige Kaizoku, you're going to send me packing ? Ace guessed.

- What do you reckon ?

Ace laughed. Stupid question, Luffy would never agree. He asked just like that, in case of. Nevertheless, he was proud that his brother wanted to follow his road alone, for the moment.

- Your crew must be looking for you, Ace noted.

- Without doubt. Na, Ace, why are you here ?

Ace turned back to his brother and handed him his flask.

- Didn't you get my message in Drum ? Ace wondered.

He nearly killed himself to leave him one !

- In Drum ? No. I have to say that I was a lot on the nerves there. To start, my navigator was gravely ill and then, a king dared to scoff at the pirate flag.

Luffy drank a mouthful of water and handed the flask back to his brother who raised an eyebrow.

- Your flag, or our flag in general ? Ace asked.

- In general. He dared to brandish a pirate flag without betting his life, and he wanted to burn the one floating on one of the towers of the castle where the only doctor of the island was. As a result, he got his ass kicked.

This idea unnerved Ace. What a lack of respect ! A pirate flag was not a pretty decoration ! There were dreams behind it, that was why Ace still got his old Jolly Roger in his bag, since he wanted to find a way to surpass his father, and he hoped that one day, by chance, they'd land on Raftell so he could brandish his name loud and clear... alright, he would have to give a few explanations, but he was persuaded that if he managed alright, Garp would give them for him. Nevertheless, it was a good thing that Luffy had assured him that this man had been put in his place.

- Perfect. So, did you see that old witch, Doctorine-san ?

Ace drank a mouthful and handed the flask back.

- Hm. I climbed the mountain with my navigator and Sanji on my back. Nami was dying and Sanji was knocked out. I was in a sad state when I arrived. Na, why did you go in Drum ?

Ace had a proud light in his eyes. He had seen how high that mountain was. True, he climbed it on Marco's back, through the air, but he had seen the difficulties of the climb, not to mention the cold and the fact that he had to climb with two of his unconscious nakamas.

- Shakky told me that you might be there, and Ji-chan told me that this old witch might have some information about our _slight peculiarity_... said Ace in answer to his brother.

- By the way, you know I hate you on this subject, Ace ?

Ace raised his eyebrows, surprised. He nevertheless caught his flask. What did he do on this subject for his brother to hate him ?

- You know the rumors, Ace... To be Kaizoku-Ou, you have to marry Roger's _daughter_ ! Ace ! You imagine what it represents !

- I know, don't tell me... But I can't do a thing if everybody got that idea in their skull !

This simple idea was depressing him...

- Why did you have to invent her, this Gol D. Ann, too !

- Shhh ! Shout it louder will you, the admirals haven't heard you !

- Well, I give up, but you'd better make up for this, Ace. Why are you here, by the way ?

Ace leant against a wall and took his hat off, giving his brother a summary of what happened, in a dull voice, full of muted anger :

- There were some problems on board. Thatch, one of my mates, a commander, by the way, found an akuma no mi, some time ago. If I hadn't been warned about him, I would have missed the threat. Marshall D. Teach. The False D., like my father said, according to Ji-chan. He tried to kill Thatch to get his hands on the fruit. It's a serious offence to kill a nakama. Especially for us. We're a bit like brothers, on board, it's nearly the same as me killing you, or Sabo.

Luffy nodded.

- I warned Marco, Shirohige's, or Oyaji, as the crew calls him, right hand man, and together, we managed to avoid Thatch's death. But Marshall tried to make me fall with him. He said that I was the one who ordered Thatch's murder.

- That's ridiculous. If you wanted someone to be killed, you'd do it yourself.

- That's not the worst, Luffy. He let slip that I was Gol D. Ann. A lot of people are suspicious, on board, nowadays. So, on the sixth of May, Oyaji offered me a golden excuse to catch my breath a little, and, at the same time, see how you were managing : to see who are the rookies answering to the challenge I issued as 'Ann' and if there was one that was intriguing me, I could study him from nearer as long as I wanted.

- In short, you jumped on the first occasion to flee with your tail between your legs... very manly, Ace !

And Luffy burst into laughter.

It was true and Ace couldn't deny that it was what he had done, but still, his brother could have spared his pride !

- Eh oh, you're not allowed ! What would you have done, in my place !? Ace took offense.

- I would have told them the truth, and to go fuck themselves.

- Luffy, Oyaji was one of my father's rival ! It's a miracle that he didn't threw me out when he learnt it ! One of our allies is dreaming of running Ann through. You think it's that easy ? And I've got my pride, too !

- You were the one who invented Ann.

Ace sighed, depressed, and put his flask away.

- The question is to know how long you'll stay with me, Ace ! Sanji is gonna turn crazy, if he has to feed us both ! Shihihi !

- I'll be really reasonable, don't worry. Oh, and Lu', do something for me.

Luffy tilted his head to the side, questioningly.

It was important for Ace, he had to make Luffy understand it.

- I know you don't want to obey to somebody, and that you want to be free to live as you desire... and as such, the first thing you'll do is butt head with the Yonkou, once in the Shin Sekai. What I'm asking is simple... don't attack Oyaji or our allies. If you're only defending yourself, there's no problem, but don't _attack_ us. I don't want to be torn between my duty as your aniki and my duty as a Shirohige Kaizoku. I won't be able to, Lu'. You understand what I'm asking?

- No prob', but how will I know who your allies are ?

- Ji-chan will give you a list. Come, let's go looking for your crew. We'll have to make a detour, first, I have someone to warn.

Luffy understood the problem. Even if he hadn't said it clearly, Ace now knew that he would be careful. There was no risk he'd find himself between two chairs.

Ace picked his bag up and, holding his brother by the shoulder, they went on their way.

- You want us to find your boyfriend ? said Luffy with a small smile, and a malicious air.

Ace stared at his brother, surprised.

- Sab' told me ! He sent the message through the means of an ad in the newspaper. 'Notice to all the strawhats, the orange Cow Boy is crushing on a roasted chicken !' I've never laughed so much !

Ace reddened slightly, embarrassed.

- You make what you want with your arse, Ace, it's none of my business ! Luffy teased. Does Ji-chan know ?

- Yeah... Ace muttered.

- He doesn't like him ? Luffy wondered.

- That's not it ! It's more that my boyfriend is _way_ older than me. Do you remember the Marco with whom Ji-chan carried on a regular correspondence ?

- Yes, and ?

- It's him.

- USO !

And Luffy began to laugh before slapping his brother's back.

- I'm happy that you're happy ! Luffy told him.

- I'm lucky to have little brothers like you and Sab', Ace smiled. Oh, I didn't tell you, I cross path with Shanks and the gang from time to time !

And Ace started to tell him how the Akagami were doing, before asking Luffy how his crew was.

* * *

><p>At the bend of a street, their Haki informed them of the presence of ambushed enemies. Nothing to worry about, though.<p>

- Other than that, did you follow my advice ? Ace asked.

- I did my best. But I lost it against Buggy... to see how negligible his strength was when... well... Oh, Ace... you're gonna be angry with me, no ?

- Why ? Ace asked. If you didn't do the tattoo, like you said you would before I left, no, there's no problem.

- I've got the tattoos on my back. It's... your father's scaffold... it was destroyed by my fault.

Luffy looked away, a bit embarrassed.

- What happened ? Ace asked, surprised.

How could that scaffold be destroyed ?

- Well... like Ji-chan asked, before entering the Grand Line, I went to ask for your father's benediction. Oh, you know there's a bar named after him ?

- One subject after the other, Lu'. The scaffold, Ace told him off.

His brother was still as volatile as a butterfly.

- Well, I conversed with his ghost, then I climbed the scaffold, to see the view... You could see everywhere, I swear ! And then, Buggy came...

- Don't move, Hiken no Ace ! a man shouted, taking aim at Ace.

All his ambushed comrades came out of their hiding place.

The two brothers stopped moving, a somewhat irritated pout on their lips, as they were surrounded.

- As you can see, you can't escape, announced the one that had to be the leader. Your luck ends there, Hiken no Ace, your head is ours ! Prepare to die !

Ace didn't answer.

He couldn't hold a smile in when his little brother was recognized, though :

- Eh you don't think... this other guy is... Mugiwara no Luffy, no ? said one of their adversaries.

- Now that you're saying it... his bounty is of forty-five millions berrys.

A glance at his brother, and Ace felt even prouder to see him indifferent to all this.

- We got real lucky, today ! the leader commented. Hiken no Ace and Mugiwara no Luffy ! When your heads will be ours, our luck to be promoted will be thrice higher !

Ace and Luffy started walking again, not seeing why they had to stop for some hooligans.

- So you were saying that Buggy arrived, and ?

- And he started to make a boring speech, then, at that point...

- Two seconds, Lu'.

Ace had heard his denden mushi ring, but he didn't have the time to answer it.

- Eh, you two ! one of the assailants shouted.

- Stop !

- To make fun of us like that ! growled the leader.

He brandished a gun and shoot at the two brothers who dodged without any problem.

Ace partially turned around.

- When you're aiming a firearm at someone, you have to be ready to die, are you conscious of that ? It's not a toy... Ace calmly warned.

- KILL THEM ! the leader ordered.

Immediately, the two brothers stood back to back, and without ever using their demon's fruits, nor the Haki, they got rid of their adversaries in a few moves.

- Lu', the leader, we make him fly ? asked Ace while catching the leader's sword with his bare hand.

The man was trying to free his weapon, but couldn't manage.

- Shihihihihi ! Luffy laughed while stretching his arms a long way behind himself.

Ace set his hand aflame, heating the weapon's metal. The man let go of his sword, and Luffy's fists hit him in the stomach, sending him flying like a shooting star, up to the other end of Grand Line without doubt.

- That's what I call teamwork D. style ! Luffy smiled. You're gonna take that call ?

Ace took his denden in his bag and answered.

- Moshi moshi, Marco !

« What are you doing that time, Ace ? » Marco asked.

- My brother can't manage without his aniki, so, you know !

- Ace ! Luffy took offense.

« Will it be of use if I ask you not to stand out, yoi ? I'll remind you that Crocodile made this country his fief. »

- Oh. I'm going to kick his ass, anyway, Luffy muttered, picking his nose.

- My brother has decided to eat some Shichibukai ! Isn't he adorable ?! Ace smiled.

« It's your brother, no doubt. Ah, marines found me, I'm taking flight. Don't forget to call me to tell me what you're going to do, yoi. »

- Haiii~ !

And Ace ended the call.

- The Jiji doesn't know, I presume, about you two, Luffy thought aloud.

- Davy Jones spared us that. So, you were saying about Buggy ?

And they were on their way again.

- So Buggy came and made a speech so boring that I nodded off on the scaffold. The waking up call was a bit brutal, because I was shackled. Buggy wanted to behead me when a storm started. Lightning fall right on the scaffold that was set ablaze. I got out unharmed, but the scaffold, for its part, was burned to ashes. I'm sorry, Ace, it was the only accessible place where we could pay homage to your father.

Ace shook his head, smiling.

- Don't worry, Lu'. He conquered the Grand Line. On each island, we're paying him homage by climbing up to the top. And, he's always with me.

Saying this, Ace put a hand on his silver medallion.

- I'm reassured that you got out of this unharmed, Ace confessed.

- I believed I was going to die. I have to say that there was no possibility of escaping. So, I accepted this with a smile. I was lucky ! Shihihihi !

Ace felt very proud of his brother. On the verge of death, he hadn't been afraid. Aware of his situation, he took stock, and prepared himself to the inescapable meeting, serene, happy of the life he lead.

- Ah ! The sea ! Luffy exclaimed.

The two brothers walked down a lane, coming closer to the water.

- Can you see your ship ? Ace asked.

Luffy checked the horizon.

- You won't leave like that ! the last survivor amongst their adversaries said.

- They're boring, Ace growled.

He turned towards them, simply irritated.

- Ah, it's there ! said Luffy.

And Luffy began to signal to his ship, before throwing himself on the beach, a little lower.

- Oy, Luffy, slow... Ace started, before realizing that his brother wasn't there anymore.

He shook his head, trying to hold his laughter in. Luffy would never change.

- He doesn't listen to me, he sighed.

* * *

><p>He had finally met Luffy's crew. Sanji would not be able to avoid reimbursing his debt, but he didn't have the sum for the moment. Nevertheless, the rest of the crew was as interesting as his brother described. He had been surprised to see Doctorine's small Chopper. Well, it proved that his brother didn't eat him, and that the reindeer had a potential that Luffy could perceive. It was also explained to him why there was a princess and a duck on board, and why they were going to fight Crocodile. Ace couldn't wait to see that fight... Crocodile may be the weakest of the Shichibukai, but he still was feared enough a pirate by the Government to be leashed.<p>

It looked interesting...

Ace and Luffy had explained about their fraternal link too. Well, it was his mistake, to call Garp _Luffy's_ grandfather, and not _theirs_. But it didn't change a lot of things. They decided to be brothers, and they would be bloody nuisances to everybody telling them the contrary.

Oh and he, the Shirohige Kaizoku, was welcomed aboard, to observe all of them, while taking notes for his report. He laughed at the stories the crew told him, especially Coby's, or the one about Luffy getting caught by a bird.

When his brother gave him a copy of his logbook, he knew who it really was for :

Sabo.

Ace very often sent him a report of his adventures. Sabo had already written a few books popular enough with kids and teenagers, about Ace's adventures. He did use an alias for the publication, but he was doing alright, especially since he had Shakky's help with paperwork and everything.

He would make something great with their little brother's adventures. The one who will become the Kaizoku Ou. The Prince of the Oceans was counting on him, after all.

Ace also took care of warning Marco. At that point, the Phoenix had decided to go to Rainbase, where he would be able to find a library, not very far from where they were going.

The young commander looked at, smiling, his brother's antics, the navigator's fits of anger, as well as Sanji's, who changed behavior as soon as a woman was speaking to him, which his brother's first mate, Zoro, was using to tease the cook.

- Na, Zoro, right ? said Ace, sat on a barrel, a mug in his hand.

- Yes ? asked Zoro.

- On my way, I crossed path with Mihawk who was going up the Grand Line. You deeply intrigued him... Even our Vista didn't manage that, though he's not as ambitious, anyway.

Zoro spat his drink back with surprise.

- You chat with Shichibukai ? Luffy wondered. I thought you refuse to join them.

- He was looking for Shanks. They're drinking buddies. I don't like Mihawk more than that. The only Shichibukai I frequent is Jimbe. He's one of Oyaji's allies, since the Gyojin island is part of our crew's territory.

Nami dropped her mug. Ace frowned seeing her shake and pale, making Vivi worry.

- A problem with old Jimbe ? asked Ace.

- Arlong Kaizoku, you've heard of it ? Sanji asked Ace.

- Composed of deserters from the Taiyou Kaizoku at Fisher Tiger's death, if I remember well what I've been told. I didn't meet Fisher Tiger, contrary to our uncle, Shakky or my crew's veterans. I know that when Fisher Tiger died, Arlong was captured and sent in Impel Down. As Jimbe thought about his men who were forced to become pirates, because they had no other choice, he managed to negotiate with the World Government when he became a Shichibukai. Arlong was still a Taiyou Kaizoku, and so, he came out of Impel Down. He then let Jimbe down and sailed away with a few men. I think I understood that he left for East Blue, but I haven't got the slightest idea of what became of him. Except that I recently learnt that he got his arse handed to him.

- We kicked his arse, Zoro rectified. Arlong had taken a whole island hostage in East Blue. Nami's island.

- He... He killed the woman who raised me, and my sister, like a mother, because she didn't have enough money to pay for her life as well as ours... murmured Nami. He forced me to be his navigator. I had to put together a huge sum of money to free my village, but it was never in his intentions to let me go...

- I see... said Ace.

Unknowingly, Jimbe, by becoming a Shichibukai, caused this ginger's unhappiness...

- Why did he agree to become a Shichibukai, if he's allied to a Yonkou ? Sanji asked.

- Oyaji isn't the only Yonkou to have a Shichibukai ally. _Hyakujū no Kaidō_ , one of Oyaji's ennemy, another Yonkou, have the Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo as an ally. As for why Jimbe agreed... Vivi must know, but you... Do you know what a Tenryuubito is ?

Vivi frowned, but nobody on board knew what it was, apart from Luffy.

- Nobody ? Vivi-sama, would you make us the honor of an explanation ? asked Ace.

- They are nobles of worldwide stature, Vivi explain. They are direct descendants of the twenty kings who established the World Government. They're living on Mariejoa's holly land. Seeing as they're connected with the highest authorities, they're high and mighty with everyone, and feel superior. But they're only trash who abuse their privileges.

Ace smiled.

- You'll be a good princess, he said.

- Coming from a pirate, I don't really know what I should understand, but I'll consider it as a compliment, murmured a blushing Vivi.

- For you to understand what a Tenryuubito is, I'm going to tell you about an incident that happened when I still was a rookie. I was in Water Seven, with my crew. The Spades Kaizoku, at the time. A Tenryuubito was in town, in his space-suit to avoid being contaminated by the population's impurity. Everybody was bowing on his passage, praying to be ignored, while the nobles were increasing their kowtowing to please them. That's when a child lost her ball and while trying to get it back, cut the way of this Tenryubito. The man stepped down from the man he was using as a horse and went to the kid. He kicked her, just because that kid dared to unknowingly cut his road. The kid would have been hurt if a woman with a hood on hadn't thrown herself on her to protect her, and be hit in her place. That woman was unlucky enough to punch him good. Immediately, an admiral arrived, with a whole fleet. That's when it was discovered who this woman was... Roger's daughter.

- Uso ! everybody exclaimed, except Vivi and Luffy.

- Anyone who would have hit that man would have had a battalion and an admiral on their tail, Vivi declared. They are horrible men.

- But, what's that got to do with this Jimbe ? Luffy asked.

- Not only with Jimbe... the connection is in what is called the 'Underworld'. An organization that the World Government turns a blind eye to. The Shin Sekai, with its territories, is majorly a part of it, even if Oyaji and Shanks are Yonkous who don't use it against the population. Everything can be found there... traffickers from weapons to drugs, going through all the intermediaries. The Dance Powder is made and sold by this organization, for example. But where Jimbe, and the Tenryuubitos are involved... is the slaves trafficking. The Tenryuubitos, Sabo could tell you with supporting numbers if you meet him, are the prime slaves' buyers. For their personal follies, their mean of locomotion, decoration... everything and anything ! They buy slaves. Each slave got a mark burned by a hot iron on their back. As soon as they're branded, it's the end. They can't live anymore. If they manage to escape, they'll be criminals forever. But if there's a thing the Tenryuubitos are searching for, it is mermaids and fishmen, for their strength. They see them as vulgar mutant fishes. A fishman's starting price is one million berrys. A mermaid's one is ten millions. For a young mermaid, it's seventy millions. The Tenryuubitos spend without counting for them. And the majority of the Taiyous Kaizoku are former slaves. By becoming a Shichibukai, Jimbe allowed them to go back home, to their families, without having to fear being sent back to Mariejoa. That's all I know, if you want to know more, you'll have to talk to Jimbe. That's no excuse for your mother's death, nor the pain Arlong caused, but Jimbe is somebody serious, Nami-san. He assumes what was done. Go see him, and you'll understand why I can say without shame that I'm proud of Jimbe being one of my allies.

- Aren't you thirsty, speaking so much ? Luffy teased.

And a punch laced with Haki landed on his skull.

Everybody had to laugh. Ace and Luffy, a comical duo !


	23. Erumalu

**Well hello there !**

**I'm off this nigh for a month, so, before the departure, I'm adding a chapter to the story.**

**I would like to thanks Girls-luvs-manga and Nyan Rajanu for their review on the previous chapter.**

**For now, enjoy this one and see you in a month !**

* * *

><p>- Tea is served, announced Sanji to Ace. We're in the kitchen.<p>

- Thanks, I'm coming, Ace smiled.

He finished the redaction of his first notes, and closed his notebook, before putting it in his bag. Zoro had let go of his barbell weights and walked near the commander going to the kitchen for something to drink.

- Zoro ? You're Luffy's right hand man, aren't you? Ace asked.

- Yeah, you could say that, why ? the kenshi muttered.

- I've got a favor to ask you. A favor that could also be a piece of advice. I don't want Luffy to hear about it, it would hurt his feelings, when all I'm thinking about is his well-being.

- What is it about ? Zoro asked.

- You're all strong, I can see that and I feel it. You have a good level, for this part of Grand Line. And I know that my brother is very strong. Stronger than you think, I'm sure of it. Nevertheless, if you rest on your laurels, or on Luffy's abilities, you'll never reach your dreams, and you'll be easy prey in the Shin Sekai.

- We're not there yet...

- Maybe, but it's by accumulating strength that you'll manage. So, I'm telling that to you. Shake everyone up discreetly. Don't always count on Luffy. He can't be everywhere at once. He needs to be helped, even if he doesn't realize it. And that's your part... I don't know if I was very clear...

- I got your point, Ace. My objective is Dracule Mihawk. And I've got that scar on my chest to remind me of the difference between our levels. I'll do my best to become even stronger. I'll shake everybody up. Sanji may take it badly though, coming from me.

Ace sighed in relief.

- Thanks Zoro. I'll take care of Sanji. We're going to have a drink, since there's tea waiting for us in the kitchen ?

Zoro gestured to invite Ace to precede him. The commander nodded and entered the kitchen. There, he screamed in fright.

- What's up ? Sanji asked, turning from the onigiris he was preparing.

Ace pointed a shaking finger on his brother who was washing the dishes.

- Who... Who are you impostor... Ace babbled. You're not my brother !

Never would his brother willingly wash the dishes ! They had to use threats and Haki laced hits on his skull for him to do his share of the housework, at home ! Ace even dreaded that if he went back one day to Dawn, he'd find the house in a deplorable state !

A jet of water pulled him from his thoughts. Luffy had just declared war, using the water tap to attack his brother. And he did it with a huge smile. Unfortunately, this, Sanji would not let it go and Luffy earned a hit on his skull with a saucepan.

- You want a towel ? Sanji proposed.

- No need, Ace assured.

And he immediately set himself aflame to dry himself. He then offered a fierce smile to his little brother. He was going to answer to this declaration of war !

- You, you're gonna pay, brat ! Ace snickered.

And Luffy answered him with a small smile.

Ace surveyed the simple kitchen and immediately saw the already prepared onigiris calling his name. Slipping from the bench, Ace proposed his help to Sanji, just to see if he could manage to steal one without getting caught. Unfortunately, the blonde cook had a good memory and Ace had to say goodbye to the food he was coveting, to make do with a glass of tea. He pouted a little. Buuuuuuuuuuut, the food ! Why !

He glared at Luffy when he laughed.

- Na, Ace ! Tell me, how are Shanks and everybody doing ? Luffy asked, drying his hands on a towel.

Ace drank a mouthful of tea and grabbed the bag he had put on the floor. He rummaged inside, saying :

- They're doing well, this I can tell you. Well, what's too bad is that officially, Oyaji and him are not allies, but they're still drinking buddies. Yassop will be happy when I'll tell him that his son is walking in his footsteps. Ah, there are the pictures ! Oh, didn't I tell you, I thought I was having a nightmare when I saw them again !

Ace laid a few pictures out on the table showing Shanks and company.

- May I ? Usopp, sat in front of him asked.

- Please yourself, Ace assured him with a smile.

And Usopp looked at the pictures, with Luffy. Sanji glanced at them, then went back to his work.

- USO ! What happened to Benn's hair !? Luffy exclaimed.

- How were they at the beginning ? Usopp asked.

- Black, Ace answered. I had the exact same reaction, Lu', seeing Benn's hair. It was a shock, I swear.

- How did you meet them ? Sanji asked.

- Shanks was a cabin boy under Ji-chan's flag. Then, one time, when he had come down in East Blue to pay homage to his dead captain, he passed through Dawn, as he was short on food and sake, Luffy told.

- He had such an expression when he saw Ji-chan ! Everybody thought he was dead, after all ! And what's more, knowing that he was playing nanny ! He stayed for one year at the village, he told us a lot of stories. It's towards the end of his stay that we got our respective akuma no mi, by the way, Ace went on.

- I remember that as if it was yesterday ! It was funny ! But this coward Higuma came back after to make fun of Shanks, when he was absent...

- And you ended up paddling about with the Sea King, while Ji-chan was hunting and that I had gone to see Sab' in Goa. That's how Shanks lost his arm. Soon after, he left and gave Lu' his mugiwara boshi.

- Mugiwara boshi that should have been yours, Ace.

Ace extended his arm and took the hat on his brother's head to put it on his. He then pointed to his face.

- I already told you that, one, it doesn't fit me, and two, Shanks gave it to _you_. We're not going to rehash this once again, Luffy. This hat, I don't want it. I had seven years to take it from you, and I didn't. I won't do it now.

Ace offered his brother a smile and put the straw hat back on his head.

- Why should it have been yours, Ace ? Sanji asked.

- It's a secret, Ace sniggered with a wink.

He turned his head towards Usopp when he slid a picture towards him.

- Ace, on this picture, is it Gol D. Ann ? Usopp asked.

Ace took the picture and looked at it. Yes, from when he had fallen asleep one time in Shanks's territory, under his Ann disguise. The Yonkou had found her and lifted her the best he could on his back to bring her back to Shirohige. Ann woke up on Shanks's back, and found nothing more silly to say than 'gee up horsie !'. Benn immortalized the moment, under Shanks's laughter.

- Yes, it's her... I don't know what that picture is doing there. Benn must have given it to me by mistake, said Ace.

And he quickly put it back in his bag, to Sanji's greatest disappointment.

- We're going to weight anchor there for a moment, Vivi wanted to give Karu a mission, Nami announced, coming in the kitchen.

Ace swallowed his tea and put his hat back on his head to join everyone outside.

* * *

><p>Marco opened his newspaper and quickly read the news. Nothing new in the Shin Sekai. He then went to read the ads. That's where the pirates put the orders they wanted their allies and crewmembers in mission to know, when calling was not an option. The Marine must have surely understood, since the time, the modus operandi, but up until now, they hadn't used it against them.<p>

« Sand crocodile skin for sale. Go to the rain's permanent residence. Perfect present for leather shoes, for Saint Valentine's Day. »

N.T.S.K.

Nibantaï Taïsho of the Shirohige Kaizokudan.

It was easy to guess that it was a message from Ace to Marco.

The Phoenix studied the coded message a little more, and understood quickly : Crocodile seemed to want to finish his criminal career in this country. It was shady. It was hiding something big.

He folded the newspaper and was putting it in his bag, when his Haki felt Crocodile's presence in the neighborhood. He went back to studying the books on akuma no mi. Crocodile appeared in front of Marco, smoking his cigar, Nico Robin at his side, a few moments later.

- What does a pirate such as yourself is doing here, Fushisho Marco ? Crocodile growled.

- I'm on holydays, yoi. I saved some money, I may buy a house in the vicinity, Marco muttered without making the effort of lifting his nose from his books.

- Don't try to be clever with me... where's Shirohige ?

Crocodile leant on the table, his hook making a muted sound when coming in contact with the wood of the library's furniture.

Marco sighed and lifted his head. He slowly took his glasses off and massaged his eyes.

- Read the paper, you'll know that he's in the Shin Sekai, gakki, said Marco.

- Whoever daring to oppose my projects will be destroyed. And it will be a pleasure to do the same to a Shirohige Kaizoku.

- I'm peacefully sitting at this table, minding my own business, yoi. What you're doing, is not my problem for the moment. You are an insect. I'd rather see if someone from the new generation will manage to put you in your place. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to return to my reading, yoi.

And Marco put his glasses back on to resume his reading.

Fuming with anger, Crocodile left.

- Still, it's strange to cross path with two commanders of a Yonkou, here, said Robin. Where's your colleague ?

- Ace ? Somewhere. With an old friend of his. If you'll allow me, Nico-san, I'd like to go back to my reading, without wanting to appear rude, yoi.

- My apologies, Fuku-senshô-san.

- Fushisho.

- As you like it, _Fushisho_-san. Good day to you.

- The same.

* * *

><p>« Cooks with bananas on their heads must not eat the green puree that makes the rain fall ».<p>

N.T.S.K.

Thatch scratched his goatee and went to see Haruta in his cabin, while he was doing some paperwork.

- Do we have some influence on the Dance Powder market ? Thatch asked.

- Dance Powder ? This green powder that makes rain fall as well as war ? I'll check, why ? said Haruta, rummaging through his paperwork.

- We got a message from Ace. He wants us to cut access to the product.

- Why ?

- Who knows... I found a message for Marco, too. The k'ssou Wani of the Shichibukai seems to have settled somewhere.

- It's shady, especially coming from Crocodile. But what did they stumble upon, those two !

- Not the slightest idea ! I'm going to discuss it with Oyaji !

* * *

><p>- No problems, Sanji assured when Ace repeated the same thing he had told Zoro, while Luffy shouted that they had reached their destination.<p>

That's when Nami arrived with some clothes hiding the oriental dancer dress Sanji found for her and Vivi. Seeing this dress made Ace hesitate between depression, remembering the way he ridiculed himself, as Ann, with the same sort of dress, in front of Thatch. But it too reminded him of his revenge against him during Rayleigh's early birthday... But it reminded him also of a very surprising gusto Marco displayed, in bed, the only time he convinced Ann, during their stay in Alabasta before Luffy came, to make him a demonstration of oriental dancing.

This simple memory woke something up that Ace would have liked to stay sleeping, in his pants, while staying with his brother.

He was thankful to be able to change his mind and attempted to deflate his burgeoning erection by looking through the mess his bag was to find some clothes to protect himself from the sun. It was a wonder he managed to put his flask, his gear for the winter islands, his djellaba, some clean underwear (those for Ann included), some bounties, a baby denden and some food in.

- Need some help, Ace, to find something in your belongings ? Nami proposed, pulling Ace from his thoughts.

- Hmmm, no, it's all right, I'm nearly there ! Thanks ! Ace refused.

Finally finding what he had been looking for, he put the clothes on and stood up... to see the most unexpected sight there was...

- Ace ! Ace ! Ace ! Did you see ! They are my disciples ! Luffy exclaimed.

- What are those ? he asked Vivi, seeing a whole lot of creatures gathered around his brother who was showing them some fighting moves. Luffy, lower on your legs !

- Like this ? asked Luffy, lowering himself more, like his brother told him.

Ace gave him a thumbs up to tell him that it was perfect, and couldn't hold some laughter in when, as predicted, his little brother fell.

- They are Kung Fu Dugong, Vivi explained.

- AAAAAAAACE ! You'll pay for that ! threatened Luffy, a fist raised towards his brother.

Ace stuck his tongue out to his little brother to tease him, saying :

- Yeah, yeah, Lu' ! Hehehehe ! You were born a century too soon for that, lil' bro !

- We should go, no ? Sanji wondered.

Luffy stood up and put a bag on his shoulders before saying with gusto :

- Yosh ! Let's go to Yuba.

The dugongs immediately lined up behind him, in tight ranks, ready to follow him.

- Wait a minute, said Zoro seeing all this brood. You want to bring them with you ?!

- You can't, Luffy ! Nami chastised him.

Luffy looked at her with his puppy eyes, and it was extremely hard for Ace to stay serious.

- Dugongs can't cross the desert, Vivi explained.

Immediate result : Luffy threw himself at his brother's neck, sulking.

- Ace ! he whined.

- I can't do a thing, Lu', said Ace with a tender smile. It's like the tiger Ji-chan denied us when we were kids. The tiger was too big to enter the house... and now, it isn't possible because dugongs are aquatic creatures.

He hugged his brother tightly in his arms. Even if he loved doing some bad pranks to him, he didn't like seeing him sad, even for a futility such as this thing about the dugongs.

- It's a funny idea for a pet, commented Usopp.

- And still, we bothered our uncle with this idea for long years. When he left, one of the first things we did, was trying to tame it, but as it tried to eat Sab', we had to give up. As a result, Sab' is afraid of cats...

Ace tried not to laugh imagining Sabo's head when he heard the word cat. He was cut in his fanciful impulse by the dugongs' whining. Rooooh ! They were so cute ! Even the girls in the crew fell under their spell !

- I got the impression I'm being petty towards them, Nami murmured to Vivi.

- So do I, confessed Vivi. What are we going to do ?

That's when Chopper declared that he had an idea and looked for something in the bags. When he brandished what he found, Ace could only look on in horror as some of the food was given to the dugongs.

- Nikuuuu... him and his little brother whined, pouting.

Thatch always gave him some seconds when Ace pouted like that, so, maybe it would work there too...

- Aren't you, at least, cousins, because you're behaving the same. You look like two kids, commented Usopp with a sigh.

That was impossible, unfortunately, at least, on the paternal side... maybe on the maternal side ?

Nevertheless, there was somebody on who that pout seemed to have an effect...

- Aaaace ? Wouldn't you want to stay with us something like forever... ? Nami asked with a smile she wanted to be charming.

Ace tilted his head on the side, trying to understand why she was asking him that and what she meant. He disembarked, his brother under one arm. Immediately, the ginger came towards him and swept a teasing finger on the young man's six pack. Ah, the message was a bit clearer, like that, but he was a private property, too bad for her !

- A beautiful man like you, so strong... she said.

Ace did not let her dream anymore :

- I am not on the market anymore, I'm not interested, and my place is on the _Moby Dick,_ sorry, declared Ace.

It was a chance that Marco wasn't there, because jealous like he was, he would have torn Nami apart.

- Pffff... what sort of stuck up bitch managed to bag a man such as you ! growled Nami.

Luffy tried not to laugh, knowing the answer, but it was difficult, especially with the punch Ace landed on his head.

* * *

><p>- Well done Luffy, thanks to you, our stock is really depleted... mataku, growled Sanji as they were on the road to Erumalu.<p>

- He's a troublemaker, isn't he ? Ace commented with a smirk.

Everybody on the _Moby Dick_ could say the same about him. The D. gene, there were not a lot you could do against that.

- He's your brother, you know how he is... muttered Sanji.

Ace chuckled. Oooh yes, did he know !

- Ace could have been the one who did it ! Luffy defended himself.

- But you did it before I did, baaaakaaa ! the big brother teased, turning towards his otouto who was walking behind him.

They stuck their tongue out. That's when Luffy tackled Ace before running away with a chuckle. Ace stood up with a growl. This brat would pay for this. He ran in pursuit, under Nami and Chopper's surprised stares, and Sanji's nearly exasperated one.

Their game stopped when they reached Zoro, Usopp and Vivi who had stopped.

Ruins were spread in front of them.

A city under the sand, dead.

Ruins.

Death.

And to think that according to Vivi, this place was formerly a city called the Green City, with luxuriant greenery, proof of this country's ability to do well despite the desert... a perfect example of what Crocodile managed to destroy.

Looking around with both his eyes and Haki, he found nothing. Nothing at all.

- Thanks, Ace, I still know how the Haki works, muttered Luffy.

Ace realized then that he had noted the desolation and lack of life aloud. He nevertheless hit his brother on the head for his lame use of sarcasm in this situation.

Ace discreetly listened to the machinations Vivi discovered. No rain for three years, starving and irritating the people, except for the capital. A real miracle. Until the day a shipment destined to the palace had an accident in the harbor, and the Dance Powder was uncovered. Powder that was next found in large quantities in the palace. The young commander hoped that Thatch would understand what his message alluded to, and that he would ask Haruta to see if they could cut the trafficking of this powder.

But it was a job well-done to frame the king Nefertari Cobra and discredit him.

- And irony of the thing, the World Government forbids the use and detention of this powder ! Ace bitterly commented. But it's selling like hot cakes in the black market. I sent a message to my crew. If we have the slightest influence on its distribution or sell, we're going to close the tap really quickly.

- Thanks, Ace-san, said Vivi. Crocodile will have to difficulties to buy his stock.

- Nevertheless, it is as warped and devious as Crocodile. To discredit the king in front of his people, and to turn the violence up, so that the country will rip itself from the inside, without endangering his life. Traitors everywhere, even under the king's nose, and I presume that he's got someone able to take anybody's appearance. Hmph. The Mei-ô would have laughed and imagined an even more devious plan to reverse the tide in less time than it took to say it !

Yes, Rayleigh would have laughed in Crocodile's face, he would have humiliated him, and put things how they should be, in a snap.

- What are you basing your assumption that he's got someone able to take anyone's appearance on ? Nami asked.

It was the most obvious thing there was ! Ace had seen the cloth that had wrapped around their arm, and Luffy had shown him the mark that was under it, when Ace worried about a potential wound. And he told them that, but Usopp pointed the finger on Ace saying :

- By the way, you could very well be that man !

Aaaah ! He got some brains ! Yassop would be proud of him !

- Impossible, Luffy declared. I would have recognized him with my Haki, if he was Bon Clay. And what's more, according to me, he can't imitate people's akuma no mi. Oh, and at last... there is an easy way to know if he really is Ace or not.

And Luffy, too, had some brains ! He knew how to recognize his brother from the impostor. So, Ace leant to murmur in his ear :

- Your mugiwara boshi, Shanks got it from my father, Gol D. Roger.

Luffy nodded with a huge smile.

- That's really my nii-chan ! he assured.

- We're reassured, Sanji commented. Otherwise, what's this road ?

Indeed, right in front of them was a strange road covered in sand. There was a skeleton laid out in the sand, right in front of them. Vivi told them that this road was a canal the town used to get water from the river, but that one day, it had been mysteriously destroyed. Without it, no more water. People hoped for rain, but it stubbornly refused to fall. So, the population ended up deserting, nearly everywhere in the country, the towns, hoping for a better life in the oasis, with water. That is how the Green City fell into ruins.

Ace tried to reassure Vivi, telling her that even if Crocodile's plan was as regular as clockwork, there was still a mean to change things. After all, she managed to find help in people who were able to change that.

That's when the wind started to blow.

- Listen to the wind, Ace told them.

And everybody fell silent. The wind was carrying with him, going through the ruins, the echo of the moans of people that died in this war. Ace closed his eyes, letting all the distress, frustration and anger gathered in the wind, go through him. It made his internal fire roar.

Crocodile was lucky that Luffy would be the one to kick his arse, because Ace would have burnt him alive.

The town was crying.

The whole country was crying.

- Ace ! Luffy said, going a little bit away.

Ace looked at his brother. He was about to lose his calm and control. Rayleigh didn't have enough time to teach Luffy the King's Haki, contrary to Ace. And in three years, the elder brother had been able to teach him how to dose it, but he couldn't pass on the keys that would allow his brother to not lose control of it.

So, he nodded, knowing what was about to happen.

When Luffy screamed, the storm was let go.

His Haki escaped, wild and dangerous. Ace opposed his own to it, to protect everybody. Nevertheless, they all shivered under the invisible collision of the two fluids. Ace immediately reassured them. Garp should have helped Luffy with this, he made a dire mistake not doing it.

Luffy managed to calm down and struggle to control his Haki. He came back to them, breathing deeply. Ace started to dig a makeshift grave, in which Vivi put the skull. As a tombstone, a dead branch was put on the mound of sand covering the bones, and they all paid their respect for a while.

- This country is already fighting against the desert and nature. They have no need of Crocodile adding to their burdens, Luffy growled. Ace, you'll write in your report that I'm going to kick this damned Shichibukai's arse so well, that he will remember it even from the depth of his cell in Impel Down.

- Already done, assured Ace. I'm only waiting to know how you're going to do this.

He had faith in Luffy. He knew that one way or another, the D. would emerge victorious from this fight.

- We have to go on, we already stopped too long here, Luffy muttered. Ace, thanks for catching me.

Ace offered a brief smile to his little brother. He had only done his duty.

- It's alright, Lu', I'm your aniki, it's my duty, Hiken assured him. Are we going, Mugiwara no Luffy ? I've got a Yonkou in the Shin Sekai who is waiting impatiently for my report on Crocodile's defeat.

Luffy and his older brother shared a knowing smile, and they walked on. Ace looked as Nami helped Vivi to stand up, reminding her that they had to go to Yuba, in order to stop the rebel army.

Maybe Ann would find a way to be helpful somewhere ?


	24. Gol D Ann lost in the desert

**Well hello there !**

**I promise you a new chapter in a month time, and here we are ! So now, enjoy it and see you soon !**

**Oh, and for the ones who doesn't remember from what I've got inspiration for this chapter, it's the little adventure of Ace in the Alabasta's arc, in the anime (because in the manga, he doesn't spend much time with Lu' & co).**

**I'd like to thanks Sexta (I'm please to know that you love it, but wait to see what I did of the Sky Island arc or Impel Down, because, it's just the begining there more than 80 chapter in the french version) ; Gil-luvs-manga (Well... it's Sanji, so...) ; Nyan Rajanu (Valantines Day it's just something for Marco to understand that the message is for him in priority / for a femLuffy, weeeeeeeeeell... you will have to wait for the Shabaody arc because, this is Ace's life in priority, here... there are some scene with Luffy in his fic, but nobody want to intent the translation of this one :'( ) and OnePieceDoesExist.**

**So, well R&R !**

* * *

><p>- Walk behind, you're too warm, Ace... Luffy growled, a huge tongue hanging from his mouth like a dog's.<p>

- You really are nice, Luffy ! Ace took offence.

And wham !

Luffy flew towards the front of the group and landed head first in the sand.

- Lose the mugiwara boshi, and I'll make you swallow every grain of sand of this desert until you find it, Ace threatened.

Luffy emerged from the sand, and put his hat back on his head. He stuck his tongue out to his elder brother and walked at the head of the group.

- Na, Ace... since we don't have a lot to do, apart from walking ... can you give us a few explanations on Haki ? asked Sanji.

Ace lifted his hat a bit, surprised.

- Zeff didn't explain it to you ? The young commander wondered.

- He told me to ask Luffy.

- Too complicated, too boring... muttered Luffy from his place at the head of the group.

Ace burst into laughter. Not surprising from his little brother, that ! The oldest D. settled his bag on his shoulder and started the explanation :

- Haki isn't a concept that you'll heard about as low on the Grand Line, except in the admirals' case, or from old marines and, or, well trained ones. As for pirates, you'll have to look for the ones with extensive training, or a lot of experience. For example, in my crew, to become a commander, you have to master the two common forms of Haki. It's the sine qua none condition to head one of the sixteen fleets. The third form can be found in few people, and so, finding people able to use it is a quasi-miracle.

-_Haoshoku_, said Luffy.

- Bull's eye, you remember this, at least, from Ji-chan's lessons. It is said that you have to have a certain rank to be gifted with this Haki... amongst the pirates, you can note that those whose surnames have connotations to a certain importance, such as lord, emperor, king and so on, have this Haki. Both the other forms, everybody, even you, can develop. At first, it's an unconscious fluid, which with will and a good training, may be mastered. The _Kenbushoku_ or Observation Haki, uses the fluid to predict your adversary's immediate movements, to evaluate his or her strength and to know his or her location at every moment.

To illustrate the explanation, Ace unsheathed his knife from his belt and threw it on Luffy, aiming for his back. Luffy didn't even turn around to catch the weapon and threw it back at his brother.

- You threw it with your right hand, said Luffy.

- Useful, Sanji commented.

- Very. With this, even if you were to disguise yourself very well, Lu' would be able to recognize you, Ace explained. The other form of Haki, is the _Busoshoku_ or Armament Haki. The fluid is used as a coating on your body or an object. It's the only way to efficiently counterattack somebody who ate an akuma no mi. Especially logia, like me, who may think themselves invincible... after all, what can cut fire ? Nevertheless, with Haki, I can be hurt. True, it isn't as efficient as a weapon made of kairioseki, but it's useful, all the same. Used at a high level, by the way, Haki gives a tinge between black and grey to the body that was coated, and can even be more resistant than the best armor.

- Like that time you hit Laboon with a right hook Luffy, Zoro commented.

- Yep ! Luffy assured.

- Then, the _Haoshoku,_ or the King's Haki... one person in a million are born with it, but few are the ones who master it... we are... about eight to have mastered it, from what I've heard. This fluid allows you to make those who have a weak mind fall into unconsciousness, but it all depends on its user's will. It's a bit like being able to let go an invisible and silent tsunami. It also depends on your level in the other two Haki. What's more, if your level of mastering is high, you can chose who you want to hit ... like a marine in a crowd of passer-by without any collateral damage...

- It's great, that power ! commented Usopp.

- It requires great concentration, and is not to be used lightly, not like Shanks does every time he visits the _Moby Dick_. It's a pain to always have to evacuate the unconscious guys who litter the deck when he visits.

- Shihihihihi ! Shanks is cool ! laughed Luffy.

- Would a little bit of compassion be too much to ask for? Ace took offence.

- It's your job, not mine ! Nihi !

- You, you're looking for a fight !

Luffy turned on himself and brandished the water barrel he was carrying.

- Careful ! I'm taking the water hostage ! Duuuh ! said Luffy, sticking his tongue to his elder brother.

- DON'T PLAY WITH THE WATER ! both Nami and Sanji roared, hitting him on the head.

Ace smiled.

His brother really was an idiot and a half, but he had managed to gather people who loved him around him. It was the essential. People that would allow Luffy to notice that it was not because Dragon didn't want him that he didn't have a reason to exist.

When Ace will go back to his captain, his mind would be at peace to know him so well supported.

* * *

><p>The night had been cold, but it had pleased Ace to see that the two women of the crew were worried of what he thought about Luffy.<p>

Okay, a sand storm on waking was not pleasant, but they managed.

But then, Ace had another narcolepsy attack in the sand and got lost.

Not surprising.

Since a Shirohige Kaizoku walking around alone, in the middle of the desert, was fishy, he chose to take on Ann's appearance and went to find his brother.

After all, what was stopping Roger's daughter, with no strings attached, to take a walk in Alabasta's desert ?

Grand Line was her father's kingdom, she had all the rights, especially as a pirate.

She knotted her black shirt over her navel, and walked towards a village, hoping to find a bite to eat, because with all the walking she had done, she was getting really hungry. She stuffed her djellaba a little more in her bag and continued on her way, walking barefoot and whistling.

She could see Nami telling Luffy that they really were a great pair with their crap... which was not wrong !

Ann couldn't stop the small chuckle at this observation.

While sneaking in the village, looking for a restaurant, she heard something curious.

The sand pirates ? What was that thing ?

The question slipped out of her mind when she smelled food not far away. Following her nose, she walked towards a terrace, making sure not to be seen by the population.

* * *

><p>- What's wrong ? Can't you speak less loudly ? Kamyu groused when one of his friends, with whom he made the villagers believe that he was part of the rebel army came, screaming his head off. We're eating there.<p>

And he emptied his mug of sake, not getting up from the table. The two others seated at the table stared at the newcomer, intrigued.

- The sand pirates are coming this way ! The newcomer explained.

This had the effect of putting a damper on the group.

- Are you sure !? What should we do ? One of them, wearing boxing gloves, asked.

- What are you talking about ?! It's impossible to fight against them ! And we can't run in front of the village either... Na, Aniki, what are we going to do ?

Kamyu had already prepared his bag.

- Yosh ! We're going to run away from this village, he said as if it was the most normal thing.

- You're running away !? His group asked, offended.

- But what will we do once we ran away ? One of them asked. Are we going back to being hungry ?

- What an idiot ! Kamyu said. It's more important to stay alive ! There are lots of other villages like that one waiting for us ! So, let's go !

And he started to leave.

Except that a strange purple lizard as tall as he was was in his way.

- Who are you ? Kamyu asked the beast.

- You're really courageous passing yourselves as the rebel army with this cowardly attitude... a girl said behind them, her mouth full. Otousan, what would you say about the lack of courage of the inhabitants of the Grand Line ?

They all turned around to face a young woman, sat at the table they had left. They didn't recognize that long ebony ponytail, this mocking and cheeky smile under that black cow boy hat that was hiding her face. True, on her wanted poster, she was wearing a long black coat, contrary to now when all she was wearing was a simple shirt knotted over her navel, with the sleeves rolled up a little above the elbow, letting see the top of a black bikini, all this revealing a figure both slender and muscled.

- Four big lads who are going to do something so low, she said.

And she chuckled mockingly.

- Who are you, onna ? Mind your own business ! The false rebels said. When did you arrive here ?

- Food thief ! One of them protested.

Ann scowl.

In less than two moments, the whole group was on the ground, badly messed up, and Ann was able to resume her meal. Only the leader, who had said nothing, and who was looking at all this with a scared air was still standing.

- Another one, please, Ann asked, handing her bowl to Kamyu without turning around.

- Haiiii~ ! Said Kamyu who was deathly afraid. Please, forgive our impertinence.

- The food is good here, noted Ann who didn't give a shit about what she was being told.

- Yes ! Thank you madam !

He went to fill the bowl up and gave it back to Ann. He then glanced at his companions who had been so easily beaten, and kneeled near the young woman.

- I beg you to forgive me ! I now know that you're not someone ordinary ! As you can see, we're not on the sand pirates' level ! Please, lend us your strength !

That guy really was something else !

- You're asking the Kaizoku Hime for help... You've got some guts, said Ann, staring at him. I _might_ do something against them, but on two conditions. The first one, is for you to explain who they are.

- No problem, Ann-sama ! And the second one ?

* * *

><p>Luffy lifted his head, hearing his brother's voice.<p>

Ace was a bit further, waving, riding a funny purple lizard who was dragging a sled full of food and water.

Luffy noticed the black shirt too, buttoned up, under his elder brother's djellaba, and knew at once that Ann had appeared.

- Ace ! shouted Luffy, running towards his brother.

- He's there ! noted Nami from the back of a camel that they had found a bit before Ace had his narcolepsy attack.

- What is this thing ? asked Luffy, looking at the lizard.

- Not the slightest idea. I rode it because I was too lazy to walk to this village, over there. Otherwise, they said that the sand pirates were coming, but it's only you ! Ace smiled, jumping from his mount.

Luffy thrust a finger in his elder's chest, and arched an inquisitive eyebrow.

- Ann has more reasons to wander alone than I do, murmured Ace, understanding that his brother was asking him why he still was wearing feminine underwear.

- Why are you talking about the sand pirates ? Luffy asked. If you're looking for the sand pirates, they left not long ago. They dropped us a little further. You ought to meet them, they are cool and nice !

Ace smiled. Seeing Luffy's face and with the explanations he received, he could understand that those pirates were like those rare crews on the oceans, living free, without necessarily looking for trouble.

- I don't doubt it, Lu', assured Ace. Never mind. Anyway, look what I've found. Go ahead, help yourself! I brought us a supply of water and food.  
>And Ace pointed to the food behind his lizard. He knew that his brother was doing a huge effort not to pounce on the food.<p>

- Ooooh ! Aligatou ! It looks like we won't have any more trouble with food for a while ! said Sanji coming level with everybody. By the way, why are you wearing a shirt ?

- Felt like it. Seeing that I'm not affected by the temperature, it doesn't bother me more than that, said Ace in a very convincing way.

- You're fantastic, Ace, commented Usopp.

- He is, at least ! Said Nami with a smile. Not like a certain little brother that we know !

- Alright, I understood, muttered Usopp.

- Shihihihi ! Marco could tell you how _huge _an effort I'm making ! My seconds nearly have to come after me to put things right, and Marco have to threaten me for me to do my job correctly ! Ace laughed.

- My mouth is all dry... Chopper complained.

- Ouh, quickly drink some ! encouraged the D. brothers.

They looked as Chopper gratefully drank some fresh water, up until Vivi called to Ace.

- Ano, Ace-san... I thought that you didn't have enough money to pay for all this... she said.

And she dismounted from the camel.

- Please, you didn't steal anything in that village ? Vivi worried.

- Noo, I got all this from a so-called rebel army ! Ace reassured. And I've got some gold, no problem on this side. It pays to be a pirate in the Shin Sekai.

- Nani ? asked Vivi, surprised. The rebel army !?

- Maaa, even if it's obvious they're not part of it ...

- What do you mean ? asked Nami, intrigued.

- I mean that they pose as soldiers of the rebel army and protect the village under that banner. The villagers are so grateful that they didn't think twice about it, Ace explained. Simple wandering bandits.

- But why protect a village ? Won't they be unmasked ? That's as if pirates were protecting a country ! It's not very common.

- We're going to save a country, let me remind you, muttered Zoro.

- That's the principle of territories, in the Shin Sekai. One of the four Yonkou gives an island the authorization to use his flag to protect itself from most dangers, and, if needed, the Yonkou will come to its' help. In exchange, they can drop the anchor without any trouble in the island's waters, and can use it as a base. We are forced to behave, nevertheless, and to pay for what we're buying, even if most of our islands willingly offer us some food. I still cannot get used to it when people call me Ace-sama, or Portgas-sama. For this village, it's simple. The thieves hear the name of the rebel army and run away without even fighting. It's pretty convenient, because the village is so enthusiastic that they offer them food and glory.

But Vivi didn't like it, and that, Ace saw and understood. He vaguely heard Luffy, who had gone for a drink, get up behind him.

- The rebel army is not a group of petty thieves or a decorative symbol to be exposed, Vivi growled.

- It's true that using the villagers like they're doing, this false rebel army is not really different from a simple band of thieves, muttered Luffy, coming to stand next to his brother.

- But the village is living in peace, Ace noticed, burying his hands in his pockets. You still want to do something, Vivi-sama ?

- But Ace, try to understand what Vivi-chan is feeling, said Sanji, a cigarette between his lips that lighted immediately thanks to Ace. Wouldn't you want to beat them up ?

- I beat up more than one idiot that were using Oyaji's name without permission. It's nothing new. It's the oldest trick in the book. But today, it isn't about the Shirohige Kaizokudan, but about Alabasta. You are the one that have to decide what to do, Ace explained. It's not my problem, even if I'm dying to send my fist in their faces. I was just saying what I thought.

- 'Every situation have several effects on what's around', Luffy recited.

- I'm happy that you retained some of Ji-chan's teachings, Ace smiled.

His brother wasn't such a lost cause !

Nevertheless, Vivi was thoughtful, and that could be understood.

- You don't need to defend those little shit-heads, Vivi-chan, said Sanji.

- I'm not defending them ! Ace was offended. I only said what I noticed, mataku !

- The country can't check on each village now, Vivi cut in. The best thing to do for them is to maintain peace by their own means.

And she lifted her head, smiling, a determined light in her eyes. A light that Ace liked a lot. When returning to Shabaody, he'd tell Sabo to relay to his boss that Alabasta was a good country.

- I want to test them! Vivi announced. If those false rebels are feeling responsible for this village's protection, then, I don't think that the name they use to call themselves is important.

- Then, you want to test their hearts ? Ace understood with a smile.

-Yes. It bother me to ask that of you all, especially you, Ace-san. You're only there to observe your brother, and your captain might not like you implicating yourself as much in everything happening here...

- Oyaji knows what I'm like, no problems. I'm the most undisciplined of the Shirohige Kaizoku, after all ! And I've got a way to act without being recognized as the Nibantaï Taïsho... na, Lu' ?!

- You're shaming me, when you do this, Ace, Luffy muttered, looking to the side, understanding what his brother was talking about.

- Aaaaaah ! You're putting a knife right through my heart ! Whined Ace melodramatically, lifting a hand to his forehead, as if he was about to faint.

- You're stupid, both of you, sometimes... sighed Zoro. We thought that a Shirohige commander would be on a whole another level !

Ace couldn't stop his laughter.

- What do you want us to do, Vivi ? asked Luffy.

- All the pleasure is for us, Vivi-chan ! assured Sanji.

And everybody smiled to the princess.

* * *

><p>The population had called the false rebels to help, as they were trying to flee. Mugiwara no Luffy and his crew were in the vicinity. Forty five millions berrys on legs that they'd have to fight.<p>

From the shadows, Ann stared as they walked towards their test, a smile on her lips.

And she moved to find a better place to follow them without being seen. She saw them going up a road, the villagers on their heels, hoping to be protected. She sat in the shadows at the village's entrance and waited. Luffy and the others already were in position.

« You can never borrow a name without consequences, lads, you'll remember that from now on. » she thought as she resettled her hat.

Once outside of the village, they thought that they were scot-free, but Luffy was already there in front of them, his arms crossed on his chest, a gun and a sword that Ann had given him on his belt.

The false rebel army tried to go through on the side, but Usopp and Sanji were on their way on the left side, Zoro and Chopper in the same position on the right.

- Go ! Go ! Attack them, Rebel Army-sama ! The leader of the village joyously asked of them, from behind them.

Ann had to hold her laughter in, hearing them holding their desperate tears in.

They had no way to escape.

- Who are you ? He spoke of a Rebel Army, growled Luffy.

Ann raised an appreciative eyebrow. He found a really good way to appear badass, just by speaking.

And the fact that he had just an eye opened under his hat to look at them, it was very well done.

She rummaged in her bag and took her notebook out. Luffy could be a good actor, when the occasion called for it, and he would do anything for his friends' well-being. Ann may repeat herself in her notes, but it was the best way to make people understand who her brother was. She was a bit disappointed to hear the false rebels refute what the village chief had said. She was even grateful that the chief had climbed over the village entrance and put another layer on by defying the pirates, despairing the impostors that bit more, tightening the noose around their necks.

- Oi ! shouted Luffy. So you're real rebels !

- It... It's not what you think... Kamyu cried.

It was time for Ann to bring them back to earth, and to shake them up, to see if they really were the cowards they seemed to be.

- Oi, omae-tachi ! She told them, from her hiding place.

The crowd didn't hear her, but the impostors and Luffy's gang did. She felt their surprise and their intrigue at a woman's voice.

The impostors looked at each other and around themselves.

- Ann-sama ? whispered Kamyu. Please, save us...

- Don't wanna, Ann told them with a smile. It's your fight. Try to do it yourself. I'm not your mother to hold your hand and do things in your place. I'm a pirate, and I do what I want, when I feel like it.

- But it's impossible, we're impostors...

- If you're a man, go, fight ! How many time longer will you act like cowards ? I've seen rookies who had more in their pants than the four of you together, right now. The clock is ticking, and I know the beast you're facing ... a D., a true one... and believe me, D. are not the most patient persons, I am well-placed to say.

The impostors were lost, not knowing what to do, and Luffy was getting fed up with waiting.

They tried to bluff, but it only worked on Chopper. Ann had to stifle her laughter when Usopp declared that a kid would have found a better lie. From what his brother told him, those sorts of inventions were Yassop's son's specialty.

- Tch, this sort of bluff, it doesn't work with me, snickered Luffy. I'm going to teach you what the cost is to try and play with me !

And he went in position, rushing to the impostors' leader to punch him right in the face. Ann was grateful that he hadn't used his full strength and his akuma no mi. Luffy still had sent Kamyu flying...

- Well, go on, I'm getting bored, growled Ann. Look at what's coming, and think about the villagers' panic.

And indeed, Luffy was advancing, a fierce and mocking smirk on his lips. His demented smirk, which made him nearly look like a psychopath.

- How long are you going to act like such cowards, repeated Ann.

Luffy was an inch away from the rest of the group, cracking his fists, looking even more of a sadist than before.

He extended a hand but Kamyu got in the way, grabbing his wrist.

Ann had a satisfied smile. That's what she wanted to see. Determination in those impostors' eyes.

- We may be a group of impostors, but I want to be as strong as the heroes I saw when I was small, Kamyu muttered. I'm only a thug, today... but... even if my dream can't become true, I can't suppress the dreams of the kids looking at us. Even if I can't beat you now, those kids will one day. And for them, I'll fight.

Luffy slowly closed his fist, but Kamyu didn't let go.

- If I'm remembered as a useless thug, I'd rather become a hero now and die, the impostor went on.

And Luffy had a satisfied smile.

He let the impostor punch him, playing his part to the end.

Kamyu, surprised, put himself on guard.

The rest of the crew wanted to intervene, but the remaining of the impostors moved to fight them off.

- Kamyu-kun... you passed your test, Ann announced. If you had nothing precious, you and your friends alike, deep in your heart, you wouldn't have been able to change like this. The Grand Line, even here, still got ferocity to spare. My father would have been happy to know that.

Luffy stood up, laughing.

- That's the spirit ! Now, I feel like kicking Crocodile's arse !

Kamyu was perplexed, but ready to defend the village.

- Stop yapping and let's go ! Sanji told him, grabbing him by his neckline.

And the pirates fled, shouting, despite their pride, how much they had been frightened.

- Psst, said Ann to Kamyu, moving from her hiding place so she could be seen.

The impostors turned towards her.

- I'm entrusting this village in your care. Protect it with all your might, and train for its welfare. Help those people, and I'll make sure that a blind eye is turned to your imposture. Bye bye !

And she ran away.

* * *

><p>- Where were you, Ace ? asked Usopp when Ace came to find them a bit further, wearing his normal clothing, so nobody, apart from Luffy, suspected what happened.<p>

- I had a narcolepsy attack, lied Ace. Did I miss something ?

- Roger's daughter was here ! Nami exclaimed. The boys heard her shaking the impostors up !

- I think we can say that she really is her father's daughter, commented Sanji, a heart in his eyes.

- I'm sure that she's pleased ! snigered Ace. And so, what happened ?

- It worked like a charm ! Alright, we've lost enough time ! Yuba, here we come ! Luffy said with a huge smile.

- The show is over, why are you still running ?!

- People ready to sacrifice themselves like that are scary ! commented Zoro with a smile.

- We could have gone looking for this Ann, couldn't we ? Said Nami, on the camel with Vivi.

- Yada ! Trying to unveil her mystery would be withdrawing her appeal ! interjected Luffy. Na, Ace !

- Yep ! assured Ace with a knowing smile.

And the two brothers burst into laughing.

- You're hiding something, the both of you ! Said Usopp.

Ace turned around, still running and said, putting a hand on his medallion :

- Let's bet. If you manage to get to Shabaody alive, I'll tell you my secret ! Is that alright with you !? Believe me, it's a bomb ! Something that will shake this world !

- I'm in ! assured Nami.

- Then, we'll see each other there !

* * *

><p>Ace moaned, coming back to his sense, after another narcolepsy attack.<p>

- Looks like he's coming back to consciousness, Chopper noted.

The voice appeared dreamy, but Luffy's Haki coated punch put Ace's ideas back in place.

- Itaï ! Why are you hitting me ? whined Ace, massaging his throbbing cheek.

And he straightened himself in the sand.

- Finally you're up, said Zoro. We got a big problem because of you.

Ace had the impression that he had missed something there, and that's when he noticed the absence of the rest of the crew, meaning Usopp, Sanji, Vivi and Nami.

- Well done, Ace. You're on my back for me not to forget my medication, but you, you take nothing against your narcolepsy, growled Luffy. We're lost ! And I can barely find them with my Haki, far, veeery far from here.

- Sorry, Ace excused himself. I forgot to stock up in Nanohana.

He stood up, noticing that they were lost, something Zoro and Chopper yelled at him for. Ace then understood that he had slept for a long time, and that with this heat, and seeing the temperature of his body, they had to carry him with a lot of difficulties.

- I'm really sorry for what happened, Ace insisted, bowing.

- Not your fault, Zoro said.

- Follow us, while we still can feel them with our Haki, said Luffy taking the lead. Ace ! Don't stay behind !

Ace went to the front without commenting. All he needed was to get lost because of another attack.

And they began to walk in relative silence, with Luffy complaining about the heat. Ace also apologized for that, since he knew that with his akuma no mi, he was not the most refreshing person. It was enough to say that the sand was changing into glass under his feet. He smiled when he heard the reindeer's concern for Luffy. His little brother had found a good crew.

- Are all pirates like this ? asked Chopper.

- What do you mean ? wondered Ace.

- Climbing snowy mountains, crossing across deserts...

- Not all of them. Some only live to terrorize people and gorging themselves on gold, when others are looking for adventure and dreams, something as old as the world. As a D., Luffy fall into that category. And since you're following him, you too fall in this category.

Ace turned his head to look tenderly at his little brother who was dragging behind them.

- What does that mean, this D. ? asked Zoro.

- I don't have the slightest idea, and I don't want to know. We've been existing for a long time, we may be descendants of the survivors of the lost century. We're D. That's all there is to it. All that makes us strange, what is pushing us forward, to live our lives as we see fit... to fight for our dreams and objectives... All that makes us slightly abnormal people, is contained in this D.. We have a _will _as old as the world flowing through our veins. Lu' and I are heirs to the will of Gol D. Roger. That's what our Ji-chan told us, and what my captain is always telling me... 'you're a D. worthy of Roger, Ace ! You're a man armed with the will of my defunct rival. Even under my orders, you'll go far' !

Ace chuckled sadly after this pathetic imitation of his captain.

- What's your dream, Ace ? Zoro wanted to know.

- I've got two, but I'll keep them secret. Duuh !

And he stuck his tongue out to Zoro and Chopper.

- Why did you join Luffy ? Zoro, you joined first, so you're the first mate, aren't you ? asked Ace.

- It's not like there is such a big difference between the first and last to join, muttered Zoro. Why are you asking for my motivations ? - I'm curious, can't do a thing about that. I know you're all stubborn, rebels and unruly, yet you all act like a well-oiled machine. From them all, you're the most head-strong, Zoro.

- True. To be frank, it was obvious to me. Something like that. It's the same for everyone, I think. We all have different objectives from him, and we're trying to attain them. Someone told me that from the outside, we looked united. That we're independent from our captain.

- It's a pity, interjected Chopper.

- But in the end, that's not that, the sense of 'being united'. To help each other, to protect the others, that's childish. For me, it's to live your life like you want it, and say to the next guy, 'I did what I could, it's your turn. If you don't beat him, I'll kick your arse.'

- That's my definition of team-work, as I know it ! Ace smiled hugely. To be independent and unruly in those conditions, it's not such a pity !

- I understand better why Usopp told me to do the best I could, announced Chopper.

- His father often told me that... 'when you can't finish a guy, somebody else will do it for you, and Okashira will congratulate us for having done our best', retold Ace.

Zoro and Ace burst into laughter.

- To be frank, I'm wondering why we're still his nakamas... but since the time, there's another goal that has begun to emerge, Zoro confessed.

- Another goal ? asked Chopper.

- Shihihihi ! I know what you mean, Zoro ! assured Ace with a big smile. It's the power of the D. !

To keep the others' dream alive, and give them the will to dream with them...

He jumped when his brother shouted at them that he was seeing some shade.

And he stretched his arms to reach the rocks, taking them with him.

The landing was painful, even Ace was wondering if he didn't have one or two broken ribs.

- If I wasn't made of fire, Lu', you would have killed me, growled Ace, disentangling himself from his brother.

- Aaaaaaaaaaah ! It feels good ! Luffy laughed.

- I'M GOING TO CUT YOU IN SMALL PIECES, LUFFY ! Zoro got angry, unsheathing his katana.

- You have my permission, assured Ace.

- Okay, I'm sorry, Zoro ! Luffy said, still laughing. Where's Chopper ?

- There, I'll go and fetch him, said Ace, seeing the poor reindeer laying on the sand a bit further away.

And he went to retrieve him.

When he arrived back, it was to stare in amazement at Zoro disappearing in a hole in the sand.

- Oi, Luffy, what happened ? asked Ace, coming level with his brother.

- Shiranai. He sat and wham ! This hole formed and he fell.

- Oiiiii ! Zoro ! Are you alright ! Are you still alive !

- K'ssou... growled Zoro. It hurts.

- He's alive, noted Luffy.

- What's this place... Zoro went on from the bottom of his hole.

The two brothers looked at each other and left Chopper not far from the hole before jumping in it. They were in a strange dark cave. Zoro was a bit further, staring at an odd stone.

He jumped seeing them.

- _Hotarubi_, muttered Ace.

And green firelights spread from his hands, giving the surroundings a soft light.

With his brother, they walked nearer to the stone half-buried in the ground, covered with strange carvings.

Chopper fell deeply through the soil, landing behind the strange stone.

- Zoro ! Luffy ! Ace ! Where are we ? Asked Chopper.

- In ruins that have been covered by the sand, no doubt. And it protected something of great value... muttered Ace, caressing the stone. Look at that, Lu'... Doesn't it remind you of one of Ji-chan's old stories ?

Luffy tilted his head to the side and then hit his fist in his other hand.

- A Poneglyph ! He said.

- Yep.

- What is it ? wondered Zoro.

- A piece of history dating back to the forgotten century. Let's try and take some sand off, so that I can copy it. It must not be forgotten !

And with Luffy, he began to remove a maximum of sand from the front of the monument, before Zoro and Chopper started to help.

- But who can understand that language ? Chopper asked, looking at Ace copying the best he could the strange writings in his notebook.

- I'll ask Marco if he knows something about that, I'll try Ji-chan or my captain. But even if it must be a vulgar copy in my notebook I will not miss it whispered Ace. There must be somebody in this world able to decipher it. This language cannot be forgotten. Not yet. It isn't the moment. That's what I feel.

- I would have said that you fell on your head to rave like this, Ace, but I'm feeling the same thing, muttered Luffy while scratching at a cheek, staring at the monument.

- I've already seen something like this, in a book, muttered Chopper, observing the writings. An ancient writing system.

- But why is it underground, if it's so important ? asked Zoro.

- Either it was build underground, or it was buried by a sand storm, answered Chopper.

- Luffy was too small for Ji-chan to tell him that story, but I know it... the one about the massacre on Ohara. It was a country of archeologists, in West Blue. The fact that they were interested by the Poneglyphs went back to the World Government's ears. Some of those pieces of history contain the map to ancient weapons of such power that they could be used to topple the World Government. So, Ohara was then unfairly accused of trying to wake them up and destroy the world, when all they wanted was to know the history. A bit of history that the World Government has erased from the memories. The forgotten century. They hit hard, with a Buster Call. Twenty warships were called, and razed the island and all its inhabitants from the map. There was only one survivor, but Ji-chan didn't tell me her name. I hope I one day can come across her, to give her that, and the coordinates of two poneglyphs. Skypiea and Gyojin. Who knows, she may be the only person able to understand this language, told Ace.

- It's horrible ! Chopper took offence.

- The world is horrible, soaked with the blood of people victim of injustice... and after that, they're wondering why Roger's and Ann's calls were so successful. I'm done. We can go back up.

- You sure, Ace ? The temperature's just right, here ! Let's stay a bit more, said Luffy, rolling in the fresh sand.

Luffy was going to regret this.

Luffy stood up in less than two seconds when he felt his older brother's threatening aura.

- Okay, let's get out of here. There's this hole Zoro made when he fell... Ace, you think you'll be able to climb up ?

- No problem, keep my bag, and give me your hand, assured Ace, understanding his brother's idea.

He threw his bag to Luffy who extended a hand to him.

Ace went totally aflame and flew back to the surface, tugging his brother by the hand, laughing at the gravity. He flew through the hole Zoro made and landed on the ground. There, he put his brother's hand on the nearest rock and assured the grip with his foot.

- It's good ! He shouted.

Soon after, Zoro came out of the hole, followed by Chopper a few minutes after, using Luffy's arm like a rope. Then, Ace grabbed the wrist under his foot and tugged sharply. Luffy flew from the hole straight into his arms, knocking him out a bit.

- That's what I call team-work ! Shihihi ! Let's go !

* * *

><p>When they met with the others and stopped for the night, Ace, during his time to guard the camp, wrote something, that Nami told him, in his notebook :<p>

« My brother always manages to do things that are not his specialty, but he knows that he's not good at it, and assume it totally. He's conscious that he depends on others, and I think that this is what his strength is made of. He knows that he can't be everywhere at once, that he is not perfect. He knows that no matter our dream, more often than not, if it's too big, we can't realize it on our own. He needs his nakamas, and he knows that without them, he probably wouldn't go far. His nakamas also know that, and that's why everybody do their best, be it in the areas they're not good in, or in those in which they excel. »

Ace looked at his brother with a smile as he was sleeping against his leg, Chopper in his arms, like a soft toy. He took his straw hat off for a minute to kiss him on the forehead before putting it back on his head. It was their good for nothing little brother, his and Sabo's.


	25. Sleepless night in Rain Dinner

**Well hello there ! New chapter for you !**

**So, I would like to thanks Girl-luvs-manga for her comment.**

**I hope your enjoy this chapter and see you next month for the next update.**

**R&R**

* * *

><p>There was a lot of animation in Rainbase.<p>

Marco hated this.

At night, what he loved, was calm. Silence. Except when he was having sex, but seeing that the commanders's cabins were not well sound-insulated (except Shirohige's, but then, it was a necessity for everyone's sleep), Ace and him always did their best to smother their moans, so as to avoid Thatch teasing them the morning after.

Sometimes, just for messing with their brother, they itent making enough noise for waking up everyone in the on board.

Nevertheless Rainbase, because of all those damned casinos, hardly ever slept, and stayed noisy at any hour of the day or the night.

But what alerted Marco, was the arrival in town of six powerful auras, from what his Haki told him.

With a kick, the Phoenix got rid of the killers Crocodile sent against him and went near the casino, where he knew and felt the Shichibukai was hiding.

He closed his eyes and leant against the wall, in the shadows, looking for Crocodile with his Haki. He nevertheless found the group he had felt beforehand. Concentrating, he managed to hear them.

« - Don't yank my chain ! How many time will he make us wait ! Roared a man with a croaking voice. Give me a Takopa ! I'm going to dance ! I'll do it, you know ! I'm a swan ! A swan ! I'm going to twirl ! »

Marco raised an eyebrow, not losing his concentration. Did Rainbase hide a psychiatric asylum in its depths ?

« -Mister Two, please, stay calm, a woman asked.

- Yes, you imbecile ! Your shouting is hurting my haunches ! a middle-aged woman added, hitting on the table to go with her impatient squawking.

- And you too, Miss Merry-Christmas, the first woman asked.

Marco had to make an effort not to laugh. What a pathetic codename ! Alright, Marco, breath, don't laugh, it's not worth it !

The Phoenix inspired et expired deeply, immediately finding his legendary Olympian calm back.

His Haki heard a laugh that alerted him. He knew that voice. It was the voice of the woman he had seen with Crocodile.

« -It looks like you don't like waiting, said Nico Robin. Never mind, in fact.

- Miss All-Sunday, a man with a deep and level voice breathed.

The woman's apparition had brought the calm back in the meeting.

« -Thank you for having traveled this far to come, she told them. I'm happy that you were all able to come, in the city where everybody dreams of becoming rich, hitting the jackpot. The city of Dreams, Rainbase. And it is in the biggest casino of the town, Rain Dinners, that I'm welcoming you.

- Let's skip the formalities and go to the point, Miss All-Sunday, the level man asked.

- As you wish Mister One, I'm going to do the briefing.

- Yeah ! Do it ! Start now ! Miss Merry-Christmas demanded.

- But before, I must introduce our organization's Boss, the one you never saw the face of, Robin went on. Until now, I acted as his representative, and relayed his orders. But soon it won't be necessary. You understand, don't you ? »

Marco felt Crocodile moving like a sand trail while speaking.

« - In other words, time has come for Operation Utopia, declared Crocodile »

Operation Utopia ?

And then it was a symphony of exclamations of surprise from everybody, when they realized they had been working for a Shichibukai.

« - Baroque Works' final objective, sniggered Crocodile. »

Everybody knew Crocodile, the Shichibukai, but they didn't understand what this so-called big shot was doing there. And he had to scare them, because nobody tried to object.

Marco let his head go against the wall, hoping to learn more about Crocodile's plan.

« What I want, isn't money, or social status, Crocodile told them. I want military power. Let's discuss everything in order. First, my objectives, and then the details of Baroque Works' Final Operation. »

Marco's eyes had brutally popped open when he heard the words 'military power'. This was it. There was something, here, in this country, which would allow Crocodile to gain the military power he was looking for. He carefully listened to the rest and went goggly-eyes with horror.

Crocodile was pulling his leg ?!

_This _thing couldn't be here ! It was bullshit !

He carefully listened to their plan. It was well orchestrated. If on Ace's side, they couldn't appease the Rebel Army, all would be lost, and Crocodile would have all the time in the world to put his hands on _this_.

And Alabasta would perish.

Crocodile was intelligent, on the other hand. He had given them written orders. It was impossible for Marco to know what they were.

« -In only one night, this country will become our Utopia ! Crocodile stated. But I have to warn you ... an unforeseen grain of sand slipped in our plans. Miss All-Sunday, the bounty, please.

- Of course, Mister Zero, said Robin. People, here is Marco, Edward Newgate's, commonly called Shirohige, first mate. As you can see thanks to his bounty, this man is not somebody to dismiss lightly, he already was the First Fleet's Taïsho, and the Yonkou's first mate, in Gold Roger himself's time. This man is here, in Alabasta. We do not know his motives, but stay on your guards. »

- Six hundred millions berrys ! Woah, that's some heavy weight ! Mister Two exclaimed.

- But what is he doing here ? Aren't the Shirohige Kaizoku supposed to be the ones nearest of One Piece, and by extension Raftell ? asked Mister One.

- That's the mystery, Crocodile growled. We don't know what's he's doing here, or what his powers are. Nevertheless, we know that his surname is _Fushisho_. Why ? Good question, I had some slight troubles, in the past, with them, but I know nothing of this man's powers. He is a mystery on his own, but I suspect he's the one responsible for the destruction of a Billions fleet at Nanohana. But the plan cannot be postponed to wait for him to go away on his own. This is the most important phase and Baroque Works' final plan : Operation Utopia. Failure is inacceptable. With luck, this damned man will end up dying from one of the contracts I put on his head. We'll start tomorrow at seven. »

That's when someone invited himself to Crocodile's little party.

« - I demand the report of Operation Utopia, said a man with a thin voice.

- Mister Three, how did you find this secret base ? asked Robin.

- Mister Three ! Under what rock were you hiding ? croaked Mister Two. I obey my orders, and so I'll kill you !

-Wait, Mister Two, Crocodile cut in.

- 'Hide under a rock' ? You're vexing me, said Mister Three. I simply boarded the shuttle on its way from Spider Café. Behind Banshi's bodywork, of course. Delighted, Boss. I came to ask you for a second chance. »

And he, too, took the shortest way to commit suicide. Crocodile never gave second chances.

Nevertheless, there was something fishy. True, this man failed, but it was to obey his orders, and this, this perplexed Crocodile.

Marco understood then why Robin told them that Mugiwara would die on Little Garden : Mister Three was there to get rid of him. The Phoenix couldn't stop a small laugh. He was Ace's brother. He studied under Rayleigh ! You couldn't think of him as whatever rookie !

The funniest, was that Crocodile had had a report by denden mushi telling him that Mugiwara and his crew were dead ! Except that, Mister Three had just told him that no, he couldn't kill them. And that he didn't remember using his denden mushi on Little Garden.

Someone, in Ace's little brother's crew, had a lot of humor, in any case !

And what was more, it seemed that it could be a problem, because they were all alive.

Mister Two demanded some explanations... he was speechless for a moment, worrying Marco. His Haki may allow him to hear, but not to see ! Fuck !

« -I... I've met those people ! exclaimed Mister Two. On my way back, I met them !

- Nani ? growled Crocodile. »

Apparently, the fact that they were enemies gave Mister Two a bit of trouble. And according to Mister Three's report, there was somebody else, as well as an animal.

Two animals, the captain, then, Luffy, princess Vivi, and four more other persons. Counting Ace, they were seven. Eight if Marco found a way to help. It amounted to three more persons than Crocodile's estimations. They may have a chance to screw it up.

As forecasted, Crocodile got rid of Mister Three, but he underestimated his own underling. Even in a bananawani's stomach, he managed to survive. How ? No doubt thanks to an akuma no mi. But something was sure, he was still alive. For how long, remained to be seen.

Crocodile was afraid of Luffy's crew. And he knew that the princess could stop the Rebel Army, too, since their leader was her childhood friend. Even if she failed, she could make them hesitate. And there was some traitors in the Rebel Army. Marco was ready to bet that there would also be some in the Royal Army.

« -Miss All Sunday, Crocodile called.

- Hai ? answered Robin.

- Seeing the circumstances, you're allowed to use the denden mushi if need be. Order the Billions in place to eliminate those five people if they meet them. Don't let neither Vivi, or the pirates enter in Katorea ! Vivi and Kozha must not meet ! »

Marco swore.

Katorea !? It was in the opposite direction ! And Ace told him that his brother was going to Yuba !

At this rhythm, they would never be there on time.

The Phoenix had no choice.

Having heard everything he had to, he went through the streets. He'll wait for the dawn to call Ace.

* * *

><p>- Na, Luffy, do you remember going to bed ? asked Ace, lying on his bed, his arms under his head to substitute for a pillow.<p>

His pillow, he had thrown it on Luffy upon waking, as usual, and as usual, his brother had taking it hostage to play with.

- No, not at all. I remember digging and wham, nothing more. You think Toto-ossan put us to bed ? asked Luffy.

- Who knows. Come, let's get ready. Are you giving me my pillow back ?

- Yada. You shouldn't have thrown it on me, this morning.

Ace chuckled. There was nothing he could do, it was always the same routine waking up... well, except when he was with Marco, because then the Phoenix was his pillow, and that pillow he would never throw.

The two brothers quickly got dressed.

- Na, Ace, what's this scar, on your wrist ? Luffy asked.

Ace glanced at his wrist, where there were still the marks of Marco's claws with a smile.

- It's a previous reminder from the day I met Marco, he told. I'd just seen Ji-chan, and my ship was being prepared for the Gyojin island. Marco, he was on a mission for Oyaji. He unmasked me in a blink, and I intrigued him, especially since he had seen me with Ji-chan. So, as I was fed up with him following me, I defied him and we fought. Since I entered the Grand Line, I dreamed of it... to find someone against who I could go full throttle... and I found him. We fought at full power, and in the fight, he scratched my forearm. I gave him a scar on his ribs, which he kept, by the way. Unfortunately, an imbecile cut in the fight just as I was about to launch my biggest attack. We couldn't finish, but we promised that we would see each other in the Shin Sekai. And he kept his promise. When we saw each other again, I could tell that he was dying to end our fight. But I got Shirohige in his place, for an ennemy. That's the story of this scar.

- You're strange, nii-chan, commented Luffy while picking at his nose.

The two brothers were sitting down on a bed when Ace's denden rang.

- K'ssou, who dares to make so much noise so early in the morning, growled Usopp, startled awake.

- Ace has a denden... he's the one you have to complain to... muttered Sanji.

- Ace, answer, k'ssou ! swore Zoro.

Luffy tried not to laugh at his crew's grousing. Ace rummaged in his bag and took his denden out.

- Hai, Ace desu ! What's wrong, Marco ? The young commander asked, knowing perfectly who was on the line to call this early.

« Turn around ! You're going in the opposite direction to where the rebels are, yoi ! They're in Kotarea ! » Marco told them.

The panic in the Phoenix's voice made Ace frown. What could have happened ?

- We're in Yuba, it's a bit late. How did you learn that ?

« Crocodile had a little party, yesterday, late in the night, yoi. I managed to spy on them, yoi. I discovered what he wants, I can't tell it on an unprotected denden, it would attract even more troubles to this country, if it falls into the wrong ears, but it's a really bad new, yoi. Crocodile sent some men to accomplish their part of the plan, and he's got traitors on both sides, yoi ! If there is still something that can be done, it's now or never, yoi ! I can't start a conflict with Crocodile here, in Rainbase, yoi. »

- We're coming immediately, said Luffy jumping up. I'm going to kick Crocodile's arse !

- Marco, how long would you take, with someone on your back, to make it from Rainbase to Kotarea. Flying very quickly, of course.

« Less than Aokiji needs to go from Ennies Lobby to Marine Ford on his bike, yoi. I'll wait for you in Rainbase, yoi. I'm sure that two D. together can find a way to save this country, yoi »

- We'll be quick, Marco, promise.

And Ace hung up.

- I want everyone in their pants and quickly ! roared Luffy.

No more was needed for everyone to get dressed.

* * *

><p>Despite this call, Vivi didn't go towards Rainbase.<p>

She went straight on Kotarea, with everyone following her.

In his head, Ace was counting the time it was taking his brother to shake the princess up.

« One kai-ô, two kai-ô, three kai-ô... »

They hadn't been walking for long when Luffy sat against a dead tree.

Thirty kai-ô.

Ace immediately stopped near him. They didn't have the time, but he did it. Anyway, he knew his brother too well to know what was on his mind, and it nearly made him smile. Everyone passed them by before realising it.

- Oi ! Luffy, Ace ! I thought we didn't have the time ! What are you doing ?! exclaimed Usopp.

Luffy pouted.

- What's wrong, Luffy-san, Ace-san ? asked Vivi.

- Lu' is troubled, I'm not, assured Ace. Speak, Luffy.

- Mmmmh... I give up, Luffy announced point blank.

Ace could have written this scene's script, he had felt it come. Even the commentaries.

- Luffy-san, what do you mean ? asked Vivi.

- Oy, Luffy, we don't have the time to give in to your whims, said Usopp. Get up.

- We're going, said Chopper.

- If the captain decides something, the crew has to obey, Ace calmly interjected.

He had to put those rookies back in their place, still. Luffy may leave them be, but Ace couldn't bear it much more.

- But Ace, we don't have the time, we have to walk back all the way we've done to come to Kotarea, Sanji told him. If a million persons fight, it will be the end !

- You didn't listened to the conversation I had this morning with Marco, did you ? the commander asked, raising a surprised eyebrow.

Everybody shook their head in the negative. What a bunch of losers... Ace had to sigh.

- I don't care about that, declared Luffy. Vivi.

- Nani ? asked Vivi.

- I want to fight against that swine Crocodile. Ace, you can go first, if you want.

- Generous of you, Lu'. Catch up to me quickly, smiled Ace.

And he started to strode quickly towards Rainbase, when Vivi had them take the road to Kotarea.

- If we can stop the Rebel Army, will it stop Crocodile ? asked Luffy.

That was the last thing Ace heard, as he was then too far to hear anything. Soon, Zoro joined him, making him smile.

- Did your captain give you an order, Roronoa Zoro ? asked Ace.

- The captain wants to kick Crocodile's arse, so, since I presume that you know where he is, I'm following you, answered Zoro with a shrug.

- Intelligent on your part ! We're going to Rainbase. You would have known that if you'd listened to my conversation this morning.

- You look pensive, something wrong ?

- Marco discovered Crocodile's true objective. And it has to be big enough to make him panic. That's why I'm pensive, I'm trying to imagine what it could be for him not to tell on the denden. Finally, it was a good thing that I came to observe my lil' bro.

- Are you staying long with us ?

- I don't know yet. If either Marco or I receive words of our crew, telling us that we're needed, we'll leave immediately. If not, I'd like to stay with Lu' for another island. It's been three years since I ran away behind his jiji's back, and that I left Lu' behind.

- Why leave behind his back ?

- If I hadn't, he would have taken me by the neck and force me to embark on his ship to make a marine out of me. If you haven't seen the beast, you can't understand the traumas we suffered from as kids. I'm scared as soon as I see a white blouse, or I hear the words hospital, doctors, nurse and all, and it's his fault.

- Weeell, it must be a phenomenon, that Garp...

- Oh ? Did Luffy told you about him ?

- Yes, when there was still only the two of us, and that we'd left the island where we met, I asked him what the message he gave the kid who wanted to be a marine was. That's when he spoke to me about Garp.

- Genkotsu no Monkey D. Garp, the Marine Hero, who went in pursuit of Gol D. Roger, Shirohige and Shiki. With the help of the now Gensui Sengoku, they sent Shiki to Impel Down. I was told that he was the only man who managed to escape from that jail. Nevertheless, he's remembered because he's the one Gol D. Roger surrendered to, when it became evident that he was about to die.

- Surrendered ? Wasn't he captured ? wondered Zoro.

- That's what the Marine claimed, but it's a lie. Roger was dying when he conquered the Grand Line. When he was executed, he only had three weeks left to live. So, instead of having a senseless death, he had the one we all know about ...

- How do you know ? Did Garp told you ?

- Iie. When he spoke about Roger, it was just to bash him. You'll get your answer on Shabaody.

- WE ARE NAKAMAS ! screamed Luffy.

- Ah, Luffy is done, sniggered Ace. He's never been very gifted with words, but I think the message has been received.

- So do I. Can your friend help us ?

- Marco ? Don't under-estimate him, he's not our captain's first mate, since Roger's time, for nothing.

And Ace stuck his tongue out to Zoro who shook his head with a smile.


	26. Tag out, tag in

**Hello there, new chapter for this month !**

**I would like to thanks TrafalgarLawxKikoku for his coment and for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter. See ya later.**

* * *

><p>The group had caught up to them because Ace suffered from another narcolepsy attack. There, walking in silence, he was looking for the smallest presence of life in the neighbirhiid, stretching his Haki to the maximum to see if he could feel Marco.<p>

- How did jou know, Ace-san, that we would go to Rainbase ? asked Vivi.

- Lu' wants to kick Crocodile's ass, and so, it seems logical to go there, answered Ace with a shrug. In how long will we be there ?

It was obvious what Luffy's objective was. Once an idea got in his head, il wouldn't move. And Marco had suggested that Crocodile was in Rainbase.

- One day, maybe more, replied Vivi.

- Then, let's hurry, muttered Luffy, walking quicker.

- Nami, can I ride on your camel ? Usopp asked in hop.

- Take Chopper as an example, he's doign his best without complain, snigered Zoro. Courage, Chopper.

- Hm, said Chopper, determined, in his reeinder form. Vivi, will there be water in Rainbase ?

- Yes, this place is very prosperous. It was spared by the rebellion and it's known for its casinos, answered Vivi.

- _Casinos _?! said Nami, berrys in her eyes.

- Oi, oi, what are you thinking about ? growled Zoro.

- Lu', your navigator is crazy, Ace murmured in his brother's ear.

She really was obsessed by money, that gal.

- I know, but she's the best ! Shihihihihi ! chuckled Luffy.

If it was Luffy saying this, Ace was inclined to believe it. Marco would have the pleasure of seeing what she was worth in navigational matters, if they stayed a bit more.

- There is still a happy city in this kingdom, Sanji noticed.

And then, they were silent again.

For a while, all that could be heard were their footstepds in the sand, wirh Usopp's moaning.

- Luffy-san ? Thanks. Without you, I wouldn't have been so determined, Vivi suddenly said.

- Give us something to eat, Luffy answered with a smile.

- Excuse me ? asked Vivi.

- When I will have kicked Crocodile(s arse, give us something to eat... and for Ace too ! Until we can"t swallow anything more !

- We're gonna eat them out of house and home ! laughed Ace.

Luffy alone could eat enough to feed a small float... if you added Ace, they would easily go through what the whole of the Shirohige Kaizoku eat in a day !

Vivi burst into laughter.

- It's a promise ! she assured them.

- You're going to have a hard time, Vivi-chan, Sanji commented.

* * *

><p>- We're there, announced Vivi.<p>

Ace quichened his stepds and scanned the city. A few important powers he could perceive held his attention. Marco was in the lot. So was Miss All-Sunday. A few marines, including Smoker. The high power, though negligible in front of Marco's, must have bee, Crocodile. This damned Wani of the Shichibukai...

- You're feeling something interesting, Ace ? asked Sanji.

- Marco is there, I suppose that the high power I can feel there is Crocodile. His right-hand woman is there, too... answered Ace.

- And Smoker, too !

He cracked his fists, roaring :

- I'M GOING TO KICK CROCODILE'S ARSE !

- Do you think Baroque Works knows that we're here ? asked Zoro.

- It's possible. We met Mister Two while coming here. It's safe to say that they know we are there. It's also possible that they know about Ace and his friend, Nami noted.

- Crocodile had some troubles with our captain, in the past. I wasn't in the crew, yet, Ace explainerd. He's already met Marco, but doesn't know about his powers. The trick is knowing if Miss All-Sunday that I met on the way made the connection between the bird that was accompanyong me and Marco. And to know if she told her boss about me at all.

- A bord ? asked Ussop.

- Marco's nickname isn't Fushisho for nothing ! Nihi !

Ace told this with a big and mysterious smile.

- In the meantime, I'm thirsty, commented Chopper.

- So am I, confessed Usopp.

- MIZUUUU ! screamed Luffy, running toward town.

Ace raised an eyebrow.

- Well, Marco will know that we're here, even if he wasn't focused on his Haki, just with Luffy's sensational entrance, Ace smirked.

The first thing Marco would notice, would be that Luffy was a mini Ace !

* * *

><p>Marco was sitting in a cafe, a glass of fresh beer in front of him, making a scan of the vicinity with his Haki. He discreetly threw a glance to the two marines he had seen in Nanohana and hid his smile in his mug.<p>

Ha hadn't been recognized... Nevertheless, their conversation was interesting :

- Smoker-taisa, the woman said. Do you think that the Mugiwara Kaizoku will come to Rainbase ?

- They will. Just a feeling.

The door of the bar opened, and Marco immediately glanced at it.

Two youth entered.

The Phoenix would have bet one one of his paws that the dark skinned one with the long nose was Yassop's son, Akahami's best sharp-shooter. As for the other...

Marco smirked.

- The same face than on the bounty Ace showed him as being his brother's. He looked a bit like Garp, too, but from far away ! And that boy turned towards him, as if drawn by a magnet.

- We finally will be able to drink, said Luffy's companion.

Luffy went towards Marco and leant on his table, frowning. He too was powerful. Very powerful. Nearly as much as Ace had been when they met on Shabaody. But he was still his inferior, in terms of strenght, proof that Rayleigh didn't have as much time to train him that he had for Ace.

- Hurt Ace, and I'll rip your heart to make you eat it raw, Luffy threatened in a low voice.

Marco leant against his seat, smiling, and counted on his fingers.

- Rayliegh decided to run me thruough with his sword if I broke Ace's heart. Sabo-kun decided that he would pluck all my featers and will dismember me if I ded that, yoi.

Marco had a pensive air on his face as he finally announced :

- I think that despite this, I'll still be lively enough to get my heart ripped out of my chest and being force-fed. So there's no problem. I'll make sure that Ace will not suffer because of our relationship, yoi.

A huge smile appeared on the kid's face, to which Marco answered with a thin smile. He shook the hand Luffy extended.

- Monkey D. Luffy, the young man introduced himsel.

- Fushisho Marco. Ace told us a lot about you, the Phoenix answered. He's Yassop's son, isn't he ?

He pointed at the long-nosed boy at the counter, next to the marines, who was ordering water.

- Hm ! Usopp ! said Luffy.

- As noisy as his father, yoi.

- Shihihihihi !

- Did Ace got lost on the way ?

- No, he's only lagging behind with the others. We left first to get some water.

- So ka... I think that your friend's order just came. Oh, and beware of the marines, yoi.

- As long as they don't see me, I've got nothing to fear from the Kemuri ! smirked Luffy.

The same style of ideas that Ace would have... Marco couldn't help but smile. He stood up and searched through his pocket for some coins that he left on the table.

- I'm going to meet up with Ace, he annouced.

- Ja na !

And Luffy went to the counter to swallow a whole barrel of water. Marco looked at hom for a while with a smirk, beforre leaving.

* * *

><p>The Phoenix slipped through the crowd, nimbly filling his pocket with money that peaople wanted to waste in the casinos, without anoyone noticing. That's when he saw Liffy and his friend Usopp run out of the bar, Smoker in pursuit, barrels in their arms. Marco hesitated to come to their help, but noticed at the corner of a street Ace who was looking at this, doubled up with laughet. If even the big bro was not intervening, it meant that the Phoenix didn't have to.<p>

- You're going to help him, yoi ? said Marco meeting up with Ace.

- Not this time, smiled Ace. So ? Not in too much shock meeting the phenomenon that my brother is ?

- I've got experience in this area with you.

He took Ace by the shoulders and pulled him to a quiet corner in a small stret, far from indiscreet eyes. There, the young D. cuddled in Marco's armes with a happy sigh.

- I missed yoi, Marco, murmured Ace.

Marco smiled and hugged Ace against his chest, before kissing him on the head.

- So did I.

They stayed embracing for a while, and the Ace took a step back.

- So ? Why were you in suck a panic on the denden ? asked Ace.

- Pluto.

- Pluto ?

- Somewhere in this country Pluto is hiding, yoi. The Antic Weapon Pluto.

Ace opened big horrified eyes.

- You're kidding !

Rayleigh had told him some stories about those legendary seapons, able to surpass the destructive pover of a Buster Call. To imagine that Crocodile wanted to get his hands on this... it was unimaginable ! A nightmare !

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE ! Chopper screamed, running in the alley. They all disappeared ! We've got to do something !

- Calm down, Chopper, reassured Ace, squatting to be at the small reindeer's level. Luffy just met a few marines, nothing worrying, don't worry, they'll be alright.

- But…

- Hey, I know my brother ! This Kemuri won't beat him ! He's strong enough to resist my flames, after all !

Chopper nodded, not really reassured, and then noticed Marco.

- You're the phoenix from last time ! The small reindeer remembered.

- You went to sea, from what I can see, yoi, smiled Marco. You realize that you signed on a whacked out person's crew, yoi ?

- Luffy ? Yes, I noticed. But Ace isn't better.

- Oooh ! That's a low blow ! sniggered Ace.

- CROCODILE ! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ARSE !

Luffy's voice ringed in the whole town, making the three pirates lift their heads.

- What do we do, Marco ? asked Ace.

- Ready for a poker, yoi ? Marco proposed with a wink.

Chopper stared at them without understanding, as Ace smiled fiercely, resettling his hat on his head.

- Let's go break Crocodile's bank ! Ace declared.

* * *

><p>They had been walking for a while when they met Tashigi. Taking Chopper under one arm, Ace followed Marco on a roof, observing from their perch the young woman who was looking for Smoker. And talented as she was, the young woman stumbled and lost her glasses.<p>

- The Marine looks a sorry sight, sometimes, yoi, commented Marco, as the young woman was looking for her glasses.

Sanji, who was coming through, observed what was happening with a bit of surprise, but pretended to be a simple passer-by smoking a cigarette, when another marine arrived :

- Sergeant Tashigi ! he called. Here you are !

The woman picked her katana up.

- I'm coming ! Tashigi assured.

And the marine who had just come picked her glasses up and put them on her face. Tashigi followed her underling, ignoring Sanji.

- She's completely bonkers, the cook commented.

- I confirm ! Ace told him, jumping in the street right behind him.

Sanji turned on himself with a jump and stopped his feet an inch from the young man's skull, who didn't even blink.

- Don't do that ever again, growled Sanji, putting his foot back on the ground. Rayleigh's deal is still valid. I hurt you, and I've got cooking knives of superior quality.

- Shihihihi ! Wari !

- Ace, can you let go of me ? asked Chopper.

- Oh of course !

Ace let the reindeer stand on the ground. Marco landed on some crates, next to them, and stayed squatting on them.

- Marco, may I introduce Sanji, he's Zeff's student and my brother's cook, Ace made the introductions. Sanji, he's Fushisho Marco, the strongest man of the oceans' first mate.

- Pleased to meet you, yoi, said Marco, extending a hand to Sanji.

- Likewise. Zeff told me a lot of stories about Shirohige and his men, said Sanji.

- His description of us wasn't too acerbic, I hope, because I could tell you a lot about him, yoi. Well, I got more compromising files on Roger and his crew than on this good old Zeff, to be frank, yoi.

Marco was about to add something when he lifted his head.

- What's wrong ? asked Sanji.

- Ace, do you feel it ? questioned Marco.

Ace concentrated. Yes, he was feeling that Vivi was in trouble… well, had been in trouble. But a rather unexpected power had come to her help. It was fast. Very fast. And flying.

- A zoan ? Ace queried.

- Let's go see, said Marco.

And he jumped from the crates. Ace unsheathed his knife, imitated by Marco who pulled one from one of his sleeves.

He jumped on a roof in time to wince at the painful misadventure the falcon man suffered from Miss All-Sunday…

- Ouch, I sympathize, yoi, murmured Marco.

Sanji, Chopper and Ace stared from a corner as the woman shattered the most powerful warrior on Alabasta, before leaving with Vivi.

- Let's infiltrate the casino, muttered Sanji.

- I couldn't have had a better idea, smiled Ace.

* * *

><p>They really cleared the vicinity of the casino. Ace and Marco had observed with a smile Chopper's and Sanji's level during the fight. They really were good !<p>

That's when Vivi ran out of the casino, in a panic, as Sanji had picked a denden up.

- Ace-san ! Ace-san ! Vivi cried.

- What ? asked Ace.

- 'Tag out' ! Luffy-san asked me to tell you 'tag out' !

Tag out… it could only mean one thing… Luffy did his best up until now, but he couldn't do anymore at the moment.

- Understood. I'll take it from there. What's the situation ? queried Ace, putting his hands on her shoulders.

- The Rebel Army is walking on Alubarna ! Even if I leave now, Crocodile will have won ! I have to go there before the rebels to stop them ! panicked Vivi.

Marco put his bag on the ground and took a map out.

- Where do you have to go, yoi ? he asked.

- Who are you ? she questioned.

- I'm Marco, yoi. Now, tell me where you have to go, yoi. We're losing time !

Vivi took the map Marco was handing her and unrolled it, before pointing at a place in front of Alubarna.

- Very well. We'll be there in a few hours, at the most, yoi. Have you already flown ?

- What ?

- And here I was thinking that we'd have to beg you, Sanji wondered.

- As long as I can stop Crocodile from completing his plan, I'm ready to do anything, yoi. If he wins, he'll have something in his hands that will endanger Oyaji's own life, so, there's no hesitation. Come on the roof !

And Marco started to climb on a roof, Ace following with Vivi on his back, thanks to his akuma no mi. There, he put Vivi down and took one of Marco's hands between his.

- Be careful, please, Ace asked him.

- Don't attract too much trouble while I'm not there to keep an eye on you, yoi. We'll meet in Alubarna, Marco answered him with a smile.

And he stretched his arms.

- Hang on to him, Vivi-sama. And don't mind the flames, Marco's don't burn unless he wants it, assured Ace.

Vivi climbed on Marco's back, as Sanji and Chopper were looking at all this with interest, from the ground.

- Iterashai, Ace wished them.

And he pushed them in the air.

Marco fell, his arms extended towards the city, Vivi's screams ringing in his ears. In a split second, blue and golden flames covered the pirate and soon, a huge flaming bird flew straight at the sky, the princess hung around his neck.

- I'm not surnamed the Phoenix for nothing, yoi, said Marco. Hang on !

And he accelerated suddenly, flying like a rocket towards the east.

- Whouhawe, said Sanji.

- Mythical zoan. Tori tori no mi, phoenix model, Ace told him, jumping on the ground. Are we making that call ? As soon as you can, put a 'tag in'. If Lu' is around, he'll know that I made my arrangements.

Sanji lifted the handset, and soon, he was in relation with Nico Robin's voice :

« Nani ? »

- Moshi moshi… moshi moshi ? Do you hear me ? asked Sanji.

« Yes, I can hear you. A Millions ? »

Sanji looked at the baby denden between his hands, but Ace signaled that everything was alright.

- You sure that it's working ? asked Sanji.

- Yes, said one of the millions they had beaten up.

« What's happening ? » Robin wanted to know.

« Speak. what's wrong ? » Crocodile's voice demanded.

- Aaaah, I've already heard that voice before…

Ace had to held his laughter in when Sanji took a puff of his cigarette before saying :

- Thanks for calling. You reached the shitty restaurant. Tag in.

« Shitty restaurant, hey ? » said Crocodile.

- Heeee, looks like you remember me, noted Sanji. I'm happy to hear that.

« Bastard, who are you ? »

- Me ? I am… Mister Prince.

Ace nearly swallowed his lips, fighting not to laugh.

« So ka, Mister Prince… where are you now ? » demanded Crocodile.

- I can't tell you. If I do, you'll come to kill me. Well, we still have to see if you may or may not do so. I'm not crazy enough to inadvertently give you information. As opposed to you, Mister Zero.

There were some exclamations, some calls for help and Luffy's voice hit Ace's ears :

« Priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiince ! If you come get me out of here, I'll tell you all of Gol D. Ann's measurements, and I'll even give you some of her bikinis, still wet from her last swim ! »

Ace's cheeks reddened, but Sanji only laughed, as Chopper was looking at what was happening without understanding.

But there was something strange in the sentence. Luffy knew well that having an akuma no mi, it was impossible to swim, and still…

The light came on : they were going to soak in a short time !

- I see that all my crewmembers are with you ! said Sanji. And Luffy's proposition is more than interesting !

A glance towards Ace as he raised a gun.

- Well, I think I will…

And Ace shot in the sky.

He took the denden and masked his voice to say :

- This… This dirty bastard… Moshi moshi ?! We got him… What should we do with that shithead ?

« Where are you ? What's your position. » Crocodile inquired.

- We're in front of Rain Dinners's principal entrance.

Crocodile's laugh told them that he had swallowed the bait.

« Alright. We're going to the principal entrance. »

And they hung up.

- In the casino, now. Mister Prince, we're counting on you ! said Ace, letting the denden fall.

- Will you manage, Chopper ? asked Sanji.

- Yes ! assured the small reindeer.

He walked to the entrance, kicking a man and saying :

- I am Mister Prince !

And he ran away.

Ace put a black shirt on and some sunglasses, before exchanging his orange hat for a black one. It would be that less that he'd had to change when Ann would appear.

They went in the casino and sat at some tables. Ace chose poker, and Sanji a slot machine.


	27. You shall not pass

**Well hello there !**

**This is a new chapter for you today !**

**I would like to tell that I don't know when will be the next update because of two thing. 1 I don't have any news of Hebinekjin, so I'll have to attempt the translation of the next chapter by myself (I still have two omake I could publish already translate, if it take too much for me to translate my wok). 2 I beging class again in end september and I don't know when I will have the time to translate this or if I will even have internet. So, you know what to expect.**

**I would also like to thanks Devilgirl83 for her review.**

**For now, Read & review. See you next time.**

* * *

><p>Miss All-Sunday and Crocodile entered the casino by the VIP door.<p>

Ace put his cards on the table, won the poll and stood up, once he had made sure that the couple was out. Sanji saw him and stood up in turn.

In a flash, they were at the door, and followed the way for the VIP, not falling into the common trap on their right.

They arrived in the front of a room that was beginning to get flooded. And the whole group was in a cage. Sanji jumped right in the water to rush at the crocodile that was attacking them, while Ace sat on the edge of the destroyed stairs, his legs hanging in the air, smiling, to hide the fact that this situation was worrying him. He couldn't help. If Luffy hadn't exploded the cage, it could only mean one thing : it was built of kairouseki.

- Let me guess, you once again made a razzia in a restaurant and had the bill sent to the Jiji ? asked Ace, bringing everybody's attention on himself.

- Shihihihi ! If only ! Luffy laughed.

- Get us out of here ! Ace ! Pretty please ! said Usopp.

Whaouuuuuuuuuum !

- _Anti Manner Kick Course _! announced Sanji, sending a powerful kick in one of the monsters, killing it at once.

The huge crocodile flew and landed a bit further. Ace nimbly jumped on the body. Sanji's kicks had really progressed, it was incredible !

- Na, Ace, do you think that it's edible ? Luffy asked, pointing at the crocodile under his older brother's feet.

Ace looked at the big beast and noticed that it had spat out a piece of rock coming from the stairs.

- Seeing that it swallowed some stone, I doubt it, answered Ace.

He lifted his head and was surprised to see Smoker in the cage with the gang.

- Oh, but the Kemuri-taisa is with you, Lu' !

- Portgas… growled Smoker, recognizing Ace.

To the side, Sanji posed, as if to attract attention on his cool entrance.

- Os ! Did we make you wait ? asked Sanji.

- Prince-san ! screamed Usopp.

- Yokatta, sighed Nami.

- Jerks ! Stop slacking and find the key ! yelled Zoro.

Ace searched through his pockets, and pulled a small coral out. A present from Jimbe that had been very profitable to him ! He threw it to Sanji telling him :

- Give that to Lu'. Lu', you'll have to share if we can't get our hands on the key until then.

Sanji made the pass to Usopp who then sent it to Luffy. Who looked with curiosity at the small piece of coral that was in his hand.

- Always useful, when you have an akuma no mi, to keep this on you. When there will be too much water to breath, you'll blow in it, explained Ace. I've got another one for me and Sanji, if need be.

- Namiiii-swaaaan ! Do you love me ?! asked Sanji, doing his dance of love.

- Hai, hai, now, get to work and open that door, said Nami.

- Haiiii~ ! answered Sanji.

- His stupidity is limitless, commented Zoro.

- Ace ! Vivi, what did you made of her ? asked Luffy.

- She went ahead with Marco. She's in very good hands, no problem, reassured Ace. Sanji, they're coming all at once. I leave them to you or I beat them myself ?

She was in Marco's feathers, there was nothing to fear for her.

- Let me have some fun, Ace, said Sanji, putting his cigarette between his lips.

And he raised a leg.

- Come and try and beat me, k'ssou bananas. Every shit-head bothering ladies needs to be taught good manners, growled the cook.

- On the other hand, where's the key? Ace asked his brother.

- The third one who came in the room. He's the one that swallowed it, announced Smoker.

- How do you know ? wondered Luffy.

- Are you stupid and deaf ? He growls like the one that swallowed the key, the marine muttered.

- Nii-chan ! The Kemuri called me stupid ! whined Luffy pointing the finger at the man.

This time, Smoker wasn't wrong. AIl D. were majorly cretins, so…

- Sorry to tell you this, Lu', but he's right, and it is genetic. Just take a look at the Jiji to realize this, sighed Ace. The D. gene, there's nothing you can do against that. Sorry Sanji, I'm taking care of that one.

And Ace lifted himself through the air with his akuma no mi, to fall at full speed, his legs black with Haki, on the beast's back, making it spat a strange white ball. The crocodile crashed to the ground, provoking a small rainfall, as the strange white ball was rolling a bit in the water.

- What's that thing ? Usopp asked.

Ace walked to it, grimacing at the contact of the water and patted it with his fingertip, making the enormous object melt a little.

- Wax, said Ace.

- _Doru doru ball_, a voice a bit strange said.

They looked in surprise as the ball split in the middle, letting an odd person be seen that everyone identified Mister Three, totally dried up, in its middle. Mister Three who then hurried to drink under everyone's surprise stare.

And he started to make a speech to the effect that Crocodile would have to do better than that before he saw a key on the lip of the wax egg.

- A key ?

- AAAAAAh ! Give us that key ! screamed Nami, Usopp et Luffy.

- AAH ! What are you doing here ! shouted Mister Three, seeing them.

Ace tapped on Mister Three's shoulder who turned towards him.

- Do you mind ? Thanks, said Ace with a huge smile as he took the key from his hands.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAh ! Hiken no Ace ! screamed Mister Three, recognizing his interlocutor.

Throwing the key in the air and catching it back in his hand, Ace went to open the cage, and swore. It couldn't turn ! Crocodile had left them with a false key when he left ! The dirty bastard !

- Crocodile screwed us over ! It's a false key ! announced Ace.

- Ace ! Sanji ! This man can do anything with wax ! said Usopp. He may be able to make the real key !

Sanji and Ace looked at each other, imagining the scene and smiled at each other. Yes, it could be done.

- Good idea, said Sanji.

Sanji and Ace looked at Mister Three with a sadistic smile, making him shiver.

- Your choice… either you cooperate, or, we'll rip all your nails off until you help us… sniggered Ace.

Mister Three gulped.

A few well-placed punches and kicks, and Mister Three opened the cage's door.

- Lu', gave the coral to Smoker, you'll be with me, said Ace.

He didn't want the marine to die. Why ? Good question. Something in his gut was telling him that the marine had to survive.

Sanji stuck a message on Mister Three's stomach before kicking him against a wall. Luffy gave the coral to Smoker and left the cage with everyone else.

- We can't get out the same way we got in, they're coming in that way, announced Ace.

- There's still the passage leading to Alubarna, but it's full of bananawani, Nami panicked.

Luffy and Zoro finished their playing with the enormous crocodiles.

- We're done ! announced Luffy, blowing some smoke through his nose, showing his displeasure.

- The crocodiles aren't a problem anymore, said Nami, perplexed.

- I can't even be serious with all this water around me ! Luffy got angry.

- We know, Lu', we do, assured Ace, his hands in his pockets. Oh, and when we'll be amongst D., I'd like to tell you a few words about a stupid promise you made.

He hadn't forgotten about that bikini's story, no no !

- Shihihihi ! It's your fault for inventing her !

- Shout it a bit louder, Lu', I'll remind you that there's a marine with us. Mataku, you're even more stupid than me, sometimes !

Did Luffy really want everybody to understand that he was Roger's child ? Not that he was ashamed of his father, but Ace didn't want to give explanations, and even less in this situation, especially in front of a marine.

The starting dispute between the brothers was cut by a horrible cracking noise. The room would soon be destroyed. Ace went through his pockets and got a coral looking like the one in Smoker's hand. He grabbed his brother under an arm and blew in the coral, creating a bubble of oxygen around him and his brother. Smoker did the same, perplex, and found himself also ensconced in a bubble of oxygen.

That's when the windows exploded.

And the current carried them away.

They came to the surface with difficulties. Those corals weren't really made to swim, but it was better than nothing. Once they reached the air, the bubbles exploded. Ace hoisted himself and his brother up on the shore, imitated by Smoker.

- Oi, Luffy, Ace… are you alive ? Sanji asked, getting his breath back.

- Yeah, I think so… muttered Ace.

- Portgas… I'm your enemy… why did you help me ? growled Smoker, sitting on the shore to get his breath back.

- If I hadn't done it, you'd be dead, Ace simply declared. Is there a reason why I can't save a life… what do you think, Lu' ?

- If you hadn't been there, I would have asked Sanji or Zoro to save him, announced Luffy, getting up.

- One of our whims, forget it ! Shihihihihi ! said Ace.

They all stood up, except Smoker who was trying to regain his composure.

- Nami-san, do you still have some of this perfume you bought in Nanohana ? asked Sanji.

- Yes, why ? asked Nami.

- Put some of it.

Nami raised an eyebrow but obeyed.

- Like this ? she asked, perfuming herself.

- AAAAAAAAAAh ! Even on the day of the end of the world, I'd be able to fall in love ! exclaimed Sanji, falling prey to Nami's charm.

- What an idiot, growled Zoro.

- Portgas… you won't hold it against me, I suppose, if I perform my officer duties, growled Smoker standing up.

He nevertheless threw the coral to Ace who caught it.

Ace and Luffy looked at each other, and then at Smoker.

- You see what you gained saving a marine ? said Sanji.

The D. brothers put themselves on guard, using the same moves, like a well-oiled machine. It was visible that they had had the same training, the same formation… how similar they were.

- If you want to fight, Kemuri, we're yours, announced Luffy, serious.

« Are they serious ? » Smoker reflected.

He thought for a moment, and closed his eyes.

- Ike, he growled.

The D. brothers were surprised.

- But it's the last time I let you go ! declared Smoker. The next time we meet, you'll be dead.

- Bring our bodies to the Thirteenth Grove on Shabaody, that time ! Our Ji-chan will know what to do ! Shihihi ! said Ace, smiling again.

- Let's go, the rest of the Marine is coming, said Luffy, turning on his heels. Where's Alubarna ?

- Marco left with Vivi due east, announced Ace.

And everybody left towards the east, except the two brothers who stayed behind a bit. They gave Smoker huge smiles.

- Nihi ! We like you, you know ! they said simultaneously before laughing.

This made the marine blush with anger and embarrassment.

- Get out of here immediately ! roared Smoker, lifting his jitte.

The two brothers avoided the attack and ran after the others, still laughing. It made Zoro, who had stayed behind to wait for them, smile.

They were running as fast as they could, hoping to lose the Marines that were pursuing them, but without Smoker at their front.

- Yosh ! Straight on to Alubarna ! Ace ! It's my fight ! I forbid you to touch Crocodile ! roared Luffy.

- No problem, I'm not authorized to intervene so openly ! I'll find something to do to be useful ! assured Ace. You're ready for the fight, young ones ?!

- YEAAAH ! the Mugiwara Kaizoku shouted.

* * *

><p>Marco was flying quickly, very quickly, the quickest his wings allowed.<p>

It didn't look as it was Vivi's first time on a bird's back, since she did her best not to hamper his movements.

- Is it the falcon man who made you fly for the first time, Vivi-sama ? asked Marco, taking advantage of a slight air current to accelerate again.

- You know Pell-san ? wondered Vivi.

- Iie. I just saw a man, apparently from this kingdom's guards, with wings, being roughed up by this woman named Nico Robin, that you're all calling Miss All-Sunday, there, yoi.

- He's alive ?

- His arms must really hurt, but he's alive.

Vivi leant a bit more against Marco's back.

- Sorry for the take-off, I must have burst your eardrums… I wasn't expecting you to throw us into the air like that, Vivi confessed.

- No problems. It's a bad habit I have, when I fly with a passenger on my back. The easiest way, as they say, assured Marco. I could have warned you, too, yoi.

A slight air current made him brush against the dunes, before an elegant beat of his wing made them climb again in the sky.

- How will I be able to thank you for your help ? asked Vivi.

- The Shirohige Kaizokudan has no interest in Alabasta. Nevertheless, as long as Crocodile is put out of business, we'll be happy. If he ever got his hands on what he wants, under this desert's sand, Oyaji would beat himself up about that, yoi.

- Why do you call your captain 'Oyaji', Marco-san ?

- Ace asked me the same question the day he finally decided to join the crew. The answer is simple… society rejected us, calling us waste that nobody wants. And Shirohige, he considers us his sons and offered us a family. A home, yoi. So, even if it's just a word, he makes us very happy. The least we could do is giving him this happiness back by calling him Oyaji. Hang on, we're going to fly through a storm, yoi. We'll be there soon.

Vivi pulled her coat over herself to protect herself from the sand and Marco did his best to fly through the storm that rose up around him.

* * *

><p>Chopper had brought them a sand crab, that allowed them go quickly to Alubarna. But Crocodile didn't agree and threw his hook towards Nami, since from far away, he must have thought she was Vivi.<p>

- NAMI ! screamed Luffy.

- Lu', I'll take care of it ! He'll be intact when you'll see him in Alubarna ! assured Ace, closing his shirt.

It allowed him to hide from everyone that he was wearing a bikini top.

And he took hold of the hook while setting himself aflame. He changed place with Nami that he threw in his brother's arms.

- Give you-know-who a hello from me ! shouted Ace while letting the hook take him away.

He would only have a few seconds to become Ann, but he was already wearing the clothes he'd need.

- Chopper, let's go ! shouted Luffy. Ace, he's mine !

- HAIIII ! Let's meet in Alubarna !

And soon, all they could see was a silhouette briefly getting aflame at the end of Crocodile's golden hook.

Ace hid amongst his flames to take Ann's appearance, before getting rid of them, before the Shichibukai was near enough to see them.

She suddenly let go of the hook, landing in the sand, in front of Crocodile who raised an eyebrow.

- I'LL WAIT FOR YOU IN ALUBARNA !

Luffy's voice echoed in Ann's ears, who lifted a fist for an answer.

- Bad bet, wani-ossan, smiled Ann, her arm going down.

- Who are you ? growled Crocodile.

- Gol D. Ann, the Kaizoku Hime, with a bounty of six hundred millions berrys, Robin, surprised, recognized her. What is someone of your stature doing here ?

- Having fun, waiting for the ones who answered my challenge to get to Shabaody, smiled Ann. I met Lu' on the way, so, I'm killing time with him. Between D., we understand each other.

- You want to fight me, brat ? growled Crocodile.

- Boku ? It's not from lack of desire, but I'm not there for that. I'm only there to buy them time. Do you mind ?

Ann opened her flask and poured the water on her forearms.

- It's water from an oasis that is still surviving you, again and again, Crocodile. Now, if you want to chase after them, it will be over my dead body, as I have this water's benediction.

- Where's Vivi ? growled Crocodile.

- Who knows… she grew wings… Nihi !

- Then she ran away, Vivi-oujou, Robin teased Crocodile.

- Anyway, the agents in Alubarna must already have done their work. Contact them, I think we've played enough.

- Lu' is like that. Even if he doesn't like any more than me play the hero, he can't help coming to others' help. He was born with a kid's pure heart, and there's nothing you can do against that.

- This world is full of stupid sensitive pacifists, even amongst pirates. You're going to tell me that he even wants for nobody to die in this ? He doesn't know the reality of battles, just like this Vivi.

Ann took a rubber band off from her wrist and tied her hair before resettling her sunglasses on her nose, finally listening to Crocodile, while pulling her hat lower on her face.

- You agree, don't you, Gol D. Ann ? said Crocodile.

- Yes and no. Yes, the ones thinking that saving a life in such a situation, that preventing the death of so many people is possible are unrealistic dreamers… but you're wrong about Luffy. He isn't one of them. He knows the truth of battle, the taste of blood and metal, the smell of gunpowder. He knows that such a fight can't end without some sacrifices. And as long as you'll be alive, Luffy will fight till his last breathe because Vivi is ready to do the same. That's why I'm holding you there.

Ann had a sad smile.

- Unrealistic utopists are dreamers. As a D., I only can understand them.

She lifted her head.

- You'll stay here until I said so, she announced.

Crocodile started to laugh.

- It's more than pathetic, he commented. Coming from Roger's daughter, I would have hoped an intellectual level a bit higher. Guess I asked for too much… you're as stupid as this Mugiwara, and there's nothing to be done for people like you. People who let others intimidate them die first, and you'll be a perfect example. I left hundreds like you behind me.

- Intimidated ? When ? All I can see, is that yes, I'm an imbecile, and so is Luffy, but it's like that, it's the D. gene. Next, my father was as big a cretin that we are… and last, I think that all you said also make you an imbecile. Duuuh !

Ann stuck her tongue out before cracking her fists.

Crocodile tore his cigar into pieces with anger while Robin was trying not to laugh.

- What is so funny ? growled Crocodile. You want to die, Nico Robin ?

- If that's how you're taking it, do as you want, she told him, turning away to leave. And what happened to your promise not to call me by that name ?

- Where are you going ?

- To Alubarna !

And soon she was too far to be able to continue this conversation.

« This young woman is strange. She doesn't use the feminine pronouns to speak about herself… » thought Robin, briefly looking at Ann over her shoulder.

- Women are a hassle, growled Crocodile, looking for something in his coat.

He threw a hourglass at Ann's feet.

- I give you three minutes. After that, I'll have no more time to play with you, announced Crocodile. Do you have a problem with that ?

- None. I'll let you go in five minutes, to make you late to your meeting, answered Ann while putting herself on her guard.

They stared at each other for a long while, totally motionless.

Crocodile dematerialized himself to attack Ann on her left. Her eyes closed, she lifted an arm to defend, thanks to the water still on her skin, and her Haki. She avoided an attack with the hook that could have slit her throat, and nimbly got on her feet.

- I've been playing in the Shin Sekai with Shirohige's first mate… my bounty is more or less the same as his… you really believe that you'll be able to take my head like this ? teased Ann.

She avoided another hit by jumping on Crocodile's hook, and with an aerobatic, she went back on the sand, standing, her hat on the ground, with only her sunglasses to conceal her identity a bit.

- You're avoiding a lot, but you don't hit, growled Crocodile. Are you underestimating me ?

- Not at all. I'm only buying time. I'm afraid I'll break a nail, I think that's the sort of things a gal can say, no ? Anyway, your attacks are as useless as a mosquito's tries to sting fire, Ann teased.

And she fended another attack with a kick, forcing Crocodile's arm to become solid again.

- Not surprising, with such a level, that you're not on par with Shirohige ! she told him.

It was the straw that broke the camel's back for Crocodile.

- I think your game is ending, Kaizoku Hime, growled the Shichibukai.

- No, it won't be over until I say it is.

- You and I are not pirates on the same level ! It's a shame that the desert will make your body disappear, I would have liked to witness, like I witnessed your father's death, the great spectacle that you being put to death would have been.

He extended his arm behind him and, bringing it back in front of him, exclaimed :

- _Deserto spada _!

A blade of sand deeply cut the sand to Ann who avoided it without problem.

- You've got good eyes, it's true, growled Crocodile.

- I could have avoided this with my eyes closed, announced Ann. You've got a good mastery of your akuma no mi, you're not like those cretins who are happy just having it, you know how to use it as an efficient weapon. I can at least congratulate you on that point.

- Ehhh, a noryokusha…

- Who knows… don't count on me to give you the answer.

- Why don't you show me your power ?

- Because it isn't necessary. I'm only buying time for Luffy and co.

- I'm going to make you regret putting yourself on my way.

And he punched the sand, shouting :

- _Deserto girasole !_

Ann found herself in the middle of quicksand. She had very little time, if she wanted to extract herself from this trap without allowing Crocodile to discover what her power was. She briefly heated her feet, changing the sand into glass under her. It was only for a brief time, before the pressure in the crater broke it, but she managed to use that support to jump in the air, and land out of the crater.

- Quicksand, and you betrayed yourself by extricating yourself, said Crocodile with a bad smile. The power of glass is not really the most useful thing there is.

- Wrong ! That's not my power ! Duuuuuh !

* * *

><p>- Here they are ! said Vivi showing men riding on horses going towards the capital in the setting sun.<p>

- In my bag, I've got a baby denden linked to Ace's, find it and ring it three times. He'll understand, yoi, asked Marco.

Vivi went through the bag under her, between the Phoenix's feathers and her clothes, finally finding the denden. She rang it as Marco had told her, before putting it back.

* * *

><p>Ann turned her head, hearing her denden ring.<p>

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

Nothing more.

She smiled and went to pick her things up.

- You can leave now, I've got nothing more to do with you, she announced, putting her hat back on her head.

She grabbed her bag and left towards town, leaving Crocodile behind her. He tried to attack her, but Ann avoided being hit. She quickened her pace until she was running.

- Tag out, Lu'. He's yours, she murmured with a smile.


	28. Omake : the medallion

**Hello there !**

**With the university, I have mot much time for translating this work, so for now, until I can find some time for this, I'll let you have this Omake about how Shirohige discover the truth about Ace's father.**

**So, hope you will enjoy it and see you next time.**

**Oh, and thank you to Devilgirl83 for her review.**

* * *

><p>Ann was sitting on a roof, her chin in her hand, looking at the Marine base that she had destroyed out of boredom. Yet another sigh escaped her lips. What she would give not be stuck in this never-ending boredom...<p>

She did not even turn her head when Marco landed beside her.

- Are you going to sleep outside tonight, yoi? inquired the Phoenix.

- I'm waiting, muttered Ann.

- What, if it is not indiscreet ?

- Something interesting. I'm dead bored, but something serious! I need to let off steam !

- Go get changed, I'll wait for you on the deck, and we'll see about that.

Ann turned her head towards Marco and stared at the bird with wide eyes.

- Are you proposing a fight to me ? she asked.

- Without akuma no mi, so as to not destroy the_ Mody Dick_.

- Yatta ! I love you Marco-taishou !

Ann put a noisy kiss on Marco's feathers before running away, leaving the perturbed zoan behind her. He lifted a wing where Ann kissed him and shook himself. He had to control himself. Ace's friendship was precious, and Rayleigh would not tolerate his godson, the only son of his best friend, having a relationship with a much older man than the kid.

* * *

><p>As agreed, they met on the deck. Ace had a very wide smile, while putting himself on his guard, a sword in his hand. Marco did the same with a sword the young man had given him.<p>

They had craved it for so long, too. They hadn't had an occasion to fight since Shabaody.

Soon, the noise of steel ringing against steel could be heard in the sunset, under the gazes of those on duty at that time slot.

There were now only the crossed swords between Ace and Marco, their noses nearly touching. The next moment, they were fluttering away from each other, before returning to the assault, seeking a loophole in their opponent's guard with a smile on their lips.

Two dancers moving on the dance floor of the fight, a couple bound by the edge of a sword.

The danse regretfully ended.

Ace found himself thrown to the floor, his weapon far from him, a haki-covered sword under his chin.

And he burst into laughter. Marco answered him with a big smile and helped him stand on his feet.

- You had enough animation for the evening, hadn't you, yoi ? said Marco.

- Aye ! Thanks mate !

- Well, I'm going to bed, yoi. Good night, Ace.

- Good night, Taïshou !

Marco saluted Ace with his hand before walking away.

* * *

><p>If there was someone who got out of bed before even the Phoenix, it was Shirohige.<p>

He liked to witness the sunrise on the deck, with no nurses fussing around him, worrying about his health.

Especially since he found very amusing the relationship building between his right hand man and Ace... Marco who was doing his best not to cross an invisible line between them that would destroy their friendship.

By waking up at dawn, you could see a few things you wouldn't the rest of the day on certain members of the crew… Like Thatch without his pompadour, Vista without his hat, or Izou not yet donned as a geisha.

It was by waking up at dawn that Shirohige noticed something shining on the wood of the deck.

Looking closer, it was a jewel.

A silver medallion, open. The chain was broken. It probably belonged to one of the pirates, or a nurse lost it when the chain broke. Shirohige squatted and picked the jewel up (with difficulties, after all, imagine his hands and the size of the chain ) to get a closer look.

How great was his surprise seeing a picture of his late rival in face of the picture of a beautiful woman, looking back at him from the medallion.

But why was it on the_ Moby Dick_ ?

He heard Ace tell some bulllshit story to Marco and lifted his head.

And everything fell into place...

Now that he had Roger in front of his eyes, he understood why he always had this impression of familiarity while looking at Ace. But also why Marco had been so mysterious, as well as Garp's panic.

It brought a smile to the giant's lips.

Ace was Roger's spitting image, especially with his eyes with their black gray gradation, almost silver in places, but he too had some features making him look a lot like his mother, the most notable of which were the freckles.

Shirohige closed the jewel as gently as possible and went to find a nurse, just to ask her something, with a small smile.

* * *

><p>Ace was searching through his things, on the edge of panic.<p>

Not finding the medallion with his parents' pictures, he nervously tousled his hair and tried to calm down.

Where could he have lost it ?!

Perhaps in the Marine base ?

But he couldn't ask the captain to turn around, like that, when they had just weight the anchor this same morning. It was his fault for not noticing sooner that his medallion had disappeared !

There was still the hope that he had lost it on the deck, during his fight with Marco, the evening before.

Ace vaguely tidied down his things, and ran to the deck. Seeing the state he was in, Thatch came to him.

- Hey, Ace, what's with that face ? Thatch asked.

- I lost my medallion, Ace answered. You know, the silver necklace that's always around my neck.

- You checked in your things ?

- That's where I'm coming from.

- It was important ?

- Oh, it was only a remembrance of my late parents, not something of great importance ! Ace quipped.

- Calm down, we'll find it.

- Imagine that I lost it on the last island !

- Breathe, Ace... we can ask Marco to go check.

Edwin, the right hand man of the second fleet, came to see Ace :

- Oyaji wants to see you, Ace-kun.

- I'm going. Thatch, can you look for me, please? Please ? Please ? Please ? Pretty please !? With a cherry on the top ?

- Yeeees, go on, don't worry. I'll even recruit Marco in this task. Where is he, anyway ?

- As always, at Oyaji's side, answered Edwin, obtaining a thank you smile from the commander.

- Then, I'm coming with you, Ace !

And the two men went to their captain's armchair.

- You wanted to see me, Oyaji ? asked Ace, while Thatch put his claws in the Phoenix who didn't understand why.

- Yes. Something's wrong ? Shirohige asked.

- I have, let's say, misplaced something with a lot of sentimental value... and the fear that it happened on the last island is very big.

- Is this it, my son ?

Shirohige presented his hand to Ace, showing him the thing he had been worrying about.

- I found it this morning on the deck, open. The chain was broken, the captain explained. I asked a nurse to go buy another one to replace it.

Ace stared at Shirohige, and then at the medallion.

Marco and Thatch shared a look, then raised their eyes to Shirohige.

Ace breathed deeply and took the jewellery.

- Thanks for finding it. I'm going to gather my things to disembark at the next island. I'll manage from there, Ace murmured.

- What are you talking about ? asked Shirohige.

- You're going to throw me out, aren't you ? After all...

Shirohige burst into laughter, which made Marco discreetly sigh in relief.

- Do not speak nonsense. No matter who your father was, you're my son, now ! Go, put this jewel in its place, around your neck, and nowhere else. Take care of it. You'll give your twin sister my respects.

- I don't have any sister. Thank you for finding it.

Ace bowed and put the medallion back around his neck, his heart light knowing that this captain accepted him despite him being the son of Gol D. Roger, but also from having his precious jewel back.

- Well then, who is Ace's father for him to fear being thrown out because of him ? Thatch muttered, stroking his goatee.

- You won't learn it from me, Thatch, Marco warned him.

- Marco, my son, there's a point I'd like to discuss with you, since you seem to know more about this than me, said Shirohige.

- I think that now, there is no more problem if I talk, yoi. If we could pull away from eavesdroppers, not to name anyone.

Marco looked at Thatch with a knowing smile.

- Yes, I got it, I'm going! the cook growled.


	29. The battle won't take place

**Well hello there !**

**Here comes the new chapter. Hope you will enjoy it. Thanks for reading it and leaving some review.**

* * *

><p>Marco flew over the rebel group that was riding hard in the setting sun.<p>

- Can you see the leader ? he asked.

Vivi leant a bit and finally identified Kozha in the group.

- There ! It's him ! She said, pointing at him.

- We're going down, yoi !

Marco tilted his wings and they rushed to the ground. The horses moved away, giving way to the huge bird that flew near enough the ground to touch it to Kozha.

- Leader ! shouted Vivi.

Kozha straightened, surprised.

- Vivi-oujou ? he said.

- It's a trap ! All this is only a put-up job ! You must not go to Alubarna ! shouted Vivi. I beg you, listen to me ! All this is just a scheme to destroy our country !

- The King set fire to Kotarea ! We all saw it ! He confessed everything !

- It wasn't my father ! I know that it can be difficult to believe, but trust me ! Somebody's trying to make him a scapegoat whatever the cost ! Listen to me !

Marco brutally threw Vivi on Kozha and flew in front of them, getting shot in the stomach.

Everybody witnessed that attempted murder on Vivi, that the Phoenix had managed to foil.

- Marco-san ! shouted Vivi, as Kozha stopped his horse.

Everyone paused, surprised by their leader's halt.

Marco landed and regained his human form, looking vaguely annoyed.

- As long as I'll be there, nobody will put their hands on this girl, yoi, announced Marco.

Bang !

Marco avoided witout thinking about it a bullet heading for him.

- There are traitors in your ranks, kozzo, Marco noted. I'm going to clean a bit, and I think that this way, Vivi-sama and you will be able to discuss the scheme for the destruction of this country, that you are participating in without even knowing.

- Who are you ? a rebel said.

- Only a traveller who wants to see a certain ant disappear...

* * *

><p>Ann was hungry. Very hungry.<p>

She got lost looking for the city in the middle of the desert.

« Wari, Lu', it looks like I'll be late to our meeting » she thought.

Still, she was surprised to find Nico Robin on her way.

- Shouldn't you go to Alubarna ? Ann asked, raising an eyebrow.

- Shouldn't you meet them there, Gol D. Ann ? asked Robin for an answer.

- I got lost.

- You really are an intriguing person… who are you really ?

- I don't have the time to consider such questions, mataku… Lu' is going to be angry at me, if I don't get to Alubarna in time.

Ann looked at the horizon, rubbing her nape.

- You speak and act as if you were a man. I noticed that you don't use the feminine pronouns to speak about yourself, said Robin.

- I don't reveal my secrets to newcomers, unless I'm being unmasked.

- Why are you fighting ?

Ann smiled.

- That was your original question, ne ? Ann guessed. You came to see me to ask it.

- Why are you fighting, you who carry the "D." intial?

Ann let her arm fall and put her hands in her pockets.

- D., ka ? repeated Ann, without any recognisable emotion.

- Who are you really ?

- If we knew ourselves, it would be a good thing. The one who may have known, my father, died before he could transmit this knowledge to me.

Robin sighed and lowered her head.

- It's a pretty useless question, isn't it ? She said.

- The answer is somewhere in the Shin Sekai, you'll only need a great deal of luck to find it.

- What's your link to Monkey D. Luffy ?

- A link that I preciously keep to myself when I show up.

- I FINALLY FOUND YOU ! somebody shouted.

The falcon man who had been wounded by Robin arrived, deeply hurt, holding his weapon against himself.

- Where's Vivi-sama ?! he growled.

- Ala ? Already up ? said Robin with a smile lacking joy.

- I now know your powers. It won't be as easy as last time !

- Don't overdo it, said Robin. You're deeply hurt.

- Oi, omae ! What's your name ? And who are you to the princess !? asked Ann.

- I am Pell, and I've been protecting the King and Vivi for long years already. Who are you ?

- Noone. Just a tourist. I've seen wings growing on Vivi's back. Blue and golden wings. At that time, she must have already reached the rebels.

Robin left, leaving them face to face.

- What a perfect synchronisation. This young woman needs a ride to the neighborood of Alubarna. She helped the valiant knight who brought your princess here.

- Lu' ? A knight ? But of course ! Ann laughed at the idea.

- And as she said, your precious princess is safe and sound. Strange pets can be found in the Shin Sekai. I don't know what will happen. I'm not aware of what will occur.

Pell looked at Ann who nodded.

- She's in good hands. I'll trust wihtout hesitation the person who is escorting her as we're talking with my life. And I don't trust easily.

- We'll see each other in Alubarna, Hime-san, said Robin, mounting the crocodile that was her ride.

And the animal ran like a race car in the desert.

Pell fell on his knees, and Ann rushed to him.

- Let me see your wounds. Maybe I can help, she said.

- Vivi-sama… murmured Pell. If I can't do a thing for her, who will help her ?

- The most powerful man on the oceans's first mate is with her. Don't worry… she's under a Phoenix's protection.

And Ann offered him a beautiful smile.

* * *

><p>- I hope I'm not making a mistake accepting your story, muttered Kozha while riding after Marco who was flying in front of him, Vivi on his back.<p>

- Believe me, seeing the number of traitors in the rebels' ranks, it's serious, yoi ! answered Marco. It was good that you let your men behind and told them to wait, y

- I don't trust you.

- Leader ! said Vivi, outraged.

Marco only laughed.

- It's good, you'll live longer ! It's wise not to trust a pirate, yoi ! Except if it's a D. ! The D. are always true to their word !

* * *

><p>- Chaka-sama ! Said a soldier. We've got news ! The Rebel Army is not coming towards us anymore ! But we found a runner with a strange blue and golden creature ! It looks like a bird made out of fire !<p>

Chaka was surprised.

- Nevertheless, we've got numbers ! The rebels are more than two millions according to the last count !

Then, the general became worried.

What should he do ? What to believe ?

He had served the king for such a long time, it was impossible for him to behave like this ! There must have been an explanation for Cobra's behaviour. He refused to lose this battle because of his faithfulness to the King.

The villagers were evacuating, under Crocodile's men's watch as they were keeping an eye on the true Cobra, who was their prisonner.

Cobra was praying with all his might for there to be no fight. Chaka and Kohza shouldn't destroy each other.

* * *

><p>Shirohige wasn't feeling very well that day, and so he stayed abed, to his great displeasure. So, Thatch brought him breakfast in bed. That's when Izou, totally dishevelled after running, entered the cabin, brandishing a letter arrived by express bird, used for the very important messages.<p>

- Oyaji ! Here's a complete report on the Alabasta situation ! It's completely crazy ! said Izou, unfolding the letter Marco had sent after he had learnt Crocodile's plans.

- What does it say ? inquired Shirohige, frowning.

- Crocodile managed a Machiavellian plan, passing himself off as a hero to the people. He's using Dance Powder to stop rain from falling on Alabasta, and to accuse the King of his actions. As such, Rebels and soldiers are about to fight each other in the hope of protecting their country, while all they'll achieve is sinking their nation in a bloodbath, per Crocodile's wish.

- But what is this kid aiming for ?

- That's the craziest. Apparently, the warship inherited from the forgotten century would be under Alabasta's sand.

Pluto.

Even if Izou hadn't say its name, it could only be one thing. It could only be this, just Pluto. Marco took a lot of risks sending them that letter. If it had been intercepted, the World Government would have been able to put their hands on this piece of the forgotten century.

- Apparently, Ace's brother's crew is going to put spokes in the Wani's wheels, Izou went on. Ace and Marco will do what they can, without implicitely implicating themselves, so as to not attract the attention of either the Marine or the World Government on this matter.

- If it is learned that two of my commanders interviened, rummaging around, they could find about Pluto. I hope Marco and Ace will have a good idea on the matter.

- Oyaji… Ann hadn't been seen recently in the Shin Sekai… what if she went down the Grand Line, said Thatch.

- She got all the rights. Grand Line has been conquered by her father, and she doesn't have any known homeport. She could even help that poor country that I wouldn't be surprised ! Gurararararara !

- But it would be suspicious, no, in Sengoku's eyes, Izou worried.

- Marco will find a way to put a lid on things. Let's trust your brothers, and this young rookie with the Mugiwara Boshi of this gakki Akagami.

* * *

><p>Dawn was breaking over the country.<p>

Ann had lost her hat during the flight, but it wasn't important.

- I'm not sure I can go any further... Pell, on who's back she was flying, told her. The capital is still very far away.

- Land, I'll walk there, Ann told him. Will you manage to survive, alone ?

- Yes. Don't mind me. I don't like to ask strangers for help, but I beg you…

- I'm not helping you. I'm only using my strength the best way I can to protect that ocean I love, and respect a mission I was given, all the while pleasing my idiot otouto. The rest, I don't care about. Boku wa not a hero.

Pell landed and Ann jumped from his back.

- Who are you ? asked Pell, becoming human again.

- Hi-mi-tsu, said Ann.

And she ran away, grabbing her bag tightly, following the direction they had been flying in until now.

Pell was now out of sight.

The sun was completely up when she heard noises of somebody running behind her.

Turning her head, she saw her brother riding Karu.

- Lu' ! Karu ! She shouted.

- Climb on ! I've been looking for you for hours ! We don't have time to lose ! Shouted Luffy.

And he rode near her at full speed, catching her by the waist on his way. Ann then found herself seated behind Luffy with a huge smile. Her brother handed her the hat she had lost, over his shoulder.

- I knew you wouldn't abandon your aniki in the deep of the desert ! she said.

- You're scary when you use the male pronouns under that appearance, muttered Luffy.

Ann pouted and hit Luffy on his head.

- Na, Karu ! You tell Vivi that you saw me, and I'll make grilled duck out of you, are we clear ? said Ann.

- Couuuuuac ! squeaked Karu, nodding his beak vigourously.

* * *

><p>Marco glanced west, when they were only a few dizains of kilometers from the capital.<p>

- They're here, he said. West, on mallards, yoi.

Vivi and Kozha frowned and noticed the dust raising there.

- Ace and Mugiwara are not amongst them. Why does that not suprise me, coming from them, the Phoenix sighed.

- You must have very good eyes to recognise anybody from here, complimented Vivi.

- I trust my sixth sense. Let's go, things are going to become more difficult now. Gakki ! On my back, yoi !

- What ? said Kozha.

- Move your arse before I force you to !

- Two passengers, won't that be too heavy for you, Marco-san ? worried Vivi.

- I can lift my captain without trouble with the strength of my wings, yoi ! I don't putter along in the Paradise ! I'm a fighter from the Shin Sekai ! A man living in the middle of Hell, so, don't insult me, yoi !

Kozha looked at Vivi hesitantly, then stood up on his galloping horse. He threw himself on Marco's back who received the additional passenger unflinchingly. The horse nevertheless continued to galop right towards the south door, as the le Phoenix was accelerating.

- Cling to me !

And he rotated, lifting one of his wings, nimbly avoiding a canonball.

- They're shooting at us ?! Do they want their princess to die ?! exclaimed Kozha.

- A traitor. I spotted the shooter, said Marco, righting his position.

And he quickly flew over the doors, rushing like a bird of prey on the shooter.

A simple glance was enough to see the tattoo on his arm, he was one of Crocodile's men. Marco had put hundreds of them on the ground, like that, amongst the rebels.

He grabbed the man between his talons, and raised very high in the sky.

- What are you doing, Marco-san ?! asked Vivi.

- I'm avenging myself ! What else !? I'm a pirate, yoi ! A eye for an eye, and talons for talons !

And he let his prey fall, who screamed in his fall, before landing between the soldiers. He didn't get up. Marco then landed between the men, near the leader, and let Vivi and Kozha get down.

That's when the boy looking like Yassop made his way between the ranks and came to congratulate Vivi.

But there was something wrong.

Marco had already seen the boy, and recorded his strength. And there, nothing was corresponding with what his Haki was telling him.

- Ask him who his father is, yoi, murmured Marco in Vivi's ear.

- Are you sure ? answered Vivi.

Marco nodded.

- Usopp-san, who is your father ? asked Vivi.

- My father ? Why do you want to know ?

- Answer my question.

- Well… he's a farmer.

- Usotsuki, said Marco.

All the eyes landed on him. Nobody was expecting him to speak.

In a flurry of feathers, Marco retransformed in a man, very, very near Usopp.

- My comrade told me about Yasopp's son who was proud of his father for serving this gakki, Akagami. I'm sending you back to where you came from, as long as Crocodile is still on the run, nobody will come near that girl, yoi, announced Marco.

And he gave a powerful kick in the impostor's stomach, sending him flying away, like a cannonball.

- Some other volunteers, yoi ? he inquired.

- Who are you ? The leader of the soldiers asked of him.

- A phoenix, answered Marco with a mysterious smile.

- Chaka-san, there are more important things ! intervened Vivi. It wasn't my father in Kotarea ! He would never behave like that ! We have to find him !

- The rebels agreed to extend the deadline, seeing the risks the princess took to warn us about this scheme of Crocodile's, announced Kozha. If we have real proofs, we'll give up the fight, but this man wil have to pay.

- Don't bother about that, kozzo, he's got two angry D. on his case, yoi. I wouldn't like to be in his place, yoi, said the Phoenix without stopping to smile.


	30. Take them to the Poneglyph

**Well good evening to everyone !**

**For the review I've got on the last chapter thath made me so happy (I love to write for these reason) I've got for you another chapter ! So, hope you will enjoy it and leave me some review !**

**So, thanks to my ananymous 'Guest' and see you soon for the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>- We have to go to the palace. That's where the King disappeared, announced Chaka.<p>

- I'll cover you, yoi, assured Marco.

- Why help us ? But who are you in the end ?

Marco congratulated himself on having closed his shirt, thus hiding his membership of the Shirohige Kaizokudan. The fewer persons knowing about someone like him participating in what was happening, the more chances they'll have to hide Pluto from the Governmental agents.

- It's not important, said Vivi.

During the travel, Marco had managed to obtain from her that she'd keep quiet about his link to Shirohige.

- Let's go. All this have to end, said Kozha.

And they started to run between the soldiers, finally arriving in the main street towards the palace. There, they found Sanji who was taking a cigarette out of his pack.

- I received the parcel, I'll take care of it. Thanks for the delivery, said Sanji, lighting his new cigarette.

Marco saw that indeed, a bit further, was a strange guy, with the same aura the impostor had. He understood what had happened. This guy was able to take anyone's appearance.

- You think you can make something spicy out of this thing, yoi ? asked Marco, pointing at the ennemy.

- I can always try.

Marco hit his hand with his and went ahead with the group. So, he was entrusting this fight to him.

- If there's one hair missing from Vivi-chan's head, I'll make you swallow your own feathers, all Taisho that you are, announced Sanji without looking at him.

Oooh ? A gentleman ? It was a change from Thatch who was chasing skirts with the vital minimum ammount of gallantry.

- No problem, yoi, assured Marco.

- Sanji-san… where are the others ? asked Vivi, stopping next to the cook.

- With their opponent. Luffy is with Karu, looking for Ace. Karu-Taishou was worried for his princess. Go Vivi-chan, find your father. Once everything will be over, the truth will come out.

Ace had gotten lost _again_ ? Frankly, what had he done to fell in love with such an idiot. An adorable idiot against whom nobody could seriously stay angry with, even somebody as possessive and jealous than the Phoenix…

- Let's go, yoi, said Marco, taking the princess by an arm.

- Arigatou… whispered Vivi.

And she followed the three men towards the palace.

- Oi, Kozha… make Vivi-chan cry once again, and I'll make you swallow your glasses, k'ssou dree… muttered Sanji.

- BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANZAIIIIIIIIIII ! shouted Mister Two, throwing himself at Vivi.

Sanji was quicker and intercepted him with a kick, sending him back in a wall.

- Ike ! he shouted.

And the group left at a run, taking advantage of the fact that he was still on the ground. Sanji didn't even felt the smile on the Phoenix's lips.

He had a good level. Zeff had done some good work, really.

* * *

><p>Traitors were on each and every street corner, it was incredible. To think that there were more Baroque Works agents than real soldiers in the vicinity.<p>

- Crocodile will pay for what he's done… Vivi muttered between her teeth, drawing on her last strength to keep moving forward.

- He won't pull through, believe me, yoi, assured Marco, easily defeating yet another opponent.

Shin Sekai versus Paradise, might as well pit a Kai-Ô against ants.

They looked around hearing an enormous explosion in the direction of the south west door. Marco turned his head in that direction and smiled.

- I couldn't hope for anything else from two members of a D.'s crew. This small zoan is resourcefull, and Yassop can be proud of his son, yoi, muttered Marco.

- Are Tony-kun and Usopp-san all right ? worried Vivi.

- Their fight is over, yoi, assured the Phoenix. We still have a ways to go, yoi.

They stared for a while at the huge cloud of black smoke and started to walk again.

Kozha suddenly fell down.

- Leader ! worried Vivi.

Marco and Chaka leant him against a wall, and took his coat off, revealing the gunshot wound.

- I got shot by the false king's escort, growled Kozha.

Marco swept the bandages away and looked at the wound critically.

- I can cauterise the wound, yoi. It will hold for a while, it will hurt, but it should be alright if you don't overdo it, until a doctor can look at it, yoi, the Phoenix told him.

- Have you done that already ? Chaka asked.

- Yes, and since none of my unfortunate patients died, I think that I must be doing something right, yoi. It's going to hurt, real bad, yoi.

- No problems, whispered Kozha.

Marco took the bandages off and entrusted them to Vivi. He then rolled a piece of Kozha's coat up and put it between his teeth.

- Bite this, Marco ordered.

Kozha obeyed. Everybody stared, with some worry, as Marco pulled a dagger from his sleeve and sterilized the blade by passing it through his flames, the temperature of which he raised the highest he could.

- Such are the risks of war, yoi. Let's take the bullet out. Here we go, the Phoenix said.

And he opened the wound, making his patient moan. Vivi bit her lips until they bled, her eyes tearing, and Chaka clenched his teeth compassionetely. Soon, the bullet had been taken off, and Marco put some burning flames on the wound, closing the blood vessels. Kozha did his best to avoid arching in pain, and being burnt elsewhere.

- It's over, announced Marco.

The rebel spit his coat out and sighed deeply, sweating. Marco put the bandages back on.

- It will do, for now, but he'll soon need a doctor, yoi, announced Marco.

- Thanks, whispered Kozha.

- I'll help you, Chaka told him.

And he pulled the young man's arm over his shoulder.

- Vivi-sama, don't worry, it's an occupationnal hazard, yoi. Alright, we have to go to the palace, Marco said, helping the princess get back on her feet.

They went on walking up the street, finally coming to a guard roadblock.

- Chaka –sama ? Vivi-oujou ?! One of them said.

- Let us through, we have to go to the palace the quickest we can to have some explainations, Chaka ordered.

- Hai ! The soldiers agreed, letting them through.

It was the first time the authorities, other than the ones from one of the islands of his crew's territory, let him through without trouble, the Phoenix reflected. Him, a criminal with a big bounty, was offered a path to the royal palace, without trickery. Alright, if Chaka and Vivi hadn't been here, it wouldn't have been so easy… but he still could take advantage of the situation.

* * *

><p>The palace was packed with soldiers.<p>

Nobody could believe that Vivi was back at such a time.

- We must find even the slightest trace of the king, help us ! Everyone ! exclaimed Chaka.

It was becoming urgent, they had to find the king. If in the following two hours, they hadn't found him, the rebels would walk on Alubarna. That were the orders Kozha had given when he left.

- Vivi-sama, what will we do if we can't find the king ? Chaka asked.

- Nothing. That's why you're going to call for the troop's retreat. So what if the palace fell, as long as the people survive, so will Alabasta.

- And go get fucked, Crocodile, muttered Marco with a slight smile.

- You said ? asked Vivi.

- Nothing, yoi.

- But, Vivi-sama ! The palace is four thousands years old ! Interjected Chaka. If it fall in the rebels' hands…

- Then what ? Vivi cut him. As long as there's no other deaths, that's the important point. A palace can always be rebuilt.

This princess had guts. Marco would say a word about it to his captain. The world was not as hopeless as it seemed.

- A country is its inhabitants. Nothing else, isn't that what my father always said, hey, Chaka-san ? said Vivi.

A good kingdom, and Crocodile who wanted to spoil everything.

Chaka stay popeyed for a while, and then saluted her.

- I'm yours to order ! He assured her.

- You became a good princess. It's sad that it had to come to this for us to realise that, Kozha whispered, leaning on Marco's shoulder.

- When Crocodile will be in Impel Down, I'm sure you'll have more occasions to realise that, yoi, said Marco. In the meanwhile, we have a king to find, yoi. Where should we start, Oujou-sama ?

- Do you have this Haki… like Ace-san ? asked Vivi.

Marco frowned for a few seconds, trying to understand why she was asking.

- Haki ? Of course, yoi. It's madatory to be a Taïshou, yoi. But I've never seen Alabasta's king, so finding him is impossible, yoi. I may feel him, but I'd be unable to say if it's him, or only a soldier, yoi.

Vivi sighed.

It would have made things easier.

-There's still the Crocodile problem, said Kozha.

- That's not your problem anymore, yoi. Anyway, against him, you wouldn't have a chance, yoi. Vivi-sama chose the most suitable person for this fight, yoi.

- You've never seen Luffy-san, what do you know ? wondered Vivi.

- I know the two persons who taught him how to fight, that's the nuance, yoi. Furthermore, Ace let his brother do this fight, if he wasn't sure of his victory, he wouldn't have, yoi.

- I think that a feast wouldn't be amiss as a thank you, once this is over, Chaka commented with a wan smile.

- Odd way to treat criminals… I like this country, yoi !

And Marco laughed a little.

A feast, if they knew… Ace was _extremely_ difficult to sate ! He was a D., doubtlessly ! Then, if you added the brother… it would be the _end_ !

* * *

><p>In their search, they came into the gardens. Vivi stopped for a moment, lost in her thoughts.<p>

That's when a sandstorm rose.

- Crocodile, gritted Marco.

He took Vivi and Kozha against him, protecting them with his wings, soaked with Haki, his back against the wind. He did, and said, nothing when the Shichibukai's hook went through his gut. Crocodile reformed behind him, a bad smile on his lips.

- Who would have thought that killing Shirohige's famous right hand man would be that easy, the Shichibukai commeneted, twisting the hook in Marco's gut before taking it off.

Marco thrust the two youngsters he had been protecting in the grass, and turned towards Crocodile, sticking his toungue out at him, his arms back to normal.

- Come back in a century, Crocodile, Mugiwara has more chances than you of killing me, yoi ! sniggered Marco as his flames were closing the hole in his gut, which enraged the Shichibukai.

The sand storm had sent all the soldiers flying, except for Chaka.

Crocodile dispersed and reappeared on the roof, next to Miss All-Sunday. And everyone saw with horror that they had the king prisonner.

- Otousama ! Screamed Vivi.

Your majesty! Kozha and Chaka chorused.

- This palace is not so bad, I think I'll make it my home, sniggered Crocodile.

- Tch, don't make me laugh, you think that I didn't see through your little game, yoi, spat Marco.

-You're just a pawn, without your captain to give you orders, you can't do a thing, Fushisho Marco, Shirohige's right hand ! Ehehehehe !

Kozha and Chaka looked at Marco with gaping mouthes.

Who didn't know Shirohige !

From there to imagine that he would help them… or that this guy who looked so frail would be the trusted man of the Lord of the Oceans ! Of the man nearest to the One Piece !

- Oyaji gives his commanders a lot of freedom, yoi. He leaves us the right of initiative, yoi. And knowing that Ace is here somewhere, I'd worry about you, yoi. Knowing what you're running after, I would advice you to be discreet and avoid attracting more of the World Government's attention on this place, yoi. But Ace, he's a D., a mad dog, yoi. If I were you, I'd be afraid, especially if he decides not to let his Otouto fight you, yoi.

- Ace ? Portgas D. Ace ? growled Crocodile.

- The same, yoi. Oh ? Didn't your right hand woman tell you that we crossed path with her on our way here, yoi ?!

- I didn't think he would have stayed so long in Alabasta , confessed Robin.

- We'll talk about that, Crocodile snarled to his underling.

- Of course, Sir Crocodile, Robin assured him.

- What are Shirohige's first two commanders doing in Alabasta ? growled Crocodile.

- Oyaji gave us some holydays, yoi. But now that we know about _this_, don't think that we'll let you implement your plans, yoi.

- Ace-san wa doko ? A shaking Vivi asked.

- I don't have the slightest idea, why would I know, answered Crocodile.

- Ace is coming, yoi. I can feel it, yoi, smirked Marco.

- Such a rookie will not scare me, when even Roger's daughter ran before me.

- Gol D. Ann ? Here ? In this country !? wondered Chaka.

Marco went to lean against a statue to burst into laughter. Ace running from Crocodile !? Stefan was father Christmas in that case !

- What's so funny ? snarled Crocodile.

- Oyaji was right, she _did_ came down the Grand Line, yoi ! It has been a while since she had been seen in the Shin Sekai, yoi ! And for having known her, I can tell you a thing… _she let you go_ ! She's strong enough to force me to give my best in a fight, so you're not going to scare her ! She will never run away, especially not when confronted with someone like you ! She must have found a more interesting distraction than playing with poor little old you, yoi !

Crocodile gritted his teeth.

- I presume this dharp tongue of yours is the one I have to thank for stopping the rebellion from coming here, growled the Shichibukai.

- No, this is due to the princess's gift with diplomacy. All I did was enable her to reach here in time.

There was a noise, showing that somebody was trying to break the palace's doors down. The shouts meant that the soldiers had realised the danger.

- _Dieciséis fleurs_, said Robin, looking at the door.

A few flower petals rose and hands grew on the outside of the wooden door, throwing the soldiers back with a lot of liveliness.

The duo Mister Zero and Miss All-Sunday, still with the king in their pocket, jumped into the garden to join them. Marco didn't move from his place against the statue.

- I hope that it will help us get a little more calm, said Robin.

Chaka was going to interviene but Marco stopped him with a move of his arm.

- If you hold your life important, don't move, yoi, Marco told him.

- But the king… Chaka started.

They stared, horrified, as the king was nailed to the wall.

- Wounds can be healed. A life, there's nothing to be done if it's lost, yoi, warned Marco.

- Sorry, Vivi, the king apologised with a weak voice. I destroyed everything you risk your life for. I'm nevertheless happy, Chaka, Kozha, that you're not fighting.

- Otousama, Vivi cried.

- Yare, yare, is that the sort of things you tell your daughter when you meet her again, Crocodile made fun of them. I have no intention of letting either of you live, it's normal for the royal familly to fall with the kingdom. But I'll let you a chance, Kozha, to save one of them… call the rebels, and make them fight. Now.

- You would endanger Pluton's location, yoi.

Crocodile looked away from Kozha to stare at the Phoenix who was standing, one hand on his waist, as nonchalant as usual. Robin was surprised, too.

- Who told you about that ? She asked.

- I flipped through my notes of information on various wanted people in this lowly world, that's all, yoi. And I have very indiscreet ears too, yoi. The last person who can decipher the Poneglyphs, hanging with scum like Crocodile, yoi. Nico Robin, Ohara's survivor. Seems like the Revolutionaries are quite interested in you, Nico Robin, yoi.

Robin stared at Marco with an unscrutable expression.

- Each and every commanders know the legend of the antic weapons, whose power could remove a country from the map. Pluto, Poseidon and Uranus. That's what you've been aiming at from the start, don't think I'm an idiot. Even Roger, cretin that he was, would have seen through you, yoi.

- Then, you're making things easy for me… I've got a good reason to kill you. I'll tell the Government that you possessed information I couldn't get from you on those weapons, Marco… before that, dear ex-king, tell me, where is the Poneglyph ? Cobra… where is Pluto ? I know this antic weapon christened by a god's name is sleeping somewhere in this country.

- An antic weapon !? This country is housing such a thing ? exclaimed Vivi. Did you know about that, father ?

- The secret is handed from a generation to the next Chaka taught her. How did you learna bout it, Marco-san ?

- I just spied on Crocodile, when I had some time to lose, after I got rid of another group of assassins he had sent after me, yoi. Nevertheless, it's because such a weapon is here that I avoided advertising that I'm Shirohige's right hand man. If it came to be known that I'm here, then Sengoku may scrutinise this nation, and discover Pluto's presence. With this inheritance from the lost century, which was supposed to be used to destroy the World Governement, in his hands, I don't dare imagine what he'd do, muttered Marco. If Genkotsu no Garp were to learn, on the other hand, that Ace is here, he'll suppose that he's just looking for his otouto, yoi. As for Ann… she's a D., and, as a D. himself, Garp will understand that all she wanted was to discover new landscapes. And nobody will know about Pluto, yoi. As long as the right moment hasn't come, this weapon must stay hidden, yoi.

- What do you know about that moment ? Robin asked.

- Nothing, and I don't care. The world is what it is, it's not the pirates' role to change it, I'll gladly let the revolutionaries play that part. I'm only repeating what the Mei-ô heard from his captain, yoi.

A strange smile stretched Marco's lips.

- The D. and their mysteries… I may be near Ace every day, I still haven't discover a quarter of the mystery hiding behind his huge smile, yoi. What are you going to do with Pluto, hun ?

- I'll transform this country into the greatest military nation there is, growled Crocodile. When I'll be on the throne, it will be easy gathering all the pirates around under my command ! My power will grow until it surpass the World Governement's ! An ideal nation ! I'll have enough strength to have my revenge on Shirohige, and before that, Roger's daughter will have no choice but to capitulate, and reveal where One Piece is hidden.

- That's why you need Pluto, so that the Government doesn't bother you, yoi. But that's not what will make Roger's daughter fold. What's more, she doesn't know where the One Piece is. According to the Mei-ô, she doesn't even know if the One Piece exists, because she doesn't want to know.

- I don't know where you heard that name, Crocodile, but even I doesn't know where it's hidden, the king said. I'm not even sure it really exists !

- I've thought about that, assured Crocodile. It's true that its existence is doubtful. That's why you'll lead us to the Poneglyph. Meanwhile, you are going to wait quietly here, all of you, for the explosion of the bomb that will destroy the palace and the place. Think about the soldiers that are going to die, since it will pulverise everything in a five kilometers radius. It's a shame the rebels aren't there to enjoy the party. Who knows, with luck, the famous right hand man of the most powerful man of the oceans will perish in the explosion.

Marco frowned.

A bomb ?

That was bad.

Many people would be caught in the explosion. But as long as Crocodile would be here, Marco couldn't afford to make a move. It would take only one useless move, and Kozha, Vivi or Chaka would die. If it wasn't the three of them.

He stared at Robin for a while, weighing his options.

« Mugiwara, Ace… come on time, before he discovers the weapon's location. » thought Marco.

He didn't like trusting his guts, but decided to make an exception. He was powerful enough to end all this, but he would have to move rapidly, especially since there were potential hostages near him. But he knew that Ace would be cross with him for stealing his otouto's prey. The first real adversary that he had met in his treck.

It was a good occasion for Mugiwara to make a name for himself.

- How dare you do such a thing ! roared Vivi as Chaka was holding her back. What have they done to deserve this !? What will you gain ?!

- Pitiful, commented Crocodile. Well, Mister Cobra, where is the Poneglyph ?

- What is their role in all this ? growled Vivi.

- Alright, show them the Poneglyph, said Marco.

Crocodile turned to him, suspicious, but Marco was impassive.

- What are you scheming ? Corcodile snarled.

And he threw his hook on Marco at the end of an arm made of sand that the Phoenix swept away with a slap filled with Haki.

- I'm trying to deduct where the bomb is. Go, I'm not holding you from the Poneglyph. I'm sure that Nico Robin has a conscience, yoi. And that somebody will move his arse quickly to arrive. I trust in the D., yoi.

Crocodile stared at Cobra.

Marco used his distraction to wink at the king to reassure him, not bothered by the fact that Robin could see him.

- Alright, I will lead you there, announced Cobra.

- Otousama… murmured Vivi. Marco-san…

- Your majesty, chorused Kozha and Chaka.

- Marco-san, how… said Vivi, tearing up.

- Do you trust Mugiwara ? asked Marco. If you do, calm down, everything will be alright, yoi.

- Ahahahaha ! It's well-done, from Fushisho Marco, an intelligent man… laughed Crocodile.

- Chaka-san, I'll advise you to not even think about attacking him, you'd be crushed, yoi, warned Marco.

- It's too much, I can't bear it anymore ! screamed Chaka, unsheathing his weapon.

- You should have listened to Marco, sniggered Crocodile, lighting his cigar back.

And he dissipated in sandwaves that lazily flew in the wind.

That's when Robin cried a bit in pain and hugged a bloody hand to herself.

Concentrating on his Haki, Marco perceived some more guests at the door, who hacked a way for themseves through the hands to join them. He sighed.

Oi, he was no superhero !

He couldn't be everywhere at once and protect everybody.

Crocodile reformed, surprised, at seeing the door brutally opening.

- The Tsumegeri guards, murmured Vivi, recognising the new arrivants.

- Stop ! Don't attack that man ! ordered Cobra.

That was a very wise order he shouted to the four elite warriors. Unfortunately, they had made the promise to protect the king till their deaths.

- Oi, omae-tachi, I'll make it clair. I won't save your arses, if you chose to fight him, yoi, growled Marco. I've got enough on my plate with three persons, so, I'd be thankful if you didn't add to the potential targets. If you attack him, it's at your own risks, yoi.

- We know we have no chance to win, but it's our duty. We won't leave, one of the warriors said.

- Die with honour, then.

- We'll think about it.

And they started to sweat, as their muscles were bulging up, creating contusions on their bodies. Marco understood that they had no choice. He knew not what had caused this, but his Haki was whispering that they had used something to temporarily augment their strength in exchange for their lives.

He joined his hands to pray.

They only had a few minutes left.

Kozha and Chaka were trying to console the princess who seemed to be on the brink of despair.

- Oujou-sama, don't insult them, and respect their sacrifice, yoi, whispered Marco. Fight well.

- Forgive us our selfishness, but we have to show him the pain of this country, one of the four warriors said. The anger of our country !

It was hopeless, Marco knew it, but he didn't interviene. He had no right screwing up the last moment of those brave warriors, ready to sacrifice themselves for their king.

He wouldn't have wanted someone to stop him, were he in the same situation.

And they all threw themselves at Crocodile who stared at them coming, smiling.

Crocodile dispersed himself in the wind and reformed on the roof.

- Insult their sacrifice, and I'll rip your head off, gritted Marco.

- Hmph. You can tell yourself that what they've done isn't smart, and that they should care more for their lives, sniggered Crocodile. But I think it's too late to tell you this ! Ahahahaha !

- I would do the same for my captain, yoi. So… SHUT UP !

Crocodile stopped laughing under the Phoenix's anger. Marco had to struggle not to let his flames wreak havoc on the vicinity, and even more something else...

- I'm not even going to fight them ! Ahahahaha !

- I can shorten your suffering, giving you a warrior's death, yoi. Crocodile won't fight you, said Marco, stepping forward.

He took Chaka's sword and joined the four warriors, steaming with rage.

- Marco-san ! shouted Vivi.

- It's the best that can be done for them, in this situation, Kozha told her.

Marco opened his shirt, standing opposite of the warriors, letting everyone see the tattoo on his chest and he aimed the sword at the men struggling to stay standing in front of him.

- Arigatou, they whispered.

And they all rushed at Marco, who defeated them, one after the other, ending their useless suffering.

He quickly stepped in Chaka's way, who had transformed into a jackal, to fight Crocodile.

- You're not strong enough to kill him, yoi. If you're so prone on dying, I'm your man, but it's useless letting that man get to you ! roared Marco. That's what he wants, land back on earth !

He forced Chaka on his back and kept him on the floor with one of his talons.

- Cobra-sama…I'll take care of them and the bomb, yoi. Take the danger away, _they_ are here… whispered Marco. As long as Crocodile will have Vivi, she'll be an important hostage. Go, please, I beg you, yoi.

- If we get out of this, how will I thank a Shirohige Kaizoku ? The king asked, closing his eyes, relieved that Chaka had been under control.

- If you have some books on akuma no mi, I'd like to consult them, yoi. After that… if you manage to feed my friend, it will be parfect. Chose now, we only have twenty-five minutes left.

- Do you trust _that_ man ?

- I didn't have enough time to get to know him really well. But I know who raised him. Ace would trust him with his life without hesitation, and he knows him the best, yoi. And then… if he claims that he'll become the Kaizoku-Ou, and steal the Yonkous' thrones, he has to start at the bottom ladder overthrowing the weakest of the Shichibukai. That's why I'll blindly trust him, contrary to my habits, yoi.

Marco lifted his face to the sky and murmured :

- Trust became fragile down home, after the betrayal we've seen. Thank god, we were able to interviene before it was too late.

Cobra nodded.

- I'll lead you to the Poneglyph, the king announced.

- That's a wise decision. Marco, let's fight once I get Pluton... hehehehehe.

Crocodile climbed down from his perch and took the king down. They left with Robin. On her way, the woman looked at Marco, unscrutable.

The Phoenix caught Vivi's fist before she could touch him.

- Why did you let them go ! Vivi roared.

- I'll ask you once more… Do you trust Mugiwara, yoi ? Marco wanted to know.

Vivi fell on her knees and started weeping.

- Kozzo, call your men and tell them not to come. Have them warn the other rebels, yoi. Chakka, try to evacuate the palace in a calm and orderly way. Kohza, you'll help him once you'll be done. Vivi-oujou, find Mugiwara's crew, we'll need them to help us look for the bomb, yoi.

- And you ? asked Chaka as he got to his feet.

- I'll start looking for it !

And he took flight in a whirlwind of aflamed feathers.

He was hoping that Crocodile actually bit the dust on that one. He briefly saw the direction Crocodile took, and noticed Ann and Luffy on a super-mallard, in a street.

A cry, and he had their attention. An aerial spin to show in which direction to go, and Ann answered with a raised fist.


	31. Tic, tac, tic, tac !

**Well, hello everyone !**

**It's been a while, I know, but I can do much about it, since I didn't have any news from my translator and I've got the university, to. So, for now, enjoy this chapter and see you soon, I hope.**

**Oh, and thank you to Sunrise Flame for her review.**

* * *

><p>The Mugiwara had managed to treat the wounded. Temporary, for the majority of the care (which made Chopper scream), but it was the best they could do, given the situation. They had to go find Vivi and Luffy, and only then, would they be able to pretend to real heal everyone.<p>

- Vivi ! said Nami, seated on Matsuge, around which the rest of the crew was walking.

- Nami-san ! It's terrible ! Vivi shouted, running to meet them. There's a bomb ready to explode in less than ten minutes !

- Nani ?! exclaimed Usopp.

- And the conflict ?! asked Nami.

- It was narrowly avoided, but Crocodile's got my father prisonner. Where's Luffy-san ?

- Still not there.

Feathers rustling had them looking up to see the huge bird flying over their heads, seemingly looking for something.

- Marco-san ! Vivi called.

Marco lost a bit of altitude to near the group. Zoro, Usopp and Nami stared at him with eyes wide opened. What the hell was this bird ?!

- Have you seen Luffy-san from the sky ? Vivi asked.

- Yes. He's on Crocodile's heels, don't worry for your father, ojou-san, yoi. I may have wings, I can't be everywhere at the same time, so help me find this damned bomb ! growled Marco.

- No problem, assured Sanji.

Marco nodded and flew away anew.

- He is Ace's friend ?! exclaimed Nami.

- Yes ! Let's go ! said Vivi.

And they scattered, looking for where the bomb could be hidden.

The race against time had begun.

* * *

><p>Ann nearly fell when Karu suddenly stopped.<p>

- Oi, Luffy, what… she started.

She leant to the side to look at the marines laying on the ground, with a young woman, Tashigi, if she remembered the name right, in front of them, her hands tight on her katana.

At first sight, they seemed to have suffered a severe beating.

- Mugiwara ! Gol D. Ann ! The still conscious woman said, brandishing her weapon towards them with trembling hands.

Luffy asked Tashigi where Crocodile was, and after a lengthy hesitation, the marine dropped her weapon to point at the tomb.

Without consulting each other, both D. got off of Karu who received the mission to fetch some help.

- Arigatou ! shouted Luffy while running in the direction she gave them.

Ann was going to follow him when the young marine grabbed her leg.

- Why ? What's your link to this country ?! Tashigi whispered to Ann.

- I don't have one. I went down the Grand Line to see a former crew-member of my father's, and going back up, my log made me go through there, answered Ann. Lu' told me about what was happening here, so I'm looking if I can be of some use. The King seems alright, it's a shame that Crocodile is attacking him. Can I ?

Tashigi let her go.

She briefly turned hearing her sob, but she had no time to lose.

- It's my fight ! Luffy, in front of her, warned her.

- I know. I will only evacuate the King, Ann sighed.

* * *

><p>Time left : three minutes.<p>

Vivi had an illumination.

She knew where the bomb was !

She warned Usopp and the signal was sent.

- Ojou-sama ! shouted Marco.

- They are in the clock tower ! Vivi announced.

- I thought of it, but is there enough place to put a bomb in, yoi !?

- Yes ! I can't think of anything else !

- Yosh ! I'll pass the word to the others ! announced Usopp, drawing a mark on the ground.

- Vivi-sama, climb on, said Marco, landing. It's your country, you have to save it.

Vivi took place on Marco's back, who nimbly took off, Usopp following on the ground.

* * *

><p>Ann and Luffy went down the secret passageway.<p>

- Do you want me to keep boshi and your shoes ?! Ann proposed.

Still running, Luffy took his shoes off, but kept his hat.

- It will bring me luck ! He said.

- I hope so. Don't damage it, otherwise Shanks'll blame you.

They kept running. Soon, they heard Crocodile's laughter, but there was something more worrying for Ace : the tomb was falling to pieces.

- Stop mother-henning me ! Luffy retorted when his older sibling asked him to be careful.

Ann could only sigh. She couldn't help herself, she would always worry herself sick about her otouto.

With the help of his akuma no mi, Luffy create a path for himself between the rubble, while Ann used hers to heat her muscles to speed even more and not lose sight of her brother.

Crocodile's laugh sounded from behind a wall that Luffy quickly destroyed. Just by looking, she could see the wounded.

- Evacuate the woman too, Luffy asked, still staring in Crocodile's eyes.

- Even if you hadn't asked me, I would have done it, Ann reassured him.

They were D., they thought nearly alike.

Without bothering with Crocodile, she went to take the King under an arm and Robin under one of her shoulders.

- Who is he ? Cobra demanded. Why did he come ?

- He's the one helping Vivi, answered Ann. He's Monkey D. Luffy. The future Kaizoku Ou.

- Mugiwara… whispered Robin.

- Lu', I'm going ! Please, survive ! Ann pleaded.

- Go ! Luffy told her.

And so Ann went back in the opposite direction, running the harder she could.

- Afraid for him ? murmured Robin.

- It's my right, growled Ann.

- Why don't you help him, with your strength, you'd make short work of Crocodile.

- First, I would not help him doing so. Second, he would hate me. Third, cutting his work out for him would compromise his legitimacy to the title of Kaizoku Ou. Fourth, even if I know his strength, I can't avoid being worried sick. And lastly fifth… I trust in him.

She nimbly avoided a stone falling from the ceiling.

- I know him so well that I can say what he wants Crocodile to give back… Vivi's country as it was before all this started. If the country was still there, when she came back, she wouldn't have to conquer it again, and would be able to smile. She's one of his friends, and that's the way he is about people he care about… And after that, he pretend that he's no hero !

She jumped over some rubble.

« Survive, Lu', I beg of you. »

* * *

><p>Marco swore, avoiding the best he could the bullets the Baroque Works agents in the guard aimed at them as he flew.<p>

But how many traitors were there !

The sounds of fighting made him look down and he saw Tashigi put down their adversaries with a few well-placed sword hit, helped by a few of her men.

- We're covering you, Hime-sama ! Tashigi told him. Prevent the explosion, please ! The place still hasn't been totally evacuated ! Go, hurry !

- Thanks ! Vivi shouted back.

Marco accelerated.

- We lost a lot of time, yoi. We're going to fly quicker ! Guide me !

- Go right ahead !

- We only have two minutes left… k'ssou !

Under them, Nami on Matsuge, with Chopper, met with Usopp who was following them the best he could. Seeing Chopper, Yassop's son mounted on his back, which relieved his right leg, who was in a plaster, that had made him limp for a long time.

- Vivi ! Usopp ! Marco-san !

- Nami-san ! Tony-kun ! Matsuge ! shouted Vivi, reassured that they were mostly alright.

- What's happening ?! The Marine is helping us ?! They showed us the way to catch up with you !

- Did you find the bombers ?! asked Nami.

- No time ! answered Marco.

And he dodged a bullet his Haki had felt with an aerobatic. Of course, with him in the sky, visible to everyone, he knew he was an easy target.

But he had found the bombers.

* * *

><p>- But who is that kid to have a chance against a Shichibukai ? Cobra demanded. He slaughtered the best warriors of the Kingdom.<p>

Ann had put him down, as well as Robin, on the surface, before leaving, pretending to go and look for help.

- Lu' is Mugiwara no Monkey D. Luffy, that's all. A kid from East Blue walking in his idol's footsteps, and who will carry on his nii-chan's torch, announced Ace as he arrived, in his usual clothes. I crossed way with Roger's daughter, she told me that Lu' was fighting and that there were casualties.

- Who are you ? asked Cobra.

- Hiken no Portgas D. Ace, Nibantaï Taïsho of the Shirohige Kaizoku, whispered Robin. Five hundred and fifty millions of berrys. What are you doing here ?

- My otouto is fighting, am I not authorized to come and worry like every good aniki that I am ? The young commander took offense, crossing his arms on his chest.

- Heee ?… No wonder Mugiwara seems to be so formidable, with a brother like you. Your friend Fushisho trusts you a lot.

- Normal. We're nakamas. Let me help you. I may have some very rudimentary knowledge, medically speaking, but that's something.

And he started to dress Robin's wounds, as she had been more injured than Cobra.

- I don't need medical care. I advise you to do your utmost best to get your brother out of there, he's going to be buried in the rubble, unable to get out, whispered Robin. And Crocodile's hook is coated with scorpion venom. Here's the antidote.

She searched through her coat and pulled out a vial that she gave to the young Ace.

- Life has a lot of things in store for us. I'm sure you have a dream to make come true, Ace told her. Thanks for the antidote, I'll give it to Lu' when he comes out.

- A dream, ka ? whispered Robin as Ace placed the antidote in his pocket.

* * *

><p>- Oiiii ! Nami-swaaaan ! Sanji shouted from a window of the tower, waving at them. Vivi-chwaaan !<p>

- WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE ! screamed Usopp.

- Why ? But you left me a message ! Saying 'Clock tower' so I started to climb ! What do you want me to do ?! Where are the bombers !?

Marco flew stationary for a while, disturbed.

- They're upstairs ! At the top ! shouted Usopp. You have to climb to the top to kick their asses, otherwise, Ace's friend will arrive there before you do !

Marco sighed.

They were exasperating.

- Hm ? A new voice sounded.

Sanji turned up to see Zoro appear at the window one floor above him.

They were all as bad as the other.

- Yo ! I was looking for you guys ! explained Zoro.

- Zoro ! You're there too ! Sanji exclaimed.

- What are you all doing here !?

- That's what I want to know !

But where did Ace's brother found those crazies !? In a Shin Sekai psychiatric asylum ?! They were really supposed to mostly be on the level East Blue citizens ?! Alright, it was true that the Spades were not the most sanest of mind people either, but then… Ace had been the one to recruit them…

- I don't know ! The Marine guys told me 'Go North ! Go North !' Then I climbed that building ! said Zoro.

Really, the marimo too was short a few bones from a jolly roger.

- Who is the first mate, yoi ? Marco asked Vivi.

- Mister Bushido, Roronoa Zoro, is Luffy-san's first mate, answered Vivi.

- Dumbest than Patrick…

- NORTH AND UP AREN'T THE SAME AT ALL ! Sanji got mad.

- It's alright, it's still good ! Usopp shouted. Climb on and hurry to get rid of the bombers !

- It's impossible ! Vivi shouted. They can't go to the tower from where they are ! If you don't go by air, the only way to reach there is to enter in the tower at street level !

- What about breaking a wall !? asked Zoro.

- It may trigger the bomb's explosion, yoi, Marco warned him. I need some more boost, can you help me ?!

The clock opened, revealing a big window with a big canon right in the middle of it with a couple in front of it.

- Neeee, listen to this, Mister Seven ! You know what ! It's our last mission ! Gero gero gero gero* ! The woman, dressed in a frog suit, laughed.

Her partner had an odd laugh and answered :

- That can't be more true ! It will be even more in thirty seconds !

- Who are those two clowns ? Marco demanded.

- Mister Seven and Miss Father's Day ! Vivi panicked.

Marco sighed.

Crocodile really should revise his recruiting criteria. They looked nearly as crazy as Mugiwara's crew !

- I got it, said Sanji, positioning himself on the window's edge. Will a good kick be alright ?!

- Perfect, yoi !

Marco flew the quickest he could towards him and just as he reached Sanji, he felt the kick coming, and took back his human form, with only flaming wings.

He found himself on Sanji's leg and took advantage of the thrust of the kick to give a good wing flap and to propel himself at light speed towards Zoro who was waiting for them.

The marimo threw himself in turn in the open air, crossing his katanas in front of himself. Marco landed on them, waiting for the right moment to fly again.

- Beware the suspicious blokes up there ! warned Zoro.

- No problem, Marco assured him.

That's when they were noticed.

- It's a sniper duo ! Vivi revealed.

- That's not going to scare me, yoi, whispered Marco.

And then they were propelled through the air, getting even more momentum. The bullet shattered in one of Marco's leg, who regenerated without even thinking about it.

Once he was facing the window, he made an aerobatic and projected Vivi in the room, behind the shooters, before flying to the two agents, that he caught between his talons and pull in the open air.

He broke his fall and transformed back totally, landing on the window sill. Vivi had just put the wick out.

Marco glanced at the bomb, still in the canon, and swore.

- The bomb's got a timer ! Marco roared.

- USO ! Vivi exclaimed.

- Alright, we'll do it the old fashioned way !

- Hun ?

Marco tugged the bomb from the canon with a paw, before throwing himself in the air. There, he climbed the higher he could, taking the object of death with him.

- What is he doing !? shouted Nami, on the ground.

- THE BOMB IS ON A TIMER ! screamed Vivi. IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE !

* * *

><p>Vivi's words hit Ace like a Haki filled fist in the gut, when he came back on the place.<p>

He stared, horror struck, as Marco flew higher and higher.

Even with his akuma no mi, Ace would never be able to catch up.

- MARCO ! Ace screamed, going from roof to roof in an attempt to come nearer.

He raised higher still, using his flames, in the only hope to catch up on Marco and save him.

He didn't even hear his own voice screaming the Phoenix's name. He hadn't realized that tears were beginning to invade his eyes.

All he could hear was a sort of timer. As if the world had silenced itself to better hear the soft fluttering of the Phoenix's fire wings, and the odious ticking of the bomb, now really out of the young man's reach.

Ace held an arm out, as if it would allow him to catch his lover up.

Marco was well over the clouds when the bomb exploded.

- MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Ace's tear jerking scream surprised nearly everybody, in the breath of the explosion that destroyed a few buildings as well as sent the few people who hadn't evacuated yet flying.

The young commander lost his control on his akuma no mi, and crashed on the roof underneath. He miserably rolled on his stomach to cry.

No !

Not Marco !

This bomb couldn't have taken the Phoenix from his side ! Absolutely not !

- Tch… my sandals are ruined, yoi, grumbled Marco, back in human form behind Ace.

Ace turned around and threw himself at his lover, nearly making them fall from the roof. Against the Phoenix's chest, he cried all he could, his fright and relief.

Marco was a bit surprised. He was slightly singed, but not hurt. He stared at Ace who had buried his face in his purple shirt. Then he smiled, and hugged him.

- Don't… Don't ever… scare me like that… Ace hiccupped.

- Ok, Marco reassured him. I've already told you, even Impel Down wouldn't be able to separate me from you.

He took Ace's face in his hands and tenderly kissed him.

- Aishiteru, Ace, Marco whispered.

- So I do, I love you… murmured Ace before enjoying their kiss.

Marco separated his lips from Ace's and wiped his tears. Smiling, he put Ace's hat back on his head and they jumped in the street, so everyone could check that the Phoenix survived.

- You're a monster, commented Usopp. Who can survive such an explosion !?

- I've seen worst, said Marco. But my shoes are ruined… And for once Haruta had made me a gift that wasn't a prank, yoi.

His nice sandals were indeed destroyed, leaving only a sliver of leather that stuck to his feet by miracle.

- I'll buy you a new pair, Ace, his hat well tilted over his eyes to hide his tears, promised him.

- Where's Luffy ? asked Zoro.

Ace pointed to behind Zoro. Everyone turned around to see the young pirate walking towards them, supporting Cobra.

He only sported a scratch on one of his ankles.

- You scream like a girl, Ace ! Shihihihihi ! Luffy poked fun at him.

- Fuck off, Lu'. Did you take the antidote ? growled Ace.

- Yep ! Na, you know, Nii-chan ?

- Yes, I know, me too.

- What ? Vivi asked, stopping near them, relieved to see Marco and Luffy alive, and her father in a not so bad state.

The two D.'s stomachs answered in their stead, making everybody laugh.

- Marco-san. Thank you… for what you've done, said Vivi.

Marco shrugged. He didn't want to be thanked. He was a pirate, that was not the motive for his actions.

Ace looked up in the sky and extended a hand.

- Is it me or did I felt some rain ? He asked.

Ploc.

Another drop fell, and another.

And very soon, it was raining cats and dogs, first on the capital, and then the country as a whole.

It was raining, putting a smile on everyone's face.

A clamor rose among those who had been evacuated, the rebels, and the inhabitants. The rain was back.

- I was right to trust in you, Lu', whispered Ace.

- Shihihi ! I couldn't lose and force you to rewrite your report, after all !

Ace looked at his brother with pride.

Luffy had grown up so much in three years.

Yes, he could carry on his torch without trouble. He would be the Kaizoku Ou.

* * *

><p><strong>* Japanese version of the frog's cry.<strong>


	32. Escape from Alabasta

**Well hello there. i do know it's been really a while since the last time, but I did finally found another translator. So, say 'hi and thanks' to** haruka24 **for this chapter. I do hope you will enjoy it, so for know, good reading and see you soon.**

* * *

><p>Marco didn't raise his head hearing the library's door opening, too much occupied with finishing his report of the Alabasta's incident , for Shirohige.<p>

If Crocodile hadn't been after Pluton, it wouldn't have been need, and what happened would have been mentioned in the rapport that Ace was doing about his brother.

- Oh, you're here, sorry, I don't want to bother you,said a woman's voice.

Marco lift his head and see Ace's brother's redhead navigator.

- Nami-san, if I'm not mistaken, yoi ? said Marco.

-Exactly, answered the red head with a beautiful smile.

-You don't bother me, I finished what I was doing anyway, yoi.

And Marco stored carefully his rapport in his bag, before he opened the book on the akuma no mi that the king gave to him.

- There is enough space on this table for two people, yoi, Marco said to her with a smile arranging his reading glasses

- Thanks, answered Nami installing herself at the table with books on navigation and the climate. What were you doing ? If it's not too intrusive.

-My rapport for my captain, yoi. Saying that there was something not too clear with what Crocodile was doing, and it was need that Oyaji knows what happened. It one of the things that Ace calls the boring stuff that lies with the commander.

-He don't like the paper work ?

- When they give him a rapport, they always give me a double to be sure that even if he destroys it with fire, he can't pretend he didn't receive it, yoi. He's an undisciplined child, but we love him like that, so, it's out of the question to change him. Anyway, he's too stubborn for us to do it.

Marco smiled and closed the book in his hand to take another one, after having write some note on paper.

-Are you interested in the navigation for a long time, yoi ? Enquire Marco continuing his research.

Showing Nami's book with his chin.

- Since I'm little. The first map that I've done was my island, Nami answered. I dream of doing a map of the whole world.

-The day you do it, I hope to be alive, because it will definitely deserve a look, yoi. I didn't see all the island of the grand line, on the contrary. I only could mapping certain islands and principally those of our territory.

-Are you the navigator of the equipage ?

-I'm the head of the fleet with very good navigators, yoi. If I'm the commander, it's because I'm the first to have join the crew, and that my avian zoan's instinct have a lot of advantage for the navigation, above all with the Shin Sekai's meteo, yoi. To came as far as this, you need to already have good knowledge and instinct. Most people whose enter the Grand line never achieve the first island. But in the Shin Sekai, there no rules anymore, and you only can follow your instinct. You can't afford a mistake in the Shin Sekai, yoi.

Nami nodded resolutely.

-Even more reason to improve myself. She told.

Marco had a smile.

-What make you chose to become a pirate, yoi ? He asked.

Nami looked down on her book and said :

- The woman who raised me like a mother, was killed by pirates, when I was a kid. When searching in our home, they saw that I knew a little about mapping, they forced me to join them, to be their navigator. Their captain passed an agreement with me. If I could gather one hundred millions berrys. An enormous amount for me, at that time. I passed years, trying to reunite this amount. I robbed pirates for that. Then I met Luffy, whereas I just robbed a map of the Grand Line. We already crossed road two times before, but we never talked. I have to confess that I first thought he was an idiot. When he knew that I was a navigator, he wanted for me to join him, but there was no way for me to become a pirate. And without knowing it…

-You were already part of the crew, yoi ? Guessed Marco

-Yes, Nami confessed with a smile. Then, whereas we were going take Sanji with us, I fall on the prime of the pirate who was the cause of all my woes. Luffy came see me and asked me where he was. He said that his Nakamas came before his own dreams. When Zoro was recovered after his fight with Mihawk, I took Luffy to this man. Seeing my jailors taking the biggest thrashing, and Luffy, standing on the rubbles of what had been a prison for me, yelling that I was his Nakama…

I've never been feeling this happy. This was this moment that I understood that even if I'd say no, he would have what he wanted… he succeed making me his navigator.

-I have the feeling to hear our old rivals who were with Roger, yoi. That don't make me feeling any younger.

-You knew them ? You seem too young for that…

-Being a Phoenix have some advantage. I was nearly twenty when Roger died. I was already with Shirohige a long time before then,yoi.

Nami was going to comment when Chaka entered the library.

-Mugiwara-san being finally awake, I was asked to tell you that the dinner will be served in thirty minutes, He told them.

-I'm pained for your chef cook, yoi. Ace is very voracious, even on the ship, if we didn't have a genius like the chef that is Thatch, we would have problems to fill his stomach, told Marco

-And with Luffy, what will that be, Nami sighed.

-Our chef cooked for thirty years, you knows… Chaka told them with a smile.

* * *

><p>The feast was a normal cacophony for pirates<p>

Like the dining hall, on the Moby Dick.

Marco ate little, not to change, and let Ace without the slightest concern, finish his plate.

The dishes followed noisily, in the noises of chewing and dishe.

Seeing the speed that the two brothers ingest the meal was a great show. The phoenix almost pitied Rayleigh who had to feed them. Even the crew wasn't let alone, whether it may be Ace or Luffy, at the look of the wandering hand to the plates side or of the outrage shout when one of the plates emptied itself without the proprietary accord.

The soldier were stupefied before all the noise and disorder. Chaka, Igaram, Pell and Cobra were also stupefied.

Marco looked calmly drinking his beer, a small smile at the corner of his lips.

He however choked sensing Ace's foot brush against him intentionally under the table. This kid, seriously…

In answer, the Phoenix settle down better on his chair. Avoiding touching someone else, he make his foot raise from Ace's ankle to his knee, before migrate in direction of the north to applicate with the tip of his foot, a pression on the young man's crotch.

Immediately, Ace nearly choked, red like a tomato.

- Ace-san, are you alright ? A worried Vivi asked, separated by Nami who wanted to sit down next to the young man.

- Everything is fine… Ace panted succeeding in regaining his breath.

Marco didn't need to turn his head to see Luffy, at hi left, looking at that surprised and inquiring.

Ace had search this, after all.

And the evening became more and more derange.

The most funny and shameful jokes followed, with the most ridiculous situation. They did know how to make party, that's for sure.

Ace even told them the famous evenement that valued him the title of Taishou, making everyone to have a general fit of giggle.

The guards themselves laughed, when Marco recounted an eternal nasty joke of the criminals conspiracy that was Thatch, Haruta and Ace, describing the culprits and the victims with precision, to reinforce the effect.

During almost an instant the Phoenix find himself back in time, during an improvised party that they had with Roger's crew.

He was seeing again the drinking contests, him just sixteen years old, with Rayleigh.

Shirohige who was having a good laugh before the stupidity of Roger.

He came back to the present feeling Ace coming back to assault his leg, this time, he had discreetly retired his shoes under the table.

Marco looked at him without saying anything. Ace would take a lot when they'll be alone.

* * *

><p>Haruta was looking at his plate with suspicion.<p>

-What is this ? You didn't do Kai-ô's meat, like you generally do ? Wondered the little commander to Thatch who had want to change a little.

-Today is a special occasion ! There are crocodile's tournedos with a sauce créole ! An old family recipe ! told Thatch with a huge smile. I learn it when I was two years old !

All the pirates took a look at their plates, a little puzzled.

- And in what honor, my son ? asked Shirohige.

- In the honor of Crocodile's defeat and the prime of one hundred millions berrys of Ace's otouto ! Promise, it isn't poisoned !

Izou was the first to take the plunge and taste his plate.

-Not bad, he finished by saying.

-You upset me, Izou ! Thatch exclaimed, falsely outrage.

- Gurarararara ! Making a toast to this young Monkey D Luffy ! exclaimed Shirohige raising his mug.

* * *

><p>Marco listened absentmindedly the conversation of the Mugiwaras, that he was hearing from the roof, thanks to the opened window where Ace was sitting. He covered the newspaper, looking for order given, but nothing was there.<p>

They still had a little time before them.

- Maaaaaaaaaaarcooooooooooooo ! Called Ace leaning out of the window to see the Phoenix.

Ace looked at Marco. The decision was his to make.

The Phoenix knew that his young lover was dying to stay a little more with his brother. After all, the last time that they saw each other was three years ago. But he was conscious that as a Taishou of the shirohige Kaizoku, he had some responsibilities that he couldn't escape.

- Your rapport need a neutral point of view. And you're far from it, Ace, so, I will help you, yoi.I have all the informations that I need on the Akuma no mi, Marco told him. And we go in the same direction anyway.

Ace had a huge smile and came back in the room to tell his brother :

- We stay a little with you, if it don't cause problems.

-It will need to advance the money for the food, Nami sniggered.

She wasn't scared easily the navigator… she just tried to get money from two Shirohige Kaizoku !

Unfortunately for her, she was born one century too late to get Marco who easily answered :

-Ace and me can hunt without any problems the sea king of the Shin Sekai. It's not those of here who will cause us problems, so the money won't really be needed, particularly with the few that I eat, yoi, replied Marco. And, with us on board, you won't have any problems with potentials enemy, so, I think that our protection is enough payment for that.

He however still had a smile on his lips. She was bold, she will do ravages in a near futur.

A door opened and closed itself.

-A call by denden mushi for you, the guard who just entered declare.

-From who ? asked Nami

- Someone called Bon-chan.

Marco gave a hint of a smile hearing Ace and Luffy heave a sigh of relief.

-Bon-chan ? Dare da ? asked Sanji.

-We don't know any, noted Usopp.

-Yet, he pretend to be one of your friends… the guard told them.

- I take care of it, Ace said getting up.

And he went pick up.

-Oi, moshi moshi… he said

« Moshi moshi ! Who is speaking !? » said a funny voice at the other end.

Marco came down and perch on the edge of the window, curious, while the denden posed on a chair.

-Mugiwara no aniki. What do you want with my otouto ? Ace asked

« Atashi wa Bon-chan ! I'm a friend of Mugi-chan ! »

Ace hung up.

He didn't know who this guy was, but his voice was too strange to trust him. Just imagining that he is a pervert, he was dead afraid for his otouto.

The denden burst his eardrums when he rang again. Luffy stretched his arm and took the creature to pick up.

- LUFFY ! Hang up immediately ! This guy is dubious ! Ace exclaim.

-Stop smothering me, Ace ! I'm not five anymore ! And I know him ! answered Luffy.

Marco shook his head, amused. Ace, hyper protective. He had never see it ! It was a big first !

-Oï, it's you ? Said Luffy who apparently recognized the voice. What do you want ?

« Ala ! This voice isn't that Mugi-chan's voice ?! Your aniki is mean ! »

- Fuck you, Ace grumbled. You're lucky to not be before me, I would have set fire on your balls.

All the men in the room couldn't stop the frown to appear.

« Hey ! I'm not Mister two anymore ! If the marine hear this conversation, I will be in super mess ! »

This guy was a crazy one too. Marco took his face in his hands. Will he return in the Shin Sekai with all his mental capacities ?

- Spill the bean, said Sanji. The patience isn't the good point of everyone here.

Marco and Ace leaned against the wall to listen to the conversation and the help that Bon Clay gave to Luffy. It was risked for the Mugiwaras, he was an ex-enemy, after all, but they didn't have any choice.

The two Shirohige shared one look of understanding.

-We go ahead, said Ace. Ja na ! Be prudent on the road. We meet at the Merry.

Marco throw himself out of the window and Ace did the same, clinging to his back. The Phoenix transformed immediately, and flew ahead.

* * *

><p>Ace let himself fall on the boat, and make his fist crack.<p>

-Who is Bon-chan ? Ace asked.

-It's me ! Said the okama beginning to whirl round on himself.

Marco took human form again on the guardrail of the boat.

Confirmation Crocodile did indeed the recruitment of the majority of his team in a psychiatric hospital.

Ace took the okama by a wrist and plate him against the mast, maintaining him still a vigorous and painful Cobra twist.

- You touch to Luffy… I reap your balls, make them fry before your nose, and I force you to eat them. Are weI clear ?! Hissed Ace with the air of someone who will commit murder.

-Hai hai… said Bon-chan.

-Ace, he understand, yoi. Anyway, who would have the suicidal idea of attacking someone of a family's member of a Shirohige commander, yoi, sighed Marco.

-We're just friend ! assured Bon Clay

-I hope for you.

And Ace let go of the man to go to his Striker in order to assure himself that it was in good condition. Once that was done, he entered one cabin.

-Oyasumi nasai, Ace, Marco wished, who guessed Ace's intent.

-Oyasumi, muttered the young commander inclining his hat before his eyes.

And he closed the door behind him and point his finger in form of a pistol on the surprise guest of the boat. The woman looked at him, a little surprised to see him here, but ended by smiling, relax before the threat.

-We will decide with Lu' what to do, once out of Alabasta, Ace declared.

* * *

><p>It was the "scoop" of the century.<p>

This photo was a gold mine at her alone !

The journalist had risked his life to obtain it, but what it represented was so valuable that it was worth the risk.

Unfortunately, he didn't know anything about one of the subject in the picture. This Monkey D Luffy. Only that he was one of the numerous pirate who answered to the challenge of Gold Ann. A boy with a prime recently actualised to a montant of one hundred millions berrys.

He need to discover who he was. Where did he came out from. From where exactly did he come, in the East Blue ? With who did he grow up ? Who is his family ?

Without that impossible to do an article worthy of the name, even with the photo.

The journalist looked at the picture in his hand with a smile.

He will, with this picture, be the most famous man.

* * *

><p>The song of the cannons reverberate in the waters of Alabasta.<p>

-Don't you go help them ? Asked the stowaway.

-It's only canons, Lu' don't need me, neither Marco, at this level, Ace answered.

-Your arm doesn't hurt too much, with you garding him up like that, Taishou-san ?

-Zenzen.

Others shoot were heard.

Ace's haki was seeing them all fuss, saving their ship the best they could. He knew that Marco was seating against the mast, like Luffy had said to him, observing the organisation of the crew.

Even if they didn't really have experience, they avoid a maximum of damage and sort of it alright at the end.

Ace smiled hearing Usopp touching the enemy with his canon shots. He had the same talent of sharpshooter as his father. Putting a canon in Yassop's hand was to make him a present.

It's here that he heard of who it was and restrain himself to laugh. As if it would afraid Luffy that it was Hina or any other. Since it wasn't question of Garp or an amiral, all will be allright.

He listened with an attentive ear what was being said. Bon Clay was proposing to pass by the South, but Luffy didn't want. Rather he couldn't.

He had to take by the east and then the North. He had to bypasses Alabasta's cost to make face to the East's port.

He had make the promise to be there for midday.

They'll wait for a Nakama.

Vivi.

That was why, even in this situation, Luffy wouldn't run away by the south.

-All of that for a friend…said the woman after hearing all that was said out there.

-He's a D, nothing too surprising. It's my otouto, said Ace whereas Marco entered at his tour, standing against the door.

He heard the noise of Bon Clay's ship moving away.

Three minutes.

Two minutes.

One minutes.

- FOWARD ! Shouted Nami.

-Perfect timing, yoi, commented Marco with a smile. We couldn't wait less of a navigator. Go out, Ace, I'm taking charge of this.

-I leave her to you, Marco.

And Ace get out outside.

He looked at Bon Clay's ship as he was facing Hina's.

-Izou would have like him, he commented to his brother.

- It's a friend, at the end, said Luffy

Ace posed an affectionate hand on the shoulder of his brother.

He took his hat off and take it to his heart.

-May Impel Down have pity of him, the oldest of the D whispered.

Luffy inclined his hat on his head, trying not to cry. His hand shaking with the effort.

-WE WON'T FORGET YOU ! yelled Luffy throwing himself on the ship's guardrail to have Bon Clay hear him.

* * *

><p>Marco closed his eyes, listening to the princess' speech, troubled by the noise of the battle.<p>

A little ship who dance on the flow, without ever opposing to the sea, always pointing to the light. He put this sentence down in writing. Who know, It would best describe this crew.

It describe the best the spirit of the Merry.

Ace couldn't stop himself any longer and butt in the battle.

-You won't prevent this, Fushisho-san ? Asked Robin.

-What for ? Ace won't be taken down by thugs like them, and he chose himself to help his brother. I don't have the right oppose that, yoi.

The yell reverberated, outside.

-Minna !

Marco listened the goodbye of the princess. She wanted to go on adventure, she was attached to them, but she knew her responsibilities She was a great princess.

And she crossed the road of the best people she could.

Marco hope one instant that Ace find a mean to transmit the message

« I like this princess, Marco. She will go far, she's very strong. I already see her like a friend, even if we know only a little. She know who I am and didn't rejected me, it's a good point,isn't it,na ? »

Marco had a smile remembering Ace's words.

Princess like that, we didn't see that everywhere.

All was to see how the mugiwaras will answer, without making Vivi a wanted woman.

There was some step noises, like if everyone aligning themselves.

Marco smiled. They must had a great idea.

It was then that the shoots start again. Marco brutally opened his eyes, sensing the use of the haki of the conqueror on Ace part, but also on Luffy's.

- FOWARD ! Shouted Luffy

Marco deducted five minutes in his head and straighten. He took out of his belt, in his back a gun that he pointed on Robin.

- Stand up, yoi.

Robin stood up, hands up, without losing her smile, she went out first on the deck, behind her Marco maintained her at the end of the gun.

-Now, we settle the problem of the stowaway, Ace declared.

Luffy had his hands behind his neck, not surprised at all to see the woman.


	33. The ship from the sky

**Well hello there, new chapter for you. I hope you will enjoy it. i would like to tell you to that I still intent to do a big story from this. The Golden Prince may be only a story with a hundred of chapter, but there is a sequel in the projetcs, so, you can hope for many many many things to read and discover. So for now, read this chapter, reviewed it and see you soon for the next one.**

* * *

><p>They had already been on the <em>Merry <em>from some days, now. The rhythm was easy to follow, there wasn't any, if only for the meals time.

The problem that Robin showing up on the ship had pose, was now solved. She could join them, but Zoro still didn't trust her. He was a great first mate, in Marco's opinion.

The Phoenix almost immediately had a good relation with Nami evidently, liking her application in what she was doing and finding her love for money very funny. Well, Ace had been jealous on this, but Marco made sure to assure him that he didn't have the intention to fall in love with the redhead… who it seem, wasn't attract to blond at all, since she was still courting Ace.

In this cases, it was Marco's turn to be jealous.

Oh, sure, they didn't really clearly exclaim that they were together, it was their own matter, and not those of these rookies, even if Robin had seen right through the relation of the two commandants in an instant. Zoro too, seem to suspect something, since he was laughing so hard, sometimes, before Nami's antics and the Phoenix's despair.

- You have a surprising control of your zoan… how did you manage it ? asked the little Chopper, cutting Marco in the reading of his newspaper.

- I'm a zoan since a long time, yoi. I tried almost everything. And done a lot of research, once Shirohige took me in his crew. Take your time, a lot of time is need to totally master an akuma no mi.

- All this time…? However, Luffy and Ace seem to be really good, them.

- They had a good teacher, who surely makes them explore all the possibilities that they powers give them, yoi. And, it's already been a decade since they have them, if I'm not mistaken. It's a miracle that they found so much application to their powers in so little time.

- In more than twenty years, I'm still sure that there some things that I could do and that I didn't find yet, smiled Robin, not very far reading her book.

- Oh ? said Chopper.

The two adults smiled.

- K'ssou, Luffy! I take you again drawing on my face when I'm sleeping ! Ace howled.

Zoro had a smile with Sanji, looking at Luffy trying to escape his elder's anger. Again, during one of Ace's narcoleptic fit, Luffy had some fun playing connect-the-dot with the freckles of Ace.

- He's not too hard to control, is he? Robin asked looking at the pursuit with amusement.

- Just need to know how to go at his rhythm, for it, yoi, Marco answered.

It's at this moment that something fell from the sky.

- Is it rainning ? Zoro asked stopping his training.

- It's not rain… Sanji constated.

- Hail then? asked Usopp

- No, not with me here, said Ace wiping clean his face in a wet towel.

Everyone looked at the sky and saw something falling in their direction.

- Shimata! That's ship's scraps ! Marco swore. A ship is falling onto us!

Indeed, a ship was falling from the sky and sunk in the water, close by them. Everyone hold on what they could, when the sea waved because of that.

With this waves and the ship's size, it wasn't even feasible to use the helm, they could only let themselves be toss and manhandle by the sea.

* * *

><p>When the calm came back, it was only for a short time, because the two D. were spread on the deck, laughing hard.<p>

- They're crazy those two, Usopp commented trying to regain his calm.

- Marco! What was I telling you! There's only need Lu' close for something big to appear! Ahahahahaha! I will remember this for a long time, a ship who fall from the sky! Ace laughed.

- We will have to tell this one to Sab'! Shihihihihi! Luffy giggled.

- Even then... a boat whose fall from the sky, Nami said with a little voice.

- There's two possibilities to explain that, yoi, Marco announced straightening himself. First, a sky island. The ship was maybe up there and fell. And then, I think that there is a currant here called 'knock up stream', yoi.

- And what does he do this current? Nami asked

- It's an ascendent current. The most expand theory on this subject talk about the presence of a sub marine cavity where the cold waters rush, yoi. There, it meets magma and transform in vapor, the pressure build and bang! It explode, yoi. We meet those a lot in the Shin Sekai.

- Ah, I remember now, I was unlucky enough to stop my _Striker_ on one of those. If Namur hadn't been there, goodbye Portgas D. Ace! said Ace. That time, the _Striker_ flew really high!

- Shihihihihi! It must have been fun! Luffy laughed.

- The Grand Line is really strange, commented Zoro who was scanning the sky with Sanji and the D. brothers.

-Imagine… an ocean, just above our head. The Grand Line is fascinating, Robin declared scanning the cloud.

- I'm impatient to be there! An excited Luffy said.

- Na, Marco! said Ace with a big smile

Marco knew this smile.

-Yes, I know, it smell of adventure, yoi, said the Phoenix with a smile.

- Stupid question, Luffy, how will you go there? Asked Nami.

- The surrounding islands must have information about it, that's why we go to Jaya, yoi. I've seen some sky islands, in my life, but even with my wings, going there is dangerous.

- Come on, the sky is yours and you can't even go on some island ! Hiken said with deception.

- The oxygen, yoi. This island are where it's very rare. I almost consciousness in fly to go there,. I need more oxygen than the others bird because of my fire and my size, yoi. Even if, once there, a little of rest and I'm adapted but going there comport a risk.

- As unreal as the situation can be, it's possible, Robin declared.

- Ji-chan talked about skies islands to us, in the stories he told us when we were children, Luffy said with sparkling eyes.

- Didn't he say this just to give you something to listen, did he? asked the Mugiwara's first mate. Because, well, coming from a Shirohige kaizoku, I won't deny the idea, but even then this the sky, you know.

- Their uncle isn't someone who would tell false histories, yoi. He had lived what he told. I know him enough to know that, Marco said. Then, we can't permit our self to doubt the log pose, when we don't have a bird's instinct, yoi.

- Crocus-san should have told you to let your preconceive ideas at the cap, mataku, Ace laughed.

- Even then, this his a mine of information that just fell onto us, yoi. Isn't that right archeologist-san?

Robin had a smile and let the man recover the rests to study them, because of that Chopper and Nami took refuge behind the mast.

* * *

><p>While Ace, Usopp and Luffy explored the rubble, Robin reconstituted a human crane.<p>

-We can see artificial holes, said Robin.

- Is he dead pierced by something? asked the cook.

-No, the crane don't have enough damage to it for that, yoi, Marco refuted.

- I agree with Fushisho-san. I think it's from a medical surgeries, declared Robin. Trepanation? What do you think doctor-san?

- Euh, yes, a long time ago, to extract tumor we pierce a hole in the crane, said Chopper still behind the mast. But it's an archaic practice!

-Tony-kun, the other way, yoi, Marco smiled.

Chopper hid immediately correctly.

- This mean that our man is dead two hundred years ago approximately, Robin declared. I think that he was in his thirty. During his travel, he died from a disease. His teeth are better conserved than the skeleton. They have been coat in some cement. It's a tradition from South Blue.

- Ace we have recover a guy who come from your home, yoi ! Marco called.

- NANI?! I DON'T HEAR ANYTHING! Ace yelled in answer frim the destroyed ship.

- Oh, Portgas-san is from South Blue? Inquired Robin.

- He's born at Baterilla, but didn't lives there, yoi. His godfather take him with him to the East Blue, where his father came from, said Marco.

- Baterilla? If I remember right, it's one of many island that the government search at Roger's death, in the search of a descendent from the king of the pirates.

- Ace is only twenty, yoi. He's too young to be his son. Anything else ?

It was the decisive argument to divert the suspicion from Ace. It would be sufficient to someone to discover the secret if he open his locket… It was necessary too limit the risks a maximum.

- I think that it was a boat on an exploration mission, said Robin. If you would permit me...

And she went away to come back with a book where she read this :

- Here it is, this boat seem to be from Sent Bliss, of Bliss kingdom, in South Blue. He went out to sea two hundred years ago.

- That's right, it's the same ship, noticed Nami reading above Robin's shoulders.

- This wreck roamed in the sky two long centuries, yoi, Marco muttered. I can see how you obtain your certificate this young. The dead may not speak, but you know to extract the necessary information, yoi.

- Thanks, Robin said smiling. There must still be some indications in the rubble, since it was an exploration crew.

- But the wreck is sinking, Ace declared coming back on board with Luffy and Usopp.

- And we found something veeeeeeeeeeeeryyyyyyyy cool ! Luffy said with a blinding smile.

The two brothers exchange a smile and Luffy wave a map that he lay out under their eyes.

Skypiea.

- We are on Roger's footstep, Marco! Ace exclaimed.

And he jump to the Phoenix's neck who receive him without a protest. A happy Ace, was an untenable Ace.

- We understand Ace, we understand, yoi, Marco assured.

- It's one of my childhood dream… Walk on the same soil that he had… said Ace, eyes sparkling.

How could he not been understand, since he may have a chance to find some trace of his father's passage.

- Your brother wouldn't have smoked something strange, would he? Zoro asked to Luffy.

- I understand him perfectly! It's the island that Ji-chan talked in his story when we were children! Luffy laughed.

And he began a happy dance with his brother. True children this two.

- Don't excite yourself this fast, Nami told them looking at the map. The world is full of fake maps.

The two brother gave her a look of utter despair whith their big sad puppy eyes.

- I don't doubt of her existence! Nami corrected.

- Marco, lets go to the sky! Ace demanded showing the clouds.

- Did you listen to me when I told that flying to a sky island isn't as easy as to traverse the Red Line, yoi? Marco asked.

- Your friend is mean, Ace, Luffy commented with a hurt look.

- Bad Marco! Duuuuh! said Ace sticking his tongue to the Phoenix, with his brother in his arm.

- And after that, someone pretend to be adult, yoi, Marco sighed.

He shook his head. How did he do to fall in love with a kid like that ?

- We need more information. So, we fish out the ship! Nami said.

- The _Merry_ is too little for that, Robin pointed out.

Ace then brandished his coral with a huge smile, giving another one to Luffy.

- Wanna dive with us, Marco? Ace asked.

- The depths of the ocean, I let them to Namur, yoi. But thanks for the proposition.

Marco looked into his pocket finding two others.

- What are they ? Robin inquired.

- A product from Gyojin island, yoi. You just have to breath into it to have oxygen, yoi, Marco answered. Who want to dive, apart for the two D.?

- Zoro! Sanji! Nami immediately appoint.

A rope around the waist, and the four man dived, in their oxygen's bubble.

- It's really usefull this thing, Usopp pointed out

- Very, yes, was Marco's answer.

- I really hope for them that they'll find something, Nami muttered.

It's then that they heard a noise, like a chant.

- What is that? Usopp mumbled using his shooter's glasses.

A big ship was coming to them, and the Phoenix's only reaction was to raise an eyebrow and to search, without turning around, Ace's rope that he pulled two times sharply.

Some new coming people were searching the wreck ship too.

- Oi, you there, what are you doing?! asked the monkey who seem to be the leader. It's my territory!

- No fight, Nami pleaded.

- But they're still in down there, said Usopp in a low voice. If they fishing out the wrecked ship, we need to inform the guys.

- I already told Ace, yoi, Marco assured.

- But what do we do with them? asked Chopper, looking at the monkeys/pirates.

- Your captain explicitly told me to not fight his enemies for him, yoi !

He was seeing that coming from far away.

- Tch, for once that we needed a fighter, said Nami.

And she turned in the direction of the monkeys and said to them with a fake smile:

- Your territory?!

- That's right! All the ships that sink here are mine! I advice you to not touch to them.

- They really want to fish it out, Robin commented.

- We are in trouble, to not change, Usopp grumbled.

- Stop your chatter ! Answer when I talk to you! growled the captain.

Marco moved a finger in his ear. This man was beginning to irritate him.

- Sorry! Can I pose you a question!? asked Nami.

- You'll answer to mine, at least?! Well, go ahead, ask away!

- Have you the intention to fish out the ship wreck and bring it to the surface?

Marco breathed deaply.

His patience already had taken a little too much, since he was there, with Nami hitting on Ace… and now this monkey played the idiot and no giving them any answer.

- Ala, it seems that Fushisho-san's patience is running out, Robin commented.

- Oi, you're fishing it out or not, yoi!? Marco yelled.

- He have a problem the pineapple's head?!

_Pineapple's head_.

Ouuuuch…

Seeing the vein that just appear on Marco's temple, it wasn't what was need to be said, when he was short on patience's side.

- Answer to my question, and _maybe_ I'll let you live. So, will you fish this wreck out or not? Marco growled.

-Sure thing, the question don't need to even be asked! You search a fight?!

- Can we observe you do it? Nami questioned making puppy eyes whereas Marco stood up from where he was sitting cross-legged on the deck.

- Oh? So you never assist to a fishing out ? said the ape. No problem! Come here and look at the show!

-Boss! someone shouted. There's a problem! When the cradle touched the bottom, they were attacked!

- Kai-ô?

- Iie! It seem that there someone under us!

- Nani! There someone at the bottom!?

Marco had a sigh and asked to Nami:

-You still want to evade the conflict, yoi?

- Oi! Omaera! There are intruder under us! Be carefull! Said the monkey

- Ha-i! was Nami and Usopp's answer.

- This guy is an idiot, yoi, the Shirohige first mate muttered.

Robin had to restrain herself to not laugh.

* * *

><p>Sub-marine exploration was crazy.<p>

Especially with the air bubbles.

Ace felt Marco pulling the rope from his waist again.

- We will have more visit ! he advert the other.

- Thanks for the info, Ace! Sanji answered exploring his corner.

- Na, Ace look! What do you think this could be ? asked Luffy moving a strange machine.

Ace joined his brother to have a closer look on the object.

- It seem like a handlebar and a motor. Maybe some moving device. Lets go see if the others had found something.

And the two brothers swam their best with their bubbles, to find Sanji and Zoro.

They were in what must have been a bedroom, and had been under attack.

-Oi, look, Ace said showing locked trunk.

Some blow with a harpoon on the lock, and they could open it. Unfortunately, there was only a feather into it.

It was then that something pierce the hull, surprising them.

- What is this thing?! Luffy exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Marco had to confess that this guy had some breathing ability, at least. Fishing out the wreck without pump but only injecting the oxygen by breathing, it was impressive.<p>

He crossed his fingers for Ace to not to do anything idiotic.

* * *

><p>- Someone is fishing the wreck out to the surface, Ace grumbled arranging his hat on his head.<p>

- It's _our_ wreck, Luffy said, pouting.

- Then, we have to defend it, Zoro growled with a nasty smile.

* * *

><p>The strident yell that attain everyone on the surface confirmed that Ace didn't do him the pleasure to be a good boy.<p>

This time, the monkey excited himself for nothing.

- We don't intend to take a photos, you can stop to pose, yoi, Marco sighed.

-Shimata!

Well, once the ape come back on earth, he dived to save his men.

-Your captain didn't precise that they were his enemies, did he, yoi? asked Marco showing the monkey's men whith hs thumbs.

- Not that I know, smiled Robin.

- Then I'll let off some steam, yoi.

* * *

><p>The bubbles had explode in presence of air.<p>

-There a big quantity of air, Zoro mumbled, an octopus on his shoulder. But I wonder who is fishining us out…

- Not the _Merry_ anyway, too little for it, Ace grumbled letting himself fall cross-legged on the ground.

- Me, I hope that Nami-san and Robin-chan are alright. We can't communicate with them.

- We have some visit, said the D. brothers.

The following moment, the wall was broken with a monkey yelling at them:

- WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! Who dare to come on my territory?!

- Hun? Ah, a monkey, said the brothers, with indifference.

- Do I really look like a monkey? asked the man blushing, anger living him.

-Yep, we have see a lot of Monkeys, we grew up at near a jungle, my brother and me, assured Ace.

- More monkey than monkey, nodded Luffy.

- Could you stop this stupid conversation ? asked Zoro.

- What ? answered the brothers.

- Nevermind...

- Where are you coming from, you? inquiered Sanji to the monkey.

- Hey, we asked you who are you ! Zoro growled.

* * *

><p>The ocean shook when Marco had finished with the monkey's men. Something was coming under the ship.<p>

- K'ssou Ace, come back from this alive, please, Marco mumbled whereas Luffy's crew was panicking.

* * *

><p>- So you come from East Blue?! said the monkey to Luffy and co.<p>

- Yep, that's right! assured Ace. And the more I look at you the more I think you look like a true monkey!

He was having a lot of fun with this guy.

- I agree with my brother, Luffy add.

- Stop flatting me, you want to make me blush!?

And the giant turtle swallowed the wreck and came back to the surface.

* * *

><p>Marco had a profound sigh before removing his shirt and shoes whose he throw on the <em>Merry. <em>Robin catch them all making some hands appear.

- The blood on the clothes and the leather it's hell to remove, yoi, Marco mumbled.

- And your pants, Fushisho-san? asked Robin with an understanding air.

- The matchstick would hold a grudge against me if drop it for anybody else than him, yoi.

And he advanced on the bow, ready to fight, arms and legs darken by the Haki.


	34. We can still dream

**Hello everyone ! Here, new chapter for you ! I hope you will enjoy it. Oh, and, I forget to tell you the last two times, but for whose among you that were expecting the translation for another works of mine, like _Hogwart with some pirates_, you can have now an english version by ** haruka24 **on her profile, so, go there if you want to read it !**

**For now Read and Review !**

* * *

><p>- What is this thing? Nami exclaimed. A continent?!<p>

- Only a turtle, yoi. The Phoenix answered, almost indifferent, something contrastinge from the panic of the others.

Robin, her was only a little stupefied, without going to the state of total panic that her comrades were in.

- Ara, it seems like our friends were swallowed alive in this wreck, she noted.

- LUFFY AND THE OTHERS WERE JUST EATEN! Chopper yelled running everywhere.

- It's because of you, Nami, it's you who send them explore the depths! Usopp accused.

- You're right, Nami said with a sad look.

She presented herself close to the turtle and bowed apologizing, almost indifferent.

This woman was irrecoverable, in Marco's opinion. It was then that the ropes whose were exiting from the monster's mouth began to make the boat tilted dangerously. Marco took flight instantly and with a quick blow from his talons, cut them, getting the _Merry_ out of danger.

Marco was going to attack the turtle when the sky darken brutally, forcing him to return on the _Merry _so he could sort out the situation.

- What's happening? Nami demanded.

- Oof! Finally the surface! said Ace coming back on the ship a coral between his teeth.

He hissed himself on the ship before tending his arm to his brother to help him climb aboard. They deposed their booty, and looked at the sky.

- What's happening? Ace asked. The night just fall brusquely or am I hallucinating?

- It's not the time, said Nami looking at her watch.

Zoro and Sanji came back on board too, a packet on their back, like the two brothers. They gave their corals back to Marco and took their bag off.

- Please, Luffy, leet's just get out there ! Zoro panted.

- This guy is crazy, Sanji completed.

- You're alright ! Usopp exclaimed, reassured. It's a good idea, yes, so we get away from this turtle!

- Turtle? No, there's a monkey down there. One of this underwater's monster again.

- At the beginning, we were going along great, Lu' and me, with him, Ace explained.

- Normal between ape, commented Sanji, attracting a dark look from Marco.

What right did he have to speak of Ace like that?

- But then, he saw that we took some things from the wreck in our bags, he went crazy, Ace continued, not perturbed at all by the insult.

- Like an enraged gorilla! Sanji commented again.

- Oh, it's just the captain of this ship, yoi, said Marco pointing the bigger vessel with his unconcious crew.

- I'm so happy that you're alright, Ace ! Nami said throwing herself to his neck.

Marco turned in the redhead direction slowly, thinking about what was the best way to make her understand to not touch _his_ Ace.

Ace stayed still an instant, perturbed, but unhook Nami from his neck at the end.

- You're scaring me, seriously, he commented taking his distance from the redhaired woman.

He even retreated to Marco's side.

- Even then, it's a miracle that you escaped from the turtle's jaws! the man with the long nose said.

-But what turtle do you talk about Usopp? Asked the cook.

- She's strange this turtle... the straw hat boy commented. She doesn't move, it seems like she's paralyzed with her mouth wide open. Na, Ace do you think that she is scared of something?

- That's why you could escape! noted the sniper.

Sanji, Zoro and Ace turn around to see the being.

- I don't have to fight against her finally, yoi, Shirohige's first mate commented.

He put his shirt and shoes on again.

- Ouuuuuuuuuuh! What is it that thing ? Exclaimed the two mugiwara going to the back of the deck.

- She is cool! Na, Marco! Can we keep her?! Shihihihihi! The fire man said with sparkling eyes.

- Stefan is enough as pet, yoi. Don't bring more work for everyone, said the blond with a hint of a smile.

- It's what swallowed you ! Usopp said to them. Shake yourself!

- Let's move Luffy! Pity! Nami panicked.

- But why? asked Luffy.

And something spurt out of the water like a missile.

- NOT SO FAST! The man with a face similar to a monkey exclaimed.

- Ah, our friend is back, yoi, Marco sighed.

And the monkey landed on the _Merry_.

- Don't think that you can steal the treasure found on Marisa-sama's territory and go away like that! growled the ape.

Marco had a sigh before the personality of the redhead change at the word 'treasure'.

- Hihihihi! A lot! said the D. brothers.

They traded a look and giggled even more. Marco knew this look and understood that this treasures wouldn't be to the other navigator's liking.

It's then that the two looked behind them bewildered and pointed something behind the monkey.

Five big shadows were displayed on the clouds.

Even the shirohige Kaizoku were voiceless. And to cut those two's voice, it was something!

- Let's get out of here ! Luffy yelled.

* * *

><p>After running away from the dark area and cooled down from the thrill (and take the intruder down), Marco sit down in a corner with his notebook and a pen.<p>

- What are you doing? asked Ace crouching before him.

- I'm searching explanation for this apparition, yoi, Marco mumbled putting his reading glasses on, and loosed himself in a calculus really difficult.

- Hmm…

- No, you can't help me, yoi. But thanks to interesting you a minimum in this.

- If you need me, I'll be with my brother.

And Ace stood up and went away to search his sibling.

Robin came to sit down near Marco.

- I though that it was useless to search for explication about the crazy things happening in the Grand Line? inquired Robin.

- The Grand Line has its own rules, yoi. If I manage to understand what happened, I could maybe replicate it, yoi. Thing like that can affray even the more audacious people, like that, would be an undeniable advantage in battle, yoi.

He looked briefly at the D brotherhood, who were joking about with armor that the youngest was wearing.

- Yokatta, Ace didn't have the stupid idea of wearing it, sighed Marco in relief.

- Well, he did lose this right in Jaken, smiled the woman with dark hair.

The blond took a deep sigh, within being exasperated and desperate.

- Is that this hard to support him? Asked Robin.

- No. To _follow_ him, yoi. Even this old he is still mentally a ten years old boy with the stupidest idea that came with this. Hard to resist at his jokes and mischief, yoi. He's hard to follow, but it's what make him charming, yoi.

Robin had a mysterious smile, and let Marco return to his calculi. The Phoenix wasn't even perturbed by the angry navigator who was scolding the boys for their finding. When she turned in the brothers direction, Marco hasten himself to look into Ace's bag, just at his side, to find a camera, and immortalize the incident, before Nami destroyed it in her fury. Raileygh and Akagami would die from laughter seeing this.

He had a little of compassion when the two took some blows.

This woman was a devil, after all she could inflict a bump on Ace without Haki.

Nami came back pouting between Robin and him.

- You're furious, stated calmly the archeologist.

Marco had a snort. No really ? Nobody could have guess this !

- Hard not to be, Nami mumbled. I'm around idiots! I was hoping that the presence of two great pirates would raise the level mentality, but not even that!

- Ace is the first to make stupid things on the ship, yoi. I try to limit the damages. One time, he didn't find anything better to do than put a pink sexy bunny outfit on all the commandants.

- Yourself include? asked Robin with a knowing smiled.

- I still had a privilege, at this time, yoi. To not be the victim of ohim or from the two others troublemakers, yoi. I lost it at Alabasta. I am even surprised that nothing still happened, yoi.

Nami held a sighed and murmured:

- Even then, we're totally lost now.

Marco wasn't so sure. Admittedly, his instinct and experience was more effective that any log, but he knew that Robin had in her pocket something usefull.

- Really, yoi? Nico-san empty your pockets, I think that you have something who will interest the navigator, he said.

Robin had a little smile when she gave an eternal pose for Jaya to Nami.

- I stole it on the monkey's ship… just in case, she annunced.

The Phoenix raised an eyebrow looking Nami cry in joy.

-You're the only one I can count on! the mistress thief said to Robin.

- You go through a lot of stress. No ? Marco asked seeing the two brothers looking at Zoro's octopus friend who came back with them from the wreck.

Nami could only sigh. Yes, Marco understand what it was to sail with a crazy group, even if his patience was legendary, even more so knowing that he had to supervise Ace.

- It's a lucky thing that it point Jaya, Nami said looking a the log again.

- It's a pirate's island, yoi. I have a list with all the islands where the marines are absent from. And Jaya is amongst them, Marco told.

- We need to find valuable information fast then. Or the log will recharge itself and I know that they would be devastated to not be able to go to Skypiea.

- Even more so because I know from sure that Gol D. Roger himself had seen this island, yoi. Personally, I have a relative curiousness about this subject… but for these two brothers, it's another thing altogether… even more for Ace, yoi.

- How is that?

Marco didn't answer.

Walking in his father footprint was something peculiar, for Ace.

He was surprised to see the one in his thoughts before him, handing him a takoyaki punnet that the cook just prepared.

- My... you're sharing your food with me, now… Marco said with a smile.

It was almost a miracle from Ace part.

Ace inclined his hat and abandoned the punnet at Marco's foots before running away to join his brother. The Phoenix took a bite with a smile, under the intrigued and jealous gaze of Nami.

Yeah, it was with Marco that Ace split his snack, not with the redhead ! It was little but pleasing.

* * *

><p>Jaya.<p>

According to Teach's notebook, it was there that those who should be part of the new crew of the traitor should be. And as Nibantai Taisho, it was Ace's duty to kill in the egg all potential problem.

Ace picked up his bag thrown by Marco and put on his shirt. Taking his target by surprise was the best way to do it.

He took from his bag the description he had on the men of Teach's and browsed the crowd with his eyes. He smiled, seeing not far from hims, his brother and first mate under the thight supervision of their navigator.

His look darken, seeing a man, who meet the description of one of the researched men, collapse before the trio and ask for help. It was impossible for Ace to let this potential menace approach his otouto !

- I'll do it, he said advancing.

And he throw the guy on his horse, after giving a look at his brother, who in answer, appaear ready to fight.

The horse wasn't in a better shape than his master, it was a sure thing. Then he presented a basket of apples in gratitude, inviting them to eat one.

Zoro didn't want them, but Luffy want to test his luck.

- Nii-chan?

- Why not, shrugged Ace, listening to his stomac.

He serve himself and ate it.

The explosion behind him didn't really surprise him.

Yes, the apple were trapped, but true D. were very lucky, for proof they stumble on safe one.

Well, Nami tried to strangle them, but it wasn't really that bad.

- They will be alright, the strange man said. They weren't charged, without that they would be dead a the first bite. You are… really lucky.

- Iie, we are D., Luffy rectified.

- I know one, a D. …

- Marshal D. Teach? Ace asked.

- Yes, do you know him too, young man?

Bingo, from the description, this man must be Doc Q.

- More or less. It's him who send me, he want that I transmit a message to his men, Ace lied.

- Come with me, then… the man said without any distrust.

Ace gave a salute and a wink to the trio, letting them behind him.

He trapped the doctor in a street corner and gripped his neck.

- Where are the others, and maybe I will let you live! Ace hissed, alone in the shadow with his future victim.

- Who… who…

- Who am I? I'm Marshall's former Taishou. Ore wa Portgas D. Ace… and Marshall is dead. For my captain, I'm here to kill all menace before it can begin to exist, so, tell me where are the others and maybe I'll spare your miserable existence!

He took a kick in the crotch without a wince, protecting himself by changing in fire. It made the man scream because of the pain.

- So, where are they? he hissed again.

- I won't talk! the man whimpered.

- Your loss.

He ripped his shirt and inscribe with a burning finger his crew's mark on the man chest, before breaking his neck.

He cursed, letting the body behind, and search again…

He didn't have to look for long, since the big man making a fool of himself on a roof was a part of the crew. Changing in a thin line of fire, Ace climbed discretely on the same roof and slipped under the man's clothes, marking his flesh with Shirohige's mark, burning everything on his way. Then he ride up to the mouth and penetrated in his body, to set on fire all that was before him. He raise his temperature, making his victim burn from inside and fall from the roof.

Ace's Haki sense his brother's presence who was walking in his direction and tear the man's shirt making the emblem being seen. Once the man was dead, Ace went out and get away, still a line of fire, in the crowd, to disapear from everyone view.

Still two people, and it will be ended.

* * *

><p>Ace hang up smiling his denden. Marco had a room in a hotel.<p>

The two of them, _alone…_ aaah, the young man had dreamed of this for so long !

He kicked the corpse of his last victim and went to the port to wash his hands, getting rid of the blood.

Laughter make him lift his head. He looked frowning at pirates that were entering in a bar where Luffy and his two friends' auras were.

Cautious, Ace stood up and came closer to the bar. When Bellamy began to insult Luffy, the older D. did have to keep him to not intervene. He wouldn't be helping Luffy if he did, even if he really wanted to.

The insults was making his anger raising, and Luffy still didn't answer. Ace really was dying to set the tavern on fire, to make the pressure lessen, but he knew that face to this idiots, it wasn't even need.

What was the aim with resonate with people who didn't even know how important it was to dream ?

Luffy's group came by Ace without saying anything, not even really looking at him.

- Luffy, Ace called. I'm proud of you.

He posed one hand on the hat on his brother's head and told him :

- All the dreams can't rationally be explained. It's what make them interesting. Will you renounce to yours, with what this idiot said ?

- I should rather ask the jiji for his forgiveness and be a marine, like he wanted, said Luffy smiling. The dreams are our D.'s heritage, nii-chan.

- We agree on this point. I see you in two or three hours with Marco, okay?

Luffy nodded and continue his way.

Ace looked a last time to the bar and went in the hotel's direction. His brother had been incredible on this. He didn't raise a hand on this idiots who weren't important enough to be mad at them.

He would have to note it in his rapport, all writing about this new era whose didn't please him at all…

… after he had passed some time with Marco, because he really want that!

- The sky island exist! My bounty and my life that the skies islands are there! Ace roared.

Bellamy exited the bar looking at him with distrust.

- I swear it on my tattoo, these islands exists. You're just too idiot to accept that the Grand Line don't have finish to make the dreamer run.

- Oi, you want to take a beating too ? asked the leader.

- No problem, but I won't fight on the debate of the "if we have to believe in our dreams or not". I don't talk about this subject with imbeciles rookies. No, if I fight, it would be because you're allied with the enemy of my captain!

- Ahahahah! Yes, go back to play in your playground! And let the New Era make a name of herself!

- You're angry because you lost, aren't you?

- Eh?

- Your New Era, it's shit, and you will tell this to Doflamingo. Pirates will never stop dreaming. So long as there are D., so long as there is Roger's legacy heirs, dream will continue. The One Piece exsist. It's not so soon that people will stop dreaming.

And Ace turn his back to them.

- Laugh as much as you can. Just tell yourself that the one that you just humiliate have a good memory. We will talk again about this in some time, when he'll come back, the One Piece in his pocket, still a lot of dream in head, and you, crawling like shit.

* * *

><p>Marco smiled when his lover told him what happened, snuggled again his chest.<p>

-Your brother will go a long way, yoi, the blond stated passing his finger in the hair of the young man laying on him in the bed.

Ace lift his head to look at Marco who was slumped in the pillows.

- You think?

- Yes, there are battles that aren't win with fists, yoi. And your brother just win one. This Bellamy rookie doesn't even know he lost.

Ace had a little strained smile.

- You would have want to punch him in the face… I understand that, Ace, but you know that wouldn't have helped him, yoi.

- I know, Ace mumbled.

And he snuggle a little more in Marco's arm who let him, smiling.

- A last cuddle and we go? the Phoenix suggest.

* * *

><p>Coming back on the <em>Merry<em>, they found Robin with some packets in her arms.

- Did you have the time to find some information? she asked with a knowing smile.

- Yes, I heard that an old acquaintance with probably some information on this sky island was outside Mock Town, yoi, said the man who look like a pineapple. But I think that your captain didn't have as much luck.

- It's what I had understand, I heard Portgas-san's tantrum. Portgas-san without wanting to vex you, you have a pretty mark in the neck. Just there.

Robin showed a zone on Ace's neck, marked by a hickey who disparate rapidly in a flame wreath. No need to search far to know the culprit.

- What, my marks of affection don't please you, yoi ? asked the blond Phoenix with an innocent air before Ace's dark look.

- Haruta and Thatch piss me off all the times you give me one, those famous affective marks. It's embarrassing ! It's almost that my seconds don't take me seriously when I have one of your hickeys in my neck!

- Several seconds? Robin wondered.

- Officially, I only have one, but I have some trouble with it, since it's not the same that I had with the Spades. So I have the old one who help me too, Ace cleared.

They were at the _Merry_ now, and near enough to hear Nami throw her tantrum.

- Well, there seems to be some troubles, Robin commented climbing on board. I heard what happened.

Sanji wished a good return to Robin, whereas Marco congratulated Luffy for what he had done, making the younger D. laugh.

Ace was proud of his brother. If Marco was impressed, it would mean that Shirohige would be too, and that Rayleigh would be most proud. And for Shanks, he will die of laugher telling that he did change and that should continue.

Robin gave to Luffy a map of the island, and showed where to find a named MontBlanc Cricket, who had been exiled from Mock Town because he believed in absurd dreams.

Marco knew the man, it made them do a disgression on the cave of old Diego of Hand Island, full of wax statue.

And Ace was surprised to know that he had two of them, one for Gol D. Ann and the other for Portgas D. Ace.

This little digression made him think that Luffy would have the right to have his done.

He looked at his brother smiling, already seeing him at the top, while they took the cap to go see this MontBlanc Cricket.


	35. Montblanc Cricket & Usotsuki Norland

**Hello there, it's been a while, no ?**

**To begin with, I hope that everyone will have some good holidays and a good happy new year. I say it know, because I don't think I'll be able to do an update before 2016, so, better doing it now.**

**Next, I want to thanks you all for your review, I really love them ! And to be honest, if i didn't have so much work already, I would have really enjoy giving you the translate version of the others fiction that goes with this one. Maybe, someday, someone will took pity on me and do it xD**

**Well, for now, hope you will enjoy this chapter and see you soon**

* * *

><p>Marco had a horrible noise persisting in his ears, after their meetings with the monkey who had a voice worthy to be called a sonar.<p>

- There isn't need much to render harmless the legendary Fushisho Marco, Robin gently mocked.

Marco remained curled up under his animal form, the head under a wing, on the mast, while everyone were working to repair the _Merry_ after the encounter very… vocal, with this strange ape, who was revealed to be the other monkey's brother, the one they stole the eternal pose to. He wasn't in the mood to react at the archeologist words.

- Birds have very sensitive ears, said Chopper, worried, looking at the Phoenix still on his perch.

- Marco? Ace called.

His companion moved a little his wing.

- If you say so, Hiken sighed, understanding the message.

And he resumed his work, accompanied by Usopp's complaints.

- He said nothing, Nami noted.

- We understand each other at a point where we don't really need to speak. Well, not as much as with the almost telepathy link that I have with Lu', but it's convenient! Ace announced.

- Ji-chan say that we are the same, and that is the reason why we understand each other at this level, said Luffy making a very big effort to not do anymore damage to the ship that he want to repair.

How it had been convenient at that time, to do some trick in Rayleigh's back! Well, they were still taken, at the end, but it was still fun.

- The fact is that I understood that Marco was telling me to not worry, because it would pass rapidly. Otherwise, Nico-san, would you obliged to give us your informations, in the hope that Marco can tell us that their not worthy ? Ace asked.

- You've got really good manners, Ace, that's surprising... We're you really raised together, you and Luffy ? wondered Usopp.

Ace stuck his tongue, and Robin had a soft laugh. Yes, Hiken knew that he was better than Luffy for the manners, but he had asked for it, when Luffy, him, didn't give a damn.

- It's about someone named MtBlanc Cricket. The man who speak about dream, being throw out town, live at this point on the island, that I marked on the map. But, it seems like Fushisho-san knows more about this than me, said Robin going back to the matter in hand.

- There something shocking me, Ace said thinking about something totally unrelated.

- What chock you, nii-chan? inquired Luffy, with an uninterested look.

- This guy pretended to become Shichibukai, apparently because he never cut his hair… Lu' have more reason to receive this proposition than this monkey… the stupidity of some goes beyond me…

Yes, it really was not related.

- I don't think that you're better placed to say that, Ace, Luffy giggled.

- You looking for troubles with me, baka otouto? grumbled the older. I think that you're the stupidest of the two of us, aren't you?

- Shihihi!

- How did Sabo supported you, Sanji sighed.

- I often asked, but he never answered, yoi, grouched Marco taking human form again.

He jumped on the deck and Chopper immediately came at his side to do his role of doctor.

- Sabo isn't as crazy as this two? Robin asked.

- He's the only one with a minimum of common sense in this crazy trio, Sanji explained looking at the bickering D. brothers. Someone normal, at least.

- Since he is _their_ brother, can we really say that he is normal? Nami mumbled exasperated.

- Su-sugeeeee!

It was three exclamations, coming from Usopp and the two brothers whose alerted everyone.

They were in sigh of where the man was living, and the first thing that was seen, was a little palace very catchy.

- Marco! You could have told us that he was so well off ! Ace exclaimed.

Marco rolled his eyes and told him, still holding one of his ears.

- Look closer…

- A dreamer, right? the cook said bringing a cigarette to his lips to puff.

- Almost as much as Roger himself. This house, it's just a decor. He always had dubious taste, yoi.

-How? inquired Chopper.

In little time the two D. were on the ground and skirted the palace.

The deception was big. It was only a decor.

Only half a house, the rest, some makeshift repair.

- What sort of dream could he talk about to be chase out of Mock Town? Nami asked to Robin and Marco.

- I don't know the details, but it seems like he talked about a mountain of gold on Jaya island, Robin stated.

- Gold? The sharp shooter exclaimed.

- A treasure buried by a pirate? The female red head asked.

- Sa na, smiled mysteriously Robin.

- GOLD !

And Nami began her madness asking the little doctor to dig the ground. Marco face palmed. This woman… raha, there weren't any word to describe her with how much she exasperate the Phoenix.

- Too crazy for you, Fushisho-san? Robin smiled seeing the exasperation on the Phoenix face.

- No one can outperform the craziness of a D., you'll know it, yoi, the Phoenix deadpanned.

Nami wasn't crazy. Comparing her to Ace, she was even mentally sound. She was just... tiring.

And he removed himself from the mast he was against to go keep an eye on Luffy and Ace… well first to look at his lover, who looked behind his shoulder, with an expression saying 'I know what you think about and where you look at, pervert, but you won't have anything if you don't behave'. Marco couldn't stop himself. The mating season was soon, and Ace was shirtless all day.

- He live alone, without comrade? Wasn't he a pirate? Sanji asked to Marco while sitting on a tree stump.

The mythological bird took a little moment before answering, the time for the blond's word to pass through the fog of his thought.

- He's retired from the game, he answered. Ace, it's a violation of private propriety, don't you know?

- We are pirate ! the young man stated before following his brother in the house.

- THERE ISN'T ANYONE HERE ! Luffy yelled.

It was at this moment that Nami found a tale book.

- _Usotsuki Norland _? She read.

- It's an amazing title! Usopp promptly stated. It has a nice ring!

Sanji said the title again thinking.

- You know it? Ace asked coming out of the house with his brother.

- It's a book published in the North Blue, Nami noted.

- I was born in the North Blue! I didn't tell you?! said Sanji.

- Maybe… Nami confessed.

- I thought that you were from East Blue, like all of us… well expect from Chopper and Robin, the boy with the long nose declared.

- I'm from South Blue, even if my father is from East Blue, announced Ace.

- I don't have any idea where I was born, Luffy confessed.

- You can think of yourself from Dawn, since you were so young when Ji-chan took you from the jiji. Maaaaaarcooo?

- I won't answer this question, yoi, the Phoenix flat out refused.

He didn't want to think about where he was from. He belong to the Grand Line, to the Shin Sekai, the rest wasn't important, expect maybe his crew, and Ace, the happiness he was feeling at his side.

- Urusai, Chopper! What are you doing?! Nami growled (thing that offended the reindeer).

After all she was the one who asked him to dig.

Marco took him on his shoulders smiling, making a smile appear again on the little zoan.

- What does this tale talk about? Usopp asked to Sanji.

- A famous story in the North Blue. It's a children story, but it is said that Norland really existed. It narrates the story of a man from a kingdom of the North, named Montblanc Norland, an explorer who liked to make story of his adventures too wonderful to be true, and no one could say if it was true or not. A day, he came back from an exploration and went to report to the King, saying that he saw a mountain of gold on an island of the Grand Line, named Big Sea, in the tale. The King wished to see this with his own eyes and set sail for the Grand Line with two thousand men. When they set foot on the island, there were only the King, Norland and a hundred soldiers. What they saw, was a simple jungle. Conclusion, Norland was sentenced to death because he lied. His last words were that he knew that the mountain of gold had been gulped down by the water. Nobody trusted his words, however, he said so until the end.

- Sad story, sighed Marco. But it's what await a lot of dreamers, sadly. A lot considered Gol D. Roger a liar, but see his smile was enough, the day of his execution, to believe strongly in the existence of the One Piece.

- There isn't any shame in wanting to dream! Ace growld almost offended by this comment.

Marco realized that, maybe, he had badly choose his words, unintentionally insulting Ace's father, and most of all, the D.

- I never said that, yoi. I didn't want to offend you, sorry.

- It's forgotten, Ace assured with a big smile. But you will have to do something to be _excused_.

- Hey, there are bubbles, here… it look like something come back to the surface, Luffy reported, one step further.

And Plouf!

- LUFFY! Ace cried out seeing his brother fell in the water.

Little time later, Marco was on him, to keep him from jumping after his brother, Chopper still on his shoulders. Usopp rushed to recover his captain.

- You can't save him, Ace! You'll sink like him! the one on the top tried to reason keeping the D. on the ground.

And a man appeared from the water ready to fight and yelled at them:

- Who are you! What are you doing at my home? You got nerve to enter in others house like that! This one of the sea is MY territory!

- Oi, Cricket-kun calm yourself, we're here in peace, yoi, Marco told him straightening.

Usopp dove after Luffy.

- Marco-san ? the man recognized.

- Yes, it's me… it's been a while, hasn't it?

All hostility disappeared instantly.

- And the kid, there… shit, he's one of Newgate?! Cricket asked.

- No, he's my otouto, Ace growled standing up.

He took position, without seeing that the man in front of him was feeling ill.

- Ro-Roger? Cricket wondered aloud.

And he fell, cutting Ace in his momentum. He had been called Roger? His father? Wow…

- Roger? Zoro repeated.

- Nothing important. Chopper, he's feeling ill, can you do something? Marco said crouching at the man's side.

Chopper joined him.

- Luffy! Ace called out seeing his brother and Usopp coming back to the surface. What happened?

He helped them climbing on shore.

- There… there were bubbles on the water… Luffy related taking a breathing. I was looking at them… and there was a chestnut who came out from the water… but, the chestnut, was in fact an ossan… and he dragged me underwater…

* * *

><p>- Bring me some cold towels! Chopper ordered. Open all the windows! Ace! Marco-san! Stay outside! He need cool air!<p>

Marco raised his hands and leaded Ace out of the house after he had lay Cricket on the bed. Taking advantage that there wasn't anyone looking at them, they shared a brief kiss, before moving apart, staying a moment still hand in hand.

- Ace, you're alright? Marco breathed.

- A little tired. You didn't spare me earlier, when we took some good time at the hotel.

- Gomen, yoi.

Ace grinned and kissed him, to tell him that it wasn't important.

- What is the diagnostic? Zoro asked, when Chopper was examining his patient.

- Of aeroembolism, the reindeer answered.

- Of what?!

- The ossan is sick? asked Luffy worried.

Ace let Marco's hand go and walk toward the door a little exasperated by his sibling.

- The _ossan _almost killed you, Luffy. But, it's true that I forgot that you can forgive a lot of things. You're like Shanks for this, Ace sighed.

- Oh no… Marco grumbled.

A second Shanks. One already was enough to give nightmare for him… Well, provide that Luffy didn't began to drink all day, to when he's sober we question if we don't have to be worried, it'll be alright.

- It's something that the divers have sometimes. It's only for a time, Chopper explained. The problem come from the decompression when they come back to the surface. A pressure gradient form itself and create bubbles. The bubbles of nitrogen deform the veins and tissues, obstructing the blood vessels.

- A very bad sickness, the two brothers commented, who didn't understand at all.

- He must had dive everyday, without letting time for the bubbles to dissolve in his organism, continued the doctor.

- But why? Nami asked.

- Who know, he always was stubborn, Marco sighed.

- I don't have any idea either, but it's dangerous for his health. In some cases, it can be deadly, Chopper grimly stated.

- Something intrigue me, however, Robin declared.

And she turn toward Ace.

- He called you Roger… she stated.

- And? He must have confused me with someone else. This guy is sick, it's possible that he had a hallucination, Ace mumbled with a hand gesture. It's thing that happen a lot, na, Lu'?

- Hm! One time, there even was someone who thought that I was you! Luffy corroborated, covering things even more.

If Chopper and Usopp let this pass, the others all understood that Marco and the two brothers were hiding something about Ace. And the trio realized it. They had to play it well, until Shabondy. Once there, they would have passed enough trials to be sure that Luffy's crew was worthy to be told the truth.

- Boss! Is everything alright? The two apes of before asked appearing at the entrance, pushing Ace aside.

Usopp began to panic, whereas Chopper sighed.

- Marco-san, Ace? My patient need calm, could you do something? The little reindeer asked.

- What are you doing here?! One of them asked when Marco and Ace pulled them away from the door.

- What are you doing to our Boss?! Snarled the other.

- We're curing him, so shut up, yoi, the phoenix growled.

- Get out, you're bothering my ship's doctor, Luffy told them.

- YOU REALLY THINK THEY WILL BELIEVE YOU? THEY ARE ENRAGED MONKEY! Usopp exclaimed.

Dong.

Chopper had throw a book at his face to calm him.

- If you're unable to stay calm, go out, my patient need calm and cold air, Chopper softly growled.

This make the two apes cry.

- These guys are wonderful! They told in unison.

Usopp fell of surprise.

They really had listen…

- If you understand, stay calm, then… mataku, Ace grumbled.

- What did I tell you… between monkeys, they understand each others, Sanji snickered.

Marco glared at him as a warning. Sanji stopped taking a cigarette in his pack. He made a sign that told it'll be the last time he'll tell something like that, and the Phoenix returned his attention toward the Ape brothers.

- Sanji, if you smoke it's outside, Chopper stated.

Sanji nodded and went out. Ace lighted his cigarette, as Luffy came toward them too.

- So, he's your Boss. You live here too? He asked.

- In fact, the Boss's house is also the headquarter of the Saruyama allied forces, Masira answered.

- But we usually live on our ship, his brother Shôjô completed. This house is too cramped for us.

- You're too huge, guys, Ace told them yawning. But in comparison with Oyaji, they're bogies. Na, Marco?

- I wouldn't go so far, but the comparison is point on, the blond navigator stated.

- Oyaji? The two monkeys brothers asked.

- We are two commandant from Shirohige's crew. We were on a mission when we stumbled on my otouto who just enter the Grand Line. So, we join them for a while, Ace resumed, poiting Marco and himself.

- NANI!

- They're noisy, Marco said sighing.

* * *

><p>- How can they be so friendly toward each other? Usopp mumbled sitting next to Zoro who was sunbathing.<p>

- Feather stick together, Zoro answered, thinking.

He took a look in Ace's direction. It could be seen that he was still intrigued. Marco sat down near them, tired by all the nonsense said by the brothers and the monkeys. He let himself fall next to Zoro and his head against the wall. He had a headache. This crew was siiiiiiiiiiiiignificantly smaller than the Shirohige's, however, they cause him the same amount of headache. A _record_.

- At the same time, it's surprising that a small boy like you have a brother in the Shirohige and with a single kick, you can make a large guy like Masira fly away! Shôjô commented toward Luffy.

- Really? But I'm sure that you could do it too! Na, Ace?!

- I think so too, Ace nodded.

- Really, you think so?!

- Of course, you're a monkey, aren't you? The straw hat wearing boy insist.

As if there was a correlation…

- The grandson is as crazy as the grandfather… One D. to another, there aren't any amelioration, Marco mumbled. Oyaji will be _delighted_.

The Shin Sekai would become worse than hell, very soon. You would have to hang on. Garp, Ace, and Luffy. A trio of D. Sure not in the same side, but three D. so close, this will be veryyy bad.

- You know who Luffy's grandfather is? Usopp asked surprised.

- He's a plague in the Shin Sekai. It's impossible to compete with him for me, yoi.

The door opened on Chopper who told them that Cricket was now awake, cutting Usopp's questions.

Marco stood up with everyone, and was the first to enter, after inclining Ace's hat on his face, signal explicit for him to keep shadowing his face. During this time, the two monkeys argued.

- So, old man, you have some death wishes? Asked the male navigator.

- Happy to see you again, Marco-san. What are you doing this low in the Grand Line? Cricket asked back.

- A mission.

He didn't give any details, and Cricket didn't ask more. They shook hands.

- This is Portgas D. Ace, the Nibantaï Taïsho of the crew, and secondary, the aniki of the promising rookie you tried to drown, yoi, Marco introduced. The others are his crew.

- Nice to meet you. Sorry for the misunderstanding, I didn't know that you were acquaintances of Newgate-san's crew. I thought that you were like those idiots after my gold.

- Nothing wrong, Luffy assured. We have some questions that we would like for you to answer.

- I listen…

- Na, Lu', we can always call Ji-chan to ask him how he did it, in his time, Ace noted.

He hadn't thought about that but it was a possibility, if Cricket had a denden. Rayleigh had a secured line after all.

- No, I don't want for him to tell me the answers, Luffy refused. It's for me to research. We would like to go to the sky island. Would you have information on the means to go there, ossan?

There Luffy had a point. Behind a simple sentence, Ace understood all that was implied. It was like cheating. Asked to the one, who followed everywhere the person they dreamed to surpass, the answers wasn't fairplay. If they weren't able to do it themselves with information found on place, they wouldn't be worthy to surpass Roger.

Cricket stayed silent a moment.

- The sky island? He repeated.

And he laugh hard. The others feared during an instant that the two brothers would be angry by that. For Marco, it was as if Cricket had some death wish. Ace still had Bellamy's trick in his thoughts. If Cricket do it too, there would be punches gave, it was almost a sure thing.

- You really believe in this legend, or is it this fried chicken who made you! Ahahahah! He roared in laughter.

A tic mark appeared on the blond head for the nickname. And now, Cricket was provoking him… he really wanted to be killed.

-We forbid you to say that they don't exist! We know they exist! Ji-chan told us so ! Luffy roared.

- So… Montblanc said lighting his cigarette. I know someone who affirmed they exist, but he was famous to be the biggest liar… and since then, his descendants are laugh at.

- Cricket-kun. They are D. and true ones, Marco whispered. And they were raised by someone who saw a lot, yoi. You really wish to tell a D. that something is impossible, when they believe their hardest of the opposite? It's to your own risks, yoi.

- Two D.! You should have say so before! It change everything! The old man exclaimed.

He took the two siblings a little more seriously.

- Where is the problem? Nami asked.

- You're still too new to know in what you involved yourself when you accept to sail with a D., Marco told to the other shrugging. I know someone at Shabondy that will tell you more, about it, yoi.

- Ji-chan! Nihi! The two D. snickered.

- It's about an old story that everyone in the North Blue know, Cricket sighed. _Usotsuki Norland._

- Your ancestor? If I remember right of what Sanji said, his name was Montblanc Norland, Marco inquired.

- Right on this, Fried Chicken. He was my great great great… grandfather or something like that. A really old ancestor who gave us a great deal of problems.

- Benefit that I'm _still_ in a good mood, because if I wasn't you'll already be dead, yoi.

If the hours alone with Ace hadn't happened, thing that greatly raised his mood, Cricket would have been a bloody mess, just good enough for a treat to the Kai-ô.

- So the story happened here? Nami asked.

- Sa na… at this time, all the Montblanc were exiled and lived in shame. And this disgrace still follow us today. But nobody in the family ever hated him.

- A honest man like there isn't anymore? Ace guessed.

- That's right. In the book, he is with a huge idiotic smile, the day of his sentence. But he wasn't a D. to die with a smile. It's their specialty, not ours. The true, was that he was crying all the tears he could. The island where they went was really Jaya. It sure wasn't his imagination. Norland affirmed that the city finished at the bottom of the sea because of the movement of the tectonic plate, but everyone though that he was trying to save his life. He was executed in the middle of the assistance's sarcastic laughter, and the word _liar_ stayed in mind. I'm not here to clear his name, I don't give a damn. Kid, I endured endless taunt because of my idiotic ancestor. Too much are those, during these four century, who wished to clear his name setting sail. But no one came back alive. I was ashamed of my family, so I run away and became a pirate. I wanted to escape the curse. I entered the Grand Line, I even test the Shin Sekai's water, but I didn't linger, I preferred to come back down here, before go again some day, much stronger. After all, seeing Newgate and Gol D. Roger was enough to understand that I was out of my league, even if we had friendly relations in the past.

- You still hold a grudge against Izou, because he pretend to be a real woman? Marco inquired.

- It's forgotten. But, ten years ago I found myself on this island. Ironic, isn't it? I had denied my family, I was the only one who make it here alive. It was Destiny, I couldn't escape. I decided to end it whit it. My crew let me there, and continued without me. I don't care if the treasure exist or not, it's not my goal. It's just a duel with the one who ruined my life. I want to settle it, before I die.

- And the two Apes? Luffy inquired, to change the subject.

- Certainly a history with a lot of emotion! Usopp cried.

- They're just fans of the book, Montblanc refuted.

- We can say that this kill the mood, Nami commented with some exasperation.

- It was five or six years ago. They came to find me after hearing rumors about me. They said they were sure that Norland's gold was real. The sea is deep in this region. This waters dark and cold don't have anything to lift the spirit. Even more so if you dive everyday without stoping.

- Namur wouldn't agree on this, Ace snorted.

- I'm not a fishman. However, when those two stuck in my life, without asking me, and agree to make me the boss… there only need to look at those two big idiots… however, they saved my life. Do you see what I mean?

- There only need some people to change a life, Luffy breathed.

Ace ruffled his hair. Without his family, who know what he would have became…

- I know what it does to be taunted by something done by a family member, near or far, Ace prompted. I know it _too_ well. I would have almost denied who I was, if at this time, I hadn't been surrounded by ideal people.

Marco gave a discrete nudge to Cricket and furrow his eyebrowsin warning. No, he couldn't gave Ace's secret away. The Phoenix knew that Ace had been recognized by who he really was, but Jaya wasn't the best place to talk about it.

The man raised a hand, like he swear, but didn't say any word. He won't talk about it. But well, Roger's son, in his home...

- You're really a walking mystery Ace, seriously, Zoro commented.

- It's what make me likeable! And it's the same for the Grand Line or the world! Nihi! Ace answered, without giving any hint to the enigma.

- It was the king's fault. Why did he have to see it with his eyes. It so much better to just imagine it! Luffy breathed. Ji-chan often told us that dream are sometimes more beautiful than the reality!

- Then what is the catch in wanting to see a sky island? Marco asked not understanding Luffy's motivations.

- To measure ourselves against the one we want to surpass… Gol D. Roger… we know that the island is real. Ji-chan told us about Jaya when we were children!

- It seems like you didn't listen. I told you that the only testimony, it's the one Usotsuki Norland. If you follow his way, you'll be mocked by everyone, Cricket said searching a book in his things.

- We don't care! We don't do it for the others! We want to do it for us! We are in the Grand Line to surpass Roger, each one with his own means, Ace and me! Luffy yelled. If we fail here where he did sucess, we won't attain our goal! That other laugh about us because of our dream we don't care!

- We are D., by Davy Jones! Ace added. So, if this Norland walked on this sky island, all information are good to take! We can't allow ourselves to ask help from our uncle!

- It would be like ask help from Roger himself, in one way… we have to do it alone, by ourselves!

- The relation? Nami asked.

- You'll understand at Shabondy, Nami-san, the cook said, absorbed by the two brothers words.

Yep. Rayleigh was a living witness of Roger's actions. It wouldn't be fair. It was a shortcut. Reclaim an eternal pose for Raftell would do the same.

- I didn't say that Norland put a foot on a sky island. If he has, he never mention it in his logbook, Cricket corrected.

- A four century old logbook? Nami wondered.

And Cricket gave it to her.

- Read this passage, he asked her.

- "Maritime calender of the year 1120. June 21th. Sky is clear..."

- It look like when Marco write a logbook, Ace snickered.

- He's readable and understandable, here is the essential. You want to talk about the Spade's and your small handwriting, yoi? The Phoenix smirked back.

- Sab', Lu' and Ji-chan, understand it at least, na!

- Ace, can I continue? Nami inquired with patience.

Ace nodded.

- "We just leaved the happy port of Villa. Have follow the North-East indicated by the log pose. Have gain an exceptional object coming from a merchant ship. It's a craft for one person construct on ski named _Waver_. It move with its own wind, even when this one don't blow on the water. I couldn't ride it very well, because it need an unbelievable skill. It became the favorite hobby of the crew." Uso! I want one!

- The concept of your S_triker_, isn't it, nii-chan? Luffy asked.

- My _Striker_ move because of my logia, Lu', Ace refuted. You continue, Nami…

- Yes, so… "it's said that the energy source of the waver can only be found on a sky island. It seems like they are even stranger objects there. About this sky island, another explorer showed me a flying fish one day. I can tell you that it was a strange creature."

All of the tale, Usopp, Chopper, Luffy and Ace listened with attention. The words 'lying fish' even interested Sanji.

- "The celestial seas were kept from our ship, but as a sailor, I hope to one day sail on those" The celestial seas!

- We were right! Ace! Luffy exclaimed.

- All match! Ace roared with joy.

- Oi, Cricket-kun, where do you go like that, with this smile? Marco asked smiling seeing the joy of the youngs.

-I like you all, and you seem to want to attain a sky island. It make me recall an old encounter, with a crew whose captain told me with a huge smile that they had saw a sky island nearby… Cricket snickered. We will give you a hand, because there only one way to attain the island.

- It's because it about this crew and this island that Ace want to go there so much, yoi. Oh, and the mysterious object… I think that it must be a dial, something like that.

Marco took out a shell of one of his pocket and throw it to Norland who looked at it as he went see the monkeys.

- Wait… the dials? Isn't it from Gyojin island? Ace wondered.

- Dial? Robin asked.

- Yes, they are peculiar shells that you find often, when we are upper in the Grand Line, Marco explained. It's true that some are from Gyojin island, but it's mainly a specialty of the sky island.s Don't you always have one with you, Ace?

Ace went through his pocket and put out one.

- It's Ji-chan who gave it to me for my twenties. The only recording of my father and his crew singing _Binks no sake…_ Ace whispered keeping it against his heart.

And he set it back in his pocket.

- If we go on a sky island, I think you'll have a better explanation about them, up there, yoi, Marco stated.


	36. How to go to a sky Island

**Hello there !**

**Happy new year (and Happy Birthday to Ace). I hope you enjoy this holdays and didn't drank too much.**

**So for now, thanks for reading and enjoying the other chapters. So, for now, it will be the chase of the Suth Bird there.**

**Somone asked, a will back, what will be different with the Shirohige up there.**

**Other than something with the D. that will begin up there, I do have something funny for you.**

**Hint : the snake and Nami are responsible of this.**

**So before we're at this, I hope you will enjoy the chapters to come.**

* * *

><p>Everyone was out, reunited, when Cricket made the announcement that he would tell them everything about the Sky island.<p>

Marco stayed a little in the back, eyes closed, against a wall to listen. He had a lot of theories on the lasts events. Cricket could confirmed them. Robin was sitting on the ground, not far from him, legged against her chest, giving all her attention to the man. Ace was sitting by the table outside, separated from Nami by Usopp, his brother sitting on his knees, who had, in turns, Chopper in his arms. Zoro was a little further, sitting crossed legged, and we could wonder if he was still awake. For Sanji, he was cooking, nothing surprising.

-I don't know if it's true, so free to you to believe me or not, Cricket stated.

- We _know _that there is a Sky island! The D. brothers exclaimed.

- The source is reliable beyond any doubt, Cricket-kun, Marco declared.

Exactly, Rayleigh words couldn't be questioned. He wouldn't lie to his boys.

-Well, going from this statement, even if I'm curious to know this source, will say that there is indeed something up there, Cricket said. There is a strange phenomenon, in this part of the ocean. The night sometime fell, very brusquely, on one part of the sea.

And he show a part of the sea with his finger.

- We saw this! Luffy exclaimed.

-It's true, Usopp added. The night fell and a lot of monster appeared.

-Kage, Marco breathed.

-Nothing surprising from a navigator with as much experience as Marco-san. He already found out the theory behind the giants, Cricket stated. But let this apart for now. This sudden night is caused by…

- Cloudy accumulation, isn't it, yoi?

-If you want to steal the words from my mouth, and take the light, tell me, Marco-san ! Cricket huffed.

-I'm only asking for a confirmation, sorry to have offended you. I won't say anything anymore, yoi.

A small smile lingered on the Phoenix's lips. He was right then, that was what he wanted to know, the rest he let this to the Mugiwaras.

-Some cumulonimbus? Nami wondered. But these clouds can't conceive a darkness this black!

- Why not? We are on the Grand Line after all, Ace stated.

-Ace one, Nami zero, Luffy deducted with a giggle.

- Ace, without wanting to vexe you, when we talk about cloud, we say it's covered, Usopp said.

-_Imperionimbus_, Cricket cut. It's what these clouds are called. They accumulate in high altitude, but don't produce rain, or atmospheric current. Only, when they appear they obstruct totally the sunlight and the day become night. What does the theory about imperionimbus say, Marco-san?

-Cloud "fossilized" who wander in the sky since some thousand years. Petrified cloud, yoi. Said the Phoenix.

-But it's impossible! Nami yelled jumping on her feet.

- Nothing is impossible on the Grand Line, Nami, Ace told her.

-But no cloud are formed without an atmospheric current! The redhead refuted.

-Free to you to believe me or not, Cricket declared shrugging. I already said so.

-Some magical clouds then, Luffy resumed who had understood it all.

- This time, I agree with my otouto! Ace grinned.

And he tighten his grip around Luffy to tickle him, making the younger soon ask for pity.

-We could see it like that, Ace, since the science still don't explain it, Marco smiled softly.

Ace turned around and gave him a huge grin.

-It's the first time, thatsomeone of the first float tell me that I'm not telling absurdity when I explain omething… Arigatou, Marco! Nihi!

-Always a _pleasure,_ Ace, the Phoenix assured.

Robin had a mysterious smile and a little laugh while watching the byplay of the two lovers.

- You understand, however? If the Sky Island is real, it can only be there. Cricket stated.

-So ka, Ace assured.

- Direction the clouds! Luffy told standing, a big idiotic smile on the lips. Zoro, wake up!

-Hun, already the morning, the swordman asked.

-Calm down Rookies. Little question for you… how will you make your boat go in the sky, yoi? Marco pointed.

He, he had wings, he didn't care, but the others…

-HOW MANY TIME DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT WE DON'T KNOW HOW TO GO THERE! An annoyed Nami yelled.

And in less time than need to tell it, the three excited were full of bumps and much more quiet.

-It's a method, Marco sighed. Now, if you go over the serious matter, yoi?

This woman was scary. She had hurt a logia without Haki, he'll keep an eye on her.

-Let me tell you that you will risk your lives, Cricket warned them.

-We're already half dead… the hurts people mumbled.

- Marco already told you about the Knock Up Stream, I think, this vertical current we find by there. You will have to take one to go on the Sky Island. It's the theory, understand?

-It's a sort of geyser who'll propel the ship in the sky, isn't it? Nami asked.

-The only time I found myself on a Knock Up Stream, my _Striker _finished broken in hundreds pieces. Ace sighed.

- And we heard of the ships who taking it, finished by crashing in the sea.

-It's only a current, you just have to know how to take it. It's your duty as the navigator, yoi, Marco pointed to Nami.

- All is a question of timing. It can seem easy to take a sea current, at first, but I assure you that it's far from a gentle cruise, Cricket told them. Fall on the Knock Up Stream is a disaster, Portgas seems to know that.

- Careful, Cricket-kun… Ace is a D., don't ask too much, please, Marco said a hand up.

-I take all I said back. _Normally,_ sailors search _avoiding_ it at all price.

- Still a current who go in the sky… Nami breathed.

-Volcanic pocket underwater, cold water going in it, steam and pressure built-up and boom, explosion, remember Nami, it's Marco who told it, Luffy said.

Everyone look at Luffy surprised. Even Ace. Whoa, Luffy remember something that the Phoenix had said?

-This day is marked with a white rock, Marco commented. I succeed in making a D. learn something, without trying… I know one who will have a good laugh. How long last the phenomenon, here, yoi?

-One minute.

-It's amazing, Ace breathed. During one minute the sea and sky are communicating together…

-It must be a really big explosion to produce an effect like that! Nami choked.

-You signed for the most unexpected surprise when you said yes to a D., Marco noted.

- However, the explosions never appear at the same site, Cricket declared. And there only five by month.

- It's… It's a sure way to be crushed into hundreds pieces, Usopp wined almost afraid.

- I would never have though hearing Yassop's son be scared, Marco said.

- Marco, Usopp is still a kid… you can't hold it against him, he only a peaceful island, without those he saw with Lu', Ace defend. He's not a D., him.

- I was only making a statement, I didn't want to seem mean, sorry, yoi.

-Usopp… think of your dreams… don't you think that it's enough to risk your life, if it allow you access? Luffy asked.

-True.

Cricket turned his back to them to say:

- Well, whatever, it's still a fantastical natural phenomenon. We don't explain it with big words, or beautiful theories.

- Cricket-ossan… this current, it's the only way to access the sky island? Ace asked.

-Yep… the risks are big. And if you don't find anything there, you will crash in the sea and end up in shreds. Well, Marco-san would have a chance to live, with his wings.

- Yosh! We give up the Sky island! Usopp decided.

The D. brothers were laughing.

Even with Usopp's tentative to persuade them to give up, they wouldn't change their minds. They want to see the island.

-Don't worry! Let's go! Luffy declared with a huge smile. Nii-chan, you're with us?

- Marco would have to bind me with kairoseki for me to not put a foot on Skypiea! Ace nodded. I'm in, Lu'!

The two brothers clapped their hands smiling.

They would see the sky island that was one of the many stories that marked their childhood.

- Did you see the state of the _Merry _? Usopp cried.

It was true that the poor ship was to be pitied. He wouldn't survive in this conditions.

-He is not wrong, Cricket stated. But even new, this wreck, wouldn't resist.

-Nani? Usopp said pissed.

-Speed, weight, resistance… this boat would immediately fall in piece when he touch the explosion, Cricket continued.

-Marco we shoul have came down on one of the small _Moby Dick, _Ace sighed_._

- They stay in the Shin Sekai, yoi. Only in extrem cases, they have to stay at proximity of the zones at risk of the Shin Sekai, to take action quickly from a side to the other of Oyaji's territory, Marco reminded him. After all, Cricket-kun, you can't blame them, they only just came on the Grand Line.

- It's true! It's at Water Seven that Gol D. Roger gained the _Oro Jackson_! Luffy defended_._

- How do you know that? The green head asked.

- Himitsu desu! Nihi!

It was Rayleigh who had told them after all, that it was there that the ship who saw the world altogether was born.

- No worries. Masira and Shôjô will help you with the restoration, Cricket told them. Of course, they will reinforce the structure.

And the monkeys assured their cooperation.

-Thanks, it's cool! Luffy told them.

- I give you my infinite thanks for your help in the quest that me and my otouto are sharing, Ace thanked while inclining his body.

-The night and the day, Chopper commented, face to Ace politeness.

-Aaace… you really don't want… Nami winned.

-No, the young commander cut promptly.

And Nami went away, depressed. Ace was beginning to feel annoyance face at her advances.

-Ace… Luffy began.

- Yes, alright, I'll do it… I began to have enough, he mumbled, understanding that his brother wanted for him to tell his navigator clearly what it was question of.

- But, do you at least know what you're doing, guys? Usopp asked. Firstly, we can only stay on this island until tomorrow, maximum.

- He isn't wrong, passed this time, the log will indicate another island, Marco told them. But the chance is with us, my instinct told me, yoi.

-That's right, Cricket smiled. Tomorrow afternoon. You really should begin to work, no?

-Marco… do I have horns to be this lucky? Ace asked worried.

-You're insulting me, Ace! The Phoenix growled.

Ace dared doubt his fidelity?! The D. was naturally lucky! There wasn't any need for Ace to be cheated on for that. In any case, Marco could never find someone who could push him past his limits, other than Ace, and his feelings for the young man were strong enough so that he didn't need to go search elsewhere.

-Your answer is enough! Sorry! Nihi!

Ace gave him a cute smile in apologize. Yep, they will talk about it later, the two of us.

Usopp and Nami were too busy panicking to think about Ace paroles.

- If you don't want to go, I don't force you, Luffy stated. With or without you, I'll go up there.

-It's suspicious! Usopp declared pointing Cricket with his finger. We just met and you help us! There something strange here!

-Two Shirohige are going with you. I value my life enough to know that setting a trap is stupid, if I want to keep existing, Cricket answered. If something happened to them, I would be killed. After, with Masira help, I notice a cycle, that led me to say that it's for tomorrow. The birds instinct can sense that, and Marco-san can sense the same thing. And last, I'm happy to have met a crazy group like you. More so for you two… that was a long time ago that I last saw a D. and it's still an exceptionnal meeting. You look like your father, kid, as for the physic, than for the character, even if without wanting to break your image of him, you seems to be a less idiot than him.

Ace inclined a little his head as a thanks. One, for letting his anonymity continue, and two, to have said that he look like Roger, since it was always a pleasure. And last, he had said it was a pleasure meeting the two D.

-Dinner is ready, Sanji declared coming out.

- Then, time to go to eat, Cricket smiled. I offer you the hospitality for the night… _friends_.

The D. brothers had a little laugh before running to the table.

- Come on Usopp, time to eat! Luffy yelled.

And they went in the house. Marco went to see Usopp who hadn't moved and whispered in his ear:

- Believe in Mugiwara. The D. have a damn good instinct. If neither tell that it's fishy, then, it's alright, yoi. Take that as an advice from a sempai.

-Arigatou, Usopp whispered back.

-You can chiken out somtimes, it's alrigth for your age. Learn to trust your captain. The more you get experience, and the better it will get with the time.

-I'll go apologize.

- Good initiative, yoi.

-Marcoo~! I dreamed or you said 'chicken', my dear fried _chicken_! Ace mocked in the door entrance.

-Don't provoke me, _Matchstick_, Marco warned going in the house direction. We have something to talk about, eye to eye, alone, yoi.

* * *

><p>And to not change the meal became a party, with a Cricket totally drunk.<p>

Marco had isolated himself outside to give some news to the crew.

"I'm listening, son." said Shirohige when Marco was connected.

-We are on Jaya, Oyaji. The log point on a sky island where Roger could have explored, so Ace would like to see it, with his brother, yoi. We'll take the road again, once his curiosity satisfied. I finished my mission, on the akuma no mi, Marco declared.

"What is your opinion about it?"

-Either Thatch eat it, either we take it out of reach from evil people. I don't like this fruit, Oyaji.

"I'll keep it in security, waiting for you to argument, What of today's rookies?"

-Bellamy the Hyena, fifty five millions berrys. He pretend to be of the New Era of Piracy, under the Shichibukai Doflamingo, yoi. I didn't search the others, but I know that Ace did a good job on this subject, seing the number of newspapers he consulted, yoi. Oh, and he found what should have been Marshall's crew. He killed in the egg the threat they represented, yoi.

"This a good new. What do you think about Ace's younger brother?"

Marco take a look to look at the party and answered with a smirk:

-He found ambitious and talented people. He even found Yassop's son, yoi.

"Eeeh?"

-His first mate interset greatly Mihawk. Ohara's survivor is with him too for now, but Ace is a little mistrusting about her, since she was Crocodile right-hand. If we find her at Shaboady, then she trustworthy, yoi.

"And for the one who pretend to the throne of Kaizoku Ou?"

-He's like Garp and Roger, but less idiot, yoi. He's a straight boy with a good heart. Very appealing. A mini-Ace, in a sens, yoi!

"Gurarara! This is interesting."

-But he have more control than his oldest, he is calmer. I see him take Roger's place, yoi. He is more stubborn than Ace too!

"All of this give thinking matter, and stir up my curiosity. What about his strength?"

- We can sense that Rayleigh didn't have the time to form him as well as Ace, however, he has a good level and evolve constantly, yoi. He pass a long time to spar with his older brother, and he hold is ground very well. After all, he did best Crocodile with only a scratch on his ankle, yoi.

"Thanks for this first rapport, son. Be prudent on your way back, you and Ace."

-Of course Oyaji.

And Marco hung back. He didn't need to turn around to know that Ace was behind him.

-You resent me for the remark back there? Ace asked.

- It hurt me.

-It wasn't my intention, I talked without thinking, _again_. I always was told to think twice before talking.

Ace let himself fall on his knee and passed his arms around Marco's neck to kiss his cheek.

-We make peace? Ace begged.

- Ace. I love you and only you, yoi. I'm happy with you, I don't have any reason to go see elsewhere. Don't _ever_ think about the stupid idea that I could cheat on you. The day where there will be someone else in m life, it will be when our relation is over, and pray Davy Jones to spare us this eventuality, yoi. Am I clear?

-Yes, Marco.

The two men kissed tenderly, and Marco stood up.

- I let you call Rayleigh, I'll eat a little, yoi. The Phoenix stated.

-Haiii~!

Ace looked at Marco's form going back in the house, and composed the numbers of Shakky's bar denden.

"Moshi moshi, Shakky desu."

-Hey, Shakky! It's Ace! Ji-chan is here, or did he have game debt to pay again?

"He just came back after coating a ship. I give him to you, Ace-chan."

-Arigatou!

Ace wait a moment, and had Rayleigh online.

"Ace?"

-Konbanwa, Ji-chan!

"I'm happy to hear your voice. So, did you find your brother?"

-Yep. Lu' is all grown up, it's amazing!

"Ooh, I don't doubt it, just seeing his bounty. So, how is his begining?"

-_Beautifully_, he beat Crocodile with just a scratch! He saved two kingdoms, even if he wasn't asked. Oh, and guess!

"What about?"

-Ohara's survivor. Is she named Nico Robin?

"Shakky said that yes, why?"

-I'll tell you more when I'll see you, but to be short, she joined Luffy's crew. But since she was the right-hand of Crocodile, I can't stop myself from doubting her.

"It's your instinct as big brother, Ace, it's normal that you're worried for Luffy."

-Maybe. However, Ji-chan… guess where the log is pointing, where we are?

"Mmmh… I don't have any idea..."

-Skypiea.

"Oooh, you'll see, with your brother, this island that I talked so much about, when you were small."

-I'm following Roger's path, Ji-chan… it's… how can I tell…

"I know, my boy, don't worry about me."

- To come back to Luffy. He has a good level, until his arrival to Shaboady, he will probably be ready for the Shin Sekai, but he must still improve, even more his Haoshoku no Haki. He has trouble controlling it. Under his emotions, it can escape him. If Lu' hear that it's me who thinks that he need more training, he would skin me alive.

"I'll see about it with my own eyes, Ace, don't worry about it. Since I'm talking to you, you're entitled to know that I had some _words_ with Dragon."

-So?

"I think he understood that he didn't have any right on Luffy, but I don't know if he'll try again to see him. What did he say to your brother?"

-Nothing. Luffy didn't realize that this man was at Loguetown. He didn't introduce himself. To say it all, the only thing that marked him, it's that Doke no Buggy wasn't strong. He kicked his ass, so I can understand him.

"Buggy may have been ambitious, and had great capacities, but he never gave himself the means to attend his goal. You only need to look at Shanks to understand that he had all the tools, but neglected them."

* * *

><p>During this time, Marco went to sit down apart the other, at Robin side, so to not be drive against his will in a bad situation.<p>

-You're reading something interesting, yoi? Marco inquired drinking his cup of saké.

-Norland's logbook, was the answer from Robin. You don't party?

- My bad season of the year is coming, and if I lose myself to the alcohol, I'm scared to not be able to answer of my actions. Ace and me will probably be on the way to our crew, before it become to complicated, yoi.

Marco sighed. He never talked about it with Ace. What will he do, damn it…Before, Ace wasn't with him at this time of the year, but know... He did know that it was always a bad ending for the person sleeping with him...

-The life of a Zoan mustn't be easy everyday, Robin noted.

- You can't imagine half of it.

Robin turned another page and found something intriguing.

- _The right eye of the skull_… Cricket growled, appearing brusquely before them.

Not too brusquely, since Marco had the time to grab him in his talons to assure himself that he wouldn't approach more.

- '_I saw gold by the right eye of the skull'_.

This simple words silenced the whole party. Even Ace passed his head in the house.

-Me too, Ji-chan. Yes, I'll kiss him for you, Ace said ending the conversation.

Cricket stood up, making that Marco didn't need his talons to keep the distance anymore.

-Full of tears, these were the last words said by Norland wrote. 'I saw gold by the right eye of the skull'. It was the day of his sentence. Even since my arrival at Jaya, I still don't understand the meaning of these words. The right eye of the skull. Maybe the name of an extinct antic city. Or it could be an image about his own imminent death. The followings pages don't give any explanations. It's why we're driving! At the pursuit of the dream! In the deep of the sea!

Ace took his mug and raised it to give a toast:

- For all of our dreams, I raise my glass! Kampai!

- KAMPAI! Everyone told.

-Lu' reassure me, there isn't alcohol in your glass... Have I to recall you what happened the only times you drank something? Ace worried swallowing whole his glass.

-Baaakaaa! Tomorrow, we'll go fly to Skypea! I can't allow myself to be sick! You could have let me talk to Ji-chan, before hanging back! You're mean ! an offended Luffy said back.

-You'll have all the time at Shabaody. However, he kiss you, and say he can't wait to see your progress.

And he kissed his brother on the forehead, making him giggle.

- Hug! Luffy yelled.

And he tackled his brother on the ground to have a big hug, making them laugh. Marco took the logbook and began to read it aloud, making things almost alive.

It was almost if we were hearing of the bird and the sound of the golden bell.

- Take a look, Cricket told them.

And he took out from his things a little golden bell. Three golden bells. Nami began to embrace almost lovingly one of them. The proof that there really was a prosperous population in there, was that. And just after, they could see a golden bird.

-Na, Marco… Your family? Shihihihi! Luffy mocked making his finger go from him to the statue.

-You're lucky to be Monkey D. Luffy, because I would have killed you for less, yoi, hissed Marco.

-What does it change? Sanji asked.

-I don't want to be killed by this gaki of Akagami, neither by Ace, nor Sabo, nor by their uncle, and let alone by his grandfather. I want to be the Lord of the Sky, of the Shin Sekai, for a long time, yoi.

-Akagami? Robin questioned.

-Mm. It from him that Lu' received his hat. If Shanks hadn't say no, well, today Luffy would be on the _Red Force_, Ace explained. For some time, it was Lu's big ambition to join the crew of Shanks. Roughly, the Yonkou is like a big brother faraway that we could sometimes be ashamed of… na, Lu'?

- Hai!

- But seriously, who can be their uncles and grandfather to scare the right-hand man of the King of the Sea… the archeologist murmured.

-For Ji-chan you have to wait until Shabaody for the answer, for the jiji… pray to _never_ meet him… Ace shivered.

-Problem? Cricket asked.

- _Monkey_ D. Luffy… Marco repeated.

And he made a hand gesture to say to his friend to think about it. He couldn't not remember Genkotsu no Monkey D. Garp.

- Otherwise, we can find South Bird here, on Jaya. I heard their songs when I was on the denden, yoi, Marco said to change the subject.

- Time ago he was used to… began Cricket.

The silence fell.

-SHIMATA ! The two ape brothers and Cricket yelled.

-Ola, What is it? Sanji asked.

-I forgot, it's bad! You have to go in the forest! On the South of the forest!

-Eh? Everyone said.

- What did you forgot to tell us, yoi? Marco asked sighing and standing up.

-You have to capture one of this birds! Now!

-Why? We need another bird, even with Marco? Ace asked.

For once, the Phoenix let it go.

-Tomorrow, you'll go against the Knock Up Stream. You have to go South. But how will you go there?! We are on the Grand Line! Once on the sea, it will be impossible to locate!

Everyone turned their head to look at Marco who shook his head.

- I have a natural log pose in the head, maybe, able to take the place of a log of the Shin Sekai, but in the Grand Line, don't ask me the four cardinal points, yoi. These birds have the particularity, them, to always be able indicate the south, no matter the conditions.

- It's true that our objectif isn't an island but a point on the sea, Nami understood. Therefor, we need one of these bird. We form teams to find the bird faster! Robin, you'll be with Marco-san and Zoro. Luffy with Chopper! Sanji with Usopp! Ace, with me! Let's go!

Everyone stood up and throw themselves in the forest.

-You'll talk with the readhead? Marco whispered to Ace passing by.

-Yes, I'll set the record straight, no problem? Ace answered also whispering.

And soon, they disappeared in the wood, armed with landing net given to them.

Even with the dark night, they'll find the bird.

* * *

><p>-<em>Juuu<em>!

- Aaaaah! What was this noise! Nami freaked out clinging to Ace.

Ace arranged his hat, thinking, and looked around.

-I think that's the bird. We need to search where it came from.

-How can you stay calm in this sort of jungle, Ace, Nami cried.

- I was a kid that I was already hunting wild beast in the jungle and mountains, and ridiculed bandits, in Dawn. So, it's not _that_ that will scare me.

-You're so courageous, so strong… Oh Ace…

Ace sighed and stopped, his landing net still on his shoulder.

- Nami, please… you're a nice girl, but you begining to annoy me with your tentative of flirt non stop, Ace said.

- I can't help it, the readhead navigator apologized, with an air of a kid caught doing something wrong.

-You don't have a chance with me.

- Why?!

Ace raised two finger and said:

-I'm gay, and I'm already taken.

-You're WHAT!? Aaaah! A spider! Here on your shoulder!

-Yes, I'm gay. And it's only a spider, don't worry about it.

- WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL IT EARLIER!

- Because it doesn't concern you. I was hoping that in staying indifferent, you would understand, but you're very persistent. With my oponent, I like it, but there, no.

Nami fell on here knee to cry.

- I hate you Ace…

- Careful where you place your hands… look at this centipede!

Ace picked up the big bug with his hand, and show it to Nami, who resulted in the girl running away yelling.

* * *

><p>The trio Marco, Zoro and Robin turned their head a moment, hearing the yell.<p>

-What a funny yell, Robin stated.

- It's only Nami, yoi. Let's carry on, Marco said. Roronoa-kun, you quit us already?

Zoro stopped going back on their step, and turned around eyebrows furrowed.

-It's _this_ way, Marco indicated with his thumb the other direction not taken by the kenshi.

The swordsman blushed embarrassed and followed the direction taken by Marco and Robin.

They heard the new cry of the South Bird.

-Heee, I would like to see it, Marco said with a smirk.

-You understood it, Fushisho-san?

- Yes. This dear bird tell us that he'll kill anyone who trouble the calm of this forest. Let's walk quietly, yoi.

-Tch, it's not a damn feathered being who will tell me what to do, Zoro grumbled.

Marco throw a brief look behind his shoulder, under Robin's giggle.

-I wasn't talking about you, Zoro corrected, understanding the little problem.

-I had understand that it was about the South bird, yoi.

He cleared his throat and let go a long cry:

- _Yooooooooooiiiii_…

The forest quietened immediately.

-What did you do? Robin inquired.

- Only answered to the dare. Masculine pride, don't worry, yoi. Spongy soil ahead.

Robin stride the area, but Zoro sank, resulting in the Phoenix having to help him out.

* * *

><p>After lot of events, including giant bugs in the forest, they finished by being all reunited.<p>

- I get this birdie and I roast him, Ace growled.

And went back to throw up.

- What happened to you? Luffy asked.

- I had a narcolepsy attack, and some damn caterpillars wanted to visit my mouth.

-Burk, have mercy and spare us the image, Usopp moaned.

-Didn't see any of those birds. However, I heard the cry of a strange bird, who didn't seem normal, Sanji mumbled.

- It must have been me saying to the South bird that if I caught him, I'll tear out his feather one by one, yoi. Marco informed.

-Mataku… we're nine, and we're unable to catch a damn bird. Usopp scolded.

Nami fell on her knees.

- I can't run anymore, she sighed.

There was wing-beat, and the bird they were searching settled on a branch to mock them.

- I think that you have a great want to let off some steam, Fushisho-san, smiled Robin seeing the palpitating vein on Marco's forehead.

More wasn't need for a blue and golden fire to shine on the forest, and the South bird was in the talons of the giant phoenix.

- We are still some losers unable to catch you, huh? What do you say now, yoi, Marco breathed with a threatening expression.

- Hurray! everyone yelled.

- Nico-san could have done it. Thank you to let me close his mouth, yoi.

Robin answer was only a smile.

* * *

><p>They went out of the forest. Marco holding firmly the foot of his prey, when they saw what happened during their absence.<p>

- Uso… Ace breathed.

- But what happened?! Nami exclaimed seeing the hurts and the ruins.

-But who would dare to do this! Sanji growled diving to catch Shôjô, who was floating unconscious on the sea. Oy, give me a hand!

Chopper came to his help.

Usopp yelled with pain and hatred seeing the state of the _Merry_, whose figurehead was now kissing the ground.

-Suman… Cricket breathed.

-Ossan! Luffy said. Oy, ossan, you're awake!

Ace took care of turning him delicately to not increase the damages of his wounds.

-I'm… really sorry… Cricket breathed before coughing once. We were there… but… we couldn't do anything… But… there still are some time… to repair your ship.

And he tried to stand up, but Ace and Luffy restrained him.

- Stay Quiet, ossan, Ace told him. Tell us first what happened!

- It's nothing… Cricket assured. Don't worry about that… It's not important aymore… as long as you have the bird…

-Ace! Do you recognize this mark?! Marco called.

Ace raised his head, imitated by Luffy. Marco was showing a mark painted on a wall.

-The gold disappeared… and a business card was dropped, Nami noted with dismay.

Luffy sensed the anger accumulate in his veins.

-It's nothing… Cricket assured. Don't worry about that…

Luffy was already standing up, with Ace.

- It's Doflamingo's mark. And there is only one person in the city using it, Ace hissed. My _Striker_ is unharmed?

-Yes, why? Asked Robin who had already taken a look over the _Merry_.

Ace climbed on the wrecked of the _Merry_ and throw his _Striker_ on the water. He crouched on it, letting his brother climb on his shoulders.

-We will be back fast, Luffy assured.

- If you're not here at dawn, we go back to Oyaji's side, Ace. It your only chance to see this island, for now, yoi, Marco warned. You have less than three hours.

-We will be back on time, Ace growled.

And he straighten up, securing his brother the best he could.

Ten years.

Ten years of a life wrecking his health. And the result of this work stolen in one night.

- You do it, or I do? Ace asked inclining his hat.

- I'll do it myself, Ace. You can't do anything without involving your captain and your crew. Let me this pleasure, Luffy hissed.

-But someone stop them! Cricket moaned trying to stand up.

Zoro gave him a katana.

- If you want to stop Luffy, you need this, but even with it, I doubt that you'll be able to do it, Zoro told him.

-Even with this you can't stop Ace, yoi, Marco stated a hand on his hip.

The two brothers cracked their knuckles.

- We'll be back before dawn, they said together.

* * *

><p>- Aaah, here we go… a drunk said pissing in the port. I'll be a little dehydrated after this… Well, it seems like there isn't a drop!<p>

And he zip his pants to go back in the city, still as much drunk as before, mumbling something intelligible.

At the same time a New Coo let fall a newspaper.

- I wonder what are today's bad news… the drunk man commented taking the piece of paper.

He found the update of the bounties first.

-Mataku, this city is really crazy, I'm tired of these punks… oh, the two Shirohige from before… viiouu, there's a lot of zero turning… they must be commander… however, this Portgas must be stronger than what he look like… hehe… What is more interesting…? Huh?

He just fell on Zoro and Luffy's bounty.

-These is the scared cats from this afternoon… to wonder why two commander protected them! Hihi! They make us have a good laugh with their story of sky island! He can't be more than forty five millions if I remember right…! Heh?

And he took a closer look… before laughing his ass off. He must have drank too much… really too much.

Eeeeh, shit, no, it wasn't the drink who make him hallucinate.

One hundred millions berrys…

He ran to the closest bar where Bellamy was drinking and yelled:

- IT'S BAD!

- Oi, what is this important at this hour of the night? A pirate asked.

- This afternoon! The men in the bar…! Bellamy! You're still here!? You should go from there right now! You… you're in danger of death!

- Tch, what are you talking about? Bellamy grumbled. In danger? Me?

The drunkard show the poster

A mug broke on the ground, before the surprise of everyone.

A heavy silence fell on the room.

Monkey D. Luffy, dead or alive, one hundred millions berrys.

Roronoa Zoro, dead or alive, seventy millions berrys.

The two men that Bellamy had mock... The two men, who traveled wit the two first commander of Shirohige, had a bounty superior to Bellamy's.

He was going to be killed.

Everyone wanted to run away, but Bellamy's voice cut the flight. False bounties, it's what it was. It was impossible that these littles runts could have a bounty this high.

It when some blood thirst appeared in a corner of the room, with a chuckle.

- A fifth of my bounty… eheh… as an aniki, I can only be proud that this idiot that is my otouto is catching up with me. He follow my step to better surpass me.

Everyone turn in this direction, to see Ace, slumped on a chair, his feet on the table.

-It's the Nibantaï Taïshou of Shirohige, someone whispered. Hiken no Portgas D. Ace, the little prodigy of the piracy…

- What do you want? Bellamy asked.

-Cricket's gold.

Before Bellamy could answer, Luffy's yell reverberated in the road and the whole city:

- BELLAMY! COME OUT!

- Bellamy-kun… you're await outside, I think. My otouto must have found enough self control to not destroy the whole city, Ace stated.

-Otouto? Someone whispered.

- Yep. Monkey D. Luffy is my lil' bro'. The boy who will take up the torch that I threw away to join the Shirohige. The one who will become the new Kaizoku Ou. What are you waiting for, Bellamy? If it's a false bounty, go see it by yourself.

- Eeeh, I heard my name. The little brother want to defy me, but it's the big bro' who'll give the punch?! Bellamy mocked.

- It's not the will that is missing, so don't tempt me. I'll gently keep my ass on this chaire, waiting that you surrender Cricket's gold, so I can give it back. You can't attack dreamer without facing the consequences…I'll enjoy looking at your pathetic-self crawling at the feet of a future supernova. You're scared ?

- Tch. It's not your presence who'll scare me! Hehe!

And Bellamy stood up and walked calmly out of the bar, followed by Ace who sat down just before the entry, crossed leg, hand under his nose, his hat hiding his eyes sparkling with anger.

Luffy was on a roof, under the full-moon.

- We were just talking about you with your adorable nii-chan! Hehe! You want something? Said Bellamy with a cruel smirk.

- That's right! Ace must have told you, right? We want you to give the gold you stole to Cricket-ossan back!


	37. The way to the sky

**Well hello everyone ! New chapter for you tonight, hope you'll enjoy it.**

**I would like to thank XxFire-PhoenixX for his review. And to answer him, him sorry if Marco seems like this. I didn't realize it when I wrote this. And about the Sky Island, Marco never said that he hadn't seen some before. I did see some, it's just that they possibly don't have the same way to access them, and by himself, it's dangerous doing the flight to one of this island (wait the next chapter for understand why).**

**If you have other question, do said them, I'll do my best to answer them ! So for now, enjoy the chapter**

* * *

><p>The wind began to blow, bringing the effluvium from the sea of the Grand Line.<p>

A cloud briefly passed before the moon, soon blown away by the breeze. Ace leaned against the wall of the bar and crossed his legs in front of him, his hands on his belt, with the intention of missing nothing from the coming show. He wants to see this man who insulted the dreamers take a good beating.

- You want me to give the gold back? Hehe! You're talking about jiji Cricket's gold?! Bellamy snickered without looking away from Luffy, still on his perch.

And he crouched, posing his hand on the ground, to transform his leg in spring, to project himself in the air. He landed face to Luffy, on the other side of the roof.

The young D. had a closed face, without expression, like always when he was angry. Ace had rarely seen this expression, but he knew that each times his brother had it, it would be best to not be the target of his wrath.

- I'll give back nothing! Bellamy laughed, without realizing that he was throwing oil on the fire. I stole it, as a pirate! You're a pirate, so you can't give me a lesson!

- Yes, I do, Luffy cut trying to stay calm.

Bellamy frowned. Who does he think he was this brat!? That because his prestigious aniki was there, he could do what he wants?!

- These guys are our friends, Luffy stated. So, I'll give them this gold back.

A crowd formed itself in the road, to better see what was happening.

And Bellamy burst out laughing.

Luffy tighten his fists a little. Ace sensed that his brother was more and more angry, while this man continues to talk. He will pay hard for what he had done. Luffy will give him a beating before everyone, he will put him down, so much so that if he survives, he would be lucky. _Very_ lucky. Ace knew his brother well enough to know that.

- I would like to know... Bellamy sneered. Do you know how to fight, at least?! Do you even know how to punch?! AHAHAHAH! What do I have to fear about a weakling like you?!

-Ace! It's my problem, you, you stay sat down! Luffy yelled looking at his brother down in the street.

Ace had stood up. He was beginning to lose patience. He wanted that this ended now, to throw a good _Hiken_ in this guy's face. Some flame had already appeared on his arms when Luffy talked to him. Ace however refused to sit back down.

- I... I was right... the drunkard from before mumbled, look between Luffy and his bounty. It's really him...

- Oi, what are you still doing with this? Sarquiss hissed. You can make confetti of this.

- But if this bounty is true? If he really had a bounty of one hundred millions Berrys?! Bellamy will...

-Mm, this is shit, Sanquiss cut raising his head in his captain direction. Look at this brat. Even looking at him in every angles, he is nothing like a dangerous murderer! I even begin to doubt this bounty of forty-five million!

And him, he was an imbecile like we don't find anymore.

- Pirate don't always mean murderer, Ace told him, without turning his eyes from his little brother. Luffy bet with me that he will attain Raftell his hand clean. If he does it, I have to pay him three time the bounty he'll have at this moment. Reason why I save money _enormously_.

Being a pirate, it's to be free, against all law and their contraries. It's not a synonym of assassin. Ace knew that he had dirtied hand, very dirtied, but he was not afraid to dirty them more, if he could keep the life he was living. Luffy, him, will always find a way to avoid this problem, and not kill, to reach absolute liberty.

Sarquiss shook his head, seeming to say it wasn't doable.

- If you stay here shaking with fear, like last time... you don't risk to take something back! Bellamy start again, above Luffy. Weakling! You're rely on Portgas, maybe?! He would antagonize Doflamingo! Hehehehe!

- Doflamingo is already Shirohiges' enemy, from what Ace told me. So, to kick your ass wouldn't change anything for him, since him and his crew already do all to annoy him. I don't need my brother to shut up the big mouths with very little dick, Luffy stated very calm. What happened this afternoon is very different from now.

The calm before storm. Ace only knew too well this calm. This dead calm of the angry D. This calm he himself was feeling, with this boiling anger rising more and more, choking him.

And Bellamy continued to laugh:

- That's right! Ahahahah! Explain to me how it's different?! This time I'll make sure that you will never disrespect me again!

And he took off, destroying the roof he was on, promising to finish this fast.

Luffy calmly moved ahead and let himself fall without any though. He swiftly land meters below, and stood up, still as impassive. He dusted off, avoiding without even thinking Bellamy who was bouncing everywhere to take speed.

- But what is this brat doing? Sarquiss asked. He had a mouth big enough to provoke Bellamy, but here, we could think he is running away like a coward!

- Damn, a burning trace Luffy noted inside his shirt.

- All of my clothes have burns, Lu'. You should have excepted it when taking this shirt, Ace stated as falsely calm and indifferent as his brother. I remind you that we have little time.

Even if ignore Bellamy was a way like another to insult him, they didn't have a lot of time. They only had three hours, before them, or else, they wouldn't be able to discover Skypiea.

- I don't see any difference with last time! I though you want to take the gold back from me?! You're only talk! You're not strong enough to face me! It's what I was saying! Your brother is here, and there, you think high of yourself! You're just good enough to talk about your stupids dreams! Who do you think you are! Bellamy roared.

Luffy avoided a new attack, and Bellamy went to perch himself on a roof, to say to him, looking down on him:

- You can fight all you want nobody can escape my abilities of the _Bane Bane no mi_! I'm beginning the real show!

And he took position.

- _Spring... Hopper!_

And he launched himself to the ground, to bounce against all the walls presents, gaining more and more speed.

Luffy posed his hat on his head, eyes closed: Ace knew this pose. Hell's gate will soon be open.

-I give the signal for the last blast? proposed Ace. I think he asked you if you knew how to punch...

-If it please you, Luffy answered him.

Ace raised an arm to the sky, in position for a _Higan_.

Everyone was dumbfound. Bellamy had disappeared, because of his speed. He was using the technique that used to defeat another apparently great pirate.

-These guys are your friends! Bellamy shouted. Ahahaha! It's true that this old geezer and his monkeys are of the same species as you! A band of idiots who swallow the lies of a liar dead four centuries ago! What golden city?! What sky island?! THE DREAMER'S ERA IS ENDED! YOU'RE THE SHAME OF THE PIRATES!

Luffy had an expression of pure anger on his face. A frightening hate could be read in his eyes. Bellamy wouldn't stand up again tonight, and Ace knew it. If Luffy didn't do anything, him, would burn without hesitation this man.

- _Higan_! he yelled.

The fire bullet shot in the sky and Luffy rose a trembling fist.

- Do I know how to punch? Luffy growled.

And he cracks his fingers.

- Finish him, Bellamy! Sarquiss supported his captain. Brat like him don't deserve to live in the real world! Ahahaha!

- GOODBYE, MUGIWARA! Bellamy yelled while he charged at Luffy like a missile.

The young D. roared, discharging his hate in a unique punch.

His Haki escaped him at the same time, Ace let him do, making that soon, they were the only ones standing.

The place's wood smashed in a good radius under the power of the impact. Bellamy, him, had the head deeply in the earth, the face covered with blood, and a deep mark of Luffy's fist on his face.

No Haki was used in this punch.

No use of the akuma no mi for this punch.

Just grudge, anger, fury and hate.

The young man straightened up and deeply inhale.

-Does it make you feel better? asked Ace.

- Very much so... Luffy confessed.

Ace straightened his hat and smiled at his otouto. The punch given by Luffy had free him, too, of his anger. He was feeling better. He searched his pockets all the while saying:

- Then, it's the principal. Let's go take back the ossan's gold.

He handed him a handkerchief who wiped Bellamy's blood covering his fist.

- I will include this incident in my rapport, Ace stated passing an arm around his sibling's shoulder.

- You write anything you want in it, Luffy told him.

They entered the bar where the crew came from, found rapidly the gold, and went out.

Luffy walked on the newspaper, bu didn't bend to pick it up, and Ace ignore it too. He didn't have time for this.

Too bad... its content would have interested him _very much_.

* * *

><p>Thatch was pouting, leaning on the railings of the crow's nest, when Haruta found him.<p>

- What is happening to you? You're sulking? The petite commander asked.

- No, listen, mumbled Thatch.

And Thatch shut up, spread his arms like if he wants Haruta to listen to the surroundings noises.

-And? I should hear what? The smaller one inquired.

- It's _too_ calm! No hysteric brat trying to escape his prank's victim. No pineapple head giving orders! No strange noise, the night coming from the adjacent cabin! No smiling kid who sit with difficulty the morning and eat everything passing under his hand at every meal! No plotting with three people in the kitchen! No threat at any bird joke!

-Aah! You miss Marco and Ace, it's that! You should have told me so... they go to one last island and they come home, they promised. They are at Jaya. It's one island or two, from Water Seven, and Water Seven point to Gyojin island! They aren't so far away!

- I know, but I can't help it. The moment they are back I lock them in their cabin!

-Jozu need some sleep, he is the one standing in for Marco when he is absent, to second Oyaji... Doing that you'll cut his sleep!

* * *

><p>Sarquiss stood up and walked unsteadily to the port, whereas Ace was going to cast off, his brother on his shoulders.<p>

-It was... a lucky try... I'm still standing... Sarquiss panted.

-Your legs are shaking, go back to sleep, Ace told him.

-Oi, mugiwara... where do you think to run away, like that... good for nothing... of dreamer!?

Luffy raised a fist, while Ace was arranging one or two thing at the mast's level.

-Where?

And he pointed one finger to the sky.

-Sora! was the only word he said.

And Ace activated his akuma no mi, forcing his brother to get a better hold. The two of them were grinning. Yep, they were going to sail in the skies. They were going to sail on Roger steps.

* * *

><p>- Bellamy was beaten up!<p>

It was on all the lips in Jaya, for those who escaped the Haki of the Kings.

And there was only one name: Mugiwara no Monkey D. Luffy.

A passerby picked the newspaper up and shrieked attiring everyone's attention.

-Oi, oi, what is happening to you, mate? Some guy asked him.

-Look at the paper!

Everyone gathered around all the available papers to see the front page.

There, in black and white, we could see Luffy riding a super-mallard, Gol D. Ann sitting behind him, grabbing him with one arm around the waist.

"_The Kaizoku Hime's fiancée come from East Blue_!"

It was a first slap.

Reading the following article, they took another one, much more powerful.

One guy went to see Bellamy who was just regaining consciousness, receiving some healing. He whispered something in his ears, answered by a stupefied face from the hurt one.

Finally, he had a poor laugh and mumbled:

-K'ssou... something wasn't right, with him, I knew it...

* * *

><p>The <em>Merry<em> could sail again.

Ace arrived fast at the ship's side, and Luffy jumped on the ground.

-Just on time! sighed Nami. Stop dawdling!

-Ace, take apart your _Striker_, so we can put it away, Marco said.

The two brother stayed a moment shocked before the transformation of the _Merry_. A _chicken_?

-Na, Marco... you served as the model? Joked Ace.

He couldn't resist, it was too tempting.

-Search me, and I let you here, yoi, threatened the Phoenix.

-It's incredible! He'll fly! exclaimed Luffy.

- Everyone helped for it! Usopp announced.

The two brother saluted the apes: Luffy in ape, and Ace, always with the extreme politeness he was taught.

- I have a little apprehension, when I see this, Nami noted.

-Yeah, me too, Zoro stated however almost indifferently. One must say that a pigeon flies better than a chicken. Finally, maybe we should have used Marco as a model.

Marco cast a glare at Zoro. No beating, good phoenix, good.

- IT WASN'T WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT, IDIOT! Nami howled.

Ace tried to not laugh. For once it wasn't him who was baiting Marco. Marco breathed deeply to not lose his legendary calm.

Luffy posed a packet on the tree's root before which Cricket was sitting, while Ace take apart the mast of his Striker for it to take less place on board.

Luffy and Cricket stared at each other a moment silently.

- Embark immediately, or, you'll be late, the man said. Or you want to let your chance to see the sky island pass? The two of you are fools.

-We're going! Luffy assured. Thanks for the ship!

And he gave with his brother a huge grin at Cricket.

Cricket stub out his cigarette to show the crews of the Apes brothers, telling that it was them they should thank. Ace had finish taking apart his _Striker_ who was easier to put away like this.

-Thanks guys! The two D. said to the monkeys.

- Hurry up to board your ship! Masira told them.

-Climb up Lu', I tell him our source, for Skypiea, Ace stated.

And he rushes to Cricket who asked the others pirate to do great. Ace lean to his ear and whispered:

- The one who didn't cease to tell us that this island exists... It's my godfather, Mei-ô Silver Rayleigh.

- Huh?

Ace just winked, laughing, came back to the _Merry_, under the tender look of Marco. He jumped on the board agilely, under the dumbstruck look of Cricket.

- Let's go, guys! Nami said.

And the _Merry_ leaved.

-Oi, the D.! It's goodbye time! Cricket yelled.

The two brothers went to the stern to see him better.

- One thing is absolutely sure... Nobody ever proved that this sky island and the Golden City _didn't exist_! And you have it for a certain source of its presence!

-Yeah! Ace assured.

-It could appear unbelievable! Some will mock you... but we don't care. It's that, the adventure!

- The adventure, he? repeated Luffy.

-The adventure... breathed Ace.

- May Davy Jones spare us Ace's craziness, Marco prayed with a tender smile.

Robin giggled at his comment while Cricket said:

- Exactly! Thanks for the gold... and be careful to not fall from the sky!

The D. brothers looked at each other and burst laughing, this laugh so typical of them, which show their teeth, because it was so large.

-Ja na, ossan! They yelled.

- Convey to your uncle my good memory! And to Newgate too!

Marco salute him with a little military sign, from his perch.

-Ossan! Take care of yourself! Ace told him.

- Take care of your own ass, rather, kiddo! Retorted Cricket.

"Marco do it for me" thought Ace.

Behind him, the Phoenix sneezed.

* * *

><p>-It is seven! Shôjo announced. We will be at the destination toward eleven o'clock.<p>

- We can suppose that the place will change from last time, yoi? Inquired Marco.

-Yes, it's what the Boss said, it's what will surely happen!

-Can you do something about that, Marco-san? Nami asked.

- Let me concentrate on my bird mind, and I'll give you all the indications I can, assured the Phoenix.

And he sat down at the South Bird side chained at the rail, under the curious gaze of the siblings.

He listened to the sea, closing his mind from the humans'voices, only listening the nature. He couldn't keep a smile when the bird on his right said to the pirates that he would indicate another direction just to annoy them. He wouldn't hold long pointing the North.

He began to sense something, and concentrated on it.

Yes, he perceives the phoenix in him sense the strange fossils clouds moving slowly.

He straightened, attiring Ace's attention who stopped joking with the others.

A hand gesture, and Ace asked his brother to take the helm.

It took little time for the Phoenix, to give a direction.

- Southwest, Lu'! Ace repeated.

There was only need of two or three more gestures before obtaining a direction leading them before the cloud mass they were searching.

It was only ten o'clock, and the Phoenix had just impressed everyone. This time, Shôjô send his divers in the sea.

Marco opened his eyes and cracked his neck.

-Kyya, Marco-san, you are so impressive! said Nami sparkles in her eyes that didn't deceive the Phoenix at all.

… who end the red head hopes straight away.

-Too young for me, yoi. And I'm not interested by red hair.

Everything that look remotely like red made him think about Akagami. After that he was very happy with Ace, Ann include, so he wasn't about to break up for this red head girl.

Ace finished his explanation to Nami about the reason why Marco hated Shanks, and so, the red heads, and looked at his lover, sensing his eyes on him. He inclined his hat on his face to hide a blush.

Marco was incorrigible...

And the info long-awaited finally came: the forming Knock Up Stream was at ten.

The sea became very agitated. Marco grabbed Chopper before he swept overboard and hang on the railing with his talons. Everyone hold the best they could.

- Kokaishi-san, where does the log point?! Asked Robin, from where she was holding.

Nami looked at her log still pointing at the sky.

-He point on this cloud! Boys what does yours say?!

The two D. looked at the present from Rayleigh on their wrists.

- The same! Ace yelled.

And he loose his gaze on the cloud above his head, thinking that they were walking on the steps of his father, maybe even find a trace of his passage.

He had dreamed about it. Being able to do this... to walk on the same ground that this man that had gave him his blood.

Ace came back from his personal cloud hearing Masira say that they would lead them to the center of the whirlpool.

- But what do we do once there? Asked Nami panicked.

-Go with your guts, you are the navigator, answered Ace.

- Follow the current. We approach the center and we stay in the proximity, yoi. You can do this? Marco announced.

Nami looked at the big whirlpool who had formed and gulped. She exhaled deeply and took a decided air.

-We will reach the sky island without any problem! She claimed.

Well, she'll do it, Marco sensed that she'll do well without him. Especially since she had the trust of her captain.

- We will be swallowed! Usopp cried.

-I should have called Shanks. I would have Yasopp to tell him about the imminent death of his only son, Ace joked.

- I HATE YOU, ACE!

Ace laugh was cut by a kai-ô taken by the whirlpool, who quickly disappeared.

It was then that the ape siblings told them that it was their turn to play. Nami rubbed her hands, and began to give instructions, with Luffy. Even if Luffy's demands were useless like displace one thing to some others places, it allowed the more scared to not panic too much, keeping their mind occupied.

-We will die! Luffy, Ace! The sky island is only a dream in a dream! Cried Usopp displacing another barrel in the kitchen.

- A dream in a dream... I see... the D. siblings said with a strangely calm voice. An island who is a dream in a dream...

- A children dream which finally happening, Ace added.

-We can't let an adventure like this pass! Luffy exclaimed.

-Don't search, the moment the situation present herself like that, the D. will always be amused, yoi, sympathized Marco.

- How do you know that? Asked Robin.

- Gol D. Roger and Oyaji often fought, so, I can talk about it under all the angles. After that, our dear crew receive sometime the visit of a marine with a D., which we would like to see less often, yoi. But he come to inquire about if we take care of his grandson.

This made Ace shiver with fear. Not Garp! Pity!

-Oï! While you were talking, we reached the whirlpool's center, Zoro announced.

- Hang in there! Luffy yelled.

And the _Merry_ fell in the center of the whirlpool... to finish on a portion of the very calm sea. It was very shady that.

In less than one second the whirlpool had _disappeared_.

-Is it finished? Usopp asked.

-No, whispered Nami staring at the board in wood with big eyes.

Very fast, a deep rumble came to their ears.

The center of the whirlpool had touched the deepest point of the sea.

And slowly, the water began to inflate under them.

-Be ready... breathed Nami. It's exploding.

It was there.

The Knock Up Stream was there, under them.

-A last wish Lu'? Asked Ace.

- I will be the Kaizoku Ou, Luffy claimed with a grin. And you?

And he held out a hand to his brother who took it with firm grip, with the same grin.

- I'll step a foot on Raftell to be able to claim my name to all, announced Ace.

-Now, you can die in peace, yoi, Marco stated.

- You have one, Marco? Asked the boy with green hair.

-I'll stay the master of the Shin Sekai's sky, claimed Marco with a calm smile. And you?

-I will be the best swordman in this world! Zoro roared with a smirk.

-Hang on something or go in the cabins! Sanji yelled while the Merry was even more raised in the airs.

The ocean was going to explode...

And it exploded, making a line of water shoot up high in the sky... and the Merry sailed on it, like it was the sea itself, even if it was vertical or any other direction!

It was amazing...

-It's incredible! Shouted the captain of the Straw hats.

-He find it amusing! Usopp exlaimed.

Ace was shrieking with laughter, extended on the kitchen door.

- And his brother isn't more clear head!

-Oh, Zoro! I didn't tell you! Your ass's value is sixty millions berrys! Ace shouted.

-Eh, not bad!

-The events of Alabasta, I think, Marco declared. How much for your brother?

-One hundred millions! A fifth of my bounty! I bet my bounty that he will attain Shabondy with three hundred on his head, but will find a way to pass in the Shin Sekai with four.

-We'll talk about it another time, because right now the hull is beginning to part away from the water! Sanji said. If it continues we will crash!

And to prove what he was saying, the kai-ô from before fall passing at their side.

It was the blast that sent them this high, after all...

Some rubble began to fall on them.

It was then that the order was given:

-Spread the sails right now!

Ace caught a smile on his lover's lips.

-You're testing her? What were you waiting before giving the solution? Ace asked.

-The last moment. The last moment, yoi, answered the Phoenix while Luffy and Zoro were deploying the sails under Nami's command.

- If the sea and the wind are in the game, I can do anything! I pass the explanations, I don't think that everyone would understand them! Who is the Mugiwara Kaizoku's navigator? Nami asked with a smile.

-It's Nami-saaan! Sanji yelled.

-Everyone start to work! Ordered Luffy.

Nami turned toward Marco who still had a smile on his lips.

-Did I pass my test? She asked with an understanding smile.

-We will talk about it if we survive, yoi, he answered calmly.

At his side, Ace chuckled.

- We have to take the wind come from starboard! Let's align ourselves on the current! Nami ordered.

And the _Merry_ break apart from the water to... _fly_.

And they float in the air, carried by an ascendant current.

A blue light began to fly at the _Merry's_ side, as if Marco transforming, had wanted to do a race with the ship.

-Ace, write in your report that they are crazy enough to make a ship fly! called Marco.

-I'll do! Assured Ace. It's amazing! Everyone will take us for nuts on the _Moby Dick_, when we will tell them that we made a ship fly on the vertical of the sea!

-Ace! We will set foot on Skypiea! It's there, just above our head! Luffy shot letting himself slide to his brother's side.

Ace inclined his hat on his face, to hide the tears of joy.

-Ace? Luffy worried.

-I'm happy... Do you imagine what is awaiting us there? Ace breathed.

- WE ENTER IN THE CLOUD! Nami warned.

Marco came back on board, to not lose himself in it, and took back his human form, while they cross the layer of cloud.


End file.
